The Devilish Messiah
by BlueDog1029
Summary: Who was the one to state "If everyone knew who Naruto's parents were then he would have a good life free from the abuse and neglect!" because that individual clearly didn't know what they were talking about... When Naruto forgoes his pain for a simple promise he forgets that promises are made to be broken. And oh did his mother break her promise... Harem/Alive Kushina/Incest/Lemons
1. Chapter 1: The Boy with A Heart Too Big

**(IF YOU WANT TO SEE THE HAREM BEFORE YOU READ GO TO THE BOTTOM! THERE IS A VOTING LIST TO VOTE FOR WHO YOU WANT IN THE HAREM! READ THE RULES AND EVERYTHING TO MAKE SURE YOU DON'T MISS ANYTHING IMPORTANT!)**

 **Chapter 1: The Boy with a Heart Too Big for His Own Good**

* * *

In the backyard of the Uzumaki-Namikaze estate two female individuals could be seen trading blows. Both of them had breathtaking Crimson Red hair that flowed in the wind current generated from the rapid movements from both of the individuals throwing punch after punch.

The taller and seemingly older individual was the epiphany of a Goddess, her long crimson hair reached down to her waist and had two shoulder length strands that shaped her face perfectly, she easily had DD cup breasts and wide hips that gave her the perfect figure, yet she was toned and fit, slim waist clearly from constant training and long legs that matched her perfectly. She was wearing simple anbu style pants and the well-known green Jonin vest with a blue long sleeve shirt underneath, this was Kushina Uzumaki.

The second figure couldn't be called a Goddess or sexy more… Cute. She was barely half the size of Kushina, and could easily be called a miniature version of Kushina. She had the long Red hair and violet eyes like Kushina but didn't have any curves as she looked no older than 6 or 7. She was wearing a simple pale-yellow shirt with a red Uzumaki swirl on the front, and simple red shorts, this was Mito Uzumaki-Namikaze the daughter of Kushina Uzumaki.

"Come on Mito! Is that the best you can do?!" The Uzumaki matriarch, Kushina Uzumaki chided along her daughter Mito Uzumaki-Namikaze as they were in the middle of a spar.

"Argh!" Mito Uzumaki roared from where she stood battered and bruised yet she rushed towards her mother hoping to get at least one solid punch in before the spar ended.

A little way away watching the fight unfold from under a tree was another child. It was a boy with medium length spiky blonde hair and dark ocean blue eyes. He wore a simple solid red shirt and blue shorts. At first glance you may think he was just a happy little boy watching his sibling and mother sparing, but that was only half true, if you looked closely enough you would see his smile was full of bitterness and jealousy, yet, he was still happy. This was Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze son of Minato Namikaze the Fourth Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki the "Red Death", Twin brother of Mito Uzumaki-Namikaze.

Now you may be wondering. Why would you see a bitter smile on Naruto's face? Well it's pretty well-known common knowledge amongst their family, friends, and those that were observant enough that Kushina always paid more attention to Mito and only ever trained her in the ways of the shinobi. Did Naruto know why? No. Did he care? No. He loved his "Kaa-chan" and as long as she loved him even a little bit that was all that he needed. Did she ignore Naruto? No. She simply paid more attention to Mito for reasons Naruto never understood and only trained Mito for the same unknown reason.

Was Naruto weak because he was always told "Mito needs the training more Naru." Or "Naru you know I told you once you were 7 I would start your training. So please just be patient so I can train Mito."? No to be perfectly honest he could easily be stronger then Mito, he always watched Kushina and Mito training and waited until night and constantly tried to reciprocate everything they did, and when he was caught in a stump he would always go to his grandfather, Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, Hiruzen was a busy man that's why Naruto only ever asked him for help when he was really caught in a stump. Hiruzen even offered to give Naruto his own Jonin Tutor for the time being until Kushina finally started to train him, but surprisingly Naruto declined and simply said "It's okay gramps! I'm fine waiting until Kaa-chan finishes training Mito! I wouldn't want anyone other than Kaa-chan teaching me!" Hiruzen simply smiled trying to not show his sadness at what Naruto said. He was one of the people who knew that Kushina always paid more attention to Mito and never made any attempt to train Naruto. He knew that Kushina loved Naruto dearly but… he couldn't help but fear what that slight "Favoritism" if you could call it that, would turn into at the slightest of mistakes from Kushina's part.

Did Naruto resent Mito because she was pretty much taking all of his mother's attention?

After all nobody would blame him if he did, any normal child would hate and resent somebody who took something they love away.

But no, he didn't resent or hate Mito for any reason he simply smiled and let it go.

Did Naruto Resent Kushina because she would pay more attention to and visibly "Look" like she loved Mito more?

No, he loved her too much to ever resent her.

After all… He was simply a little Boy with a heart Too big for his own good.

* * *

 **(Red Light District-Night: Naruto Age 6)**

Running down the dimly lit alleys was a child with spiky blonde hair and beautiful Ocean blue eyes. Huffing and puffing his way through the narrow maze-like corridors running as fast as his little feet and legs could take him, not daring to look behind him was one Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.

"Get back here you little bastard!" A voice yelled from behind Naruto.

Naruto once again didn't dare look behind himself, he didn't want to risk losing any speed he might have.

"Come on Demon! The more you run the worse it will get!" Another voice roared through the night sky.

Corner after corner.

He kept running as fast as he possibly could.

Alley after alley.

The adrenaline was barely helping anymore since his muscles were just about at their limits.

And then it happened. What he always hated finding.

His biggest fear at the moment.

A dead end.

Naruto skidded to a stop frantically looking for some sort of exit or way out.

"Ha! Can't run anymore can you?" The voices were right behind him by now.

Finally, Naruto turned around horror clearly evident in his face.

At least 2 dozen Villagers and a few Shinobi that ranged from Chunin to Jonin were there wielding things from kunai to planks of wood.

"W-What do you want?!" Naruto tried not to sound scared but failed miserably.

"What do we want?! Ha! Do you here this **Thing**? He doesn't even know what he is!" A civilian yelled sarcastically as the others around him joined him in laughter.

"…" Naruto simply stared in utter fear.

"We are here to finish what Lord Fourth started!"

"Why are you doing this to me then?!" Naruto whimpered.

"Because you are a demon!"

Naruto didn't know what that meant he simply stared in confusion and fear until they approached him.

"P-Please!" Naruto yelled in a dire attempt to escape.

But they didn't listen.

The few that were Ninjas simply grabbed him and pinned him to the wall while the civilians hit him with the bats or stabbed him with the kunai they obtained by the ninja.

"Kill the Bastard Son of Lord Fourth!" They chanted as he was beaten.

Stab after Stab.

Hit after Hit.

Naruto never let himself pass out.

Why?

Because his "Kaa-chan" would worry if he was out too late, and he wouldn't want that, now would he?

So, after the constant hour of torture the civilians and Ninja's all left having gotten bored as Naruto didn't even scream anymore. So as fast as he could Naruto limped through town and entering the Clan district until he arrived at the Uzumaki-Namikaze compound.

As he entered the compound he could feel his sister sleeping already and Kushina waiting in the living room probably watching TV while she waited for him. He asked Hiruzen about his "Ability" before and Hiruzen simply said he was lucky to have that skill and he called him a "Sensor". Naruto didn't really know what to think about that so he simply didn't care for it, it just helped at times like this.

As soon as Naruto entered his house he heard his mother call out quite intimidatingly.

"Naruto Uzumaki! Where have you been?! It's 2 hours past your curfew!" Kushina stomped her way through the house to go see Naruto.

"I was out with friends…" Naruto weakly responded as Kushina rounded the corner to spot him in the hallway coming from the front door. Kushina was wearing a simple white nightgown that wasn't exactly see through but you could see through it enough to send any normal man into a hormonal frenzy.

"Naruto! What happened?!" Kushina ran as fast as she could towards Naruto as she saw the many cuts and bruises scattered all over his body.

"I was out with friends… And fell out of a tree…" Naruto lied.

"What? Be more careful! How many times do I have to tell you to stop doing such dangerous things!" Kushina scolded her son as she led him to the bathroom so she could wash him in the bath and tend to his wounds.

Yes, these things happened quite often.

Naruto doesn't even have that many friends his own age to play with, but what his mother doesn't know wouldn't hurt her.

Did Naruto lie?

Obviously.

Why?

Because he doesn't want to trouble his mother more then he already does.

After all he's just a Boy with a Heart Too big for his own Good.

* * *

 **(October 10th: Naruto's 7th birthday)**

Usually Naruto had mixed emotions about today. It was his birthday why wouldn't he be happy? He didn't know why but the villagers and the Shinobi who usually hunted him down would always get worse on his birthday. He even heard one of them call it a "Fox Hunt" in honor of the day.

The reason he was hunted? Because today was the day Minato Namikaze the Fourth Hokage sacrificed himself for his village in order to "Defeat" the Demon known as the Nine Tailed Fox. The villagers and Shinobi that held grudges against the beast for taking away their loved ones and destroying their homes and leaving most homeless and beggars.

What does this have to do with Naruto?

Because the villagers and those of the Shinobi that were… Utterly Retarded, that's the nicest way one could describe them, they thought that Naruto was the Demon incarnate. Why? Naruto didn't even have to Foxes power. But they didn't try to learn nor care to learn.

Minato Namikaze on the night of Naruto's and Mito's birth was forced to seal the Nine-Tailed fox away after it was released from Kushina. But he didn't just seal it into one of his children no, He sealed it into both of them. But was he smart and seal it evenly between both of his children? Sadly, No. He sealed the soul of the fox into Naruto and all of the fox's power into Mito. His thought was that without the fox's power the fox could do nothing to tempt or torment his host and would render it useless, hell, he even told the shinobi and few villagers who saw the scene to treat BOTH of his children as heroes, but when they heard Naruto had the literal soul of the Demon inside of him the villagers and few shinobi were too blinded by hate and revenge and took out their hatred on Naruto. Don't get me wrong Mito had some haters too, but not even close to the same level as Naruto. And with her Mother Kushina Uzumaki always with her those enemies just backed away.

So once again Naruto was treated as the Demon and the Bastard Son of the Fourth Hokage.

While Kushina and Mito were the Fourth Hokage's beloved family that everyone loved unconditionally because of Minato's sacrifice.

But did Kushina know of this?

No.

Did Naruto care if she knew?

No.

In fact, he didn't want her to know. He didn't want to bother her.

After all… The Boy had a Heart Too Big for his own Good.

But what he doesn't realize… The bigger they are the harder they fall…

And his heart was Really Big…

* * *

 **(Hokage's Office)**

"Hey Gramps!" Naruto entered the Hokage's office with the brightest smile that Hiruzen has ever seen on his face.

"Naruto my boy! What brings you hear today?" The Third Hokage chirped back innocently even though he knew very well what today was.

"It's my birthday! I'm turning seven today!" Naruto exclaimed as he threw his hands up to make a statement.

"Oh! How could I forget!?" Hiruzen said sarcastically.

"Uh Hu!" Naruto confirmed.

"So? What's so different about today instead of your other birthdays? If I remember correctly you were never a big fan of your last few birthdays." Hiruzen inquired as he hinted towards the way the Villagers went on the so called "Fox Hunt".

Yes, Hiruzen knew of these occurrences, he was the all-knowing Hokage after all. Now you may be wondering "Why didn't he tell Kushina?" but the answer is quite simple actually. Naruto actually asked him the first time to not tell his mother, after all… He didn't want to burden his mother anymore then he already has. He simply loved her too much.

This actually brought the Old Hokage to tears more than once. He was the one who would cradle Naruto as he was soaked in his own blood and had fragments of glass and Kunai still imbedded inside of himself. And not once did Naruto ever falter in his decision. It was something the Hokage saw and that was the only reason he respected the boy's decision. As much as it hurt him to watch it all… he nevertheless went with the boys wishes.

Hiruzen has even told Naruto in those times as a toddler that this world didn't deserve him. His family didn't deserve him. Hell, he even said he himself, The Hokage! Didn't deserve him. Naruto was the most loving soul he had ever seen in both adults and children. Naruto's heart was simply Too big for his own Good. The Hokage saw this all too clearly.

"Well todays special because…" Naruto started to get extremely hyper and started mumbling to himself which made the Hokage smile.

"Because?" Hiruzen questioned.

"Because now Kaa-chan can start training me! I'm finally seven! She promised me once I turned seven she would teach me in the Ninja arts and everything! And I can finally learn how to use her cool Chain thingies too!" Naruto cheered as he jumped around the room mimicking the cool ninja moves he saw as he watched some Jonin Sensei's teach their Genin Squads.

At that simple statement Hiruzen almost broke down. He visibly flinched as he heard those words.

"I-I see… Well I'm sorry but today I won't be able to hang out with you or give you a present for your birthday…" Hiruzen said truthfully as he did have too much paperwork and it couldn't wait until tomorrow.

"Oh… Well that's okay Gramps! I don't need a present!" Naruto cheered truthfully, he was never big on presents as long as he had people he loved around he was perfectly okay just hanging out with them.

"Oh? I see… Well how about this! Tomorrow I'll take the day off and I'll finally teach you some cool new Jutsu! It will be a Naruto Only training regimen!" Hiruzen couldn't simply not give his pretty much adopted grandson a present.

"Really?! Thank you, Gramps!" Naruto basically flew over the Hokage's desk and embraced the Old Hokage in a bone crushing Hug.

"Anything for you my boy… Lord knows you deserve it…" Hiruzen whispered just quiet enough for Naruto to not hear.

Hiruzen simply smiled and patted Naruto's back for a good minute before he finally lifted Naruto up and placed him back onto the ground.

"Alright now run along to your mother. I know how she is when you're late so make sure you get home soon. I'll pick you up tomorrow and then we can go learn the new Jutsu I promised. Does that sound alright to you?" Hiruzen asked.

"Yeah! I'll be waiting!" Naruto cheerfully declared.

"Alright good boy." Hiruzen then ruffled Naruto's hair and shooed him away.

"Bye Gramps! You better have some really cool Jutsu for tomorrow! I'm a quick learner!" Naruto waved goodbye from the doorway with his bright smile that could brighten even the darkest of days.

"Oh, I will! Now hurry before your mother starts to get worried!" Hiruzen waved back.

And so, Naruto left and slammed the door shut.

"Anbu! Leave!" Hiruzen yelled but anyone could hear his voice crack from the sudden influx of emotion he had to hide from Naruto.

"But Lord Hoka-!" One of the Anbu operatives tried to say.

"Out!" Hiruzen yelled even louder this time he steeled his voice.

As soon as he was left in the room seemingly alone he broke down.

Tears streamed down his face as he placed his head into his hands and stared down at his desk in despair.

Finally, after a minute of silent crying he punched his desk as hard as he could without chakra, sending splinters of wood around the room in the process, but he didn't care. He just spun his chair around and leaned back staring at the vast sky outside of his window.

"Hiruzen… Why are you crying?" A voice spoke from behind Hiruzen in front of his desk.

"Panther…" Hiruzen didn't even flinch from the sudden voice.

"Why are you in despair? Shouldn't you be happy for the boy? And don't try to change topics and say you aren't sad for him. I could see it in your eyes as you spoke to him." The now called Panther spoke in a gruff voice.

Panther was wearing the full Anbu uniform including the mask that was completely white with Black markings for a panther, and on his left shoulder was a band that read _Captain_ so one would assume this man was an anbu captain. All you could see from his natural features was black hair with some silver in it and his silver eyes that peered through the mask.

"Didn't I order everyone to leave?" Hiruzen steeled his eyes that were still red from crying.

"Hiruzen…" Panther spoke in a lower tone.

"… Ugh!" Hiruzen hit the desk with both fists again as tears began to stream again.

"W-What happened?" Even the Panther Anbu was clearly taken aback by the Hokage's appearance. The Anbu operative spoke as if he has known Hiruzen for quite some time.

"I fear we are going to lose one of the brightest and most pure beings alive today…" Hiruzen leaned back again and sighed.

"That boy?" Panther inquired.

"Yes…"

"Why? He looked so happy right now…"

"That's the problem… he looks happy 'right now' that will soon change." The old Kage explained.

"Can you explain?" Panther questioned clearly intrigued and slightly worried.

"Ah… Very well… It all started when…"

* * *

 **(With Naruto)**

Naruto was smiling as brightly as he possibly could. Why would he not? He just turned seven! He would soon be able to train with his "Kaa-chan"!

He was basically skipping home from the Hokage tower. His mind didn't even register the glares and curses being thrown at him. Finally, after only around 10 minutes he finally reached the Uzumaki-Namikaze Compound.

"Kaa-chan! I'm home!" Naruto yelled from the front door as he hurriedly threw off his shoes and ran through the house.

"…" No answer.

Naruto ran through the house until finally he reached the back door where he saw his mother and sister training in what looked like a new Jutsu in the backyard.

He looked bitterly and jealous at them for the smallest of a fraction of a second until he shook it off and sprinted towards Kushina.

"Kaa-chan!" Naruto hurled himself towards Kushina hugging her waist catching her completely off guard as she was watching Mito trying to learn the new water Jutsu from a scroll on the ground in front of her.

"Sochi! How's my Little Naru?" Kushina squealed as she hugged Naruto back and lifted him up and spun him around still hugging him as hard as she could.

These were the times Naruto loved the most. This feeling right here was what he lived for… The warmth from his mother's embrace like this… he loved every second of it.

"I'm good Kaa-chan!" Naruto answered back.

"Good! Now where were you this morning? I came to say happy birthday after Mito and you weren't any were to be seen!" Kushina finally sat down with Naruto on her lap.

"I went to play with some friends! Then I went to Aunt Mikoto and then I said hi to Gramps!" Naruto exclaimed snuggling closer into his mother. For some reason there was a little voice in his head that told him to enjoy this as much as he could. And enjoy it he did.

"I see… Did you get anything good for your birthday?" Kushina asked.

"Yep! Gramps is gonna teach me a new special ninjutsu technic tomorrow! And Aunty gave my gift to Itachi so I have to wait for him to give it to me!" Naruto explained.

"That's great Sochi!" Kushina exclaimed.

"Yep!"

"But none of them are even gonna be able to compare to my present!" Kushina declared as she fist pumped the air.

"Really?! What is it!" Naruto asked happily.

"That my little Naru… Will have to wait! Now let's go get some Ramen!" Kushina then picked Naruto up and called over Mito.

And so, the day went on as good as Naruto could have ever expected. They got Ramen, went to see a movie, even went and played at the park just the three of them

But finally, it was dark and they were all home eating cake.

"So… Who's ready presents?!" Kushina exclaimed out of nowhere causing both of the children to look up from their bowl with sparkles in their eyes.

"Me!" The twins both yelled at the same time causing Kushina to giggle slightly at their enthusiasm.

"Alright! Then wait here and I'll bring them out!" Kushina then got up from her seat in the living-room where they were all situated and walked to her bedroom.

The twins both waited patiently yet excitedly for their mother to return. And out came their mother with… One box? It was wrapped neatly with orange wrapping paper.

"Here you go Naru!" Kushina gently laid the box that was as tall as Naruto yet as thin as a few inches.

"Thanks, Kaa-chan!" Naruto quickly thanked his mother as he tore open the present.

Inside the wrapping was a simple wooden box, once he opened the box he marveled at what he saw.

"A sword…" Naruto was in awe.

The hilt was simple Red with a Golden Guard while the sheath was Red with Golden markings, like It was of a Golden Dragon wrapping around the sheath.

"What about me Mom?" Mito asked with big eyes.

"You my dear…" Kushina stopped for dramatic affect.

Naruto and Mito both listened intently.

"Are going on a training trip with me!" Kushina exclaimed happily.

"Yay!" Mito jumped and pumped her fist in the air just like how Kushina does.

"Awesome! Kaa-chan when are we leaving?" This time Naruto added.

"Oh Naruto… Sorry but It's just going to be me and Mito on this trip." Kushina was quick to explain.

"W-What?" Naruto asked in confusion and shock.

"Yeah I have to teach more stuff to Mito before I can start on your training. So, on the trip I have to be really devoted to Mito and Mito alone to make sure she is prepared and ready." Kushina continued to explain.

"B-But… You said once I was seven… That you would train me? You promised?" Naruto asked dreadfully.

"I know but… Don't worry! Once I'm back you will be big enough to wield that sword and I can teach you everything I know! You and Mito will be the best swordsman and swordswoman in all of the Elemental Nations!" Kushina was quick to answer as she noticed Naruto lose all the light in his eyes.

"Oh…" Naruto said sadly…

The one thing that was promised to him. The one thing that kept him going and made him not care about being ignored and neglected with training. The promise. Was it ever wise for him to believe in it? Obviously not. The promise was broken. And once again he was the only one hurt and Kushina and Mito got everything good out of the deal.

"How long is your training trip going to be?" Naruto asked quietly.

"Umm… A few years? I honestly don't know… At the least 3 years I would say… But even that is a big If…" Kushina answered with a finger to her chin in thought.

"…" Naruto didn't answer to that just fell deeper into despair.

"Alright Mito! Go pack your bags we are leaving tomorrow morning immediately!" Kushina exclaimed cheerfully.

"All I ever wanted was you to teach me… I don't want a stupid sword… I wanted you to train me… Show me the same attention… The same love… But no… I was foolish to ever expect anything else… I'm simply the Bastard Son… The Demon… The unwanted…" Naruto spoke barely audible.

Kushina and Mito just looked over at him confusedly as he clutched the blade in his hand and looked into his reflection on the blade.

"Naruto? Are you okay?" Kushina asked worriedly.

He didn't want the stupid blade. He didn't want anything but for her to keep her promise…

"…" He simply stared down at his new sword.

And as slowly as he could he closed the blade and put it back into its box and sealed it back up. This in itself shocked Kushina, she pretty much expected to have to scold Naruto for playing with his new sword inside the house.

"Naruto?" Kushina was completely thrown out of the loop, she didn't know what happened.

Naruto stood up with his hair shadowing both of his eyes.

"I'm fine Kaa-chan. Don't worry about it." Both Kushina and Mito sat their wide eyed at the scene before them.

Naruto stood there with the widest smile across his face.

But that isn't what shocked them.

Tears, so many tears were streaming down his face as he smiled at them.

It was… uncomfortable to say the least.

No child should be able to give such a…

Broken expression.

And so, with the never-ending amount of tears streaming from his eyes down his face sometimes going into his mouth so he tasted the salty liquid, he turned around and walked towards the stairs so he could go to his room.

"Naruto!" Kushina called out so he would come back after she got over the initial shock.

"Mom… I'm tired… I played with my friends a lot this morning so… I just want to be alone and sleep…" Naruto didn't even give her time to answer before he slowly walked up the stairs.

"O-Okay…" Kushina for once was completely clueless as to what just happened or what she should do.

Naruto walked into his room upstairs and closed the door softly.

There was a brief moment of silence.

And then he broke down.

"Ahhhhh!" Naruto roared in agony as he threw the wooden box at the wall shattering it on impact. The sword falling out onto the floor.

He didn't care how loud he was in his room. After all, when you lived with seal masters growing up you tend to get benefits in your room. The main one being a soundproofed room so nothing could be heard from the inside out.

"Ahhhh!" Naruto literally swiped everything off of his desk unto the wall breaking a clay mug that was previously there.

His room was a nice room before-hand, blue walls a nice full-sized bed, a desk where he kept a few scrolls and school books. A dresser with a mirror and pictures all around his room of different Kanji for sealing and simple messages like "The Will of Fire" or "Look Underneath the Underneath." Simple Ninja sayings and whatnot.

Naruto had too much adrenaline pumping through his veins at the moment and he knew it. If he didn't get out of the house he would destroy his room and his mother would most likely try and see what's going on.

So, he opened his window. Leaving everything where it was sprawled across the floor not caring for the broken picture frames and cups.

And he jumped. He left to blow off steam and gather his thoughts.

He could only take so much.

All that pent-up stress and anger, disappointment, agony, depression, jealousy, fury, childish tendencies, pain, everything he ever held back because of his love for his family. Everything he did because of a promise! A promise to be taught and given the same experiences as his sister. Broken. The promise couldn't have been called a promise anymore. Did she ever plan to go through with the promise? Naruto couldn't think straight he was mad, not just mad he was in pure agony and rage. He wanted to cry his eyes out, he wanted to Vomit his guts out, and he wanted to destroy all at the same time. Now you may be thinking, why would such a promise break Naruto so much? Because to him that promise was everything he lived for the past years. He didn't care if he was ignored as long as the promise was fulfilled. He didn't care if he was beaten by the villagers and he kept it from his own family as long as the promise was fulfilled he didn't care. He would do anything as long as that promise was fulfilled. The promise was more than just being trained by his mother, no, this was much more than that.

And so, Naruto sprinted across the rooftops into the forest and sprinted until he couldn't sprint anymore. He stopped as he was in the middle of the forest. He huffed and puffed but he didn't stop. He punched the nearby tree subconsciously drawing chakra and adding his chakra into every punch slowly chipping away at the tree. And then once both of his fists were bleeding profusely…

He roared.

He screamed in pure anger and rage.

He wailed all of his agony away.

He yelled until he couldn't anymore… And then he passed out right then and there.

Kushina and Mito didn't know what they did.

But they broke probably the purest and happiest being in the world.

After all, the Boy with a Heart too big for his own good would surely have his entire world cave in eventually.

* * *

 **(The Next Day)**

"Neh! Kaa-chan! Are you sure it's okay to leave Naruto without saying goodbye?" Mito asked as her and Kushina arrived at the front gate.

"We can't help it Mito! We are on a tight schedule and I couldn't find Naruto anywhere! At least we saw him last night! Now come on!" Kushina ushered Mito towards the gate.

"Okay… If you say so Mom…"

"We wouldn't be having this problem if you didn't sleep in too long!" Kushina exclaimed as she continued to lightly jog towards the gate.

"Oh, please mom! You slept in as long as me!" Mito spoke as she glared lightly at her mother who whistled innocently in return.

"Still… I half expected The Old man to be here… Eh! He's old it's not like he would be able to get up this early either way!" Kushina spoke about Hiruzen like he was her own father and was a bit disappointed he wasn't there to send them off.

But little did she know Hiruzen was infuriated at her ever since there talk the day before Naruto and Mito's birthday.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

"Are you stupid Kushina?" Hiruzen took out his pipe that's how serious this was.

"W-What?! What are you talking about this is full proof!" Kushina exclaimed.

"No this is utterly retarded even with your standards." Hiruzen refuted.

"What?! Why!" Kushina demanded answers.

"Your telling me you want to leave your only son who may I add is only SIX YEARS OLD. Here in Konoha while you and your daughter adventure through the nations training and doing Clan type activities…"

"Yep!"

"That right there is your problem! Why in the whole wide damned world do you think leaving your son here is a good idea?!" Hiruzen roared.

"He'll be fine! He has you! And multiple family friends! Like Mikoto… Kurenai… Yugao… Hana … Kakashi… And more!" Kushina explained.

"You people don't deserve Naruto…" Hiruzen spoke out truthfully and clearly offending Kushina.

"Excuse me? What are you trying to say? He's my son not yours not anyone else's. I think I deserve him more than anyone else." Kushina spoke out threateningly.

"I meant what I said. You don't deserve him. Nobody in Konoha deserves him. Nobody in the whole wide cursed world deserves that boy! He doesn't deserve what he gets." Hiruzen cleared up.

"Well thanks!" Kushina seemed to beam at her father figure as she took that as a compliment.

"That was far from a compliment to you Kushina. If anything, the only person that complimented was Naruto." Hiruzen explained.

"Still! Naruto will be just fine! He has been just fine this long! What will a few more years do?" Kushina asked.

"What about your promise?" Hiruzen asked back.

"What promise?"

"Oh, you are starting to seriously disappoint me Kushina… You promised him to train him after he turned 7!" Hiruzen roared.

"What? That promise? He'll be fine! He understands everything! Anything I do he agrees with and doesn't argue with! He almost makes no trouble or anything! I'm sure he will be just fine waiting a few more years! And plus, Mito will be done training so she can help me!" Kushina exclaimed.

"Good God… How long are you planning on being out of the village for then?" Hiruzen asked calmly.

"Ehhh… A few years? If we're super lucky maybe 3-4 years. But who knows! We will go wherever the wind takes us! And also where I set up specific training appointments… But None the different!" Kushina fist pumped the air not caring at all what she said.

"You…"

"You?" Kushina was clearly confused.

"Get out." Hiruzen ordered.

"What? You didn't even answer!"

"Just get out! Do what you want! Don't blame me for what happens afterward. Now Leave!" Hiruzen roared with clear disappointment and anger in his voice.

"Geez… Did he wake up on the wrong side of the bed or what?" Kushina asked herself as she walked the Hokage Tower halls.

"Still! I got the Okay! Mito prepare for the best training trip ever!" Kushina cheered as she quickly ran home to prepare.

* * *

 **(Flashback End)**

"Alright! We're burning daylight here!" Kushina yelled as she started off towards the exit.

"Wait up Mom!" Mito yelled as she went to catch up with Kushina.

As Kushina thought about what Hiruzen said it started to affect her more and more. She started to doubt her decision to leave Naruto behind. She had this feeling of dread in her gut but she waved it off as fast as it appeared.

"Ehh… It will be fine!" Kushina spoke to herself.

"What will Mom?" Mito asked.

"Hm? Nothing!" Kushina cheered as she continued out.

And so, they left…

Not realizing the monster, they created.

The demon they let out.

The most loving creature alive they broke.

Tortured.

And burned into nothing but ashes.

* * *

 **(Hokage Tower)**

 **Boom**

"Hey! Get back here you brat!"

 **Crash**

"You can't go in there!"

Those were the noises Sarutobi Hiruzen heard as he sat in his office in utter silence staring out towards his village. He already knew what was happening, after all, he watched what sparked what was about to happen.

Last night Sarutobi Hiruzen watched through his crystal ball everything that happened with Naruto and his "Family"

He saw this coming from the very beginning of Mito's training and Naruto's "Neglect", since in the very end what Kushina did to Naruto was neglect there was no other title for it. Sure, she loved him there was no question about that even Sarutobi saw that, but her stupidity and "Fear" clouded her thoughts and mind and in the end caused Naruto to break. Hiruzen clutched his fists in anger, no, not just anger, Rage, pure and utter rage was all that he felt at the moment towards Kushina. She was a daughter in everything but blood to him don't get him wrong but… He couldn't believe what was happening… And Naruto was going to be the biggest factor in it all.

But Hiruzen steeled himself and prepared himself as he heard the footsteps and stomps get closer to his office.

 **Slam**

All the preparations and thoughts Hiruzen gathered completely shattered as he saw the scene in front of his very eyes unveil.

Naruto was standing in the doorway.

Crying.

He had the most agonizing expression Hiruzen had ever seen on his face.

It made his heart break just watching.

And so Hiruzen did the only thing he could think of doing.

He brought Naruto into a bone crushing hug letting the boy cry into his Hokage Robes.

Hiruzen scaled the room like he was about to kill an enemy on the battlefield that's how fast he moved. He looked up as he hugged Naruto and motioned for the workers and several Ninja to leave him and Naruto alone for the time being.

"Why!" Naruto wailed.

"…" Hiruzen simply stayed quiet.

"Why don't they love me! Why do they get everything good when I get nothing but pain!" Naruto's yells were muffled by the Old Hokage's robes.

"I can't answer that Naruto… I don't know…" Hiruzen was at a loss for words.

"They left me! They didn't even say goodbye! They don't care about me!" Naruto wailed even harder.

"…" Hiruzen couldn't think of an answer for that remark, in a way he agreed with Naruto.

"It hurts! It hurts so bad!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I know Naruto… I know…" Hiruzen rubbed Naruto's back.

"She promised! She promised me! And she broke the promise like it didn't even mean anything!" Naruto cried.

"I know…"

"What do I do?!" Naruto questioned.

"Just let it out… Let out all of your pain…" Hiruzen advised.

And so, Naruto cried.

He wailed.

He agonized.

Finally, after 10 minutes of non-stop crying Naruto let up and backed away from Hiruzen.

"Are you okay for now?" Hiruzen asked.

"I think so…" Naruto answered meekly with a sniffle at the end.

"Then let's go to my house… I did promise to teach you some cool new Jutsu didn't I?" Hiruzen tried to cheer up Naruto.

"Grandpa? I don't think I want to train today…" Naruto informed sadly.

"I see… Then… How about we…" Hiruzen looked around the room then looked outside and saw that is started to snow.

"How about we what?" Naruto asked curiously.

"How about we go and drink some Hot Chocolate!" Hiruzen cheered.

"Can we have marshmallows?" Naruto asked quietly.

"We can have as many as you want!" Hiruzen told the boy expecting him to jump for joy.

"Thank you, Grandpa…" Naruto didn't cheer he simply smiled up at his Grandfather figure. That reaction in itself broke Hiruzen's heart once again. The smile wasn't the same Naruto smile that could brighten up even the darkest of places no… It was just another smile tainted by the unjust world they lived in.

"Alright then let's go back to your house and pack your things. Kushina said that you would be staying with me while she is away." Hiruzen explained and all of a sudden Naruto's expression dropped once again.

"We can't…" Naruto informed.

"Oh? And why is that?" Hiruzen asked.

"Because I'm locked out… She placed the seals before she left and I was away… I think she didn't add me into the seal's security system." Naruto explained and once again Hiruzen was filled with disappointment and anger.

"That's fine! We can go and buy you some things tomorrow!" Hiruzen cheered trying to lighten the mood once again.

Naruto looked in silence for a few moments seemingly in thought.

"Can I change?" Naruto asked out of nowhere.

"Excuse me?" Hiruzen asked clearly confused.

"Can I become somebody new?" Naruto clarified.

"Why would you want to do that?" Hiruzen carefully questioned knowing he was walking on thin ice.

"I want to become somebody else… Everything I do ends up with me being in pain. I don't like it. I want to become somebody else so I can live happily. I don't like sacrificing myself so everyone else is happy and I'm not." Naruto further explained.

"That my boy… Is a hard question… But I will say this to you… You can never become somebody else… You will always be you even if you put a mask to hide your true self. All we can do as human beings is change and adapt but our very natural selves will always be there and weigh down on our "Changed" selves. So, I would say this to you. Don't become somebody else, no, adapt and become stronger so you don't have to sacrifice yourself for something you don't want." Hiruzen answered sagely.

"Okay… Thank you… I'll do that…" Naruto informed him.

"Good… Now let's go get some Hot Chocolate and play some games!" Hiruzen said as he picked Naruto up and placed him over his shoulders and started to make his way towards the Sarutobi Estate.

* * *

 **(Later that Night)**

That evening was… depressing to say the least. Hiruzen did all he could to help Naruto but nothing helped. He never cried again after the office visit but whenever Naruto smiled it just wasn't the same. Hiruzen tried everything from playing games to watching movies with Naruto but nothing would work.

But right now, Naruto and Hiruzen were both sat on the back porch staring out at the moon that was illuminating the backyard and reflecting off the small pond nearby. It was in utter silence as they both sat there.

"Grandpa…" Naruto broke the silence.

"Hmm?" Hiruzen hummed in response.

"I don't think I can forgive them…" Naruto started.

"I see…" Hiruzen wasn't exactly surprised by the statement but it still caught him off guard.

"Is that all? You don't care?" Naruto questioned confusedly.

"That's not true at all… It's your decision not mine. I will abide by what you wish… You deserve it after all." Hiruzen informed.

"I see… Then what do you think I should do?" Naruto asked carefully.

"Hmmm… That's a hard question my boy… There is no wrong answer to that question…" Hiruzen informed.

"Then what would you prefer I do?" Naruto further questioned.

"Do you want my honest answer?" Hiruzen asked.

"Please." Naruto answered seriously.

"Well then… The half of me that loves Kushina like my own daughter and is the Hokage says to always forgive but… The half of me that isn't clouded by my Hokage views and relationships thinks that you should give them a test. So, if I had to trust one of my sides I would say trust the latter… Give them a test." Hiruzen responded calmly.

"A test?" Naruto was clearly confused and curious.

"Not a regular test just… Give them a time limit and if they don't fix what they did by then… Well then do what you were going to do. Leave them behind if you must. But this way if they don't try and fix what they did or even SEE what they did and they stay oblivious to everything then you will not feel bad about your answer." Hiruzen responded wisely.

"… I think I'll do that Grandpa." Naruto seemed clearly happier with that idea.

"Then do it, it's as simple as that. Give them a time limit and if they don't fix it by then… Then forget about them. Start new." As much as It hurt Hiruzen to say something that would ultimately crush Kushina if she failed… He knew it had to be done… What ever happened now is on Kushina.

"Thank you… I'm gonna do that… I already know how long they have too." Naruto responded as he steeled his eyes and looked towards the moon.

"Good… Now keep that in your mind until the time comes… Now get to bed I am going to train you into the ground tomorrow!" Hiruzen informed the boy as he stood up from his seat.

"Alright… Night Gramps." Naruto got up after that and walked towards his designated room.

"Good night Naruto…" Hiruzen looked at Naruto's retreating form one last time with one last thought.

'I hope you don't mess this chance up Kushina… But I'll have faith in you for now… Hopefully…' Hiruzen thought faithfully… Sadly faith isn't enough for this problem… And not all things end happily…

* * *

 **(A Few Weeks Later)**

Hiruzen Sarutobi wasn't in the best of moods at the moment. The attacks with the mob claiming they were "Cleansing this world of a Demon" got more and more frequent and more torturous. He officially instated the Anbu operative known as "Weasel" or better known as Itachi Uchiha on Naruto to protect him and keep him out of trouble, but sadly even Itachi had other Anbu commitments at the same time and there would always be a mission he would be forced to take as he was one of the only Anbu operatives capable in taking it.

In those times of absence Hiruzen would place somebody else on Naruto and on most occasions the Anbu Operative "Panther" would volunteer himself for the job, that in itself shocked many. Why? Because Panther was rarely seen doing anything BUT the bare minimum for a mission, don't get me wrong he never did a bad job, he simply only did what was necessary never slacked off or got distracted he simply did his job and did it well, he never really left the Anbu Headquarters unless he was on a mission either. So, when he volunteered for this the Anbu around at the moment all gawked at him, Hiruzen was shocked too when he heard the request but nevertheless smiled and allowed it.

But why was Hiruzen mad at this very moment? Because of none other than Kushina Uzumaki. She didn't necessarily do anything "Bad" Simply she was being… Immature? Hiruzen himself couldn't think of the word. He sent a few letters already to tell her about how Naruto was, as she made sure she would get them every now and then. But the Old Hokage never went into detail in these messages. Why? It's quite simple actually… Naruto asked him not to. Why? The answer made Hiruzen once again nod his head in acceptance as Naruto was clearly too mature for his age. _"If she doesn't fix her mistakes and waits until it's too late after something 'Major' happens then I don't want her too. She clearly doesn't care if she won't help before it gets too late."_ That was the simple reply that Hiruzen couldn't help but nod his head in agreeance to.

The messages Hiruzen wrote were basically saying _"Kushina I strongly suggest you come home, Naruto isn't in the best of states right now and I think you should help before it gets too late."_ But Kushina didn't even waver in her replies all she said would be something like _"Oh come on you old goat! You should know he's just getting a little 'Mommy Sick' and he will be better soon! Don't send me messages unless there is absolutely an emergency! I don't want to have to tell you I'm going to stay on this trip until we finish every time!"_ Hiruzen was starting to doubt the little faith he placed in Kushina once he kept seeing those messages.

He didn't even tell her how Naruto threw himself headfirst into training and was excelling at a scary speed that he only saw in a few individuals, those individuals being Kakashi Hatake, Itachi Uchiha, and last but not least Naruto's very own father, Minato Namikaze. Why wouldn't Hiruzen tell Kushina? Because knowing her she would say something along the lines of _"What?! You can't do that! Nobody's allowed to train Naruto until I get back! I'm going to be the one to train him! I am the ONLY one who CAN train him!"_ Kushina didn't show it but she did want to train Naruto… It was just in her own… Utterly Retarded way of logic. And Hiruzen literally yelled "To Hell with That!" As he thought about that answer, she messed up enough and Naruto was now his own person he could do what he wanted to, and who was he to stop a young prodigy?

But Hiruzen couldn't help but cringe as he remembered the one incident that actually opened his eyes completely to how utterly "Fucked" the situation was.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

It was about a week or two after Kushina and Mito left to train and Naruto wasn't sitting by idly and lamenting. No. He was diving face first into his training. He already knew the advanced academy forms of Taijutsu from his time before with Hiruzen when Kushina refused to train him so now Hiruzen thought he could start to learn Chakra Control exercises and hopefully polish his already known skills before he learned anything too advanced.

But now we see Hiruzen making his way back to his house after a long, no scratch that, VERY long day in the Hokage's office. When he left at the early hour of 7:00 AM Naruto was already up and training his heart out.

Hiruzen couldn't think of anything but going home and resting his old bones and hopefully finding something good on TV or read one of his… Not so kid friendly books.

But all of those thoughts immediately vanished from his mind as he entered the Sarutobi Compound and saw Naruto in the same exact spot as when he left still training his heart out. Normally that wouldn't shock The Old Hokage but as he saw the scene he immediately saw something he shouldn't see. Blood.

Punch.

Kick.

Duck.

Flip.

Repeat.

Flip.

Dodge.

Kick.

Jump.

Kunai.

Repeat.

Like a robot Naruto repeated time after time completely entranced in his training, he was completely zoning out the outside world. So, in that moment of not understanding what was happening outside of his own training Naruto didn't notice his hands and knuckles completely torn open almost gushing blood. No, not almost gushing they were gushing blood. There were blood splotches around Naruto that could only be created if Naruto didn't stop training and kept training even though he was bleeding, it wasn't a lot of blood in the sense they were in the shinobi world but that much blood for a 7-year-old? Exactly. Hiruzen would later realize this was because the Fox inside of Naruto helped Naruto regenerate the lost blood and in the end, didn't make him collapse from blood loss.

"Naruto!" Hiruzen yelled as he rushed to Naruto's side.

"…" Nothing came from Naruto as he repeated his attack on wooden training dummy that now had blood and gashes all of it.

"Naruto! Stop!" Hiruzen got closer.

"…" Naruto narrowed his eyes and leaped as high as his small 7-Year-old body would take him and he twisted and sent a crushing kick to the dummy's head.

"Enough!" Hiruzen roared as he grabbed Naruto's wrist and held it there.

But the one thing Hiruzen failed to see beforehand, he now saw, and he was shocked to say the least. Naruto was crying. His eyes were blood shot and puffy. And seemingly Naruto's mind numbed all of his pain so he wouldn't feel anything.

"What happened Naruto?!" Hiruzen softened as he saw Naruto's tears but nevertheless needed to get to the bottom of whatever happened.

"It Hurt's Grandpa…" Naruto explained as clutched his chest.

"What hurts Naruto?!" Now Hiruzen was getting even more worried thinking something gravely bad happened to Naruto.

"My chest… My heart… It hurts…" Naruto further explained as he looked up at his Grandfather figure.

"Then why are you training? You should have come to me immediately." Hiruzen chastised slightly.

"Because…"

"Because?"

"Because it hurts if I don't train! If I train the pain goes away! If I'm alone and don't train I think! I think of them! I think of Kaa-chan! I think of everything and it hurts! But when I train… I feel better!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Oh Naruto…" Hiruzen brought Naruto into a hug.

"Grandpa am I in trouble? Are you going to make me quit training?" Naruto asked frightfully.

"No Naruto…"

"Then what?"

"Train… Train your heart out if you must."

Naruto looked up at the Old Hokage with his Soul Piercing Ocean blue eyes and did his best to smile at him.

"Thank you, Grandpa…"

"No problem… But if I see you training to the point it will stunt your growth or permanently injure you I won't even hesitate for a second to stop you. Okay?" Hiruzen told him.

"Okay."

"Good now let's go inside and clean up… I'll teach you something cool tomorrow." Hiruzen ruffled the boy's hair as he started making his way inside.

'God… It's worse than I thought…' Hiruzen thought to himself as he realized what Naruto was doing. Whether he was doing this subconsciously or consciously he was literally killing off his family. Hiruzen realized what Naruto was doing is only shown when a Shinobi loses a loved one or a close comrade on the battle field. They would normally drown themselves in missions and training and always needed to have somebody else there so they wouldn't completely lose themselves in their thoughts. The most notable case would be Kakashi Hatake after the loss of his final Team member and his Sensei Minato Namikaze, after that he almost immediately entered the Anbu and went on mission after mission not even caring for the pay he got for it. All he needed was to keep his mind off of everything else. And that was what Naruto was doing right now. It truly scared Hiruzen. Naruto was changing and maturing and forcing out all other thoughts. And he was doing this at the age of 7 and at a rapid pace.

'I fear it's too late for you Kushina… After all… You are literally going to be dead to him if you don't fix things soon…' Hiruzen thought as he entered his house with Naruto in tow.

From then on Naruto would continue to train and train and Hiruzen rarely ever left him alone. He always either had a Shadow clone at his office or with Naruto. But this train of thought from Naruto helped him in the long run as he once again excelled in his training.

* * *

 **(End of Flashback)**

The Third Hokage was now sitting in his office awaiting the meeting he was scheduled to have with none other than one of his Anbu Captains. That specific Anbu Captain was probably the most elusive Anbu member in the entire Anbu combined.

"Lord Hokage." An Anbu with a Panther mask appeared out of the shadows.

"Oh? I'm guessing this is quite serious if you have to address me formally." Hiruzen sipped on his tea as he looked at the Anbu Agent.

"Well… It's a formal request… Or an idea one could say." Panther explained.

"Then explain." Hiruzen replied.

"It's about a new way of training Anbu…-!" Panther started but was quickly interrupted.

"Declined. You know as well as me that our Anbu regiment is already borderline, we went over this with Danzo and his Root Anbu, if we screw up our 'Working' Anbu program who knows how else we are going to completely screw up somebody's mind. Already we have to have to station a Yamanaka on every agent to make sure they don't go insane." Hiruzen didn't hesitate in the slightest with his response.

"Ugh! Let me explain better. That Was a poor choice in words! Not a different training program just… A different mindset? As of right now whether you admit it or not you are training and want your Anbu to be Elite killing machines that don't pay any mind to their emotions while on missions. Now maybe you don't do it to the same extent as Danzo but nevertheless it's the same idea." Panther explained getting a nod of agreement from The Third Hokage.

"Continue." Hiruzen was getting curious now.

"Okay so you want to train your Anbu to think 'Village first' and family and all of that is after the village, correct?"

"That is the idea."

"What if instead of that mindset we let them have a 'Family First' or 'Loved Ones First' Mindset and we don't really try to necessarily try and change their mindset?" Panther voiced his idea.

"… And why do you think that's a good idea?" Hiruzen clearly wasn't impressed.

"Well think about it this way. If your family loves the village or your loved ones love the village wouldn't you want to do everything in your power to protect what they love? And from my personal experiences the Ninja's who have more emotions in MOST not all circumstances they tend to grow stronger and faster at a rapid pace. Whether they do it to protect themselves or their family, some even grow strong and strive in battle because they don't want to die BECAUSE they have family and loved ones to return to." Panther explained.

"And if their families don't like Konoha? Or hold a grudge against us?" The Hokage voiced his concerns.

"Oh please! You know as well as me that we don't instate any Shinobi into the Anbu if they have a vendetta against Konoha or they had a past experience against Konoha."

"I know but… I fear somebody like that could mess up the entire Anbu and their Anbu ways…" Hiruzen spoke truthfully.

"Okay think about this… You want your Anbu to show more emotion outside of work and to make sure they aren't exactly "Emotionless Machines" like Danzo's Root, right?" Panther enquired.

"Yes… Outside of work that is."

"Then if we introduce somebody like that he could help with that! It will be a refresher to them around the Anbu Headquarters when they aren't on a mission."

"In theory that would work but… On missions that person would only get in the way."

"Not really…"

"Explain."

"You know how the greatest Ninja's out there have two personalities? One for when they are in combat and one when they are with friends and family?" Panther asked.

"Yes…"

"I'm going to help form a ninja like that. One able to kill of his emotions in a heartbeat, but at the same time he keeps his emotions and knows what to fight for. And he knows what to fight specifically for like his family or Friends not something as broad as 'The Village'. Because whether you like it or not everyone has somebody in this village that either they don't like or they are disliked by them." Panther explained.

"Like I said, in theory this is a great idea but… A ninja who can do that isn't easy to come by…"

"Okay before you finish that let me add this. Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha are probably some of the strongest Shinobi the world will ever see, agreed?"

"Agreed." Hiruzen responded.

"And guess what?"

"What?"

"Their fuel to get that strong was their love for their family and everyone they loved." Panther explained.

"No Hashir-!" Hiruzen was quickly cut off again.

"Don't be a hypocrite Hiruzen. You love the entire village like your family, right?"

"Yes…"

"Hashirama was even more so."

"Shouldn't we keep with the 'Village First' Mindset then?" Hiruzen asked this but even he was starting to see Panther's point.

"No, you cannot force your love and ideals for the village and its inhabitants onto others. They have to learn to love it themselves. Now I'm not saying if we go through with this plan they will love the village like Hashirama or you, but they will at least put their loved ones first and have their own fuel to protect the village. And if this goes well we will probably even increase the success rate of mission and lower the casualty rate. Think about it brotherhood will be stronger with this." Panther informed.

"You aren't going to stop pushing this idea, are you?" Hiruzen sighed and put his face down to his hands on his desk.

"Is it a bad idea?" Panther asked seriously.

"No… just…" Hiruzen was clearly having doubts.

"One kid." Panther stated out of nowhere.

"Excuse me?"

"All I need is one kid to be my apprentice. Hell! I'll even take an orphan to make you happier." Panther informed.

"Fine. You get one kid but make sure to check with me before you start anything."

"Obviously." Panther spoke clearly relieved and happier.

"Now get back to work I have plenty of paperwork that needs signing." Hiruzen shooed the Anbu Agent away as he continued his work.

Hiruzen couldn't exactly deny the request when Panther said he would personally take on an apprentice. After all Panther never spoke with let alone trained anyone if he truly didn't need to. So that alone showed how serious he was.

Hiruzen simply sighed and leaned back on his chair.

"I have a feeling I'm not going to like who he picks…" Hiruzen spoke to himself quietly.

* * *

 **(A Few Weeks Later)**

Torture.

Torture was what was happening to Naruto the past 2 Months.

From his mental health to his physical health everything was being tortured.

At first it was all mental from all of his pain and agony finally erupting after all those years of keeping it locked away.

But the seal broke and it all flooded out like a tidal wave.

Then it was the "Fox Hunts".

Beating after beating it never relented.

Hiruzen saw this and placed Itachi Uchiha as Naruto's bodyguard from the shadow but that only made it worse. The longer it took to have a "Fox Hunt" the worse the beatings would get. At first Naruto could run away or beat the villagers himself thanks to his training but that soon ended, they got more Jonins to join and help them capture the "Bastard Son of the Fourth Hokage".

Don't get me wrong, Naruto never once let the pain get to him. But don't get this wrong either, he didn't accept the pain no, He embraced it. Now that may seem like a little much for a seven-year-old but in reality, Naruto was already mentally older than that. And as long as Hiruzen trained him and still cared for him he wouldn't mind the pain.

That doesn't mean he won't try and get out of the torture sessions though.

Like right now, Naruto is running as fast as he can, leaping over bounds literally and figuratively to get away from the mob behind him.

"No, no, no, no, no." Naruto kept speaking to himself as he rounded another corner.

Today was one of those days that Naruto dreaded the most. He was due another beating or torture whatever you wanted to call it and he was 2 weeks and a half due one, so that meant he was in for a bad one today.

"Come on, come on, come on! Faster, faster, faster!" Naruto kept telling himself so fast it was starting to sound like a chant.

Naruto never did get how the Hokage could arrest so many people yet they kept coming and they only got worse and worse never running out of time, people, nor energy.

"Don't mess up! Don't mess up!" Naruto yelled to himself as he burst forward using all of his energy trying to gain that extra bit of speed for what he was about to do.

In front of him was a dead end. Yet this time he wasn't as scared like he used to be. Why? Because he was a ninja now, he could climb walls.

He leaped onto the wall.

One step.

Good.

Another step.

Better.

Two more steps.

Closer to escape.

"Yes!" Naruto cheered to himself as he was about to be home free.

He was a few steps away, no, one leap away.

But things were never that easy for Naruto.

Naruto broke out into a full-blown smile.

And with one action his entire world crashed down before him.

Somebody grabbed the back of his jacket.

And with one powerful Yank he was sent sailing down to the grown below.

As soon as Naruto hit the ground all the air from his lungs was knocked out of him.

He gasped for air as soon as he possibly could but as he looked up the sky in front of him wasn't there, in its place was the mob. They grabbed him as soon as he got air into his lungs and held him down on his knees.

"You really thought you would get away that easy? We're different then you, we don't come un prepared we learn from our mistakes. You're not getting away from us ever again, and lucky for you we're going to be getting revenge for the others you got fucking arrested." A villager snarled.

Naruto couldn't do anything but stare in horror bracing for whatever they had in store for him.

It started normally, fists beat against him leaving him black eyed, and the villagers cursing him spitting on him and blaming him for things he didn't have any control over. But then something new was about to happen. Something much worse than normal.

"Oh? It looks like the little bastard actually got used to our beatings?" The seemed to be leader spoke out.

"Yeah!"

"Your right!"

"Make it worse!"

"Kill him!"

Every remark was getting worse and worse.

And then it happened. Naruto didn't have to be told what they were going to do, to know what was about to befall him.

"Oh? This is so convenient! I think God himself has officially told us what to do!" The Leader yelled as he looked straight at a metal can that had a bomb fire inside of it that was probably used by some homeless man considering it was late January at the time.

The man walked toward the fire and pulled something out.

A metal Rod that was Red hot at the end from the extreme temperatures in the fire.

"No!" Naruto screamed louder than he ever has.

"Why don't we label the Demon? So, all can know what he is! A fucking Demon! A Bastard Son! The Devil himself!" The man yelled causing cheers to erupt from the crowed.

"No! Please! Stop it please!" Naruto continued to cry louder and louder.

"Now why should we? You're the one who took our families and loved ones… It's only fair you live a life of pain!" The man snarled sadistically.

"I didn't! Please!" Naruto yelled hoping for a savior to hear him.

"Strip him boys!" The man commanded the ones holding him.

And so, they tore off his shirt revealing his pale chest.

"Now let's put this… Right here!" The man exclaimed as he narrowed in right onto Naruto's chest right under the collar bones.

"AHHHH!" Naruto screamed in pain and agony.

The man used the blazing medal rod like a pencil dragging the molten hot end on Naruto's skin slowly melting the skin and muscle underneath.

"There! It's a masterpiece!" The man looked at his work in glee.

On Naruto's chest was "DEVIL" written in big and bold letters.

Naruto was going into shock from the pain the last thing he heard was "Who's next? I think we need everyone to know he's the 'Bastard Son of the Fourth' too!"

* * *

 **(Naruto's Mindscape)**

It was pitch black, nothing but blackness for as far as the eye could see. This wasn't the first time Naruto's been here, but every time it's the same. It's quiet and peaceful. Nothing to bother him. It was just a place to get away.

"Naruto." A voice spoke from deep inside of the darkness shocking Naruto quite a bit.

"Fox." Naruto spoke realizing what was happening.

Yes, Naruto learned of what he had inside of him. After his mother and sister abandoned him he had more time to think about things. He finally got a hunch about it where he then asked Hiruzen and Hiruzen himself clarified it. It all made sense when he truly thought about it actually, it was a shame he didn't learn earlier.

"You're not surprised?" The voice asked in a mildly surprised tone as 2 massive eyes with Red Irises and slit pupils asked.

"Not really." Naruto responded quite calmly.

"I see." A set of pearly white razor-sharp teeth shined through the darkness.

"How are you talking to me? I thought you couldn't do anything with me because your power is sealed inside of somebody else. I only have your worthless soul." Naruto asked not caring if he offended a being that could probably destroy his entire village by sneezing.

"Watch your mouth!"

"I will when you answer my question."

"Tsk! Do you honestly think it would be that easy to simply seal my soul apart from my power? I am a force of nature. A demon. I can get my power back as simply as I want, I am a force of nature therefore I get my power from nature. So by you simply walking around I gained my power back from the nature around you." The Fox explained.

"I see… Then why not escape my seal?" Naruto asked curiously.

"It isn't a simple seal. If the Shinigami seals me into something I'm stuck in there until my sealer releases me." The Fox told the boy.

"Alright, enough of explaining. What do you want?" Naruto clearly wasn't in the mood to talk to the Fox.

"Excuse me? You should be happy I'm even talking to you… After all I have the answer you're in need of…"

"The answer? I don't need an answer…" Naruto answered.

"Oh? You don't want to end the beatings? End the suffering that those fools in your village cause you?" The Fox taunted.

"I'm listening." Now Naruto was getting curious.

"I can give you the power to fight back." The Fox told the boy expecting him to jump for joy.

The fox waited in glee as it expected Naruto to be ecstatic because of the offer.

"No, I don't want it." Naruto replied flatly.

"Wh-What?! Why!" The Fox was clearly flabbergasted and then roared.

"Why would you willingly give me what I want? Obviously, you're going to get something out of this and I don't feel like giving you something like that is a good idea." Naruto explained quite intelligently.

"You're smarter than I expected… But nevertheless! You mustn't worry about such things." The Fox explained.

"Explain." Naruto commanded.

"Oh? Now I get your attention… Very well! Demons don't like being in anyone's debt. And as of right now I owe you." The Fox informed the 7-year-old.

"How? I never did anything to you for you to be in my debt." Naruto asked cluelessly.

"It doesn't matter… I am the reason you are being tortured, am I correct?" The Fox explained.

"Yeah… So then how can you help me?" Naruto relented and asked.

"I can give you power… But…"

"But?"

"You will have to sacrifice something." The Fox informed.

"What? You just said I basically deserve it… And that I wouldn't need to do anything…"

"I know but… I'm giving you the power for free, but you have to sacrifice something so I can actually give you the power… And with whatever body part you sacrifice will be turned into a Demon's part. Like for example if you gave me an arm it would be turned into a Demon's arm… However, if you sacrificed your heart… You would lose your Humanity at the same time, but! You would be turned into a demon." The Fox explained.

Naruto thought for a second deciding if it was worth it, but he remembered something Hiruzen told him when he wanted to change, _"You can never become somebody else… You will always be you even if you put a mask to hide your true self. All we can do as human beings is change and adapt but our very natural selves will always be there and weigh down on our 'Changed' selves. So, I would say this to you. Don't become somebody else, no, adapt and become stronger so you don't have to sacrifice yourself for something you don't want."_ And Naruto ended up taking that differently then what was originally intended, was it bad? No…

"Deal."

"That's what I wanted to hear. So what part will it be?"

"My heart." Naruto told the fox without flinching.

"… What?"

"I said I'll give you my heart." Naruto repeated.

"A-Are you sure? That fast? You can't go back after I do the process."

"I'm sure." Naruto clarified.

"You can't take it back… But okay. You will probably be out for a few hours during the process. Luckily you are still a child and you still have to adapt and grow so you will be fine turning into a Demon."

"Okay… Wait. Before I do this can I ask some questions? I'm not backing out I just want to clarify some things before I leave. I don't exactly know how long it will be until I talk to you again after all." Naruto said.

"Fire away."

"What will I gain from being a Hanyou or Half demon? Other than the obvious traits like strength and speed and those basic things."

"Half Demon?" The Fox asked slightly entertained.

"Aren't I going to be a half demon? I mean I'm a Human I wasn't born Demon…"

"Honey please… As soon as you offered me your heart you were officially going to become a full demon. If you only sacrificed a limb or something like that then I would say you would be a half demon, but a heart? I think not. The heart controls everything from your brain down to your Chakra Coils, every fiber of muscle is somehow connected to your heart. So, by default if your Heart is a demon's… I know your smart enough to know the answer."

"If my heart's a demon's heart… I have a complete Demon's body…" Naruto answered in realization.

"Bingo. Now to what traits you may gain? That's not a simple question. Every Demon is turned into a specific 'Class' of demon depending on what Sins they are chosen by." The Fox explained.

"Sins?"

"The Seven Deadly Sins. Lust, Greed, Sloth, Wrath, Envy, Pride, and Gluttony. Every demon is placed into a 'Class' of demons depending on what Sin you are. Usually every demon is chosen by 2 Sins and 3 is rare, four is almost unheard of. So, after you are a full Demon I will check to see what Sins you are and once I do that I will clarify what characteristics or traits you gained from your sins. But other than that, you will get naturally stronger and faster and more resilient. But don't get me wrong, you will have to train like any other Human because you won't just magically gain the power you will get a boost that's for sure but you still have to go through the regular growth cycles and training and discipline to truly become powerful. After all that's how the strongest demons are made too." The Fox explained.

"I see… Would you really give up your own power simply because you owe me something? I find that hard to believe…" Naruto asked again.

"Ha! You really think I would give you my power if I wouldn't get it back? Here's a little advice boy. Never and I mean **Never** give somebody something that you cannot get back. Whether it's love or power don't give people something you cannot get back."

"Then… How am I getting it?" Naruto asked confusedly.

"Okay let me explain it simply… Imagine a tree, that tree is my power."

"Okay…"

"I cut off a sapling and plant it somewhere else, that is your power."

"Okay…"

"I will grow back my sapling and the new sapling will prosper and grow maybe even growing bigger than the original tree. So basically, I'm planting a seed without worrying about my own power, I will get it back in a few days." The Fox finished explaining.

"I see…"

"Is that all then?" The Fox asked.

"Yeah. Just make sure to see what Sins I was chosen by. Next time we meet I want to know everything I get from them and what 'Class' I am." Naruto exclaimed.

"Very well, now sleep."

And Naruto fell straight asleep onto the black floor.

A willow wisp of Red mist flew towards Naruto and entered his Mouth, Nose, and Eye sockets causing him to flail around on the floor for a few moments before he finally calmed down.

"Now let's see what Sins have chosen you…" The Fox muttered as It brought one of its paws out of the darkness and poked Naruto's forehead with its claw.

"No fucking way…" The Fox was Clearly Speechless.

"Ha… Haha… Hahahahahahahaha!" The Fox laughed so loud it could shake buildings from miles away if there were any.

* * *

 **(Back in the Real World)**

The villagers were seconds away from carving a second name into Naruto's skin when he arrived. A lone Anbu stood at the tops of the building staring down with utter disgust and hatred as he witnessed the scene he arrived to.

"Mark the Bastard!"

The Anbu agent heard from down below.

Finally, he had enough and saw the "DEVIL" marking on Naruto's chest and noticed they were about to write something else.

So, he walked to the edge.

And fell.

As he fell a sword appeared out of a storage seal on his arm.

He threw dozens of Kunai and Shuriken killing multiple villagers instantly.

And then he landed and immediately brought his sword down and around to finish everyone off.

It was over before it even started.

A massacre.

A bloodbath.

And the last thing the civilians and Shinobi saw before they were brutally killed?

A Panther.

* * *

 **(Hospital)**

Naruto woke up feeling not so good. His body felt like it was on fire his muscles were all extremely worn out and tired.

"Ugh…" Naruto groaned as he sat up and noticed the bandages all over him.

Bandages all over his chest and covering where he was "Marked", and bandages all over his limbs.

"I wouldn't move if I were you." A voice spoke out alerting Naruto of his presence.

"Who are you?" Naruto quickly asked.

"Me? You don't exactly deserve to know my name yet… Just call me Panther like everyone else does." The unknown individual said as he walked out from the darkness.

It was the Anbu Agent. He wore the Anbu attire with a Captain band on his Left shoulder, his mask was on, it was a white mask with black markings obviously symbolizing a panther, and he had multiple Fuinjutsu tattoos on his arms probably for sealing weapons.

"Alright… Mr. Panther… What do you want?" Naruto asked cautiously.

"Well I saved you from some villagers so…"

"I should thank you then." Naruto bowed slightly from his hospital bed.

"That's not why I stayed here though…" The man spoke calmly.

"Then why?"

"How would you like to become stronger?" The man asked seriously.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you want to become stronger? It's a simple question. I will make you my apprentice for the time being if you wish to become stronger." The man explained.

Naruto didn't answer immediately he had to think. The Kyuubi's words kept ringing out to him _"You will have to train like any other Human because you won't just magically gain the power, you will get a boost that's for sure but you still have to go through the regular growth cycles and training and discipline to truly become powerful."_ This was becoming too good to be true was the thought going through Naruto's head at the moment. Normally he would be skeptical from a stranger offering something like this but he knew the Anbu worked directly with the Hokage and there was NO way and I mean NO way the Hokage would let anything bad happen to him.

"Deal." Naruto replied with a malicious grin on his face.

"Good. Prepare for the hardest training course you have ever faced." The Panther masked Anbu raised an eyebrow at the grin but waved it off and simply looked at the boy in curiosity.

Now how would he explain to the Hokage that the child he picked that was supposed to be an orphan was actually his Grandson?

'Ehhh… It'll be fine.' The man thought to himself.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Boy with a Heart Too Big for His Own Good**

 **Finished**

 **Well dang! It took me SOOOO LONG to write this first chapter! Why? BECAUSE I WROTE THE ENTIRE THING AND THEN MY COMPUTER CRASHED! I LOST IT COMPLETELY BECAUSE MY DUMBASS DIDN'T SAVE IT! Ugh! I'm done with it now! It's good enough!**

" **What kind of story do I want this to be?" Well that is an easy yet hard one. Reading a lot of fanfictions I notice that stories are either all Action no lemons OR action and not so good Lemons or there is the other half that is All Lemons and no Action OR Lemons and not so good Action and Story. Now don't get me wrong! There are some that are like a needle in a haystack because they are absolutely amazing mixture of both! I'm going to try and have a good mixture of both! (Even know I'm not big on writing lemons…) but yeah that's the plan! And also, I read so many stories that have AMAZING ideas but the writing portion of the story is written with bad grammar because usually the writers first language isn't English… Which isn't bad just… You know what I mean? Hopefully… I don't want to sound like a jerk… But yeah, this Story is like a Hotpot! I'm adding literally every good idea I think of and all the really good idea's I may have seen from other stories or I love from other things! I hope that makes sense…**

 **Basically, I'm mashing together all my ideas and making it so they aren't exactly cliché? Hopefully they aren't…**

 **And before anyone asks! No! Kushina and Mito aren't going to be let off easy! Naruto isn't going to forgive them easily and let them back into his life easily! I hate when i read stories like that! They have really REALLY want to reconcile before hand.**

 **Also by the time a post this I will already have 3-5 Chapters done as I want to be able to focus on my other stories while I post this and all that. Depending on the feedback and the reviews it will see how fast I update and all that**

 **Now just in case you didn't catch on in the Chapter! The Promise was much more than simply training to Naruto! Like I said the Promise symbolized getting the same treatment as his sister and the same love and protection from Kushina. So, when Kushina completely waved it off as nothing… Naruto broke. Naruto completely burned into nothing but ashes.**

 **Now as for the whole Demon thing? I like the idea and all that! As to the "Classes" and all that I made that up on the spot and I liked the idea… SO yeah! If you got questions about it just ask!**

 **Now to explain Naruto's personality a little bit (At the Moment) Naruto has a very… Dependable nature? His mother Kushina was basically his life line and everything he cared for. Yes, he cared for Hiruzen and Mito but nothing on the level as Kushina. You could for sure say he was a "Mommy's boy" and he honestly didn't care *Cough* Look at where that got him *Cough Cough* XD You get it! Hopefully… Naruto will change from that dependability nature though so don't get too attached to it. Everything else I don't really want to spoil so I won't say too much on it but I said a lot of it in the chapter when "Panther" Told Hiruzen what type of Ninja he wanted to help form.**

 **BY THE WAY! I'm switching the age for when people graduate from the Ninja Academy to 14-15 It would be better for the story and I think it's honestly better in general if they are 14-15 before they are shipped to their deaths :P No Naruto isn't going to be in the academy but just so you all know 14-15 is the normal graduation age.**

 **Now I know I made Kyuubi OC! I mean come on! I am pretty much making IT since I haven't decided if it's a male or female demon. And do any of yall really think the Canon Kyuubi would want to join Naruto's harem… ;{**

 **Now "Who is Panther?" you may ask. The truth is I honestly just thought of a random Anbu mask for this character (Who I will not name yet) and placed it there :P And before everyone goes "Oh My gosh! Can you not be retarded and self-insert yourself as a badass Anbu? It's so Immature! I know you did! It's just a pathetic Self insert!" Yeah stfu trust me I hate Self inserts a lot. Unless you make a new story for your OC or Self insert I don't like them just saying. If you go and let's say… Highschool DxD! If you go and take that ENTIRE canon Story and simply change the main character into yourself and then you post the story I swear to Bjebus you shouldn't be on this website… Now I know that may be rude but I mean come on! I know everyone here is technically taking the ideas from the original creators for the Anime/Manga but we at least change things and whatnot.**

 **Also don't get offended if I call my readers a name or something XD I recently read something and one of the reviewers got TRIGGERED and I rarely use triggered cause I don't like the word but the person went off because the writer called his readers like… "Bastards" or "Perverts" I don't remember the actual name but the reviewer got mad at something he honestly shouldn't have :P And when I talk to my friends and stuff I call them not nice names all the time XD So please don't get offended if I say something like that :P Anyways that all for that…**

 **Also! By the time they graduate from the academy I'm moving the age up to like 14-15-year-old for that. Not 12-year olds like in Canon.**

 **WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK OF THE TITLE AND SUMMARY?! I need to know because i want to have it set in stone by chapter 4ish! So please tell me what everyone thinks!**

 **ANYWAYS! ENOUGH OF MY RANT.**

 **ONTO THE MOST IMPORTANT PART OF MY AUTHOR NOTES.**

 **(HAREM VOTING PLEASE READ)**

 **Alright the Harem Voting!**

 **No Sakura… I honestly can't have her in a Harem… Preferably no Hinata! Why? Because she's too used. Like I understand why she is so overused but I would honestly not want to use her. BUT! If like A LOT and I mean A LOT of you guys want her I will put her in…**

 **Here are the Rules! You can pick 7 People from the list (Or if it's not on the List you can write it down and I'll tally those marks too) and that's basically it XD Here is the list! Btw A few of those people are going to be in the Harem either way because yaknow I love em and y'all can't stop me from adding them into my own story. :P**

 **(DISCLAIMER SINCE MOST OF Y'ALL DON'T READ MY OTHER RAMBLING! YOU CAN ONLY VOTE FOR 5-7 PEOPLE FOR THE HAREM USE THE LIST BELOW.)**

 **LEAVE YOUR VOTES IN THE REVIEWS! I DON'T AND I REPEAT DO NOT DO POLL'S! LEAVE YOUR VOTES IN THE REVIEWS**

 **Kushina Uzumaki - I already have how I will add her and everything so don't ask how because I got it under control**

 **Mikoto Uchiha - This one is also really easy like Kushina.**

 **Fem Kyuubi – I haven't gotten a name for her yet but I made sure to not specify the Nine Tails Gender just in case you guys want to see a Female Nine tails.**

 **Tsunade Senju - If you want her vote her! Age and all that doesn't matter *Cough* Naruto's a Demon *Cough***

 **Kurenai Yuhi - I think most people like this Red Eyed Vixen**

 **Anko Mitarashi**

 **Mei Terumi – *Cough* Seductress Mizukage *Cough***

 **Samui - *Cough* Big breasted Blondie *Cough***

 **Yugito Nii**

 **Yugao Uzuki**

 **Mito Uzumaki-Namikaze? - To be honest I'm not really planning on her to be that big of a character… But if enough of y'all want her to be in the Harem I will abide by it.**

 **Tsume Inuzaka – She needs an Alpha…**

 **Hana Inuzaka – Same for her…**

 **Hitomi Hyuuga – Hinata's mother… Hiashi's wife? I think Hiashi is Hinata's father… You guys will probably tell me XD But don't worry about her being his wife XD It's not that hard to fix. :P**

 **Shizuka Nadeshiko – I like this village :P**

 **Ino Yamanaka**

 **Mabui – She needs a break from dealing with the Raikage… (No she isn't in a relationship with A the Raikage… That's just weird to me…)**

 **Karin Uzumaki**

 **Tayuya**

 **Guren**

 **Mito Senju Uzumaki (THE ORIGINAL MITO UZUMAKI) – I think it would be cool for her to be in the Harem**

 **Kaguya Otsutsuki – Liked her not gonna lie.**

 **Pakura – I know there isn't much about her but that just makes it more fun to write her :P I can make her slightly OC if I had to.**

 **Tsunami – First real MILF of the series…**

 **Ameyuri Ringo**

 **Hayuki or Habuki Hyuuga (Neji's Mom) – I haven't figured out a name for her yet but if y'all want her I'll give her to Naruto!**

 **Konan – The Akatsuki Gal.**

 **Any other Female from the Naruto Series you may want to see in the Harem that I forgot to add into the list.**

 **I will tally all the marks up and post them next chapter. Every chapter you all can vote again! You can either vote the same people or vote different people! It's up to you! I will only be doing Harem voting for a few chapter so get Voting! Leave your Votes in the Reviews! (I don't do poll's)**

 **Now I know that's not all of them but those are the ones I remember! So yeah! Vote for who you want preferably from that list! But like I said I may have forgot somebody from out of that list so make sure to vote at least 5 people from the list and if you must you can vote two people from outside the list.**

 **I DON'T KNOW THE FINAL NUMBER FOR THE HAREM SO PLEASE DON'T ASK**

 ***Cough* Lemons will be in here so if that helps you pick… GO for it XD *Cough***

 **Anyways that's all! Please Review what you think of the Chapter! Please Leave any questions in the Reviews or PM Me! I love reading and responding to all of them! They motivate me!**

 **Toodles!**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to Anbu

**Chapter 2: Welcome to Anbu**

 _ **Last Time On…**_

* * *

" _Hey Gramps!" Naruto entered the Hokage's office with the brightest smile that Hiruzen has ever seen on his face._

" _Naruto my boy! What brings you hear today?" The Third Hokage chirped back innocently even though he knew very well what today was._

" _It's my birthday! I'm turning seven today!" Naruto exclaimed as he threw his hands up to make a statement._

" _Oh! How could I forget!?" Hiruzen said sarcastically._

" _Uh Hu!" Naruto confirmed._

" _So? What's so different about today instead of your other birthdays? If I remember correctly you were never a big fan of your last few birthdays." Hiruzen inquired_

" _Well todays special because…" Naruto started to get extremely hyper and started mumbling to himself which made the Hokage smile._

" _Because?" Hiruzen questioned._

" _Because now Kaa-chan can start training me! I'm finally seven! She promised me once I turned seven she would teach me in the Ninja arts and everything! And I can finally learn how to use her cool Chain thingies too!" Naruto cheered as he jumped around the room mimicking the cool ninja moves he saw as he watched some Jonin Sensei's teach their Genin Squads._

 _At that simple statement Hiruzen almost broke down. He visibly flinched as he heard those words._

" _So… Who's ready presents?!" Kushina exclaimed out of nowhere causing both of the children to look up from their bowl with sparkles in their eyes._

" _Me!" The twins both yelled at the same time causing Kushina to giggle slightly at their enthusiasm._

" _Alright! Then wait here and I'll bring them out!" Kushina then got up from her seat in the living-room where they were all situated and walked to her bedroom._

 _The twins both waited patiently yet excitedly for their mother to return. And out came their mother with… One box? It was wrapped neatly with orange wrapping paper._

" _Here you go Naru!" Kushina gently laid the box that was as tall as Naruto yet as thin as a few inches._

" _Thanks, Kaa-chan!" Naruto quickly thanked his mother as he tore open the present._

 _Inside the wrapping was a simple wooden box, once he opened the box he marveled at what he saw._

" _A sword…" Naruto was in awe._

 _The hilt was simple Red with a Golden Guard while the sheath was Red with Golden markings, like It was of a Golden Dragon wrapping around the sheath._

" _What about me Mom?" Mito asked with big eyes._

" _You my dear…" Kushina stopped for dramatic affect._

 _Naruto and Mito both listened intently._

" _Are going on a training trip with me!" Kushina exclaimed happily._

" _Yay!" Mito jumped and pumped her fist in the air just like how Kushina does._

" _Awesome! Kaa-chan when are we leaving?" This time Naruto added._

" _Oh Naruto… Sorry but It's just going to be me and Mito on this trip." Kushina was quick to explain._

" _W-What?" Naruto asked in confusion and shock._

" _Yeah I have to teach more stuff to Mito before I can start on your training. So, on the trip I have to be really devoted to Mito and Mito alone to make sure she is prepared and ready." Kushina continued to explain._

" _B-But… You said once I was seven… That you would train me? You promised?" Naruto asked dreadfully._

" _I know but… Don't worry! Once I'm back you will be big enough to wield that sword and I can teach you everything I know! You and Mito will be the best swordsman and swordswoman in all of the Elemental Nations!" Kushina was quick to answer as she noticed Naruto lose all the light in his eyes._

" _Oh…" Naruto said sadly…_

 _The one thing that was promised to him. The one thing that kept him going and made him not care about being ignored and neglected with training. The promise. Was it ever wise for him to believe in it? Obviously not. The promise was broken. And once again he was the only one hurt and Kushina and Mito got everything good out of the deal._

" _How long is your training trip going to be?" Naruto asked quietly._

" _Umm… A few years? I honestly don't know… At the least 3 years I would say… But even that is a big If…" Kushina answered with a finger to her chin in thought._

"…" _Naruto didn't answer to that just fell deeper into despair._

" _Alright Mito! Go pack your bags we are leaving tomorrow morning immediately!" Kushina exclaimed cheerfully._

" _All I ever wanted was you to teach me… I don't want a stupid sword… I wanted you to train me… Show me the same attention… The same love… But no… I was foolish to ever expect anything else… I'm simply the Bastard Son… The Demon… The unwanted…" Naruto spoke barely audible._

 _Kushina and Mito just looked over at him confusedly as he clutched the blade in his hand and looked into his reflection on the blade._

" _Naruto? Are you okay?" Kushina asked worriedly._

 _He didn't want the stupid blade. He didn't want anything but for her to keep her promise…_

"…" _He simply stared down at his new sword._

 _And as slowly as he could he closed the blade and put it back into its box and sealed it back up. This in itself shocked Kushina, she pretty much expected to have to scold Naruto for playing with his new sword inside the house._

" _Naruto?" Kushina was completely thrown out of the loop, she didn't know what happened._

 _Naruto stood up with his hair shadowing both of his eyes._

" _I'm fine Kaa-chan. Don't worry about it." Both Kushina and Mito sat their wide eyed at the scene before them._

 _Naruto stood there with the widest smile across his face._

 _But that isn't what shocked them._

 _Tears, so many tears were streaming down his face as he smiled at them._

 _It was… uncomfortable to say the least._

 _No child should be able to give such a…_

 _Broken expression._

 _And so, with the never-ending amount of tears streaming from his eyes down his face sometimes going into his mouth so he tasted the salty liquid, he turned around and walked towards the stairs so he could go to his room._

" _Naruto!" Kushina called out so he would come back after she got over the initial shock._

" _Mom… I'm tired… I played with my friends a lot this morning so… I just want to be alone and sleep…" Naruto didn't even give her time to answer before he slowly walked up the stairs._

" _O-Okay…" Kushina for once was completely clueless as to what just happened or what she should do._

 _Naruto walked into his room upstairs and closed the door softly._

 _There was a brief moment of silence._

 _And then he broke down._

" _Grandpa…" Naruto broke the silence that permeated the room illuminated by the night sky._

" _Hmm?" Hiruzen hummed in response._

" _I don't think I can forgive them…" Naruto started._

" _I see…" Hiruzen wasn't exactly surprised by the statement but it still caught him off guard._

" _Is that all? You don't care?" Naruto questioned confusedly._

" _That's not true at all… It's your decision not mine. I will abide by what you wish… You deserve it after all." Hiruzen informed._

" _I see… Then what do you think I should do?" Naruto asked carefully._

" _Hmmm… That's a hard question my boy… There is no wrong answer to that question…" Hiruzen informed._

" _Then what would you prefer I do?" Naruto further questioned._

" _Do you want my honest answer?" Hiruzen asked._

" _Please." Naruto answered seriously._

" _Well then… The half of me that loves Kushina like my own daughter and is the Hokage says to always forgive but… The half of me that isn't clouded by my Hokage views and relationships thinks that you should give them a test. So, if I had to trust one of my sides I would say trust the latter… Give them a test." Hiruzen responded calmly._

" _A test?" Naruto was clearly confused and curious._

" _Not a regular test just… Give them a time limit and if they don't fix what they did by then… Well then do what you were going to do. Leave them behind if you must. But this way if they don't try and fix what they did or even SEE what they did and they stay oblivious to everything then you will not feel bad about your answer." Hiruzen responded wisely._

"… _I think I'll do that Grandpa." Naruto seemed clearly happier with that idea._

" _Naruto." A voice spoke from deep inside of the darkness shocking Naruto quite a bit._

" _Fox." Naruto spoke realizing what was happening._

" _You're not surprised?" The voice asked in a mildly surprised tone as 2 massive eyes with Red Irises and slit pupils asked._

" _Not really." Naruto responded quite calmly._

" _I see." A set of pearly white razor-sharp teeth shined through the darkness._

" _How are you talking to me? I thought you couldn't do anything with me because your power is sealed inside of somebody else. I only have your worthless soul." Naruto asked not caring if he offended a being that could probably destroy his entire village by sneezing._

" _Watch your mouth!"_

" _I will when you answer my question."_

" _Tsk! Do you honestly think it would be that easy to simply seal my soul apart from my power? I am a force of nature. A demon. I can get my power back as simply as I want, I am a force of nature therefore I get my power from nature. So by you simply walking around I gained my power back from the nature around you." The Fox explained._

" _I see… Then why not escape my seal?" Naruto asked curiously._

" _It isn't a simple seal. If the Shinigami seals me into something I'm stuck in there until my sealer releases me." The Fox told the boy._

" _Alright, enough of explaining. What do you want?" Naruto clearly wasn't in the mood to talk to the Fox._

" _Excuse me? You should be happy I'm even talking to you… After all I have the answer you're in need of…"_

" _The answer? I don't need an answer…" Naruto answered._

" _Oh? You don't want to end the beatings? End the suffering that those fools in your village cause you?" The Fox taunted._

" _I'm listening." Now Naruto was getting curious._

" _I can give you the power to fight back." The Fox told the boy expecting him to jump for joy._

 _The fox waited in glee as it expected Naruto to be ecstatic because of the offer._

" _No, I don't want it." Naruto replied flatly._

" _Wh-What?! Why!" The Fox was clearly flabbergasted and then roared._

" _Why would you willingly give me what I want? Obviously, you're going to get something out of this and I don't feel like giving you something like that is a good idea." Naruto explained quite intelligently._

" _You're smarter than I expected… But nevertheless! You mustn't worry about such things." The Fox explained._

" _Explain." Naruto commanded._

" _Oh? Now I get your attention… Very well! Demons don't like being in anyone's debt. And as of right now I owe you." The Fox informed the 7-year-old._

" _How? I never did anything to you for you to be in my debt." Naruto asked cluelessly._

" _It doesn't matter… I am the reason you are being tortured, am I correct?" The Fox explained._

" _Yeah… So then how can you help me?" Naruto relented and asked._

" _I can give you power… But…"_

" _But?"_

" _You will have to sacrifice something." The Fox informed._

" _What? You just said I basically deserve it… And that I wouldn't need to do anything…"_

" _I know but… I'm giving you the power for free, but you have to sacrifice something so I can actually give you the power… And with whatever body part you sacrifice will be turned into a Demon's part. Like for example if you gave me an arm it would be turned into a Demon's arm… However, if you sacrificed your heart… You would lose your Humanity at the same time, but! You would be turned into a demon." The Fox explained._

" _Deal."_

" _That's what I wanted to hear. So what part will it be?"_

" _My heart." Naruto told the fox without flinching._

* * *

 **End of Recap- A Few days after Chapter 1**

 **(Hokage's Office)**

Three people could be seen inside the office at this point in time. One was a child no older then 7 or 8, the second was a fairly tall Anbu operative wearing a white mask with black markings signifying a panther, and the last person was the Hokage himself.

And so Naruto was standing on the right of the Panther operative facing the Old Hokage who was on the opposite side of the desk in his chair. Hiruzen clearly looked tired and stressed out while Naruto looked sheepish and the Panther operative stood defiant yet no expression was visible because of his mask.

"So you're telling me… That the ' **ORPHAN** ' you wanted to be your apprentice AND bring into Anbu is… My own GRANDSON?! Who may I say certainly IS NOT an orphan?" Hiruzen yelled incredulously at the nerve of this Anbu operative.

"Yes?" The Anbu Operative answered cautiously.

"No. The answer is no." Hiruzen answered firmly.

"But Hiruzen!" Panther tried to say.

"No! I will not put him into that! If he wants to when he's older then I won't stop him but definitely not right now!" Hiruzen declared forcefully.

Naruto simply stood there in awkward silence until he had a thought come to mind.

"Hiruzen you know how the village treats him! Itachi and I can't always watch him! It already shows when we aren't there to protect him! A few days ago, as soon as I got there it was already too late! I mean they scared the boy the fucks sake! I know you have seen his chest!" Panther protested fervently.

"Yes but…" Hiruzen saw the Anbu operative's point.

"Then why not? I will have him report to you when ever you want and you can call him for Physical and mental check ups when ever you feel necessary." Panther reasoned.

"It's not that simple Panther…" Hiruzen said softly as he saw how strongly the Anbu Operative felt about this.

"No, I think it is Hiruzen… Okay look! You know how I am, I have never once questioned your orders and I have never done anything against your wishes. So please just trust me on this." Panther begged.

Hiruzen simply sighed and turned towards Naruto.

"Naruto… Is this what you want?" Hiruzen asked kindly.

"Yes… You can't always train me because you're the Hokage and have to work… So this way I won't bother you and I can still get training…" Naruto answered meekly as he was now in the spotlight.

"I see… Well thank you for thinking that way Naruto but you are not a bother so you don't have to worry about that." Hiruzen answered.

"But you are busy…"

"Indeed I am… You would be correct on that one." Hiruzen sighed and leaned back on his chair.

"The real problem is your mother Naruto." Hiruzen informed the duo.

"What? Why?!" Naruto asked slightly annoyed.

"I will have to ask her to sign a few papers to allow you to enter Anbu…"

"No! She won't allow me! You know she never wanted to train me! Why would she ever want me to learn from Anbu?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto that's not wha-" Hiruzen tried to stop Naruto from thinking that way but was interrupted.

"No Hiruzen you are forgetting something important." Panther cut in.

"And what is that?" Hiruzen raised an eyebrow.

"If Naruto was a legal adult then he wouldn't need to ask for his parent or guardian's permission." Panther informed the Hokage and Naruto.

"How would I do that Mr. Panther?" Naruto asked as he looked up towards the Anbu Operative.

"You would take the Ninja Academy Graduation exam and if you pass then… You become a legal adult along with being a Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village." Panther explained to Naruto.

"So that's how Itachi graduated early…" Naruto brought his hand to his chin in thought.

"Indeed… That's also how Kakashi and Your father graduated." Hiruzen piped in.

"Grandpa can I take it?" Naruto asked seriously.

"…" Hiruzen sighed and leaned back once again in his chair seemingly in thought.

"Please Grandpa?" Naruto asked again.

"Naruto you know I really don't want you to do this…" Hiruzen informed his the Boy.

"Grandpa… I know… But I have done everything all my life like how you or my mother wanted… And now I want to do this… So I am sorry but this is what I want…" Naruto answered firmly.

Hiruzen smiled at the boy before he spoke again.

"Very well! Panther go get an Academy instructor and bring them here. Naruto you stay here with me." Hiruzen ordered and soon after the Anbu Agent bowed and left in a Shunshin.

"Thank you, Gramps…" Naruto bowed slightly towards the Hokage.

"It is nothing Naruto… I'm quite proud of you actually." Hiruzen informed the boy.

"Proud? I thought you didn't want me to do this?" Naruto asked curiously.

"I didn't, but you are going against what others want and forging your own path. That is what I want you to do. That is what YOU want to do. And for that I am proud of you." Hiruzen explained.

"I see…" Naruto hummed in understanding.

"Now I will have to tell you that I am going to be informing your mother that you are dropping out of the Ninja Academy." Hiruzen added as he saw Naruto sit down on the couch across the room.

"What? But I'm not dropping out… I'm graduating…" Naruto wasn't angry just… Confused.

"Well when you graduate early you are basically taken out of the academy early to be put on a team, or in your case be put as an apprentice in the Anbu. But it's classified as 'Dropping Out', something about it being easier for the academy that way." Hiruzen explained.

"I see… Just don't tell her about Anbu please…" Naruto asked politely.

"I wouldn't dare… Lord knows she wouldn't let you… No parent would actually…" Hiruzen accepted just as Panther returned with the Academy instructor in tow.

"I have brought him, Lord Hokage." Panther returned to his stoic demeaner as there was somebody else now in the room.

"Thank you, Panther you may wait on the couch, as we do this." Panther simply nodded and walked into the corner where he disappeared into the shadows.

"Um' Lord Hokage? What is it do you want? Am I in trouble?" The man asked, the man had black hair that went to his shoulders and a pair of glasses that covered his brown eyes, he wore a standard Chunin Uniform and has wrapping all over his arms. (AN: This guy isn't important no need to remember him)

"Ah yes! I guess he didn't tell you! You are going to examining Naruto here for the Ninja Academy graduation ceremony, and I will be your witness." Hiruzen explained shocking the Academy instructor but nonetheless he abided.

"Right now?"

"Yes, right now."

"Alright…"

And so the instructor brought out a written test from a storage scroll in his Flak jacket and handed it to Naruto who immediately grabbed a pen from the Hokage's desk and started filling out the answers. After about 20 minutes Naruto put his pen down signaling he was finished. Soon after the Instructor asked Naruto to perform the Three Academy Jutsus.

First was the Substitution Technique.

Then was the Henge.

And finally, Naruto had to create a perfect Clone.

He performed every Jutsu perfectly.

Now Naruto was sitting on the couch waiting for the Instructor finish grading the exam. It was an awkward silence as Hiruzen smoked from his pipe and Naruto fidgeted on the couch from nervousness.

"Alright… I am done grading the test." The instructor informed the group.

"Good. Now what is the result?" Hiruzen asked as he put down his pipe.

"Well… As you saw the Practical exam was perfect the problem was the written exam. The results aren't what we really want but… He did pass, he got through barely on the written exam but that's to be expected considering he's… Well… So young…" The instructor told the trio.

"Yes!" Naruto fell back on the couch obviously happy and relieved.

"Alright that is all, I will get young Naruto here a headband all I need you to do is inform the front desk so they can put Naruto here into the system and classify him as a legal adult." Hiruzen explained to the instructor.

"Right away Lord Hokage. Is that all?" The instructor asked as he bowed towards Hiruzen.

"No, that is all you are dismissed." Hiruzen then ushered him towards the door.

As soon as the Instructor left the room Panther came out of the shadows once again.

"So may I have Naruto as my apprentice?" The Panther operative asked.

"Yes… Permission granted…" Hiruzen sighed.

"Good, Naruto go home and pack your bags I will pick you up as soon as I am done here." The Panther operative commanded Naruto who jumped up slightly.

"Pack my bags?" Naruto asked confusingly.

"All Anbu must live in the Anbu HQ if they do not have housing of their own, and that is where I am living and am in charge of." Panther explained.

"But… I have housing…" Naruto informed the Anbu operative.

"I know that but if you are going to be my apprentice I must be able to see you 24/7 and you are being trained to be Anbu so it's time to get used to it. Now no more questions I have to talk to Lord Hokage before we go." Panther then ushered Naruto out the door.

As soon as Naruto was out of the door the room dropped several degrees.

"All right I'm guessing you have more questions for me?" Panther asked seriously.

"I have one question… And many warnings." Hiruzen dropped all loving emotion he had when Naruto was around and turned stone cold.

"Then fire away."

"Why Naruto? Out of everyone in the village, Why Naruto?" Hiruzen asked searching for any sign of emotion coming from the Anbu Operative.

"I… Honestly don't know."

"You don't know?!" Hiruzen asked incredulously.

"I just feel pulled towards him that's all. I'm intrigued by him I could say." Panther answered truthfully.

"Ugh… Fine… I am warning you… And these aren't warnings because of Kushina, no, These are warnings because I love Naruto like my own Grandson, and you better protect that child from anything until he is capable enough to protect himself. But that doesn't mean baby him." Hiruzen explained to the Panther Anbu operative.

"Obviously… Do you have any advice for his training? Only considering you have been training him in your free time." Panther asked.

"Ugh… As you may have figured out Naruto is just like his father, a prodigy. But as for training… Throw him headfirst into it and he will pick himself up and get it down in no time. Also… Do you remember when he had a… 'Breakdown'? When he trained himself to death after Kushina and Mito left?" Hiruzen asked seriously.

"Yes…"

"Then you know to beware of idle time. Because he thinks, he thinks way too much. Keep him busy whether it's missions, work, or training keep him busy. I have helped him a little bit so he's not as bad as before but… He still isn't perfect."

"Got it. I will help him fix that. Is that all?" Panther asked.

"One last thing… Help Naruto become something else… A God Amongst Men. I know he has the potential to surpass his father and me already… Lord knows what we will create if you can train and help him correctly… You are dismissed." Hiruzen told the Operative.

Hiruzen could have sworn if Panther didn't have a mask on he would have seen a grin full of anticipation as he disappeared into the shadows.

"Kushina you better figured out you messed up by now… Or figure it out from this…" Hiruzen spoke to himself as he brought out a scroll and a pen and started to write.

* * *

 **(Anbu HQ)**

Naruto and Panther appeared in the Anbu headquarters and immediately Naruto was like a kid in a candy store. He never saw so many Anbu in one place. It was a military style building, one side of the building was full of Dorms and other living necessities such as bathrooms, kitchens, etc. The remaining side was full of a few massive training grounds and office buildings and mission headquarters.

"Follow me, you will be next to my room." Panther spoke in his normal monotone as he started walking towards the Dorm hallway.

"O-Okay." Naruto quickly followed after him.

As they were noticing Naruto couldn't help but see the stares and glances the other Anbu operatives were throwing towards himself and Panther. They were all full of Curiosity and confusion and none of them were full of hate or disgust.

"We're here." Panther brought Naruto out of his thoughts as they stopped in front of Dorm Room #17

"Dorm room #17… Which one is your room?" Naruto asked as he looked at the door, it was reinforced oak wood with a silencing seal placed on the top.

"I'm in #18… Now go and get situated we will start training tomorrow. Try not to annoy too many people… After all I am in charge of you… And if you have any questions come find me, I am a captain though so don't expect me to be with you 24/7 I only have so much time off from Lord Hokage for the apprenticeship, but that doesn't mean I'm free completely." Panther then opened up his own dorm and walked in leaving Naruto with a set of keys.

"Wait! What time tomorrow!" Naruto asked hurriedly.

"You'll know when." Was the only answer he got.

"Was this really a good idea…" Naruto spoke to himself as he walked into his dorm.

His dorm was… Bigger then he expected to say the least. It was basically a studio apartment, there was an open kitchen with a bar counter covering it from the rest of the room and a bed on the far side of the room with a dresser in front of it and a desk with a light and seat to the side of it, between the kitchen and bed was a couch facing a TV on the wall and a coffee table between the couch and TV. The walls were all pale blue and grey giving it a plain color pallet, there wasn't a window considering the Anbu HQ was supposed to be a secret building. If you looked 10 feet to the left of the TV you would see a hallway that lead to 2 closets and a bathroom.

"Hmm… I guess… Home sweet home…" Naruto spoke to himself as he placed his two duffle bags full of his things on the couch.

Almost immediately after putting his things down he leaped into the air onto his new bed.

"Holy crap… This… is a cloud…" Naruto spoke to himself as he slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

 **(Later That Day)**

Naruto slowly started to wake up not realizing he actually fell asleep. As soon as he looked at the small alarm clock next to his bed he saw that it said 8:23 PM.

"Oh crap! I haven't even explored this place yet!" Naruto spoke to himself as he jumped out of bed still in his clothes from earlier that day.

And so Naruto quickly left the room and started his journey through the Anbu HQ.

Naruto first looked at the training grounds and saw few people sparring with each other in Taijutsu and Kenjutsu, then he saw an Anbu operative meditating in the middle of a lake with a cyclone of water swirling around them.

As Naruto stood there in awe in front of the window watching the training ground he didn't see a certain masked individual approaching him from behind.

"Boo!" The masked person grabbed the unsuspecting Naruto from behind.

"Jesus mother of God!" Naruto yelled in fear as he swung around as fast as he could.

"…" The weasel masked Anbu operative just deadpanned towards Naruto.

"Oh!" Naruto covered his mouth with his hand realizing his error.

"Naruto… What would Miss Kushina and Lord Hokage say if they heard you say that?" The weasel masked figure asked seriously.

"It doesn't matter what she thinks. And Gramps doesn't care!" Naruto informed Weasel.

"And what about my Mother?" The Weasel masked Anbu asked curiously.

"Your mother? Who's that?" Naruto asked completely clueless as to who he was talking to.

"Oh? You haven't figured it out? Well… You know her by… Aunty Mikoto…" The Anbu operative then removed his mask.

The Anbu operative was a male around the age of 11-12 he had onyx eyes under which were long, pronounced tear-troughs, his hair was jet-black hair and was pulled back in a low ponytail.

"Itachi!" Naruto yelled and flung to hug the older boy.

"Yep."

"Now what was that about not caring if My mother hears about what you just said?" Itachi asked innocently.

"I-I won't say it again!" Naruto shuttered at the thought of Mikoto hearing about him swearing.

"Good." Itachi said as he ruffled Naruto's hair and smiled towards him.

"So are you back from your mission then?" Naruto asked as he grabbed and tried to fix where Itachi messed up his hair.

"Yep, I just got back from debriefing with my Captain." Itachi informed the blonde. _(AN: Itachi is not an Anbu Captain, YET.)_

"Cool…" Naruto said in awe at Itachi.

"Now… What are you doing here Naruto? This is restricted area… And it is hidden from the general populace… So do you mind telling me why you're here?" Itachi inquired politely.

"Oh you aren't going to believe what happened…" Naruto Grinned towards the older Uchiha.

"Oh? And what happened then?" Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"I'm going to be an apprentice!" Naruto exclaimed causing many of the Anbu around them to look towards them.

"You're joking."

"Nope! An Anbu captain is making me his apprentice!" Naruto said with pride evident in his voice.

"What? That's even harder to believe… Anbu captains aren't allowed to have apprentices… Or at least they never have had one before…" Itachi deadpanned once again.

"Well I guess I'm special."

"Ugh… I guess you're telling truth… That's the only way you would have gotten in here… Fine then who's your Sensei? Which Captain?" Itachi questioned.

"Umm… He said to call him Panther…" Naruto said hesitantly since he didn't really know what his name was.

"Your kidding." Itachi obviously didn't believe him.

"Nope! You can go ask him yourself, his room is right next to mine." Naruto explained.

"Well aren't you special… Panther huh…" Itachi finally believed Naruto.

"Yep."

"So… Anbu? I never knew that was what you wanted to do… I always expected you didn't like staying in the shadows…"

"I don't… It's just the best bet I have to get stronger." Naruto explained.

"Oh? Do tell why you need to get stronger."

"Well… I just… Need to…" Naruto answered cryptically.

"Ugh… fine… Answer me when you want to… Don't answer the one who's known you your entire life…" Itachi feinted hurt.

"Hn." Naruto simple huffed and looked back at the training Anbu.

"Oh? And who's the Uchiha here?" Itachi inquired in his normally stoic voice.

"Shut up…" Naruto spoke with an evident blush on his face.

"Okay now that we have that figured out… Why don't we go see your new room?" Itachi suggested.

"Deal."

* * *

 **(Naruto's Dorm)**

"Unbelievable…" Itachi muttered to himself as he stood in the center of the room.

"What is?" Naruto asked curiously as he saw the surprised expression on Itachi as he looked around the room.

"What?! You don't realize how lucky you are?!" Itachi asked incredulously.

"What? No…"

"This room is 5 times bigger then the usual dorms!" Itachi exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked cluelessly.

"What do I mean?! Have you seen the other dorms?!"

"No… I just got here a few hours ago and fell asleep right after…" Naruto chuckled sheepishly.

"Ugh… Haven't you at least wondered why there are community Kitchens and bathrooms out there? Or lounges for entertainment for that matter."

"No… I just thought they were just there…" Naruto spoke meekly.

"Naruto… Obviously you're a prodigy if you were picked by Captain Panther as his apprentice… But you really are lagging behind in your common sense department… I'm a little disappointed in you Naruto…" Itachi feigned disappointment.

"Okay I get it! I have a really fancy room compared to the others!"

"Finally… Now I'm guessing the reason is because you're the apprentice of a captain… but still…"

"Okay… Well that's enough talking… Do you mind showing me around? I was on my way to adventure but… You kind of showed up." Naruto explained.

"I would love to Naruto."

And so, for the next hour Itachi showed Naruto around the HQ and Naruto settled in.

* * *

 **(The Next Day Early Morning)**

 ***Alarms Blare***

"What the" Naruto immediately shot awake in shock.

 ***Alarms Blare***

Naruto immediately shot up looking around for the source of the sound. After searching the room quickly he had one thought come to mind.

"We're under attack!" Naruto shouted at himself and threw on his Kunai pouch he got from Hiruzen and a pair of dark pants and dark long sleeve shirt. He didn't have any Ninja gear yet so he couldn't put that on so he put what he had on.

 **Boom**

Naruto burst through the door in a hurry and saw?

Everything was normal.

"What the…" Naruto spoke to himself as he saw Anbu walking around like it was a normal day.

"I see you're up." A voice spoke from behind Naruto.

"Mr. Panther!" Naruto yelled in shock.

"It's Sensei from now on." Panther informed the blonde.

"R-Right… What happened? The sirens… Where did they go?" Naruto asked confusingly.

"That… Was your first wake up call. I'm going to be waking you up at random times to make sure you are completely used to this type of thing." Panther explained.

"Right…"

"Now let's stop wasting time and get onto our first test." The Operative informed.

"Test?"

"Indeed. You are going to be surviving out in the woods by yourself for a week for our first test."

"Why a test though?"

"The best way to learn is to experience it first hand. And as of right now you need to learn how to survive in the wild." Panther explained.

"When are we leaving then?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Not we, you and you alone."

"O-Okay… Then what can I bring?"

"Only the things you thought of bringing when you thought we were under attack." Panther explained.

"But! That's not enough!" Naruto tried to say but was cut off.

"No. Now grab my hand." Panther commanded fervently.

"O-Okay!" Naruto then grabbed his hand and they disappeared in a Shunshin.

* * *

 **(Unknown Forest)**

They both appeared in a swirl of leaves in the middle of a clearing.

"Woah… I want to learn how to do that." Naruto stumbled a bit.

"…"

"Hey Sense-!" Naruto turned around to look at Panther but saw nothing.

"HEY! Don't leave me here without telling me anything!" Naruto yelled.

"…" Nothing.

"Ugh… Dumb new Teacher…" Naruto cursed to himself as he started to look around and thumbed his Kunai pouch.

That's when he saw it. An envelope.

 _Dear my new Pupil._

 _I have left you here for an unknown amount of time. Do I know? No. Do you know? Well… If I don't know then you definitely don't know… We still need to learn about each other and whatnot, you know the normal Sensei and student relationship. So! If you survive this ordeal we will get some food and learn about each other. That is if you survive though… So good luck! Make some friends! And don't die or get any fatal wounds! Like I said again! Good luck!_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2 End**_

 **Okay! Chapter two Done! Sorry if some things are still confusing!**

 **These first chapters are like the Pilot! So expect the Questions to be answered by the end of these… Prologue chapter type things :P**

 **As for some questions I got…**

 **Panther IS NOT Naruto's Grandfather. I don't know where people got that but there were multiple people who thought that…**

 **Some people also though Itachi let the villagers and people beat Naruto… I never said that… think I clearly said that "Whenever Itachi couldn't protect Naruto he would get beaten" or something like that at least.**

 **Remember if you have any other questions just ask!**

 **Also! Like i said this is still a more of a... Get used to this story type chapter! So sorry if it's a little slow!**

 **Also! I need to know! Do you guys want to see WHEN THERE IS A FIGHT! that i right every single Jutsu in Japanese and English? To be honest i don't think i can do that comfortably in Japanese so! I was thinking just doing it in English except for the ones that everybody knows. Like Henge and Shunshin :P So please tell me what you think! I honestly just want to do the English names but if everyone REALLY wants it i'll do Japanese too... It just may take longer and will be harder.**

* * *

 **HAREM VOTING**

 **You all remember the rules I'm not going to explain them all again!**

 **Everyone has 5-7 Votes!**

 **Please leave your Votes in the Reviews!**

 **Also! Everyone can vote every chapter!**

 **Kushina Uzumaki - I already have how I will add her and everything so don't ask how because I got it under control – Votes: 30**

 **Mikoto Uchiha - This one is also really easy like Kushina. – Votes:24**

 **Fem Kyuubi – I haven't gotten a name for her yet but I made sure to not specify the Nine Tails Gender just in case you guys want to see a Female Nine tails. – Votes: 18**

 **Tsunade Senju - If you want her vote her! Age and all that doesn't matter *Cough* Naruto's a Demon *Cough* - Votes: 17**

 **Kurenai Yuhi - I think most people like this Red Eyes Vixen – Votes: 12**

 **Anko Mitarashi – Votes: 17**

 **Mei Terumi – *Cough* Seductress Mizukage *Cough* - Votes: 16**

 **Samui - *Cough* Big breasted Blondie *Cough* -Votes: 17**

 **Yugito Nii – Votes:10**

 **Yugao Uzuki – Votes: 18**

 **Mito Uzumaki-Namikaze? - To be honest I'm not really planning on her to be that big of a character… But if enough of y'all want her to be in the Harem I will abide by it. – Votes: 20**

 **Tsume Inuzaka – She needs an Alpha… - Votes: 9**

 **Hana Inuzaka – Same for her… - Votes: 6**

 **Hitomi Hyuuga – Hinata's mother… Hiashi's wife? I think Hiashi is Hinata's father… You guys will probably tell me XD But don't worry about her being his wife XD It's not that hard to fix. :P – Votes: 5**

 **Shizuka Nadeshiko – I like this village – Votes: 10**

 **Ino Yamanaka – Votes: 8**

 **Mabui – She needs a break from dealing with the Raikage… - Votes: 7**

 **Karin Uzumaki – Votes: 4**

 **Tayuya – Votes: 3**

 **Guren – Votes: 3**

 **Mito Senju Uzumaki (THE ORIGINAL MITO UZUMAKI) – I think it would be cool for her to be in the Harem – Votes: 19**

 **Kaguya Otsutsuki – Liked her not gonna lie – Votes: 14**

 **Pakura – Votes: 4**

 **Tsunami – Votes: 6**

 **Ameyuri Ringo- Votes: 2**

 **Hayuki or Habuki Hyuuga (Neji's Mom) – Votes: 3**

 **Konan – The Akatsuki Gal – Votes: 6**

 **Fuu – I got a lot of people wanting her… - Votes: 7**

 **Rin – 2**

 **Fem Haku – 2**

 **Kurotsuchi – 3**

 **Any other Female from the Naruto Series you may want to see in the Harem that I forgot to add into the list.**

 **So I guessed that Kushina and Mikoto would be the top two… Not gonna lie I guessed that XD I love them both and who doesn't XD**


	3. Chapter 3: A Companion for the Lonely

**Okay! I wanna start off by saying a HUGE thanks to everyone who told me to shorten my Recaps! I don't have any excuses except that I've never done a recap before so I didn't know that they were kind of different then TV show Recaps XD I went to put the "Key Parts" into the Recap but that was too big, SO! I shortened it and it was still like a third of the entire chapter! So, thank you for everyone telling me to shorten it! But was it really necessarily to tell me to kill myself for it? Like really? How immature can you be?**

 **Now I haven't done this before but I feel like it's necessary! I'm going to be answering some questions I had a lot of people asking!**

 **Question 1: This one isn't really a question just a few people talked about it. But once again! The Promise that Kushina had with Naruto was MORE then just the training! Like I said in the chapter it was about the same attention the same love the same "Favor" that she showed towards Mito! So please understand it's not just the Training!**

 **Question 2: "If Naruto is mirroring everything that Kushina is teaching Mito that means Naruto is getting training from Kushina. So why is he saying he isn't?"**

 **Answer 2: Think about it this way, you can watch somebody do something and copy them all the time BUT it is never the same as actually doing it with a teacher or somebody who can train you! I remember growing up watching my Dad coach my Older brother in soccer and I would always copy those things BUT! It was never the same as some One-on-One coaching! There isn't that "Bond" and personal training if you just copy it :P**

 **Question 3: "Why is Panther let go so easily for not protecting Naruto from the Mob?"**

 **Answer 3: Honestly, I have no clue how any one got that idea… And No! I am not trying to be rude or offend anyone! I just thought I kind of made it perfectly clear in the chapter… But to answer your question! It's because he didn't get there in time! I was just trying to portray it as he JUST arrived and immediately was disgusted at the scene, so, he killed everyone XD**

 **Question 4: "Is there another reason the Kushina left Naruto by himself for who knows how long? Or is she just plain retarded?"**

 **Answer: Now quite a bit of people asked me this so I'm kind of forced to answer this XD I'm not going to spoil anything, but yes! There are actual reasons as to why she was forced to leave with Mito! Is it a mistake that she left Naruto and betrayed his trust and love? Obviously, she will be making some EXTREMELY stupid mistakes but that doesn't necessarily mean she is stupid, in her mind she did the right thing. Will she see that in fact she DID NOT make the right decision? Eventually yes, probably after she arrives back but she may get the feeling something is wrong along the way.**

 **Question 5: "Why is Naruto just going to forgive Kushina that easily? You must be a retarded Author or you are trying to have Naruto have some Mental disorder since he is forgiving her that easily!"**

 **Answer 5: Honestly, I don't know how some people got to that conclusion. And no! I am not trying to offend people! I just tried really hard to make it clear that, Naruto will NOT forgive Kushina that easily, will he eventually forgive her? Yes. Will it take time? Definitely, if I did otherwise I wouldn't be doing justice to Naruto OR Kushina since she can't get off Scott free for this either.**

 **Question 6: "Why are you making this story so Cliché? And the Mob Cliché? Really? You couldn't think of anything better?"**

 **Answer: Honestly one of the comments went as far as to tell me "If you can't think of idea's maybe you shouldn't be an Author anymore" but honestly… I stated in the author notes that I KNEW that the Mob thing was cliché, I tried to make it as "realistic" and not as "Cheesy" as I possibly could but even I could see it was a bit cliché. So I won't deny that, but I did clearly tell you all you may see some Cliché things I just want to make it different so it's not the exact thing :P Does that make sense? And why do things turn "Cliché"? Because they are good ideas and people see it from all around and they copy the same "Good Idea" until it becomes "Cliché".**

 **Question 7: "What is the point of having them brand Naruto with 'DEVIL' is that supposed to make him look cooler or something?"**

 **Answer 7: Honestly, I needed something to have them brand Naruto with and it was either "DEVIL" or "DEMON" so I was kind of foreshadowing something when I went with "DEVIL" and yes, I know that was probably a flame review I'm just clarifying it for others. It was a spur of the moment type of thing.**

 **Question 8: "Will there be a Time skip?"**

 **Answer 8: Yes and No. I am going to show his training in intervals and show you the main parts and a few of his "Major" missions in Anbu and then I will time skip it. Because even one of the reviewers said it perfectly, it would be good to see his training, But! If you show too much it will just turn into a filler and become boring. Because I mean who likes fillers? Nobody exactly… Well maybe a few do…**

 **Question 9: "If somebody previously voted for the Harem can they vote again?"**

 **Answer 9: Yes, you get one Vote per chapter. As in you get to have you 7 girls per chapter. Does that make sense? I hope it does… You get to vote for your 7 Harem girls PER chapter… I think that's good.**

 **Question 10:**

 **Answer 10:**

 **Okay I want to apologize to anyone I may have offended when I used "Thank God" or "Jesus" in the chapter! It was not my intention! "Thank God" or "Jesus" Is simply my vocabulary so if I use It it's because It just rolls off my tongue very easily. So, I will TRY and lay off of using those Terms, But! I may have to use "Thank God" as I use that wayyyy more but… I'll try but no promises… And something else somebody said was that one of the people who said this was that saying "Jesus" and "Thank God" was a "Christian and Catholic Term" And I'm not trying to be rude or anything but you are wrong in that regard… I have Muslim AND Atheist who use those terms, it has nothing to do with religion it's just a term somebody uses, Yes they CAN be used in those ways but I just use it as a term, the same way I say "Fuck" or "Shit" or "Crap" or "Frick" it's all the same for me :P Anyways! I don't want to offend anyone so please don't be offended! I get the reasons multiple people said it and I respect that! I will try and keep myself from saying those terms!**

 **Just a side not to that though… the term "Kami" in Japanese literally means "God" or "Deity" so if I say "Thank God" it translates to "Thank Kami" I just thought it is a little more "Realistic" and less cliché that way… But like I said I'll try and monitor myself so I don't further offend anymore people. It was never my intention to!**

 **Also! When I said the "Seven Deadly Sins" I didn't mean it in any Catholic or Christian term. In fact, to my knowledge Christians and Catholic people don't even believe in that… At least I know Christians don't… But! When I said that is because I was talking about the anime "Nanatsu no Taizai" and the anime "Highschool DxD" to an extent, Hell, I even thought of the anime "The Devil is a Part-Timer" because of the "Seven Princes of Hell" and they all represent a different "Sin" Anyways I just wanted to tell everyone that XD Probably only half of you are reading this anyways. Anyways ONCE AGAIN PLEASE DON'T BE OFFENDED.**

 **P.S Sorry but if anyone says that was too long I agree but it was necessary so there is no need to point it out… Anyways! On with the Chapter!**

 **P.P.S I'm not doing anymore Recaps since I obviously suck at them :P Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: A Companion for the Lonely**

* * *

Sat in the middle of a clearing of a forest in an unknown corner of the world was a boy around the age of 7-8 with bright blonde hair that was colored to a dirtier blonde due to the filth that was inside of it.

"Okay what is the plan now… I've been here for one day and already lost two Kunai and I only found a few Berries that Gramps told me were fine for me to eat if I ever needed…" Naruto spoke to himself with his eyes closed sitting cross legged on a patch of grass.

"Obviously I need to be more careful with my kunai… And I found that stream earlier that I could use for water… Last night the tree was okay but I definitely need somewhere better to stay warm considering how cold it was last night." Naruto started tapping his arm in thought.

"The problem is food once again… I'm going to need to build I fire… But I don't know how…" Naruto grunted as he stood up.

"Like they say… There's no better way to learn then by first hand experience!" Naruto exclaimed to himself as he stood up.

And so Naruto got up and started walking, first he went to the small stream he found the day before and washed his face and drank the water not caring for whatever diseases may be in it. Then he went to a few bushes by the stream and gathered berries to eat when he got hungry. Once he gathered it all together he placed them by a tree and then he went on a hunt for branches and leaves hoping to make a fire.

"How the heck am I supposed to do this…" Naruto mumbled to himself as he stared at the pile of leaves and wood on the ground before him.

"Okay I saw this on TV before… Like this? No this…" Naruto spoke to himself as he grabbed a stick and put it between his hands before moving them rapidly to create friction and hopefully start a fire.

He did that for a good 5 minutes until he finally gave an exasperated sigh and fell back in defeat.

"This isn't good…" Naruto said allowed to anyone who may hear him.

"…"

"Why did I think somebody would actually hear that? Ugh… I may as well at least look for a cave or something to sleep in… I have what? 7 hours until it's dark out?" Naruto got up to start his adventure once again.

Naruto adventured through the forest not really minding his surroundings, not that there was anything to mind at the moment considering he was in the middle of nowhere but… You can never be too careful.

As he ventured through the forest Naruto only found a few things of importance, a larger water source that he could probably find fish in, and more berry bushes that seemed safe enough to eat.

"Damnit! How hard can it be to find one cave!" Naruto cursed quite loudly as he sat down on a rock.

Naruto closed his eyes and just stayed like that for a few minutes.

"Okay maybe I'm just looking too hard… Maybe I just need to sit back and…" Naruto leaned back on the rock until he saw a large hill not the size of a mountain but it was definitely bigger then the Hokage tower.

"That's it! Naruto, you genius!" Naruto jumped in joy.

If you looked closely enough at the Hill you would see something about 2/3 up the hill on the side of it. A cave.

"Shelter here I come!" Naruto cheered as he started a full-on sprint through the forest.

Naruto bobbed and weaved through the forest skillfully dodging every branch and root not tripping once throughout the entire ordeal. Finally, he made it to the base of the Hill, the hill itself was a grassy hill with a few drop offs but that was all, it was steep but not impossible to climb. In all it was a perfect place to stay for shelter, it was elevated above the trees so you could see pretty far from above and if it rained he wouldn't have to worry about it flooding.

And so… He started to make his way up the hill.

"This is…" Naruto spoke to himself.

He looked around the bland cave that didn't seem too nice to sleep in let alone live in for the next… Who knows how long.

"Better then outside in a tree…" Naruto finished as he entered the cave.

As he entered the cave he noticed it went deeper then he thought but sadly he couldn't see that far down.

"I guess I'm not going to be adventuring in there until I get a fire going… I can't even see five feet in front of me as it is… I definitely need a fire for light and heat." Naruto spoke to himself as went out to once again to gather wood, branches, and leaves for a fire.

Naruto sat in the cave in front of the pile of fire wood for a good few minutes until he gave up for now since he couldn't figure out how to start the fire. That's when he took out his Kunai and started sharpening them by scraping them against each other.

That's when it happened.

"That's it!" Naruto jumped up and looked at the two kunai in his hand.

As soon as he struck the two metal blades together sparks flew through the hair.

Almost immediately after he witnessed the revelation he started to set up the fire wood and leaves so he could hopefully start a fire.

"Come on!" Naruto spoke to himself as he knelt down beside his makeshift firepit.

"Dang it!" Naruto cursed to himself as he struck the metal together and nothing happened.

"Please work!" Naruto did it again but nothing happened.

This time Naruto angled the blades differently and struck them together in a scraping motion.

"Yes!" Naruto cheered as sparks flew through the air and landed on the dead leaves he had placed underneath the bigger pieces of wood.

"Again!"

"Again!"

"Again!"

Naruto continued this until he a small fire lit on the corners of one of the leaves.

"Now I blow lightly on this…" Naruto commanded himself.

"Yes! I'm doing it!" Naruto cheered as he saw all the leaves start to set on fire.

"Now add a few twigs and branches one by one until the bigger logs catch on fire."

And before long Naruto had a full fire on his hands. By the time he finished though it was already nighttime and he couldn't see a thing except the parts of the cave illuminated by the fire and the thousands of stars in the sky.

"I expected it to be lonelier out here… It's strangely relaxing…" Naruto spoke to himself as he sat by the fire in relative silence.

"I guess it's not to different then Konoha."

Naruto just sat there staring out of the cave for an hour until he finally thought it was time to go to sleep. He didn't have a blanket so he slept dangerously close to the fire for warmth but he didn't care, it was warm and peaceful to him.

Almost Immediately Naruto shot awake and grabbed his Kunai pouch. It was still the middle of the night and the only thing he could see was what was illuminated by the fire that was still going strong. But what woke up Naruto?

 ***Howl***

The sound of multiple wolves howling through the night awoke a frightened Naruto.

"Those wolves weren't that loud last night…" Naruto thought back to when he heard the wolves the night before.

 ***Howl***

The ear deafening howls just permeated the silence that was the night.

Naruto never went back to sleep after that, He huddled at the side of the cave by the fire with his Kunai pouch hugged to his chest.

* * *

 **(A Few Week and a Half Later)**

Naruto was doing quite well considering the circumstances, he had food, a shelter he started making more "Homey" with a makeshift futon made out of straw, long grass, and leaves. He even made his firepit better, now he surrounded it with stones to keep in the ashes from spreading and hopefully prevent his bed from catching on fire. He never had any problems with the Wolves he heard but that didn't mean he wasn't afraid of them, in fact he met one of them two days ago.

* * *

 **(Flashback: A Few Days Earlier)**

Naruto was just entered a clearing in the woods with a dead rabbit in his hands. Now that he had a fire he could hunt actual animals to cook them and get more nutrients from his food and he didn't need to only eat a vegetarian diet.

 ***Shuffle***

Naruto immediately jerked his head around to look towards the direction he heard the shuffling from.

"Sensei? Is that you? Did I pass?" Naruto hoped it was his Sensei.

"…" Nothing.

 ***Shuffle***

"Hello?" Naruto called out.

Almost immediately after Naruto called out something came out of the bushes. A massive grey and black wolf walked out slowly in caution, the speed it came out only added to it's already intimidating aura.

"Oh crap…" Naruto spoke to himself in horror.

The wolf simply stared at the boy for a few moments before its eyes set on Naruto's hand, right where Naruto's dinner was, a rabbit.

It was a relatively silent exchange for a few moments as human and Wolf stared at each other in curiosity and caution.

 ***Growl***

The wolf bared its teeth and growled towards Naruto, or more specifically his hand.

"Woah boy…" Naruto took a step back and brought his hand out hoping to calm the beast.

 ***Growl***

The wolf took a step forward as it crouched down as if it was waiting to fight.

"Wait! Calm! Is this what you want?" Naruto asked as he swung around the dead rabbit.

And just as he thought the wolf's eyes followed the dead rabbit throughout the entire exchange.

"Here! Take it!" Naruto threw the rabbit towards the wolf hoping to ward it off.

The wolf simply sniffed the rabbit for a few moments before it looked back up at Naruto.

"It's yours…" Naruto spoke meekly.

The wolf simply didn't move for a brief moment, until he grabbed he Rabbit in it's mouth and ran back into the bushes.

 ***Thump*** Naruto fell back onto his bottom.

"That was scary…" Naruto thought to himself. Sure, he could have used his Kunai to attack the wolf, but who knows if it would have killed it, and already he only had a few Kunai and there could have been more wolves for all he knew, and Hiruzen always told him to only kill when necessary, and only kill animals when you are going to use every bit of the animal, you shouldn't waste a death, and Naruto had no use for a dead wolf at the moment.

That was the only time Naruto ran in with a Wolf throughout his entire stay so far.

* * *

 **(End of Flashback)**

Ever since that Naruto never had any "Notable" occurrences. One thing he did realize after that spectacle was that this wasn't a field trip, no, this was the wilderness, where everything is wild and it doesn't go by the rules of urban civilization. It scary to Naruto after that point, he realized the dangers of it and the inhabitants that lived in it, and most of all he learned, there are no rules out here. In his own strange way, he liked it out here in the middle nowhere, he felt free, he felt like nobody could hold him back like he felt in the village, he felt truly alive. Scared, but alive.

But now it was night, and Naruto was sat in his Cave poking a stick around in the fire watching the sparks fly through the night sky. He had the same clothes as when he first arrived except now his clothes were more rugged and worn out, he seemed to have added some larger leaves around his forearms and shins seemingly for extra warmth in the cold. He also made a makeshift spear by finding a large branch that didn't curve and then he strapped one of his Kunai to the end with a bunch of vines he found and twined together. It took 2 Days to get used to but nevertheless he got the basics of how to through a spear. Now why would he need a spear? Because he was getting tired of small prey like rabbits and Squirrels, he was hoping he could kill a deer with the spear since a Kunai wouldn't be the best weapon against a deer considering their thick hide and the Kunai would need to penetrate much deeper, and at the moment Naruto didn't have that kind of strength. He was "Hoping" that the spear would work but sadly for him he hasn't gotten the chance to test it out yet, well, he did, but he missed altogether, but he at least got to use the spear for fishing, it was way easier using the spear then his hands or simply holding the Kunai in his hand.

Naruto was shocked out of his trance when he heard rapid steps coming towards him, or at least it sounded like that from where he was in the cave. Immediately he stood up put his Kunai pouch on, which only had 6 Kunai left, and then he picked up his spear and stood ready at the entrance of the cave with the fire illuminating just far enough for Naruto to see the bottom of the hill where the noises came from.

 ***Shuffle***

Immediately Naruto snapped his head towards the right of the brush where there were a few bushes overshadowed by a tree.

 ***Whoosh***

A decent sized deer leaped over the brush and through the small opening in the woods. It simply stood there for a short second moving its head around listening and looking for something before leaping off again back into the opposite world.

Naruto stood there for a second until he thought of something, he hadn't eaten anything after lunch today and he wasn't planning on it, but this was a perfect opportunity to actually get a deer and hopefully use his spear since he didn't want to lose anymore Kunai. So, without a second thought about "Why" the deer was running, Naruto sprinted after the deer as fast as he could.

Naruto bobbed and weaved through the woods as skillfully as he could follow the deer as fast as he could, sadly for Naruto and thankfully for the deer Naruto still didn't know how to reinforce himself with Chakra so he could run faster then the average civilian, sure Naruto was faster then anyone else his age, but faster than a perfectly healthy deer? That's a stretch for most people.

And so he chased after the deer for a good 10 minutes until he noticed the terrain to start to change, the trees got fewer, the trees also started to lose their life, and the ground got rougher and more rocky, but that didn't matter to him he was so close to his target.

"Yes! It's right there!" Naruto whispered to himself.

Right after he said that the deer disappeared as he leaped over a bush and out of Naruto's sight. Naruto though thought that this was his chance, so makeshift spear in hand he sprinted faster then he already was running and he forced his legs to bend and then jump at incredible speeds over the brush.

Everything was bright for a moment as Naruto emerged from the forest but he quickly regained his vision and thoughts, all around him was stone and gravel, the forest cut off sharply where Naruto jumped out of and no longer was the lush blossoming forest he was just in. But Naruto quickly shook that thought off as he searched around for the deer he was in the middle of hunting.

Nothing.

Completely nothing.

As if it just up and vanished from thin air.

"What the… it was right there though…" Naruto spoke to himself in disbelief.

He continued to spin around looking for any signs of where he went, but that was when he heard it.

 ***Growl***

He stiffened almost instantaneously as he heard the Growls and Snarls, but this wasn't like when he heard it the first time, no…

There were multiple of them.

Naruto immediately shifted himself to point towards where he heard the growls coming from.

The Forest.

His only escape was through the forest and right about now it had who knows how many wolves waiting for him.

"Last time I just gave them back their prey and that worked… Now I scared away their prey…" Naruto spoke to himself in horror as realization dawned on him.

He was now their prey.

All of a sudden 4 wolves emerged from the brush, two were black with a little white, one was grey, and the fourth was the smallest and most likely the youngest it was dirty brown and white, or at least that's what they looked like in limited light coming from the moon in the night sky.

"Damnit…" Naruto started backing away slightly never moving his eyes from the four beasts.

All four wolves lowered their heads and increased their snarls as they prepared to attack.

Naruto knew he couldn't fight them all at once so he only had one choice. Run. The problem was that he couldn't outrun them. So he made up his choice, run. He turned and sprinted as fast as he could, flinging his head side to side just to find an escape or somewhere to be safe at the least.

"There!" Naruto cried out in relief as he saw on top of a small steep rock platform was a tree completely void of life but it was somewhere tall enough for Naruto to wait it out on.

Naruto continued to run as fast as he could towards the tree.

That's when it happened. Naruto looked behind himself to see where the wolves were, unluckily or luckily Naruto turned back just in time to see the large black and white wolf leaping in the air towards him. Naruto swung around and put his makeshift spear inform of himself to block the beast, but the beast's momentum took Naruto down to the ground with the wolf on top of him. The wolf snarled on top of Naruto as Naruto's spear was in the beast's mouth, Naruto used both of his hands to hold the spear away from himself but it was a losing battle.

 ***Crack***

The spear was cracking under the pressure of both the wolf's biting strength and it's pushing force.

 ***Snap***

The spear snapped completely and the wolf seized Naruto's neck, but right before the wolf could rip out Naruto's jugular Naruto used the broken spear and stabbed it into the wolf's side.

 ***Whimper***

The wolf leaped back slightly in pain, Naruto used that time and picked himself and jumped back up right before the other wolves caught up and pounced on him. Naruto sprinted towards his only salvation, the tree on the hill, but not before the Grey wolf leaped towards Naruto. This time the wolf didn't grab Naruto, the wolf missed and got hold of Naruto's Kunai pouch. Naruto didn't even have time to curse to himself before he started leaping up the steep rock formation that housed the tree.

"Damnit!" Naruto cursed to himself as he neared the tree.

He was there.

His salvation.

He took one leap up.

And then he was dragged back down.

The Dirty brown and white wolf grabbed his leg mid leap and didn't let him go up any further.

"Let go!" Naruto yelled as he dangled from the tree. Naruto hung desperately to the branch he barely got ahold of before he fell.

But the wolf simply kept shaking and thrashing around trying to get Naruto down the tree.

"Stop!" Naruto screamed as he continued to try and kick the wolf.

The wolf never stopped, and it wasn't for naught. Naruto lost his hold on the branch and fell down the tree, he landed on his back with a loud * **Thud***.

"No!" Naruto yelled as the wolf bit unto his thigh now that Naruto was on the ground.

Naruto grit his teeth through the pain and looked around for anything to use as a weapon since his Kunai pouch was nowhere to be found.

"Ahh!" Naruto screamed as the wolf continued to attack at his leg.

That's when Naruto found it, a boulder the size of a football.

With all the strength Naruto could muster he swung the boulder that was above his head straight towards the wolf.

 ***Whimper***

The wolf flew back with a loud whine/whimper as Naruto bashed the rock at the wolf's head. The wolf fell down the steep rock formation and landed in front of the other two wolves who hadn't made it up the formation yet. They stared at their fallen comrade for a moment before looking up at Naruto. Naruto could have sworn he saw an emotion in their eyes at that moment. Fear. He could have sworn he saw fear in their eyes as they stared up at his silhouette barely illuminated in the moonlight. His thoughts were only confirmed when the two remaining wolves turned around and lightly jogged back to their third member that Naruto stabbed, after they got to him the two wolves ran towards the forest while the black and white wolf Naruto stabbed simply limped behind them.

But Naruto was confused.

They left the Dirty brown and White Wolf.

Naruto slowly made his down the rock formation with rock in hand as a weapon. As he neared the Wolf he felt his anger and frustration start to boil and erupt from within slowly taking control.

He kneeled next to the unconscious wolf.

He stared at it for a second.

Then he slowly raised both hands, boulder in between them.

He trembled as he looked down at the fallen wolf.

And he swung intending to finish the job.

…

Then he missed.

"Ah!" Naruto cried out as tears weld from his eyes.

All his frustration poured out, he never worried once after he was dropped off in the middle of nowhere, but now all his stress and anxieties poured out, and he was about to take it out on an "Innocent" creature that couldn't even harm him anymore.

"I'm sorry…" Naruto choked out as he cried above the fallen wolf.

"I'm so sorry…" Naruto wailed.

He couldn't believe himself.

He couldn't forgive himself.

But.

He could try and remedy his mistake.

So slowly Naruto slid his hands under the fallen wolf and picked him up. He knew how to increase his strength to an extent from the short lesson he had from Hiruzen, but that didn't mean the wolf wasn't still heavy for his small body.

And so slowly Naruto limped through the forest trying to get back to his cave to try and heal the wolf. After all… It was his only way to redeem himself in his eyes.

* * *

 **(The Next Morning)**

As the sun rose Naruto winced and squinted his eyes. He hadn't slept once the entire night just in case the wolf woke back up, he may have needed to redeem himself but that didn't mean he would be dumb enough to be defenseless with the wolf who he didn't even know what the extent of its injuries were and if he would wake up to a Wolf's jaws crushing his neck.

The wolf never woke up throughout the night so Naruto couldn't really see what the damage was and if Naruto could even try and help it, or if it would be more merciful to just put the animal down. Hell, Naruto didn't even know if the wolf would wake up. The only reaction that the wolf showed that it was still alive was the steady breathing and occasional whine during the night.

 ***Growl***

Naruto's head whipped around towards the wolf. The wolf was awake and Naruto didn't even notice it.

"Uh… Hi…" Naruto didn't know what to do with the wolf, it's not like this is a regular occurrence.

 ***Growl*** The wolf didn't stand up it just laid there and growled at Naruto.

"Umm… It's okay? I'm not going to hurt you." Naruto tried to calm the beast.

The wolf stopped growling this time but it stared at Naruto refusing to break eye contact.

"See? I'm not going to hurt you…" Naruto slowly brought his hand towards the wolf.

 ***Growl***

The wolf opened its mouth and snapped towards Naruto's hand in a form of defense still not standing up.

"O-Okay… So, you don't trust me then…" Naruto held his hand protectively.

"Do you want food?" Naruto asked.

Nothing.

"I shouldn't expect an animal to understand me that easily anyway… Well! I may as well go get breakfast then…"

And so Naruto carefully backed away from the wolf and grabbed his Kunai pouch that he retrieved after the Wolf encounter and a makeshift bowl he made from wood for water just incase the wolf wanted water.

"Well if you're gone when I'm back… Then I guess my job would be done…" Naruto spoke to the wolf as he left the cave.

* * *

 **(20 Minutes Later)**

Naruto just finished getting water from the stream by the cave and now he was heading back to the cave to feed the wolf and hopefully gain its trust.

As he entered the cave the wolf was still there except he was a foot or two away from where he was originally laying. Naruto shrugged it off and figured the wolf couldn't walk and attempted to, to only fall back down. But that was when Naruto noticed something about the wolf that he didn't notice before in the darkness.

The wolf wasn't brown and white.

It was a pure white colored wolf, the only reason it looked brown was because of the dirt and mud stuck to its coat and body.

And then it's eyes.

Naruto marveled at the eyes.

Just like how everyone else marveled at Naruto's eyes, Naruto marveled at the wolf's eyes.

They were blue.

Pure Ocean colored blue.

"Woah…" Naruto spoke to himself in awe.

The wolf simply stared at Naruto in return.

"Umm… Do you want food? Or water?" Naruto asked not really expecting an answer.

Nothing.

"Here."

Naruto cut the rabbit he acquired in half and brought it towards the wolf.

 ***Growl***

The wolf growled at Naruto still not letting him get anywhere near it, not even for food.

"Okay I guess not…" Naruto flung his hand back in fear.

But that's when he saw the wolf look longingly towards the piece of meat. Naruto moved his hand to the left, then the right. The wolf followed the food every time and licked its lips in want.

"Here you go… I know you don't trust me to get close so… Here." Naruto gently tossed the piece of meat towards the wolf.

The wolf growled slightly thinking Naruto was attacking it but quieted down once the meat stopped in front of the wolf.

 ***Sniff***

The wolf smelled the meat for a few seconds before it scarfed it down faster then Naruto has ever seen anything eat before. Once it was finished it relaxed slightly but Naruto could tell it was still very on edge.

"I know you're scared but… I don't want to harm you… I'm trying to help you… I almost did something bad so this is my way of making it up to you." Naruto told the Wolf.

The would simply stared back at Naruto with an unreadable look on its face.

"Okay you can't understand me yet… Well… Do you want water?" Naruto asked curiously as he lifted the bowl of water towards the wolf.

 ***Snarl***

Once again, the wolf growled and snarled as Naruto neared it. As soon as Naruto snapped back he spilled some water and quickly cursed himself.

"Okay what did I read in that one animal book before?" Naruto asked himself deep in thought.

"That's it!" Naruto cheered to himself as he thought of it.

Naruto once again brought the bowl towards the wolf.

 ***Growl***

Naruto didn't falter this time as he brought the bowl closer to the wolf.

"Don't show fear and it won't feel like it can attack you." Naruto told himself repeating what he read in a book before.

 ***Growl***

The growling and snarling only got more intense as Naruto neared. Finally, about a foot and a half in front of the wolf Naruto gently placed the bowl down slowly backed away.

"Phew… That wasn't nice…" Naruto breathed out in relief not even realizing he had his breath held the entire time.

This time the wolf slowly inched itself towards the bowl of water clearly intent on seeing what it was. As soon as the wolf arrived at the bowl it sniffed it a few times before it eagerly gulped it all down. Naruto simply smiled seeing the he somehow could help the wolf, and eagerly hoped he could gain the wolf's trust.

"I'm gonna go out and work on my Taijutsu and hopefully make another spear now… So… Do what ever you want…" Naruto spoke to the wolf calmly as he picked up his kunai pouch and walked out the cave.

The wolf simply stared at Naruto as he left, and once Naruto was out of sight the wolf relaxed and went back to sleep.

* * *

 **(A Few Days Later)**

The days went by slowly for Naruto, the wolf has yet to walk. Naruto realized that one of the Wolf's injuries was his Left rear leg and his from Left leg, how you may ask? The wolf tried to stand two days ago and well… He wobbled for a second before he collapsed to his left and it hasn't tried again yet. Thankfully though the wolf trust's Naruto to an extent, Naruto can now "Hand" the food and water to the wolf and Naruto can get near the wolf without the wolf growling or attacking. Now can Naruto touch the wolf? Naruto hasn't dared to try yet but… He needed to try and today may be that day. He didn't know a lot about healing except for what he read and was taught by Hiruzen but if he could at least see where the Wolf was injured he could maybe make a splint or do whatever he can do to hopefully help the healing or take the pain away.

"So… How are you doing?" Naruto spoke aloud.

This became a regular thing the past few days, Naruto would make conversation with the wolf even though the wolf couldn't understand him yet, but! The wolf did now understand what "Food" and "Water" was, the wolf would grunt in response for a yes when ever Naruto asked if he wanted Food or Water.

"Bad? Yeah I could tell…" Naruto answered for the Wolf.

Naruto didn't know if he really could or not but he could swear he could understand the beast by simply seeing its body. Every simple posture meant something to him, or at least that's what he thought. He didn't really get any confirmation about that yet.

"Do you trust me yet?" Naruto asked as he looked back at the wolf still resting in the corner of the cave opposite Naruto.

No response.

"What was that?" Naruto asked again.

One would think Naruto was insane for talking to the beast like it was a human but I mean come on! He was just like any other child his age who would talk to their own dog… Just Naruto's "Dog" was a wild animal born and raised to kill and hunt anything alive, and it did try and kill Naruto… But that was beside the point!

"Fine I'll see for myself…" Naruto told the wolf as he propped himself up and then stood up.

Naruto then slowly walked towards the wolf trying not to cause any distress or anxiety, the wolf simply looked at him curiously and cautiously since he didn't have any food or water like usual. And the wolf simply stared up at Naruto as he stopped in front of the Wolf and stared down.

He stared at the wolf for a second.

And subconsciously gulped in nervousness.

What if it the wolf didn't trust him?

What if he loses all the trust he worked so hard to gain?

What if?

Naruto refused to think farther than that.

It was now or never.

So he reached.

Flexed his hand and arm subconsciously preparing for a jaw clamping around his arm with teeth penetrating the skin.

And then he felt it.

Soft.

Soft.

Fur.

"Woah…" Naruto said in awe as even though the wolf was covered in dirt and mud the fur was… Soft, scarily soft.

There was no growl. No snarl. No bearing of teeth. Simply a curious stare coming from the wolf.

"Ha… Hahahaha! If you trusted me this much already why was I scared?" Naruto chuckled to himself as he sat next to the wolf in relief.

He could feel the wolf wasn't really comfortable yet so Naruto released his hand and simply stared at the wolf. The wolf trusted him enough to let him touch him but that didn't mean he liked Naruto yet.

"Okay umm… Wolfy? I don't want to hurt you but… I think I need to see your injuries…" Naruto called the wolf, "Wolfy" as he didn't have a name for the beast yet, nor was he planning for a name, he knew giving it a name would mean getting attached to the beast… And Naruto didn't want to get attached to the animal since he didn't expect to know the wolf for long, it would only hurt more when he finally left.

"Can you trust me to touch you again? It's to hopefully help you…" Naruto spoke calmly towards the wolf.

Naruto could have sworn he saw the wolf Nod give its consent.

So, Naruto gently brought his hands along the wolf's body and went to work. The right two legs were fine and the wolf didn't care, there was one rib Naruto thought may have been considering he heard the wolf whimper as he applied pressure, but broken ribs usually healed by themselves unless they were major, and considering the wolf was doing fine this far along he figured it was fine, not that he could do anything about a broken rib. Now it was time to the Left side.

 ***Growl***

Naruto didn't jump from the growl like before but he did know this was where the worst injury probably was. The wolf didn't attempt to attack Naruto, no, the beast was simply warning Naruto that's where the worst injury was. Naruto simply put that leg off for now and wanted to see if anything else was badly injured like this leg. The other leg made the wolf whimper but nothing more, Naruto figured that leg was either sprained or bruised.

After that nothing else made any visible reaction occur from the beast.

"Damnit…" Naruto cursed to himself as he shook his nervousness out as he was about to go for his badly injured leg again.

"Please trust me Wolfy… This is for your own good." Naruto pleaded as he zeroed in on the leg.

 ***Growl***

Naruto heard the light growl but trusted that the wolf wouldn't attack him, hopefully.

Naruto gently rubbed across the wolf's leg to hopefully find the problem. The hip was fine. The knee was fine. That's when he found it.

 ***Growl***

The growl got slightly louder and more alarming.

The wolf's Fibula (Leg Bone) was broken. From what Naruto could feel he could tell It was most likely a clean break. That would make this easier but… He still had to reset the bone… And the wolf definitely wouldn't like that…

"Okay… Wolfy… This… Is going to hurt a lot… Please bear with it… I'm only trying to help you…" Naruto spoke calmly.

Naruto quickly went back to his makeshift futon and grabbed a bunch of sticks, and makeshift ropes he created from vines. Once he got everything he made his way back to the injured wolf and kneeled next to it.

"Okay I'm going to do this as fast as I can…" Naruto spoke to the wolf.

The wolf simply stared back.

 ***Growl***

The wolf's growls intensified by a large margin as Naruto grabbed the broken bone by both ends.

 ***Growl***

The wolf was snarling and growling as Naruto applied more pressure through his fingers and hands.

"Sorry." Naruto managed to say before the inevitable happened.

 ***Snap***

 ***Roar***

As soon as Naruto reset the bone the wolf let out an unearthly roar as it spun around and latched his jaw around Naruto's arm.

Naruto didn't have time to move so he simply grit his teeth and prepared for the worst.

But.

It never happened.

"Huh?" Naruto opened his eyes and looked down.

The wolf had its mouth around Naruto's forearm but it didn't bite down. It gently brought its jaw off of Naruto and then licked Naruto's arm, thankfully? That's what Naruto thought it was for. All Naruto could think that happened was that the wolf quickly realized that Naruto "Fixed" its leg and he wasn't trying to hurt him, the wolf simply continued to lick Naruto's arm as Naruto breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, thank you…" Naruto spoke out to the wolf kindly.

The wolf simply looked up at him and licked Naruto's arm again.

"Okay I'm gonna make a splint for you now… I hope it works." Naruto explained as he gathered his sticks and makeshift rope.

It wasn't the best of splints but… It got the job done and considering the circumstances Naruto thought it wasn't too shabby.

"There!" Naruto exclaimed as he marveled at his work around the wolf's leg.

The wolf simply lifted its head and looked at the splint for a second, and then it put its head back down and rested again.

"I guess you don't really care too much do you?" Naruto sighed in defeat.

"Well! I better go get food!" Naruto cheered as he got up, grabbed his spear, and went on his way out of the cave.

* * *

 **(A Few Days Later)**

It got a lot colder lately, the animals were scarcer, it was harder for Naruto to move around due to the cold winds, but nevertheless he did it. The wolf still hadn't gotten up yet but Naruto was sure he would soon, after all he read somewhere that Animals heal faster then humans and if it was a clean break like Naruto initially thought then it could be good enough to walk on any day now.

But now? Naruto was shivering in his makeshift futon. Not even the warmth emanating from the fire was enough to keep Naruto warm, he needed something else. He had a thin blanket of leaves and grass he gathered, but that was all and it didn't stop the wind from flowing through it.

The wolf? It stared at Naruto as it heard the shivering permeate the night time air.

Naruto was already asleep thankfully but his body subconsciously shivered at second.

That's when the wolf flexed its muscles.

And stood up.

It took one step cautiously seemingly to test the waters.

Then another.

And another.

And so it slowly limped around the fire.

And arrived at its destination.

Naruto's bed.

It gently used its snout to burrow through the leaves and grass until it burrowed enough to lay next to Naruto.

Naruto in his sleep snaked an arm around the wolf for more warmth.

The wolf flinched from the sudden contact but nevertheless relaxed next to Naruto.

A bizarre friendship was being born.

* * *

 **(The Next Morning)**

Naruto woke up… Warm? That was surprising. That's when he looked for the source of the heat and he saw a coat of dirty white fur. He jumped back in shock and sent leaves and grass flying everywhere.

"What the!" Naruto exclaimed.

The wolf lifted its head out of the leaf pile, leaves gently resting on top of it, it simply stared at Naruto in curiosity once again.

"You? Moved? Wait… You slept with me?" Naruto asked confusingly.

The wolf simply stared back.

But Naruto interpreted that as.

"You helped me stay warm? Because I was shivering all night?" Naruto cheered.

Stare.

"Oh, you're the best! You even walked!" Naruto exclaimed as he rushed back at the wolf and hugged it.

The wolf stiffened at first but quickly relaxed and licked Naruto on the side of the face.

Oh, was it going to get more fun for Naruto now.

* * *

 **(A Week and A Half Later)**

Naruto was currently running through the Rainy forest with a Pure white wolf close behind. The wolf started going with Naruto on his hunts, granted the wolf wasn't much help the first few days considering he just started to walk again and he was still limping, but now? He could lightly jog which was enough to keep up with Naruto considering neither of them were trying to go that fast.

Naruto and the wolf were currently trying to return to the cave after they went bathing in the river and hunting a few rabbits. To say Naruto was shocked would be an understatement when he saw the wolf's coat completely clean. The fur was White as snow and unblemished as long as it was clean. But shortly after their bath it started to rain and now they were rushing home with their food.

"Come on Wolfy!" Naruto cheered as leaped through the forest not caring for the slippery ground.

 ***Bark***

The wolf returned as it followed close behind Naruto.

"We can cook these rabbits and have a feast fit for kings!" Naruto laughed as he ran through the forest.

The wolf didn't answer that one but Naruto could tell it was hungry just like himself.

That's when it happened.

"Ah!" Naruto tripped over something.

 ***Snap***

 ***Crunch***

"Ahh!" Naruto cried out as he tumbled across the ground.

Naruto's foot got stuck between a crevasse in the ground and a root and Naruto didn't tell before… Well…

"AHH!" Naruto screamed as he looked down at his leg.

"Nononononononononononono! This can't be happening!" Naruto screamed in horror.

His leg was snapped the wrong way right above the ankle.

The wolf immediately rushed towards Naruto to see what happened.

"Damnit! It's over! Please! No!" Naruto cried out as he didn't know what to do.

The pain was unbearable and he couldn't move. He now knew what the wolf felt just a few days ago.

"Gah!" Naruto jerked as he pulled his hand back from the break.

He hovered his hands all around trying to think of what to do.

That's when he heard it.

" **Ara Ara… Just when I come back to check on you, you somehow break your ankle? Really?"** The Kyuubi spoke out of nowhere.

"AH!" Naruto whimpered not hearing the voice at all through all the pain, thankfully he had adrenaline pumping through his body at the moment so it numbed some of the pain but it still hurt a lot more then he could take.

" **Naruto?"**

"Gah! It hurts! What do I do?!" Naruto yelled for anyone.

The wolf simply stared helplessly at Naruto.

" **You know I can help."** The Nine tailed fox continued to speak.

"I'm gonna die! Anyone! Please!" Naruto roared through the rain.

" **Boy!"** The Great Fox finally lost its patience and yelled.

"K-Kyuubi?" Naruto stuttered due to the pain.

" **Yes! Now do you want my help or not?"**

"W-Why do you want to help me? Didn't you already fulfill your duties?" Naruto asked through pants.

" **I was coming to check up on you when I noticed you screaming to the heavens for help so I thought you could use some…"** The Fox answered not completely sure by the end.

"Ah! I don't care! Please help! I don't know what to do!" Naruto answered.

" **Ugh… Very well let me check… Alright it's a clean break so you should be able to reset it but…"**

"But?" Naruto asked quickly.

" **As you are at the moment you physically cannot reset it yourself, your muscles will not work and your body will automatically stop you from touching or attempting to do anything to make any more damage than already caused."** The Fox explained.

"Then what do I do?!" Naruto questioned urgently.

" **Ugh umm… Do you see anywhere where you can use as leverage to hold your ankle in place?"** The Fox asked seriously.

Naruto quickly looked around to see anywhere like what he was told. Then he found it, it was two boulders stood against each other but at the top it was shaped as a "V" perfect to set his ankle in like the Kyuubi informed.

"Wolfy? Could you please help me?" Naruto asked as he gestured for the wolf to come closer.

The wolf quickly came to assist Naruto and Naruto used the wolf as a balancer and crutch slowly hobbling to the crevasse he found between the boulders.

"Alright! I have it there!" Naruto winced as he placed his leg there.

" **Alright… Now once you do this I can handle the rest… Thankfully thanks to you becoming a Demon your healing will increase, and with me in here that makes it even better. Not to mention your Uzumaki bloodline…"**

"Alright I get it! What do I do now?!" Naruto asked urgently.

" **Right! Set it so the break is set right between the stones!"**

"A-Alright! Done!" Naruto exclaimed in pain.

" **Now this part is going to hurt like… A lot!"** The Fox warned the boy.

"What do I do?!"

" **Hurry twist your entire body to the left as fast as you can don't think!"** The fox commanded.

 ***Crunch***

"Ahhhhh!" Naruto screamed as loud as he could.

" **I warned you…"**

"Ahhh!"

" **Oh come on! Calm down! Here I'll help you."** The fox spoke as Hot feeling filled his leg and took away the pain for the most part, all that was left was a stinging feeling.

"What the…"

" **Be happy I took away the pain for the time being. Now hurry and get back to where ever you are staying."** The Fox ordered.

"W-What happened?" Naruto asked not sure of what just happened.

" **What happened? You just reset your bone that's what happened."**

"H-How?"

" **When I told you to twist as fast as you could it was to use your body weight to forcefully move the bone back into place. Now I used my help from inside you to do most of that but you did go through the pain so…"**

"What about the hot feeling in my leg?

" **Just a little help for the pain."**

"O-Okay…"

" **Now get back to you cave you call home and make a splint, fastest I can heal this is a week or two so the faster you get a splint on this the better."**

"A-Alright. Would you please help me again Wolfy?" Naruto asked as he gently brought his leg out of the crevasse.

 ***Whine***

The beast came to Naruto and gently licked his cheek in worry.

"I'm fine… Let's go back to the cave…" Naruto spoke.

And so Naruto hopped with one foot through the forest using a wolf to help him.

"Why did you help me Kyuubi?"

" **Why? Because I wanted to."**

"That's all? You felt me in distress and you came to help? I thought you were the one who said don't do anything that you don't gain from."

" **I did. But I didn't come because I felt your distress."**

"Then why did you come?"

" **I was coming to tell you something and I conveniently stumbled across you breaking ankles."**

"Tell me something?"

" **I'll tell you some other time… Now I'm going to go back to sleep, I'll help fix your ankle in time, but make sure you don't do anything stupid."**

"O-Okay… That was weird…" Naruto spoke to himself as he entered the cave with the Wolf by his side.

" **I heard that."**

"Hmph."

And so the Naruto made a splint and put his leg in an elevated position to keep the swelling down.

"Now I'm like you Wolfy… We both broke our legs…" Naruto spoke sadly towards the wolf.

The wolf simply licked Naruto's cheek in return.

That was the start of a long few days.

* * *

 **(Two Weeks Later)**

Naruto was bed bound the past two weeks, he got up and limped around yesterday and today but it still hurt to apply pressure. How did he get food? It was simple the wolf somehow understood Naruto and went out hunting on its own and brought back Rabbits.

What did Naruto do? Simply laid around all day and watched the forest from the opening of the cave. It was boring sure but It wasn't too different from the other days, the only thing really too different was Naruto's training, he couldn't exactly do Taijutsu with a broken leg. The Kyuubi never came back to talk with Naruto again or tell him what it originally planned on telling Naruto when it found Naruto when he broke his ankle but… Naruto was just thankful it helped.

Right now, "Wolfy" was out on a hunt looking for food for Naruto and itself. Naruto didn't really worry about the wolf leaving him because he had a feeling the wolf wouldn't leave until they were both ready. But that was just a hunch.

 ***Roar***

A loud guttural Roar erupted from the forest and caused dozens of birds to erupt from the trees.

"What the…" Naruto spoke to himself as he never heard anything like that before in his entire stay in the forest.

 ***Howl***

"Wolfy!" Naruto recognized the second howl and bark.

The first was way too deep for the Wolf but the second was no doubt his friend.

 ***Whimper***

Naruto heard "Wolfy" whine and immediately he thought the worst.

"Wolfy!" Naruto sprung up and limped towards his Futon where his spear lay.

"O-Okay… Channel Chakra into your legs like you would when you raise your strength… Then let it flow freely and swiftly through…" Naruto remembered what he read in his books about using Chakra to reinforce your legs.

"Gah!" Naruto grit his teeth as he took a jump down the hill out of his cave.

It still hurt every other step but he could tell it was probably solid enough for him to limp towards his destination, probably.

 ***Roar***

He heard the same roar again and quickened his pace trying to disregard the pain from his leg entirely.

 ***Whine***

He heard the wolf cry out.

"Wolfy!" Naruto cried as he erupted through the brush.

The scene in front of him horrified him. A massive male grizzly bear standing above his Pure white wolf now with blood staining it's white coat.

"No!" Naruto screamed.

The grizzly bear had one of its massive paws on the wolf's side pinning it down.

 ***Roar***

The bear roared as it brought its mouth towards the thrashing wolf's neck intending on breaking its neck.

That's when everything froze for Naruto, he needed to act, the bear still didn't see him he could run. No. He wouldn't leave his companion behind.

"Let go!" Naruto roared.

Naruto reared back his spear arm, and let it soar.

The makeshift spear flew through the air at incredible speeds.

Then it hit.

Straight in the bears neck.

"I-I did it! I hit the target!" Naruto cheered as he finally used his spear and hit something, granted it was a massive grizzly bear but… That didn't matter at the time! He saved his companion… Or at least that's what he thought.

 ***Roar***

The bear turned its attention towards Naruto spear still imbedded in its neck.

"Oh no." Naruto cursed to himself as he backed away slightly.

The bear slowly took a step towards Naruto letting the wolf free.

 ***Howl***

The wolf tried to get the bear's attention again, but nothing worked. The bear was dead set on Naruto now.

 ***Roar***

The bear started running towards Naruto.

"Ah!" Naruto closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable as he had no weapons and he couldn't run.

He waited.

He braced.

He prepared.

 ***Snap***

Nothing happened, all he heard was a sickening **Snap** Reverberate through the woods.

"Huh?" Looked up in question.

And before him was…?

"Kaa-Chan?" Naruto questioned as he saw Chakra chains wrapped around the bear and the bear's neck broken. The bear just hung their limply in the chains.

"Kaa-? Chan…" That's when Naruto noticed these weren't his "Kaa-Chan's" Chakra chains, Kushina's were a silvery white chain, these were black with a purple aura.

That's when Naruto followed the chains.

"I-I did it! I used Kaa-Chan's chain thingies!" Naruto exclaimed as saw the chains erupted from his back.

 ***Bark***

The wolf came over to Naruto to check on him.

"Wolfy! Are you okay?" Naruto asked urgently.

 ***Whine***

The wolf has a scratch on it's right thigh but that was seemingly all.

"Oh thank God…" Naruto hugged the wolf in relief.

The wolf simply nuzzled its head to Naruto's cheek in return.

"Let's go home… And take this guy with us… Maybe we can make a bear skin blanket!" Naruto exclaimed in joy.

The wolf simply yipped in response.

* * *

 **(A Week and a Half Later)**

Naruto finally got up to how he was before thanks to the Fox and his natural healing factors but he didn't care he was just happy he could be up again. Nothing major happened after the bear incident, just the normal hunt drink and bathe. But that didn't mean nothing more would happen…

Currently Naruto and the wolf sat staring at the Moon. It was currently a full moon and it illuminated the entire forest below.

 ***Howl***

The wolf howled next to Naruto to the moon. This wasn't the first time the wolf did that and to be quite honest Naruto liked it he sounded nice to him. They never got an answer to the wolf's howls but it was still nice.

 ***Howl***

Nothing.

"Maybe next time they will answer Wol-!" Naruto answered only to be cut off.

 ***Howl***

 ***Howl***

 ***Howl***

 ***Howl***

Dozens of Howls were heard throughout the night.

Immediately the wolf's ears perked up and stood up, Naruto didn't waste any time and he sprung up and grabbed his spear and Kunai pouch and prepared to leave.

 ***Howl***

With that howl the Wolf and boy leaped out of the cave towards the sounds. Naruto knew the wolf would want to return to it's pack and he never thought of not letting it, that would just be cruel to disallow that. And so, Naruto quickly sprinted through the forest right behind the wolf, Naruto paid extra attention to his stepping this time though since he didn't want to risk another broken leg.

 ***Howl***

They continued to hear multiple Howls throughout the night sky. Was Naruto worried? No, he trusted his friend could keep him safe from the other wolves… Hoping his friend "could" do that.

All of a sudden all of the Howls stopped and the Wolf and Boy stopped in the middle of a clearing.

"Wolfy? What happene-!" Naruto stopped as he noticed something.

There were things all around him. In the woods, in the bushed. Everywhere.

 ***Growl***

He heard multiple of the beast's growl.

 ***Growl***

Naruto's companion Growled back not faltering.

 ***Bark***

All of a sudden, a Massive Black and Grey wolf came out of the brush.

"You…" Naruto remembered the first wolf he saw back when he was hunting rabbits.

The massive wolf simply walked towards "Wolfy" and sniffed the wolf for a second, shortly after it seemed "Happy"? To see them?

 ***Howl***

The wolf howled towards the moon and all of a sudden, dozens more wolves emerged from the brush and joined in.

 ***Sniff***

Naruto teared up slightly as he knew his companion was leaving him.

The wolf simply came up to Naruto and nudged him with his head.

"I know Wolfy… I shouldn't be crying… But you have your nice family now so… Good luck, and thank you… You are a good friend." Naruto leaned down and hugged the wolf.

 ***Yip***

The wolf yipped and licked Naruto's face eagerly.

"Hehe… Thank you…" Naruto said as he stood up and started walking towards the only exit he saw through the wolves.

"Good by friend…" Naruto said sadly as he started to walk away.

While Naruto's back was turned the wolf looked at him sorrowfully. Then it did it.

 ***Bark***

The wolf barked at the Large Black and Grey wolf who led the charge. The wolf in discussion simply looked at "Wolfy" in question. "Wolfy" Licked the wolf's cheek and yipped.

 ***Bark***

The two wolves were seemingly having a discussion about something while the other wolves performed a symphony of Howls.

Then all of a sudden all of the wolves including "Wolfy" and the large wolf howled as loudly as they could to the moon.

* * *

 **(With Naruto)**

Naruto walked sadly back to his cave, spear in hand.

"Ugh… I told myself not to get attached and I still did…" Naruto spoke to himself depressingly.

 ***Footsteps***

Naruto looked up from his feet as he heard that, the wolves howling still permeated the night sky but the footsteps were loud enough to hear through them.

"What the…" Naruto readied himself for anything.

 ***Bark***

Naruto spun around when he saw his companion sprinting towards him.

"Wolfy?" Naruto asked curiously.

 ***Bark***

"Don't you have your family now?" Naruto asked confusingly.

 ***Bark Bark***

"You want to stay with me?" Naruto asked hopefully.

The wolf simply yipped in response.

"Really!? Yay!" Naruto jumped for joy.

Naruto landed and picked up the medium size Pure white Wolf and spun around In joy. The wolf simply yipping in agreeance.

"Now I'm gonna need a real name now! 'Wolfy' is too childish and not good enough for an epic wolf like you!"

The Wolf yipped in response once again.

"I got it! I'll call you…"

And so Companions were created.

They were both happy.

And listened to the Symphony of Wolves night.

* * *

 **Chapter 3 Done!**

 **Alright that was a lot longer than I expected!**

 **Anyways I know it was kind of all over the place but what was I supposed to do? It was a Forest survival training… So there was going to be a lot of time skips!**

 **Anyways next chapter Naruto returns Home! He starts his "Real" training!**

 **What did we learn this chapter? Naruto Has a wolf! Naruto can use Chakra Chains! He's definitely smarter than the average 7-8 year old!**

 **Anyways! Hope Y'all liked that! I didn't put a recap like you saw! I put MORE words! And yeah...**

 **Then ending was a little rushed so if that seemed rushed or not as "Chizzled" as the rest... Sorry! I'm only human! And i'm tired as i right this! It's really late where i am! So errors may appear... Please tell me if you guys see any! I will try and fix them when i can!**

 **Now you may all be wondering "Why a Wolf? It's so cliché!" To be honest I wanted Naruto to have a relationship like this! I wanted Naruto to have a dog but then I was like "A dog can't do a lot in the Ninja world UNLESS they are an Inuzaka Dog…" So I picked a wolf! And foxes are wayyy more Cliché then Wolves… So please don't hate me for that!**

 **I know some of the things was a bit MUCH for a child Naruto's age but like I said he's more mature and smarter then the average child his age. Now no I'm not gonna go say "Naruto may be 7 but he has the IQ and Maturity as a 21 year old!" because I have seen Fanfictions like that and… OMG really?! Like I get it if it's a time-travel fix where Naruto is actually way older he's just stuck in a younger body but if it's not? Like that can't happen… Same with "Naruto is 12 year's old but he has the body of a 20 year old" Like there are a few times that works but not as many as people do with that…. And they have Lemons when Naruto is like 10 and try to justify it as "His body is 21" but like I said only SOMETIMES is that okay and you better have a damn good reason and story for it :P**

 **Important! Should the Wolf be Male or Female?!**

 **IMPORTANT! Please give suggestions for names for the Wolf! I forgot to put this part in when i originally posted so this is just an Edit... Anyway! I could give it a name myself but i figured it would cooler if i asked you guys for suggestions!**

* * *

 **Harem**

 **You all remember the rules I'm not going to explain them all again!**

 **Everyone has 5-7 Votes!**

 **Please leave your Votes in the Reviews!**

 **Also! Everyone can vote every chapter!**

 **Kushina Uzumaki - I already have how I will add her and everything so don't ask how because I got it under control – Votes: 70**

 **Mikoto Uchiha - This one is also really easy like Kushina. – Votes:63**

 **Fem Kyuubi – I haven't gotten a name for her yet but I made sure to not specify the Nine Tails Gender just in case you guys want to see a Female Nine tails. – Votes: 48**

 **Tsunade Senju - If you want her vote her! Age and all that doesn't matter *Cough* Naruto's a Demon *Cough* - Votes: 45**

 **Kurenai Yuhi - I think most people like this Red Eyes Vixen – Votes: 37**

 **Anko Mitarashi – Votes: 45**

 **Mei Terumi – *Cough* Seductress Mizukage *Cough* - Votes: 44**

 **Samui - *Cough* Big breasted Blondie *Cough* -Votes: 29**

 **Yugito Nii – Votes: 25**

 **Yugao Uzuki – Votes: 33**

 **Mito Uzumaki-Namikaze? - To be honest I'm not really planning on her to be that big of a character… But if enough of y'all want her to be in the Harem I will abide by it. – Votes: 45**

 **Tsume Inuzaka – She needs an Alpha… - Votes: 32**

 **Hana Inuzaka – Same for her… - Votes: 14**

 **Hitomi Hyuuga – Hinata's mother… Hiashi's wife? I think Hiashi is Hinata's father… You guys will probably tell me XD But don't worry about her being his wife XD It's not that hard to fix. :P – Votes: 13**

 **Shizuka Nadeshiko – I like this village – Votes: 18**

 **Ino Yamanaka – Votes: 21**

 **Mabui – She needs a break from dealing with the Raikage… - Votes: 17**

 **Karin Uzumaki – Votes: 7**

 **Tayuya – Votes: 8**

 **Guren – Votes: 4**

 **Mito Senju Uzumaki (THE ORIGINAL MITO UZUMAKI) – I think it would be cool for her to be in the Harem – Votes: 19**

 **Kaguya Otsutsuki – Liked her not gonna lie – Votes: 51**

 **Pakura – Votes: 11**

 **Tsunami – Votes: 9**

 **Ameyuri Ringo- Votes: 3**

 **Hayuki or Habuki Hyuuga (Neji's Mom) – Votes: 4**

 **Konan – The Akatsuki Gal – Votes: 18**

 **Fuu – I got a lot of people wanting her… - Votes: 13**

 **Rin – 3**

 **Fem Haku – 14**

 **Kurotsuchi – 8**

 **Sara – 2**

 **Honoka – 2**

 **Shion - 3**

 **Any other Female from the Naruto Series you may want to see in the Harem that I forgot to add into the list.**

 **So I guessed that Kushina and Mikoto would be the top two… Not gonna lie I guessed that XD I love them both and who doesn't XD**

 **Anyways! I love criticism! As long as it's constructive and not just flame crap! Like legit I listen to all of It!**

 **Got any questions! Send a Review or PM me! I love all feedback! And the more I get the more motivated I am! The same is said about all authors so GIVE THEM SOME FEEBACK! XD Any how…**

 **Toodles!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Loving Uchiha

**Question 1: "Wouldn't Naruto staying out of Konoha make him like the 'Outside' World and villages more? And to further dislike staying in Konoha?"**

 **Answer 1: This is an answer and a half… I'm not exactly going to spoil anything just clarify that something everyone is thinking is kind of incorrect… Don't trust Panther. Anyways as for the actual answer! Yes, it will make him want to leave Konoha more. Why? Well you will just have to wait and see…**

 **Question 2: "Why didn't Naruto Kill the Wolf? Is he going to be retarded and be one of the 'I'm not gonna kill anyone!' ninja and be Merciful?"**

 **Answer: No… You guys have to understand… Naruto is still only 7, he has seen and been introduced to things that no 7-year-old should see or know, but! He is still a 7-year-old! He may know these things but he hasn't experienced it yet! So he will finally "Think" otherwise soon…**

 **Question 3: "Why is Naruto so… 'Human' still? Isn't he a Demon already? Shouldn't he be getting some changes in at least his personality?"**

 **Answer: Pretty much the same as the earlier answer… He is still growing, changing, adapting, and whatnot… And all the "Trauma" with Kushina and Mito kind of… Halted his changes somewhat. So now since he's starting to get over it you will start to see changes.**

 **Anyways I basically said all the questions last chapter so there aren't many this time!**

 **But before we start! I am going to say this… And I rarely do this because I'm not immature… Okay I may be a tincy wincy bit… But anyways!**

 **To the guy who threatened me… (I'm not going to put his name I'm not THAT big of a retard) The guy basically threatened to report me for Author notes… Like dude… I've read the rules and guidelines WAY more then you have… I have 4 stories bro… It quite clearly says you can have Author notes AS LONG as it is in the beginning or the End of the chapter… If you don't like them just skip them! It's not that hard! Sometimes I don't even like reading author notes! That's fine! But threaten to report me on something I probably know more about then you… Really? That the best you got?**

 **Anyways! Ohhh… I feel bad after doing that… Hehehe Anyways! If you don't believe that's my first time calling out a "Flamer" then just go look at my other stories XD I legit have never done that before… It feels different…**

 **(Disclaimer! I know that Ahri (League of Legends) is a Kitsune! Nine tailed Fox! I just really like the name! Also! I have a plan… And I may use her appearance… But! Read the end of the chapter for that! It's just because a lot of people have wanted and suggested it! So yeah… Nothing is official though…)**

 **Also! Last thing before I start the chapter! Am I being really dumb when I said "Uzumaki-Namikaze"? Because like legit I don't know if I did something wrong I'm not the best on Japanese culture… Why am I asking? Because someone asked If I was really that "Ignorant" And that me having "Uzumaki-Namikaze" Showed that it was going to be a "Shit Fic" right off the bat… So if I'm missing something somebody please tell me… I know it was a flame but that one I didn't really care about I just want to know if I'm offending somebody some how…**

 **Anyways! On with the show!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The Loving Uchiha**

 ***Crunch***

Three sets of footsteps could be heard running through the forest.

 ***Snap***

The three sets of footsteps sounded like they were running as fast as they could.

 ***Shuffle***

Out of nowhere a Large Deer leaped out of the foliage and into the clearing in the forest.

"Ahri! Now!" A voice yelled from inside the forest.

All of a sudden, a medium sized pure white wolf emerged from the bushes behind the deer and pounced unto the deer. The deer fell to the ground but quickly adjusted itself and kicked it's hind legs to get the wolf off of itself.

The deer stood up and prepared to take off once again.

 ***Thump***

A large makeshift spear lodged itself into the deer's chest seemingly where it's heart would be.

 ***Bang***

The deer fell to the ground dead.

All of a sudden, a blonde-haired boy with mesmerizing Ocean blue eyes emerged from the forest with a grin struck across his face. In the boys mouth were two abnormally large fangs, it wasn't anything… strange just something you don't usually see unless one is from the Inuzaka clan where they are usually closer to animals then the average human. But other than the boys fangs he didn't look much different from any other child around his age, which if one would guess would be around 9-10. (AN: He's not Nine or Ten… He wasn't left in the forest for 1-2 year's so no need to worry)

"Alright! We got it Ahri! That's another mission accomplished!" Naruto cheerfully petted the Female wolf's head as she walked up from behind him.

The wolf yipped in response as Naruto concentrated as hard as he could and generated one black chain.

"Ugh… I still can't do it…" Naruto pouted as he tried to generate more chains.

Over the time period after the bear attack Naruto could never fully duplicate what he did, for the first week he could barely generate over 3 inches of chain. He tried over and over again but what he guessed happened was that the near death experience triggered something in him and his dormant natural instincts took over and automatically generated the chains… But that didn't mean Naruto was satisfied, day in and day out he trained them. He didn't know why he wanted to learn these so much just something in him wanted to show the world "I don't need you! I can do it myself!" he never really thought about showing that to Kushina no… But deep down that was what was fueling him to these extents, he was jealous yet he didn't admit it, he was hurting yet he didn't show it, he was angry yet he didn't let it overcome him.

To be honest he forgot everything here out in the wilderness, the village, his family, his tutor who dropped him off here and never said a word since, nothing, just him his friend and nature.

"Alright Ahri let's go! We can have a feast today! Maybe we can even make a rug with this one!" Naruto exclaimed as his one chain coiled around the deer and lifted up the lower half, Naruto couldn't carry the entire deer with his one chain yet so he was forced to lift the remaining half.

Naruto walked back to his base of operations with the Snow-white wolf in tow. Naruto didn't really worry about any predators at the moment as the wolf pack Ahri use to belong to was long gone Naruto never heard any howling Ahri never left nor showed that she knew anything either.

Naruto didn't even encounter another bear after the first one, he assumed that was the Male bear of the region and the others refused to go into another Male's land or the didn't know that the Male bear was dead. One way or another Naruto wasn't complaining, no bears meant no trouble.

So after a 10-15 minute walk with the deer Naruto finally made it back to his cave. He entered the cave and quickly took note of everything to make sure nothing was disrupted. On the right side was his makeshift cot with a dreadfully skinned bear fur as a blanket, in the middle was his firepit, behind the firepit farther in the cave was a makeshift table for Naruto to prepare food or weapons, on the floors were a few crudely skinned deer skins for a rug, over to the left of the cave was a bench of some sort and a couple makeshift knives created from grinded down stones.

"Good… Nothings different." Naruto spoke to himself as he made his way towards the back of the cave with the deer in hand, Ahri made her way to the cot she and Naruto slept on and she made herself comfy as she waited for the food.

He placed the deer down on the table and slowly started to analyze it seeing what he should do first.

"Alright! Let's gut this thing then skin it! Maybe now I can finally make a curtain!" Naruto motivated himself as he walked towards the makeshift bench and looked at all the stone knives in front of him. He never liked using his Kunai because they were the most weapon oriented things he had and he didn't want to ruin them by gutting an animal with them, if he had more then he had now then he wouldn't care but at the moment he only had 4 not including the kunai on his spear. That's when Naruto picked up a stone knife that looked like it was supposed to be a Kunai but it obviously wasn't that similar in resemblance considering the tools Naruto had.

So, Naruto grabbed the knife and made his way back to the dead deer.

That's when he felt it.

As soon as he was about to puncture the skin on the deer all of his senses went off.

The senses he honed ever since he was left in the wilderness, his natural dormant instincts he tapped into as he was left in the middle of nowhere for months.

Danger.

Fear, that was all he felt for a split second.

But he didn't falter fear was just an emotion he learned.

That didn't change the fact he sensed it from behind him.

Almost immediately after he felt it he flung around stone blade in hand and flung the blade at whatever or whoever the intruder was. The blade made contact with the stone wall and the force of Naruto's chakra enhanced through made it shatter upon impact. Nothing. Naruto didn't see anything but he still felt it.

Behind him!

Naruto spun around again this time grabbing his spear that he placed leaning against the table. Right before he thrust his spear he saw the cause of his senses going haywire. A figure. All black around 6 foot on the other side of the table. Naruto thrust the spear at the individual's heart hoping to kill him before he himself was killed. The figure simply deflected the spear with his left hand before grabbing the spear and crushing it in his. Those split few seconds was all that it took for Ahri to already be flying through the air towards the individual.

The figure saw the beast and used its fist to send Ahri flying back crashing into the wall. The figure didn't hesitate to bring out a kunai and fling it towards Ahri intending to kill her swiftly. Naruto saw this and all of a sudden, he felt his veins fill with power and adrenaline.

" **No!"** Naruto's voice sounded more animalistic and powerful.

All of a sudden, black chains erupted from Naruto's back 3 chains immediately soared through the air and deflected the kunai keeping Ahri safe, the remaining 7 chains rushed towards the attacker intending to incapacitate and slay him. It wasn't as many chains as when Naruto killed the bear but Naruto didn't care at the moment, he had one goal at the moment. Kill his foe, or be killed.

The chains soared towards the figure as Naruto reached into his kunai pouch and flung two of his remaining four kunai. The second kunai was purposely sent momentarily after the first in order to catch the foe of guard. The chains easily captured the attacker's limbs and held him still for… Both of the kunai to strike him dead?

'That was too easy.' Was running through Naruto's head as he looked deeper into the cave for any thing out of the ordinary.

Behind!

Naruto felt it again grabbing a kunai in each hand which wasn't common for a Shinobi for hand to hand combat, or in this case weapon to hand combat. Naruto rammed his kunai straight into the individual's gut, Naruto didn't even register the squelching feel of his kunai burrowing into his attacker's organs he simply pushed as hard as he could. The attack grabbed Naruto's wrist unhinging it from his gut and went to pin Naruto. That was when Naruto used his remaining kunai held hand and went straight for the individual's neck. The attack couldn't get out of this, he was too close to Naruto, he wouldn't even be able to jump back he was too close.

Naruto was centimeters away from the neck when his foe disappeared in a Shunshin. Naruto didn't waste time getting back up and flaring his senses. That's when he felt it. He knew this person. It was similar.

"Panther Sensei?" Naruto asked aloud.

Almost immediately after the figure materialized at the entrance of the cave in full few of Naruto thanks to the small amount of sunlight still in the sky.

"Naruto." Panther greeted.

 ***Growl***

Ahri finally got up again and growled towards Panther.

"Ahri, stand down. He's okay." Naruto ordered and the wolf relented but still moved to stand protectively in front of Naruto.

"I see you've been making friends." Panther spoke as he grabbed his gut.

"I have… Wait… Did I seriously get you?" Naruto spoke incredulously for a split second.

"Indeed…" Panther spoke as he opened a pouch on his arm and brought out a roll of medical wrap.

"What?! How?!" Naruto asked as he was starting to doubt his "Sensei" if he could even call him that at this point.

"I made a grave mistake I don't plan on making again. I never expected you to see past my Genjutsu nevertheless react that fast.

"Oh…" Naruto said sadly.

"You're depressed?" Panther asked curiously.

"I mean yeah… If I can catch you off guard that fa-!" Naruto was cut off as Panther disappeared from his view and he felt cold steel placed gently against his neck.

"Like I said I made a mistake I don't plan on making again." Panther said seriously making all of Naruto's worries vanish.

"Right… So am I finally done?" Naruto asked.

"Indeed. We are leaving immediately."

"Sweet! Do you have any sealing scrolls with you Panther Sensei?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"I do… May I ask why?" Panther asked as he grabbed a scroll from inside of his Anbu vest and threw it towards Naruto.

"I don't want to leave some of this behind! Especially this guy!" Naruto exclaimed as he pointed at the bear skin.

"I see… Then hurry up." Panther spoke in his normal monotone as he leaned against the cave wall.

After a few minutes of Naruto packing things, he spoke out again.

"You don't mind me bringing Ahri right?" Naruto asked offhandedly as he stored another thing.

"The wolf can't come." Panther said seriously.

Immediately Naruto stopped what he was doing and stared sternly towards Panther.

"She **Has** to come." Naruto explained.

"Nope."

"Yes."

"The Anbu dorms don't except pets." Panther explained.

"She isn't a pet."

"Oh? Then what is she? Your friend?" Panther asked emotionlessly but Naruto could feel the sarcasm.

"Yes, and my companion."

"No can do, nobody else would see it that way." Panther further explained.

"Then what about any Inuzaka Anbu?" Naruto asked even though it was more of a statement.

Naruto's quick thinking caught Panther off guard once again but he didn't show it.

"Their different."

"Oh yeah? How different?" Naruto asked again.

"They are Ninja companions and are used in combat or tracking, they are ninja certified." Panther explained.

"Then Ahri is my Ninja companion." Naruto said sternly.

"It's not that simple."

"Oh, I think it is." Naruto narrowed his eyes towards his sensei.

"Oh? Are you threateningly me?" Panther asked clearly amused.

"No. I just don't think it's that complicated for one of the strongest and most elusive 'Anbu Captains' to do." Naruto said not faltering.

"…" Panther stared at Naruto through his mask for a few moments not moving in the slightest.

"Well?" Naruto asked.

"You have to ask the Hokage… Not as a Ninja… As his grandson. That is the only way this would work." Panther explained.

"Tsk…" Naruto grit his teeth slightly, he hated using the grandson card and using that to take advantage of his grandfather, after Kushina left he made it his goal to never burden anyone he cherished.

"So? Will you?" Panther asked curiously as he eyed the pure white wolf with beautiful blue eyes that sat at Naruto's feet.

"Fine." Naruto relented as he turned around and finished his packing.

"Fine…?" Panther asked for a confirmation.

"Fine I'll ask him!" Naruto said ruefully as he didn't want to ask his Grandfather, but at the same time he wouldn't dare leave Ahri behind.

"Good! Now are you done?" Panther asked again gesturing to the storage scroll.

"Yeah… We can go." Naruto said as he and Ahri walked towards Panther.

"Good we are going to Shunshin back to Konoha so hold onto me and your dog." Panther explained as he grabbed Naruto's shoulder.

"She isn't a dog! She's a wolf. Get it right." Naruto said offendedly.

"Right… Where did you find her anyways?" Panther asked postponing the Shunshin.

"She was from the pack of wolves who live in this area. She left them by herself to stay with me!" Naruto answered proudly.

"There isn't a Wolf pack that is native to this place Naruto." Panther responded seriously.

"What? I just saw them like a month or two ago!" Naruto explained.

"For as long as I've known no wolves have ever been here… Bear's yes, wolves? No, never been a wolf here." Panther explained seriously.

"Maybe they were in the process of moving?" Naruto guessed.

"Maybe…" If Panther wasn't wearing his mask Naruto would have seen the furrowing of his eyebrows in confusion at this odd occurrence.

As fast as they came, they left. In a swirl of leaves the two ninjas and the wolf vanished from the cave leaving nothing but a worn out firepit behind.

* * *

 **(Land of Hot Water: Unknown Town)**

Two figures could be seen sitting outside a restaurant talking, eating, and laughing, overall, they looked like they were having a good time. They both had astonishing Crimson red hair that could be seen from a mile away. One of the individuals was a Goddess on earth with her womanly figure that could swoon almost any men, the second individual was a much shorter girl who looked around the age of 7-8. They both were talking about various things not caring for anything going on around them at the moment.

That was quickly interrupted though.

A brown and white messenger hawk stopped its flight and glided it's way down towards the redheads and as gracefully as it could it landed next to the redhead's table on the railing separating the street from the outdoors sitting area.

"What happened now Mom?" The younger redhead asked.

"It's just the normal letter informing me on Naruto and how he's doing, Mito." Kushina informed her daughter with one eyebrow raised.

"What? Didn't you just get one a few days ago?" Mito asked confusingly.

"I did… That's what's confusing me… something must have happened." Kushina informed as she grabbed the scroll that was hanging on the hawk's back with slightly quivering hands, the slight turmoil in her gut that she felt every once in awhile whenever it concerned Naruto returned, she always shook it off but it never completely left her it just stayed in the back and simply taunted her, she felt like something was wrong, really, really wrong, but she never let that thought stay for more than a moment as she had to focus on Mito.

"Neh, Neh! What's it say?" Mito asked curiously as she tried to bend over the table and peek at the message.

"That's what I'm trying to see. So if you would kindly sit back down and learn some patience I will tell you!" Kushina explained, using her finger to push the hyper 7-year-old back down into her seat.

A few moments passed as Mito sat expectantly and Kushina read word for word analyzing its contents. All of a sudden Kushina's aura flared slightly and started to turn an eerie dark color. Kushina flexed her hand subconsciously crumpling the paper between her hands in the process. Mito stared in awe and fear as her mother's hair shadowed her eyes seemingly angry and… Disappointed?

"W-What happened?" Mito asked hesitantly.

"Your brother has done something very stupid that's what." Kushina said as she placed the letter on the table and leaned back.

The letter read: " _Dear Kushina, once again I urge you to return home we can take care of the problems together and keep everything under control. Naruto still hasn't gotten better and it is only going to get worse, I don't know what you are trying to accomplish by doing this, but it isn't worth it. Naruto recently dropped out of the academy and I could do nothing to stop him, and I don't think he is going to return UNLESS you return and try to speak some sense into him, letters will not do anyone justice let alone somebody like Naruto who needs to speak face to face to feel that closeness. Even if you just drop by, at least say something to Naruto. Now you asked me why Naruto never has anything to say in the letters, let alone write to you? I think I just answered that question quite clearly. That is all I hope you come up with the right decision after reading this."_

Mito quickly looked over the letter but being 7 as she was it didn't really make sense to her.

"What did he do?" Mito asked again.

"Your brother dropped out of the academy and is refusing to go back." Kushina sighed.

"Oh…" Mito spoke quietly in thought.

"What the hell happened Naruto… You were such a good kid! What happened?" Kushina asked aloud to nobody in particular totally oblivious to what was happening back in Konoha.

"I got it Mom!" Mito cheered innocently.

"What is it Honey?" Kushina asked not entirely listening to her daughter as she had other thoughts in her mind at the moment.

"You said it yourself when we left! The Academy doesn't really teach you anything too important until the last couple of years! We can teach Naruto everything ourselves! We will all be together that way! It will be fun!" Mito exclaimed her idea excitedly.

"Mito… That's… Not a bad idea…" Kushina spoke as she brought a hand to her chin in thought.

"Exactly!" Mito cheered.

"Then we can bond together like a family and make up for all this time away! We can even teach him everything else we learned here too! Mito I am so proud of you! That idea is perfect!" Kushina cheered as she quickly took out piece of paper and a pen to write her message back to Hiruzen almost completely disregarding everything else she read in the letter.

* * *

 **(Konoha: Hokage's Office)**

Hiruzen Sarutobi was not in the best moods at the moment, first of all he hadn't seen his surrogate grandson in a few months due to his Sensei putting him in a survival test in an unknown area, what made it worse was the fact that Naruto wasn't completely healed both mentally and physically at the time he was sent out, that in itself worried Hiruzen greatly due to the fact that he saw what Naruto did when he 'Broke down' on a few occasions. What made matters even worse then that? The letter Hiruzen just read.

Hiruzen placed his pipe down on the table and leaned back in his chair. He gave out an exasperated sigh and seemingly sat in silence as he thought over what he just read in the message.

The letter read: " _Dear Hiruzen. I understand that it is clearly worse then I initially expected considering Naruto himself dropped out and is even refusing to re-enter the academy. That does not mean I will be coming back to scold him though, yes, I am extremely disappointed in what my son has become, but what can I do? I have to focus on Mito at the moment so it would serve no good in returning, But seriously? What happened to Naruto? Do you have any idea? He was such a good kid to just… Up and stop being a good kid for no reason once so ever… Anyways… As for him dropping out, I have that under control. Mito gave me a brilliant idea! It will be killing two birds with one stone! Me and Mito once we return will teach and train Naruto everything we know and he needs for the academy! That way we can get family bonding AND! We can teach him! Hell, it will even be catching up on all the time we missed! Anyways I'm writing this during our lunch break so we have to get back soon so that's all for now! From Kushina~"_

Hiruzen was brought out of his musings as a knock on the door was heard. Hiruzen sealed away the letter and signaled that they could enter.

He was left with one lingering thought.

'What am I going to do.'

* * *

 **(Uchiha Compound)**

A boy and a wolf stood at the entrance gate to the Uchiha compound. The boy was none other then Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and the wolf was none other then his companion Ahri, Ahri's pure white hair literally glowed in the sunlight since Naruto just before arriving, finished taking a bath and cleaning Ahri's coat of fur, the pure white fur only further accentuated Ahri's already majestic sapphire blue eyes.

"You know Ahri… I really need to get you used to humans other then me…" Naruto told the wolf as he stood at the entrance of the Uchiha compound.

Why was Naruto saying this? Because Naruto was forced to take all back roads to get to the Uchiha compound because Ahri wasn't use to humans other then himself yet, she would constantly growl at people and if anything, even remotely startling happened she would go full predator mode.

Ahri simply looked at Naruto with an unreadable expression.

"Right… I still have to work on communication so we can talk to each other better… At least gramps let you be my Ninja partner easily though." Naruto spoke as he remembered the conversation.

It wasn't really a conversation… He was just happy Naruto was back and better than ever and the only thing Hiruzen really said was a short speech about how dangerous it is for a Ninja companion and how you should teach them really strictly and excellently to make sure they are both obedient and smart enough to make decisions on their own. Other then that Hiruzen just said that Naruto should visit Mikoto as she was asking about him and starting to worry.

"Alright Ahri don't growl at anyone here! These Uchiha don't like it at all. So just follow me and keep up!" Naruto said seriously to the wolf as he was kneeling in front of the wolf.

The wolf yipped in response but Naruto was still worried, at least the Uchiha compound didn't have that much traffic so he didn't have to worry about to many civilians or shinobi.

As Naruto entered the compound the guard simply nodded his head towards him in acknowledgment and looked at Ahri in curiosity. Naruto walked the streets in relative peace, Ahri was literally sticking to Naruto's right side, she was constantly leaning on Naruto as they walked, but Naruto didn't care he quite enjoyed somebody or in this case a Wolf using him for support, even if it was something as small as this. Finally, after about a 7-minute walk Naruto stopped at his destination, it was one of the bigger houses in the compound but it wasn't the biggest, it was a Traditional Japanese house like you would find in the Hyuuga compound but the difference was the personal hot spring in the backyard surrounded in large fences and…Traps. Making it impossible for perverts to peek into it.

"Alright Ahri…" Naruto called out getting the curious wolf's attention.

Ahri stared at Naruto.

"What ever you do don't scared or mad at this lady… Okay? She's okay! She just might be scary depending on how mad she is." Naruto informed the wolf.

 ***Stare***

Ahri simply stared at Naruto unflinchingly.

 ***Sigh***

"Alright sit and stay." Naruto commanded the wolf in which it sat around 10 feet away from the door of the house.

"Few… Okay…" Naruto walked up the door.

 ***Knock Knock***

"Please don't be Fugaku. Please don't be Fugaku. Please don't be Fugaku!" Naruto chanted in hope that it would just be Mikoto home and nobody else.

 ***Thud***

 ***Thud***

 ***Thud***

Naruto could hear the footsteps approaching the door.

Naruto stood straight up and stiffened out his clothes making sure he looked presentable and made one last motion towards Ahri to stay and not to move no matter what.

All of a sudden, the traditional Japanese door slid open revealing… A Goddess, a woman with midnight black hair that reached down her back and two locks of hair framing her face perfectly only further expressing her beauty, she had a unflawed body that many woman would kill to have, large breasts, wide hips, tight waist, and long legs, that with her hair and heart shaped face would make most men weak in the knees. The woman in question was wearing a purplish black dress with a tan apron over the top attempting to hide her generous assets, and it wasn't working that well.

The woman was wiping her hands on her apron as soon as she opened the door and stared out the door with an analytical gaze with her Charcoal black eyes seeing who the visitor was, she had serious expression on at first but as soon as she laid eyes ln the blonde haired blue eyed child before her…

"Naruto!" The woman exclaimed as she launched herself towards Naruto bringing him into a massive hug.

Immediately Naruto stiffened at the action no longer used to the foreign feeling of a motherly hug, after all it has been over half a year since he last had a "Real" hug.

"Naruto?" The woman asked worriedly as she felt his stiffness.

After a brief moment Naruto literally melted into the woman's embrace. The woman smiled as Naruto literally used all of his strength to hug back, she knew why Naruto was like this and she was just waited for Naruto to come by, but sadly after Kushina left Naruto never went to the Uchiha compound since. Naruto didn't show that he was going to let go any time soon so the woman adjusted herself so she could sit comfortably while Naruto enjoyed the embrace. The woman closed her eyes and rested her head on Naruto's shoulder as she waited for Naruto to get out whatever he needed.

They simply sat in silence, no noise once so ever, no crying, no sniffling, nothing. Finally after multiple minutes of waiting Naruto started to move.

"Aunty Mikoto…" Naruto started using his first words since seeing the woman.

"Yes Naruto?" The now named Mikoto asked caringly still holding onto Naruto.

"Thank you." Naruto slowly leaned out of the embrace still relishing the warmth that came from it.

"No thank you Naruto… I really needed a hug! I ran out of hugging energy just a few moments before you came." Mikoto said happily as she smiled at the boy no longer using her serious expression.

"Hehe… Okay…" Naruto smiled in return.

Mikoto looked over Naruto noticing he changed quite a bit over the past months that nobody saw him, first of all he had a growth spurt that was for sure, he wasn't extremely tall that it would freak anyone out, he was just on the taller side of anyone around his age, his face lost some of the baby fat he had so he had a more sharp looking face, and his aura was now different, he was no longer the bright bundle of happiness that everyone knew him for, now his aura was more distant, cold, and serious, but Mikoto saw deeper then that, maybe it was her time as a shinobi that saw it, maybe it was the fact that she was a mother, but either way she saw a glimpse of the same boy from before, it was small, but it was still there. She was about to say he was like a miniature Itachi or Kakashi with his aura but that small glimpse of light was all she needed to see he was still the same deep, deep down.

"Oh? What do we have here?" Mikoto asked aloud as she noticed something behind Naruto.

Ahri stood there no longer sitting but standing ready to pounce to save Naruto.

"Oh! That's Ahri! She's my new Ninja companion! I found her and she stayed with me ever since! Gramps just finished finalizing the details before I came here!" Naruto exclaimed cheerfully.

"I see… Well nice to meet you Ahri… You sure are a beautiful Wolf." Mikoto slowly approached the wolf going to pet her.

"She just started seeing other people then me today so she's scared… So watch out…" Naruto warned Mikoto.

Mikoto simply smiled at the wolf and extended a hand to pet the wolf, Ahri stiffened but nevertheless let her pet her as Naruto was giving her a warning look.

"Such a beautiful Creature…" Mikoto said in awe.

As soon as Mikoto finished petting the wolf, the wolf walked towards Naruto and stood protectively by him.

"You have found quite the capable companion Naruto… I can see she trusts you immensely and wishes to protect you." Mikoto informed the boy.

"Thanks!" Naruto said with pride evident in his voice.

"Now…" Mikoto gave a smile towards Naruto.

"…" Naruto stayed silent.

"Why don't we go and you can explain why you didn't visit for a good half a year?" Mikoto asked with a bone chilling smile towards Naruto.

"O-Okay…" Naruto said as he chuckled nervously.

* * *

 **(Inside the Uchiha Main Branch House.)**

Naruto sat quietly in the living room of the house. The room consisted of a tatami mat floor, a coffee table in the center, 4 floor pillows on the sides of the coffee table, a television in the corner, and a large sliding door that opened and faced the garden outside. Overall it was a quaint and nice room. Naruto currently sat with Ahri next to him staring outside, Mikoto was

in the kitchen getting snacks and beverages for the two so they could talk about what Naruto has been up to and Naruto could also notice Mikoto had something she needed to say too.

A few minutes of waiting finally ended when Mikoto entered the room carrying a trey with a pitcher and a plate of snacks. Mikoto sat down opposite Naruto and stared at Naruto expectantly.

"So? What was more important then coming to see me for this long?" Mikoto asked.

"Well… I wasn't in town…" Naruto explained meekly.

"I know that, but what about before that? Why couldn't you come and tell me you weren't going to be around for a while?" Mikoto asked again.

"Because…" Naruto made it clear that he didn't want to state the reason.

"Naruto…" Mikoto softened her gaze and grasped Naruto's hands from across the table.

"It's just…" Naruto started again.

"Naruto it's fine… You can tell me anything… I won't be offended." Mikoto stated softly.

"Because you're friends with her…" Naruto explained quietly.

"Because I'm friends with…?" Mikoto asked again.

"With her…" Naruto clarified again.

"Her? You mean Kushina?" Mikoto asked confusingly.

"…" Naruto nodded his head 'Yes'.

"And?"

"…"

"Oh Naruto! Please don't think that way! I didn't agree with her. Please don't think I did!" Mikoto squeezed Naruto's hand reassuringly as she stared deep into his eyes causing him to get slightly uncomfortable.

"O-Okay… I believe you." Naruto responded meekly.

"Oh thank you…" Mikoto sighed in relief as she let go of Naruto's hand.

"…" Naruto sat in awkward silence not knowing what to say now.

"You know… Kushina came and explained to me why she was leaving and tried to make me see eye to eye with her… Well she came to tell me to look out for you and whatnot, but when I didn't see eye to eye with her she was offended and we got into a small argument." Mikoto broke the silence.

"You did?" Naruto asked curiously.

"I did… It went a little like this at least." Mikoto stared into the distance as she remembered the ordeal.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

Kushina and Mikoto were sat opposite each other in the same living room as Naruto is in as Mikoto. Kushina looked slightly serious while Mikoto looked serious and downright angry as she glared towards Kushina.

"So?" Kushina asked expectantly.

"Don't."

"What?" Kushina asked slightly shocked.

"Just don't. I have been your friend since the academy days and I've always stuck with you, but this? I will have no part of, I'm telling you right now, don't." Mikoto informed strictly.

"Mikoto I have to." Kushina explained.

"You have to why? Danzo? Orochimaru? That 'Reason I can't tell'? Huh? Do you honestly think this is a good idea? Did you even ask Lord Third yet? If you have then you obviously know he didn't agree!" Mikoto yelled to her best friend.

"I just have to! It's to protect them both!" Kushina all but screamed.

"Is it? Or is it so you can pamper your 'Little Girl'? Don't lie to me, everyone knows it, you favor Mito over Naruto any day." Mikoto sneered.

 ***Slap***

Kushina glared across the room at her 'Best' friend.

"Don't you **Ever** say that again." Kushina threatened.

"Why? Because you know it's true? You wouldn't have reacted like that if you didn't believe to an extent." Mikoto informed angrily.

"It is not! I love them both Equally!" Kushina roared.

"Yeah, sure! That's why you have Mito follow you every second of the day while you leave Naruto by himself! That's why you only train Mito! That's why you don't even second guess where Naruto get's all of his injuries from! Do you seriously expect me to believe any bit of the crap you are spouting?" Mikoto roared back.

"You know why I have to do those things!" Kushina yelled in return."

"Why? Explain to me again! Why do you need to neglect Naruto so much for Mito?! Why?!" Mikoto interrogated quite heatedly.

"Because I have two assholes going after my daughter! Danzo the old cunt will try and brainwash Mito without me looking and get her to join him willingly! Orochimaru the deranged fuck will take any chance he can to get a 'Jinchuuriki' on his side! He will come to capture her at a moments notice! He has as many spies in Konoha as Danzo does! Hiruzen can't do anything against Danzo because the old coot has nothing against him yet! Even if he did something if Mito joins him willingly then I can't stop her! She will just turn into a weapon! Orochimaru has so many spies in Konoha even if we catch one two more will appear! It's not that simple Mikoto!" Kushina screamed.

"Then why leave! Why leave Naruto behind! Why leave him to the wolves just because your what? Afraid? You have the Goddamn Hokage and multiple S Ranked Shinobi at your beck and call if you need too! Why can't you train Naruto! Why can't you spend time with him other then holidays? Why can't you just have some Mother and Son bonding! You know how much love Naruto has for you? Do you seriously want to take that for granted?! Because I sit here all the time wanting to just coddle my son again! But I can't! I lost that chance! He's in the fucking Anbu! Risking his life daily! I have a Husband who doesn't even love me! I have to deal with this Head of the Uchiha crap! So no! Don't even try and tell me 'It's Not that Simple'! Because it is! It's so simple I can't understand why you can't get it through your fucking head!" Mikoto roared in rage as her emotions boiled out of control.

"No! Why can't you get it through your thick skull?! I can't spend time with Naruto because I have to protect Mito! If you were in my position you would do the same! I came here to ask you to take Naruto under your care! Not for this!" Kushina exclaimed in utter rage.

"I'm bringing this up because you are making a retarded decision! You are taking Naruto for granted! Why can't you take him with you?! I would love to have Naruto here but I know what he truly wants! He wants to be with you! He loves you so much I'm jealous anyone could completely adore somebody so much! He's obsessed with you! He adores you! You are his everything! His world! Do you really want to take that away from him?! Do you?! You will take away his life line!" Mikoto explained as tears streamed in her eyes.

"I can't take him for his own good! If I take him with me he will have a target painted on his back! This way he can stay safe with everyone here! They don't want Naruto! They want the fucking fox! Naruto is nothing! He isn't special! He doesn't have any special abilities! He is average! He is normal! He is a dull color to them!" Kushina yelled raising her voice even louder.

"So that's how you see him? Ha! Parent of the fucking year! You disappoint me Kushina… I expected more from you. You were so happy when you came back with twins, you couldn't even show your sadness from Minato's death because you were so fucking happy. Now this? Your own son is simply 'Average' or 'Nothing'? Seriously? Your own fucking son? How can yourself his mother? Mothers are supposed to see the how utterly amazing their children are so they can tell their child, they are supposed to push them passed their limits, teach them how to live, to write, to love, to hate. They are supposed to be able to hug their child and tell them 'It's going to be Okay!' but obviously not to you, to you, your own son is simply just another child in the park." Mikoto quieted down and spoke with utter disgust evident in her tone.

"That's not what I me-!" Kushina was cut off by Mikoto again.

"No! I think that's exactly what you meant. They say in somebodies rage they will say what they truly mean. I think we just saw that first handed. We're done here, it's time for you to leave." Mikoto sneered as she stood up still glaring at Kushina.

Kushina got up and started walking down the hallway to the front door.

"I'm leaving Naruto here so I can protect both of my children. Orochimaru doesn't want Naruto, Danzo doesn't want Naruto, Mito is who they both want, as long as I'm out of Konoha both Danzo and Orochimaru can't track me. Orochimaru's spy network is good but not good enough to find me in the entire Elemental Nations, Danzo can send trackers but even they aren't that good, Konoha is their domain, not out in the world." Kushina explained as she opened the door and looked back at Mikoto who had her arms crossed underneath her bust.

"That's what you think. What if they are just waiting for you to leave Naruto? What then?" Mikoto added

"They don't! They don't want Naruto!" Kushina yelled again.

"That's what they want you to think." Mikoto added once again.

"There's more then just them! I just… Can't say what they are yet… Only the Hokage and a few others know…" Kushina told the Uchiha.

"Oh yeah? Well don't blame me when you lose a son." Mikoto spoke as she turned around and started walking away from the hallway.

"I won't! Naruto loves me! You said it yourself! He is an amazing child! He excepts anything! He forgives anything! He loves no matter what!" Kushina exclaimed.

"Point proven. You take his love for granted." Mikoto informed.

"I don't!"

"When do you ever try and follow up on any of Naruto's 'Accidents' with his friends?" Mikoto finally asked.

"I don't. I trust him." Kushina declared.

"I trust my children too. That doesn't mean I will make sure they are safe even if they say they are. What if he is saying that just to make sure you don't find out he's getting in trouble? Or what if he loves you so much that he doesn't want you to worry? Huh? Ever think about that?" Mikoto asked.

"I don't have too." Kushina started.

"Get out. It's time for you to leave. I will take care of Naruto, isn't that what you wanted to hear? Now leave, our business here is done. I will say this one last time, don't leave." Mikoto told the Redheaded Uzumaki.

Kushina didn't say anymore words and simply left and quietly shut the door.

Kushina left Konoha 3 Days Later.

* * *

 **(Flashback End)**

Naruto sat there in silence at what he heard. He clenched his fists in disappointment at what his own mother said about him. Did any of these revelations change his mind? No. He still felt lingering resentment and anger, but he pushed it away and simply stared at Mikoto who was giving him as sweet as a smile she could.

"Thank you…" Naruto started.

"No need to thank me. I simply said what I thought was right." Mikoto explained softly.

"Still thank you." Naruto bowed his head slightly.

"No problem… But are you okay?" Mikoto asked worriedly.

"About?" Naruto asked curiously as he lost all the lingering anger and sadness that was just evident in his expression.

"A-About what Kushina said and did…" Mikoto asked slightly taken aback.

"I'm not surprised." Naruto stated surprising Mikoto.

"You aren't?"

"Nope, I expected as much. I've already gotten over it. She's no mother to me, I'm gave her a test like Gramps told me to do but even then, I don't know if I want to ever have her back in my life as my own mother. She failed me too many times as it is. This was simply the breaking point." Naruto smiled towards Mikoto scaring her slightly from this reaction.

"I-I see…"

'Lord Third was right… It's bad… But we shouldn't try and change Naruto, it's his choice…' Mikoto thought back to a conversation she had with Hiruzen after she inquired about Naruto's whereabouts.

"Yep now I really should be goi-!' Naruto was interrupted as the adrenaline pumping through his veins spiked his senses.

He felt Danger.

Mikoto raised her eyebrows at something behind Naruto and that was all Naruto needed to know, to figure out where the 'Danger' was coming from.

Naruto leaped up leaving Ahri sleeping on the floor not noticing anything yet. He spun around realized he didn't have any weapons on him and jumped to the 'assailants' back.

Fugaku Uchiha never really liked Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. He was too full of love and happiness, it wasn't good for a ninja to have. So imagine Fugaku's subconscious reaction when he appeared in his living room and saw none other then Naruto talking to his wife in HIS home. Fugaku glared at Naruto's back for a split second before…

Naruto leaped up spun around to face the danger and saw a man much taller then him but didn't really look at his face, his survival instincts kicked in and he did what came to him. He got behind the assailant leaped brought his legs around the figures neck and spun with the motion using gravity to his advantage. The assailant was sent crashing to the floor with Naruto taking him down harshly and brutally.

 ***Thud***

The back of Fugaku's head was sent crashing into the tatami mats breaking It partially in the process. Fugaku wasn't all their as his entire brain was just shaken brutally from the impact. By the time he figured out what just happened Naruto was already on his chest with his hands around Fugaku's neck attempting to strangle.

While Naruto was in the process of attempting to strangle Fugaku to death he finally had time to look at his 'assailants' face… And he… Knew who it was.

"Oh crap!" Naruto leaped back in shock.

 ***Cough***

Fugaku coughed and rubbed the back of his head lightly. Mikoto and Fugaku both didn't have time to do anything as it all happened so fast and not expectantly.

"N-Naruto…" Mikoto spoke in awe and shock at what just occurred.

"S-Sorry Mr. Fugaku!" Naruto was scared out of his wits at what he just did.

Fugaku didn't answer for a second he simply sat there tending to his bruises.

"You've changed." Fugaku started.

"Y-Yeah… Sorry…" Naruto apologized once again.

Fugaku smirked towards Naruto liking this new Naruto.

'I barely gave anything away that would tell him I appeared let alone let out any sign of danger… Yet he sensed it…' Fugaku was impressed but he would never say it.

"I-Um… I have to go now." Naruto explained.

"R-Right… I'll see you out Naruto. Mikoto informed as she stood up.

"Alright…"

Naruto and Mikoto made their way to the front door leaving Fugaku to his own accord. As they made it to the front door with Ahri following closely behind Mikoto stopped at the door and Naruto outside.

"Naruto…" Mikoto started.

"Yes? Am I in trouble?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"No you aren't… Was that unexpected? Quite, but you aren't in trouble." Mikoto explained.

"Then what do you need?"

Mikoto then brought Naruto into another hug squishing him in her bust.

"You can come anytime you need… I will always be there to help you… Itachi told me you were in Anbu even though he wasn't supposed to but still… I will help you whenever you need it." Mikoto explained as she let go of Naruto and held him by the shoulders.

"O-Okay…" Naruto didn't know how to answer that.

"Good!" Mikoto chirped.

Mikoto then leaned forward and kissed Naruto on the cheek causing him to blush to an extreme extent.

Mikoto chuckled at his expression as she waved goodbye and went back into her house leaving Naruto and Ahri by themselves.

* * *

 **Alright! Chapter 4 Done!**

 **Alright! Now I know last chapter and some of this chapter may be boring! But I really needed to make them! I'd rather have a boring chapter that is necessary then just completely skip over something and expect it to be okay without any follow up! I want to look back and say 'I gave it enough guts!' so there aren't as many holes! Now I tried to spice this chapter up a little bit to show Naruto's "Natural Instincts" which is what Panther was trying to do. I will have Panther's status report update for Naruto to Hiruzen in the next chapter!**

 **Next chapter Jiraiya will show up! Missions will actually start! Action will finally start! It won't be as boring as last chapter! I hope…**

 **Anyways I hope you all liked Mikoto's scenes AND! Kushina and Mito's Cameo and reaction to the letter (Like as in thought it was good for the story, not like as in think they made a smart decision.) Also! I explained 2 of the reasons Kushina was forced to leave! There is at least 2 more but I'm not completely done with that! Did she make the right decision with it? Fuck no… But that's what it is!**

 **Should Sasuke be Sasuke or... Should he be "Satsuki"? Y'all tell me i made sure not to say anything this chapter so you guys have the choice... Enjoy!**

 **Now onto Ahri! I was already planning on her not being a regular wolf. Now the question is! SHOULD AHRI BE A SPECIAL WOLF! With a Humanoid form? If she had a humanoid form it would be "Ahri – League of Legends" YES I KNOW THAT ONE IS A NINE TAILED FOX! I just like how she looks and the colors match! I would just use her appearance and change minor details into a wolf!**

 **SECOND PART FOR AHRI! If she is a human should she be in the Harem? I will leave her there for people to vote (Because I had quite a it of people in my PMs and Reviews telling me to have her in the Harem and whatnot (Even though she's a wolf) so yeah you guys tell me!)**

 **Also! Sai is going to be in Anbu with Naruto! Not as soon as Naruto but I want Naruto to have a friend and whatnot, I was thinking some other people to have that "Bro" relationship with but I couldn't think of too many, and I could just have Sai not be in Root.**

 **Now like I said! Naruto's "Demonic Traits" haven't showed up yet! (Which you guys know already…) But they will start showing next chapter! I stated in the beginning why they aren't here yet so I'm not going to explain again but yeah :P They will start showing next chapter! Naruto's "Senses" could be linked to them but not as much as just Naruto's "Dormant Natural Instincts". So yeah… Expect more Cold-Blooded killer Naruto in next chapter! Naruto really needs action to really show demonic traits for me to be honest. I get what people are saying and I agree but like I also said I had a plan for that and whatnot! So, Tell me what y'all think! And if you want to see something!**

 **Tell me what you think of the fight with Kushina and Mikoto! It was kind of… I felt like it and was motivated for it type of thing! So was it good? Was it realistic in a way? Was it not my best work? You tell me! I wants to know!**

 **Now why did Kushina say what she said about Naruto… Spur of the moment type of thing basically. She done fucked up. That's a fact. But in her rant and adrenaline rush against Mikoto she said it without thinking. She messed up. Big time. End of story. Hope that answers it? Maybe? Tell me what you think.**

 **Anyways! Tell me what you think of the story! What are your suggestions! What is your constructive criticism?! I love all! I won't be offended! If it's a flame legit I don't really get effected by them unless they are utterly retarded like the one I said in the beginning… But seriously! TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS** **THINK! PM and Reviews! I love em all! I will try and answer as soon as I can too!**

 **TIME SKIPS COMING SOON! MOST LIKELY AFTER NEXT CHAPTER! NEXT CHAPTER IS A FEW MISSIONS IN ANBU AND WHATNOT THEN A TIME SKIP! I know these chapters are a little boring... Quite frankly i'm like most of y'all i get bored fast and i don't like training chapters like these ones too much! I just need to make sure that I DID do the proper things before i just go and skip everything and forget to fill the holes :P Anyways look forward to that! I hope you all understand!**

* * *

 **(IMPORTANT VOTE!)**

 **Should Naruto have the Sharingan? To be honest I know it's over used and Cliché but! It's so freaking powerful in Naruto and all that… I'm already planning a bloodline for him to have to enable the CRA like a couple people asked! But I just wanted to ask you guys what you guys would like to see! He already has the "Chakra Chains" that only females can supposedly have (Naruto's not a Female DON'T mistake that…). So you tell me what you want to see!**

* * *

 **Harem**

 **You all remember the rules I'm not going to explain them all again!**

 **Everyone has 5-7 Votes!**

 **Please leave your Votes in the Reviews!**

 **Also! Everyone can vote every chapter!**

 **Ahri – IF ENOUGH PEOPLE WANT HER TO HAVE A HUMAN FORM! Like I said you can vote for her that will automatically mean you want her to have a human form! HER APPEARANCE IS "Ahri from: League of Legends" So keep that in mind! – Votes :**

 **Kushina Uzumaki - I already have how I will add her and everything so don't ask how because I got it under control – Votes: 117**

 **Mikoto Uchiha - This one is also really easy like Kushina. – Votes: 101**

 **Fem Kyuubi – I haven't gotten a name for her yet but I made sure to not specify the Nine Tails Gender just in case you guys want to see a Female Nine tails. – Votes: 79**

 **Tsunade Senju - If you want her vote her! Age and all that doesn't matter *Cough* Naruto's a Demon *Cough* - Votes: 61**

 **Kurenai Yuhi - I think most people like this Red Eyes Vixen – Votes: 66**

 **Anko Mitarashi – Votes: 78**

 **Mei Terumi – *Cough* Seductress Mizukage *Cough* - Votes: 71**

 **Samui - *Cough* Big breasted Blondie *Cough* -Votes: 47**

 **Yugito Nii – Votes: 42**

 **Yugao Uzuki – Votes: 54**

 **Mito Uzumaki-Namikaze? - To be honest I'm not really planning on her to be that big of a character… But if enough of y'all want her to be in the Harem I will abide by it. – Votes: 79**

 **Tsume Inuzaka – She needs an Alpha… - Votes: 45**

 **Hana Inuzaka – Same for her… - Votes: 22**

 **Hitomi Hyuuga – Hinata's mother… Hiashi's wife? I think Hiashi is Hinata's father… You guys will probably tell me XD But don't worry about her being his wife XD It's not that hard to fix. :P – Votes: 22**

 **Shizuka Nadeshiko – I like this village – Votes: 35**

 **Ino Yamanaka – Votes: 27**

 **Mabui – She needs a break from dealing with the Raikage… - Votes: 22**

 **Karin Uzumaki – Votes: 15**

 **Tayuya – Votes: 15**

 **Guren – Votes: 7**

 **Mito Senju Uzumaki (THE ORIGINAL MITO UZUMAKI) – I think it would be cool for her to be in the Harem – Votes: 78**

 **Kaguya Otsutsuki – Liked her not gonna lie – Votes: 88**

 **Pakura – Votes: 15**

 **Tsunami – Votes: 11**

 **Ameyuri Ringo- Votes: 6**

 **Hayuki or Habuki Hyuuga (Neji's Mom) – Votes: 5**

 **Konan – The Akatsuki Gal – Votes: 35**

 **Fuu – I got a lot of people wanting her… - Votes: 22**

 **Rin – 5**

 **Fem Haku – 24**

 **Kurotsuchi – 11**

 **Sara – 6**

 **Honoka – 5**

 **Shion – 10**

 **Any other Female from the Naruto Series you may want to see in the Harem that I forgot to add into the list.**

 **Okay I'm adding something to this!**

 **IF YOU GIVE ME A REASON WHY I SHOULD PUT SOMEBODY IN THE HAREM I WILL GIVE EXTRA VOTES (For that person only) the better the reason the more votes you get :P And try to be creative and not just "Kushina, Why? Because she's hot as fuck" now that isn't incorrect I'm looking for something with a little more effort in it :P Anyways you don't have to give a reason JUST IF YOU DO! And it's good I will give you extra votes (For that person only) Enjoy! Good Luck! Also if you give me a decent sized review that explains some things or gives me some constructive criticism (Something that can help me in writing and my story) I will probably give you extra votes too. I've already been doing that just wanted to say that so nobody gets angry…**

 **Toodles!**


	5. Chapter 5: Numb to the Death

**The Only thing I want to Clarify before the chapter is! Ahri isn't a full grown Wolf yet! I tried hinting towards that but I obviously didn't do the best of jobs… No, she isn't a puppy, but! She isn't an adult yet, I would say she is like… I don't know what it's called for wolves but like teenish years? I tried explaining it when I said "A Pure White MEDIUM sized wolf." But I think most of the people interpreted that as "Female Wolf" … So… Yeah that's all I wanted to clarify this time, Ahri isn't a full-grown Wolf yet.**

 **Kushina doesn't believe in "Prophecies" like Jiraiya, that is ONLY Jiraiya thinking everyone thinks the same, If Minato was alive maybe it would be different and Minato would believe him as well… Minato was like Jiraiya and believes most everything he says, rightfully so too considering their close relationship as Student and Master.**

 **Chapter 5: Numb to the Death, Satisfaction in the Kill.**

* * *

Two figures sat in the dimly lit Hokage's office. One was the Third Hokage himself and the other was one of his Anbu Captains, Panther.

"So? How are the results of your first lesson?" Hiruzen asked seriously as he puffed out a cloud of smoke.

Panther smirked under his mask for second before speaking up.

"It went well, the results are greater then I initially expected." Panther explained.

"Oh? That's high praise coming from you. Care to elaborate?" Hiruzen questioned clearly intrigued.

"As you already know the point of the exercise was for Naruto to tap into the dormant instincts us human beings have been known to… Bury. But for some reason Naruto's instincts are leaps ahead of what I expected. It's almost like… He's an animal or something of the sort… Anyways like I said his instincts are quite impressive at the moment, I'm going to need to train him not to attack everyone time is senses go off but other than that I am extremely happy with the results." Panther explained ever so stoic.

"I see… Perhaps Its because of the Kyuubi's soul?" Hiruzen mused to himself out loud.

"I don't think so… I didn't notice anything that would point towards that." Panther responded.

"You wouldn't feel anything I don't think… The Kyuubi shouldn't have any chakra… Perhaps it's soul physically changed Naruto's body?"

"Maybe… Anyways what is even more impressive is his reaction speed and his dormant Kekkei Genkai he unlocked." Panther informed the Hokage and immediately the room dropped a few degrees.

"Explain." Immediately Hiruzen narrowed his eyes.

"Naruto has Chakra Chains. Not only does he have them he has decent control in them too." Panther explained.

"You're lying." Hiruzen said straight.

"I'm afraid I'm not." Panther re-informed.

"I thought only Female Uzumaki could have those… At least that's what Kushina said…" Hiruzen spoke to himself quietly, but not quietly enough for Panther to not hear.

"That's what I thought to. I think it may have to do with his survival instincts kicking into overdrive and him just… Somehow activating his dormant Kekkei Genkai? Considering Kushina and Mito both have Chakra Chains it wouldn't surprise me if he had dormant chains… Even if he couldn't use them let alone activate them… And it would explain as to how he first activated them." Panther said as he brought his hand to his chin.

"How he first activated them?" Hiruzen asked curiously.

"He said one day he was resting in his cave do to an injury when he heard his companion and some other animal fighting. Naruto said he went to go check on the wolf since it was out gathering food since Naruto wasn't in the condition to do anything of the sort, when he arrived at the scene he said the wolf was about to get killed due to a massive grizzly bear about to snap its neck, which may I add I saw it's skinned corpse with my own eyes, and Naruto thinking quickly to save the wolf he threw a makeshift spear at the beast and it didn't do much except make it angrier. He said it charged him and he couldn't run away so he closed his eyes and awaited whatever the bear was going to do, the next moment he opened his eyes he saw the bear dead wrapped in his own Chakra chains with its neck snapped in two." Panther retold the story Naruto told him earlier.

"I think you may be correct then… But something about you saying Naruto's instincts weren't… Humanlike… I can't help but feel like the Kyuubi has something to do with that… It doesn't sit well with me." Hiruzen claimed.

"Shall I do some investigations? Do you think Naruto is hiding something?" Panther asked the old Hokage.

"No, there is no need. I know Naruto, even if he changed these past months I probably know him the best next to Mikoto Uchiha, if he's hiding anything it's because he's scared to tell us or he himself doesn't know. Us digging into him trying to figure out something that may not even be there won't do him any good mentally after everything that happened. So, if you see anything just tell me and I will deal with it, but don't go digging around to purposely find something that may or may not be there." Hiruzen answered sagely.

"Very well. Is there anything else? I would like to get back so I can start arranging Naruto's schedule so he can start tomorrow." Panther informed stoically.

"Oh? I thought you would have had that done the moment you left Naruto in that forest." Hiruzen asked slightly sarcastically.

"I did. Naruto turned out to grow leaps and bounds like I informed you earlier though, so I'm going to need to up my training and add a few new things into the mix, he even kept doing the training you showed him every day." Panther explained.

"Ah… That sounds like Naruto. Well there is one thing I would like to inform you of before he shows up unexpectantly." Hiruzen exclaimed.

"He?" Panther asked confusedly.

"One of my students, Jiraiya of the Sannin will be returning to the village for a brief time." Hiruzen explained.

"And that is important to Naruto why? …" Panther asked again.

"Well… When I informed Jiraiya of Naruto's… 'Situation' he seemed to think it was his fault Kushina left Naruto like she did." Hiruzen further explained.

"Why does he think that?"

"Well… As you know he is the Toad summoner and very close to all the Toad summons, and a couple years ago he was told a prophecy about a child of Minato's and how they were going to either save or destroy the world in the future, he told Kushina once before and now he somehow thinks that was why Kushina always favored Mito over Naruto, and now that this happened he feels extremely bad thinking he was the whole reason this happened. I however know for a fact that isn't the reason Kushina left, Kushina is to headstrong to believe something that she herself doesn't believe in, sadly that also means she won't stop and think if she is too set on something… Like her leaving Naruto… But sadly, Jiraiya is too stricken with guilt that he doesn't even believe me. So he said he is probably going to start visiting more often just to check up on Naruto." Hiruzen informed the Anbu Agent.

"I see… Will he be training Naruto too?" Panther asked curiously.

"I… Don't know. He didn't say anything of the sort but I don't exactly see him NOT training Naruto. He didn't really mind the fact that Naruto joined Anbu nor the fact he was your apprentice but he did say he would like to see how Naruto grows and hopefully at least give him a push forward as his way for… 'Atoning' for what he did."

"I see… Then I will let him do what he wants, it will help Naruto in the long run anyways." Panther explained.

"Indeed."

"Well I must excuse myself so I can attend to my other appointments." Panther bowed to Hiruzen and Hiruzen nodded in approval before Panther disappeared into the shadows.

Hiruzen leaned back onto his chair and puffed out a cloud of smoke in silence before he spoke again.

"Oh Naruto… How far will you go? How far will you last? When will the final straw break between you and Kushina?" Hokage sighed before he took out his crystal ball and smiled at the site of Naruto hugging Mikoto Uchiha.

* * *

 **(A Few Weeks Later)**

 ***Thud***

The sound of something landing on the ground resonated through the vast private training ground reserved for Anbu personal and in this case, Naruto the apprentice of the ever-elusive Anbu Captain, Panther.

 ***Pant***

 ***Pant***

 ***Pant***

Naruto heaved gasping for breathes as he laid back on the grassy hill he collapsed on. Next to him Ahri, who looked at him with the same curious eyes she usually did, next to her laid a training dummy with it's neck ripped open. Panther didn't really know much about ninja companions nor how they fought, he only knew what he saw his few fellow Anbu members who came from the Inuzaka Clan do, so for now he simply had Naruto teach Ahri speed, agility, and where to attack on a human being, which wasn't that hard considering Wolves were natural born hunters who by instinct went for the Jugular vein, it was only a matter of crushing a person's neck immediately instead of strangling it until it died. Panther did say Naruto would have to take a trip to the Inuzaka compound soon though, just so he could get a better grasp on a fighting style for them.

Panther was nowhere to be found, why? Because Panther could rarely give Naruto 1 on 1 Training until he finished a few ongoing assignments he was assigned to, so for the moment he could only really train him a few days a week for the next few months, after that he said he would give most of his duties to his Vice Captain in the Anbu division so he could fully train Naruto until he was ready to join Anbu officially.

Naruto laid there panting trying to catch his breath after his long and vigorous training session. Immediately he felt somebody land next to him but he didn't attack immediately like he would a few weeks ago, no, one of the first things drilled into his head was how to distinguish somebody with "Good Intentions" or somebody with blood lust or as Panther said "Bad Intentions" that was the simplest way he could explain it to Naruto. Naruto didn't feel anything bad about the newcomer so he didn't spring into action but that didn't mean he wasn't on guard.

"You know… It's bad for your body if you stop vigorous exercise by completely stopping altogether… You're supposed to gradually stop instead of just flat out collapsing." A voice that Naruto found familiar but he couldn't quite pin who it was.

That's when Naruto opened his eyes after hearing the slight rumbling coming from Ahri's throat signaling a warning to whoever the newcomer was. It was a tall man with slightly tanned skin and long spiky white hair, and red lines streaming down from his eyes, he wore a green short shirt kimono and matching pants, under which he wore mesh armor that is visible at his wrists and ankles. He also wore hand guards, a black belt, traditional Japanese wooden sandals, and a red haori with two yellow circles on each side, his final article of clothing was his headband that had the Kanji for "Oil" on it instead of the usual Leaf Headband normal Konoha Shinobi wore.

"Mr. Toad?" Naruto asked curiously remembering the man who visited multiple times as a child and used his toads to play with Naruto and Mito before Kushina would yell at him for bringing "Filthy Animals" indoors.

"Naruto." Jiraiya sat down next to the still panting Naruto.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be running a spy network?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Eh… I'm taking a little break, I have to be back in a few days so I thought I would visit my Godson." Jiraiya explained.

"I see…" Naruto said quietly as he closed his eyes again not entirely enjoying the awkward atmosphere.

Jiraiya never really favored one of the siblings, Naruto was treated the same as Mito, and Mito the same as Naruto, but neither of them saw Jiraiya that much, a few birthdays here and there but lately Jiraiya couldn't even make it to them, sometimes he would send Christmas presents or birthday presents but that was the extent of it (AN: I think they celebrated Christmas in Naruto? Maybe? If I got that wrong sorry!).

"So… I heard what happened with your Mother and Sister…" Jiraiya started.

"And? Do you expect me to cry and beg for them again?" Naruto asked eyes still sealed shut.

"What? No… I just wanted to know how you're holding up." Jiraiya clarified.

"Perfectly fine. To be completely honest I've never felt better I can finally do what I want to do, no longer held back by 'Family' like I use to be." Naruto answered never wavering in his responses.

Jiraiya looked for a reaction and from what he heard about Naruto and his… "Breakdown" from Hiruzen he wasn't entirely sure if he believed Naruto.

"I see… Well how about you tell me how your training is going?" Jiraiya chose to change topics instead of bringing up past memories for Naruto.

"Okay? It's pretty normal I would say; Panther Sensei is trying set things up so I can finally start my Kenjutsu training but other than that it's pretty average."

"That's good. Care to show me what you know?" Jiraiya asked curiously as he stood up from his sitting position.

"Really?" Naruto asked skeptically, it wasn't everyday you get to spar with a Sannin.

"Really." Jiraiya reassured Naruto.

"Awesome." Naruto spoke as he stood up and cracked his back, all of his fatigue seemingly gone.

While Naruto prepared himself Jiraiya made a quick Hand sign and with a ***Poof*** a Shadow clone of Jiraiya was standing in front of Naruto preparing to fight.

"Really?" Naruto asked disappointedly.

"What?" Jiraiya obviously didn't see the problem with this.

"I don't want to face some cheap knock off I want to face the real thing, the thing that bleeds and sweats." Naruto explained.

"Do you really think you would get me to bleed? You? An 8-year-old child? Against me? A Sannin?" Jiraiya asked obviously sarcastically.

"We wouldn't know until we tried, now would we?" Naruto asked again.

"True… Then what about this? If you can dispel my Shadow Clo-!" Jiraiya was cut off as a puff of smoke and a rush of memories interrupted his sentence.

"So? Will you spar with me now?" Naruto asked cheekily.

"What did you do? My memories didn't even see what happened." Jiraiya asked curiously.

"As for what I did? None of your business, but you should already know that Shadow Clones dispel pretty easily, a simple cut on the leg could make the whole thing go… Poof." Naruto informed the White-Haired Man.

"That doesn't explain how… Never mind… Fine! A deal is a deal." Jiraiya relented as he got into a relaxed fighting position.

Naruto drew two Kunai and readied himself into a fighting stance causing an eyebrow to raise from Jiraiya.

"Dual Kunai? What kind of fighting style is that?" Jiraiya asked curiously.

"Something I tried teaching myself a few months ago. I want to try it with a pair of Tanto or a Katana but Panther Sensei isn't letting me yet. He said to wait until he has everything prepared. That and he said I have to do something special before I can get my own swords." Naruto explained truthfully.

"Any reason why you want to use a style like that?" Jiraiya asked again clearly intrigued for his answer.

"Not really… It just feels… Right? Comfortable even. That and I think it's cool, I've never seen anyone use a style like this." Naruto explained thoughtfully.

"Interesting… Well enough talking now, come." Jiraiya beckoned Naruto to come and fight.

Naruto sprinted towards Jiraiya and sent a low kick attempting to swipe out his opponent's legs before he could react. Jiraiya simply jumped over the kick and pivoted himself so he landed a few feet back, with a not so impressed look on his face. Naruto didn't stop there he continued to sprint towards his opponent and hurled his dual kunai at his opponent in which Jiraiya caught one and dodged the second only to send it straight back towards Naruto who didn't seem to surprised, Naruto didn't move from his sprinting line and simple bent his body slightly to dodge the kunai before he brought out two more kunai and held them both back handedly. He reached Jiraiya again and swung widely attempting to cut across Jiraiya's chest but Jiraiya caught Naruto's wrist and twirled it to the point Naruto was forced to leap with the movement otherwise his wrist would have broken.

Jiraiya seeing this he was a little impressed but still he didn't see anything impressive, he wasn't an Itachi or Kakashi, yet at least. Jiraiya was cut out of his thoughts when the second Kunai was aimed straight for his neck, thinking quickly, Jiraiya kicked Naruto in the chest sending him crashing back before the kunai could reach him.

"Oh shit…" Jiraiya used a little more force then he intended to so he quickly started to go and see if Naruto was alright.

He stopped mid-way due to Naruto getting back up and dusting himself up, but what surprised Jiraiya the most was the smile gracing the young boys face.

'That little brat is enjoying this.' Jiraiya didn't know whether to be impressed or worried.

Naruto quickly started sprinting again towards Jiraiya who returned to his relaxed fighting position. Naruto threw more Kunai towards the older man and deflected all of them with ease, Naruto then performed several hand signs before several blades of wind started launching themselves towards Jiraiya from seemingly nowhere. Jiraiya seemingly used the same technique as Naruto did just stronger to cancel out the Jutsu, Naruto didn't falter when he finally reached Jiraiya again and sent the exact same style of kick attempting to side swipe Jiraiya again.

Jiraiya gave a disapproving stare at Naruto once again disappointed.

That's when it happened.

As Jiraiya was going up into the air he felt something cold around his ankle before he was swung with great force towards Naruto who had a Kunai pointed perfectly towards the unsuspecting Jiraiya's skull, or more exact would be his eye. Jiraiya barely had enough time to react before he was impaled and most likely killed, so he did what came to him and shot his hand forward catching the kunai with his bare hand before he used the momentum from his earlier pull from Naruto's Chakra chain to slam Naruto into the ground a few feet away.

"Ouch." Naruto couldn't tell if Jiraiya was talking to him or if Jiraiya was talking to himself as his hand was now bleeding from the earlier kunai.

Naruto slowly emerged from the slight crater and had a wide smile across his face once again.

"What's so funny kid?" Jiraiya asked clearly not happy.

"I made you bleed. You said I couldn't." Naruto explained happily.

Jiraiya simply stared at him dully for a few seconds before he himself started chuckling.

"I guess you did kid, I guess you did…"

They continued to spar for next few hours which was mainly Naruto getting thrown around, Naruto never really got any good hits on Jiraiya do to the fact all of his tricks were already used and now Jiraiya knew all of them. Finally, it was finally dusk and growing darker and darker.

"Well kid I have to go for now, the Hokage wants to talk to me about something." Jiraiya explained from his sitting position besides Naruto who was once again heaving and trying to catch his breath from the none stop sparing.

"O-Okay…" Naruto barely made out in between breaths.

"Well I have a question for you before I go." Jiraiya started.

"Ye-Yeah?"

"Would you like me to train you? I won't be able to train you all the time but for around one week a month I can come back to check on your training and train you for that week." Jiraiya explained.

"What about your spy network?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Something happened that is going to make me have to come back and visit Konoha more often so… It wouldn't be affecting me too much. But like I said it would only be for around a week a month, if even." Jiraiya explained not once talking about how he's coming back to see Naruto, do to his guilt, he didn't want to ruin any chance with Naruto or make Naruto feel even worse.

"I don't know if Panther Sensei would allow that…" Naruto started.

"Already done, he agreed and said having both him and I teaching you would be very good for your training." Jiraiya reassured him.

"And why do you want to train me? This seems a little too good to be true…" Naruto asked seriously looking for any reaction from Jiraiya.

"No ulterior motives. I taught your father and I thought I would teach his son as… Well he can't exactly do that." Jiraiya didn't want to tell Naruto he was doing this out of guilt, who knows what can of worms that would open.

At the mention of Naruto's father Naruto gave no visible reaction slightly surprising Jiraiya but he quickly wrote it off for now.

"And the Hokage is okay with this?" Naruto asked again.

"Perfectly fine with it, if anything he's quite happy."

"Fine… I'll do it." Naruto answered.

"Great! Now I have to go meet the Old man so meet me here tomorrow at the same time." Jiraiya explained before he jumped away leaving Naruto alone with Ahri.

"Weird Old man… I really should start teaching you more shouldn't I Ahri? How about we go to the Inuzaka Compound in a few days?" Naruto asked and only receiving a yip in response.

"Okay then let's go home… I'm tired…"

* * *

 **(A Few Days Later)**

Naruto and Ahri walked through the Inuzaka compound in the quiet ignoring the multiple people looking at them curiously considering well… Naruto had a Wolf next to him, the village wasn't quite used to that yet. Even the Inuzaka who had their own Ninken looked at him intriguingly.

Naruto was heading towards his destination, the Inuzaka Clan Head's house. Naruto knew Tsume Inuzaka from seeing her on multiple occasions due to her being one of Kushina's friends but that was the extent of it all, his real target was Hana Inuzaka who was what Naruto could call a "Friend" considering he saw her on multiple occasions due to the fact she was in his Mother's Genin Team. Now she was already a Chunin but that didn't change the fact she would visit often, she recently started visiting less frequently due to the fact she was studying medicine and Medical Jutsu but every once in a while, she still visited his mother. But the last time he saw her was when his mother and sister were still around, so around 8-9 months ago. Not that it mattered like Mikoto as they weren't exactly that close, but nevertheless Tsume seemed to like Naruto to an extent.

 ***Knock Knock***

Naruto waited patiently with Ahri stood at his side ever so stoically.

"Coming!" A Young Childs voice yelled from inside.

Naruto wasn't exactly surprised just a little annoyed that the one answering the door was neither of the people he wanted to see.

The door slid open revealing a young boy around Naruto's age with shaggy brown hair and the well know Inuzaka Red Fang markings under each eye. It was Kiba Inuzaka, Tsume Inuzaka's only Son and Hana Inuzaka's brother.

"Eh? Naruto Uzumaki? What are you doing here? I didn't know your mother was coming by today." Kiba asked curiously.

Meanwhile a small white puppy with brown ears walked out from behind Kiba to see what was going on.

"She isn't. I'm here to see your sister, if she isn't here I can talk with your mother. I have a few… Ahri…" Naruto trailed off warningly as he saw the two animals meet.

Akamaru curiously looked at Ahri then slowly walked towards her to see her. Being a mere Pup he didn't know any better.

"Huh? Akamaru?" Kiba asked curiously.

As soon as Akamaru got within 2 feet of Ahri she started bearing her teeth in warning.

"Ahri…" Naruto warned again as Kiba watched in curiosity not really surprised as this happened a lot in his compound.

Akamaru didn't seem to notice Ahri's changing expression and pressed on. Then Ahri started to growl quite ferociously scaring the pup. Immediately Akamaru jumped back and scampered towards Kiba's leg.

"Wow Akamaru… Real manly." Kiba sighed disappointedly.

"Sorry about that… She isn't that… trusting with anyone or anything." Naruto apologized.

"Wait… She?! Akamaru she could be your future girlfriend! Show her who's the alpha!" Kiba exclaimed not quite mature yet.

Ahri seemed to understand that quite clearly and let out another snarl telling Kiba otherwise.

"R-Right… Never mind…" Kiba relented a little worried because of the wolf.

"Anyways… Is your mother or sister here?" Naruto asked again.

"They are both here actually… Do you want to come in?" Kiba asked in response.

"Ah yes, thank you." Naruto bowed his head slightly and entered the home.

After taking off his shoes Naruto entered the home followed closely by Ahri who was sniffing the air and obviously on guard because of the smell of multiple beasts.

"So how did you find the wolf?" Kiba asked breaking the silence that reigned between them as they walked through the hallways of the quite large house.

"Found her in the woods, healed her, and now this is us." Naruto explained.

"Really? Wow… That's quite rare, they said the only people who did that were the original Inuzaka Founders, now we just breed our own so they have it in them already." Kiba explained.

"Interesting, I guess that makes our relationship unique." Naruto exclaimed.

"It is." Kiba reaffirmed.

"So when did you get your partner?" Naruto asked as it was his turn to make a conversation.

Naruto and Kiba weren't exactly friends they just saw each other every once and a while due to their mothers being friends so they didn't really just have conversations at hand.

"About 3 Months ago. I just got him to finally get 100% Comfortable with me." Kiba explained.

"I see, no wonder it looked so young."

"Yep, he's just a puppy. How old is she?" Kiba asked beckoning towards Ahri who was still shadowing Naruto silently.

"I… Don't know. I'm pretty sure she's like… a teenager in Dog age? Compared to her pack she wasn't full sized yet but she isn't a puppy, so I don't really know." Naruto explained.

"That's even rarer then, usually if you want to train a wild animal you HAVE to start training them when they are really young otherwise they go completely feral and are incompatible with anyone other then their pack." Kiba was clearly surprised.

"Really? I never knew." Naruto looked down towards Ahri and smiled as he gently petted her head.

"Alright they were both talking in the kitchen." Kiba said pointing towards a the only room with a light on a few doors down.

"Alright thank you." Naruto thanked him as he walked ahead.

"She isn't going to be a problem, right?" Kiba pointed towards Ahri as he called out to Naruto before he got too far ahead.

"I don't think so… Why?" Naruto inquired confused.

"Because my Mother probably has her Ninken in their and he… Well he's the Alpha dog in the house and seeing as Ahri… Doesn't like others, that may be a problem with him." Kiba explained carefully.

"Thanks for telling me, I'll watch her." Naruto was Naruto's simple response.

"Good luck." Kiba called waved back to him as he left with Akamaru in tow.

Naruto walked slowly after warning Ahri to stay by him and silent through the conversation. As Naruto peered through the doorway he saw two females both brown hair with the Inuzaka Fang tattoos under each eye. The first one was a woman who looked to be around her mid to late twenties, she had shaggy and wild brown hair much like Kiba's and she had a more feral look then her fellow Inuzaka, this was Tsume Inuzaka, the clan head of the Inuzaka clan. The next was a younger female who looked to be around her mid-teens with straight and long hair instead of the wild look like the other's she had a more elegant look as she had her hair back in a long pony tail with two bangs framing her face perfectly, this was Hana Inuzaka the daughter of Tsume Inuzaka and brother of Kiba Inuzaka.

Sat a few feet away were four dogs all sleeping until Naruto peered through, the first and biggest was a large black and white Dog with a black eyepatch over it's right eye, the other three were all identical in looks with the same Brown and White fur all around.

"Naruto?" Tsume was the first one to see him as she sat at the table talking with Hana.

"Hello Mrs. Inuzaka. Kiba let me in, I hope I'm not disturbing anything." Naruto bowed slightly.

"No you weren't we were just talking, nothing important. And no need to speak so politely, we all know each other here." Tsume explained.

"Oh good." Naruto sighed out.

"Naruto? Jeez I haven't seen you in so long and you already grew this much." Hana got up from her seat and seemingly measured him.

"It's been awhile Hana." Naruto smiled slightly.

"I could say the same Naruto, it's almost been a year, where have you been? I almost thought Kushina sensei did take you along with her." Hana spoke not faltering at all.

"No, she didn't. I was very busy, training and whatnot." Naruto informed them.

"Really? I thought Kushina didn't want you to train until you wer-!" Hana was cut off.

"She doesn't, she doesn't know and she won't know." Naruto declared slightly forcefully slightly shocking Hana and only getting a raised eyebrow from Tsume.

"R-Right…" Hana agreed not seeing what the problem was, nor where this other side of Naruto came from.

"Anyways…" Tsume changed topics.

"Right… Sorry…" Naruto bowed again.

"It's okay Naruto… But what did you come here for?" Hana asked recovering from the outburst.

"I wanted to know if you guys could give me some pointers on how to train my friend here." Naruto changed his attention towards Ahri who was still stood next to him.

"Hmm, that's quite the beautiful wolf you got there." Tsume started.

"So that is a wolf? I thought it was just a dog that looked like a wolf…" Hana muttered quietly.

"Thank you." Naruto took that as a compliment.

"I can help you but you do know I cant teach you any of the Inuzaka Clan secrets right?" Tsume clarified.

"That is fine, I don't think that would work in my fighting style anyways, I just want her to be able to help me in fights and not get killed on the battle field." Naruto explained earnestly.

"Then why not just keep her as a pet?" Hana added into the conversation.

"I… Can't… She has to be my Ninja Companion." Naruto explained quietly.

"Huh? Why?" Hana asked again.

"I… Can't tell you yet." Naruto explained again looking down slightly.

"Ugh… Anbu…" Tsume sighed as she leaned back slightly.

"Huh? Mom did you say something?" Hana asked curiously as Naruto looked at her worryingly.

"Huh? No, just speaking to myself." Tsume reassured quickly.

"Oh…"

Meanwhile as Naruto spoke with them the largest of the 4 Ninken stared at Ahri before it got up from it's place and walked towards her. Ahri noticed this and she stood up as tall as she could and glared towards the beast. The beast didn't falter and walked towards Ahri standing up as tall as it could in response. Once he was within 5 feet of Ahri, Ahri started growling in warning towards the One eyes Ninken.

"Ahri…" Naruto moved to intervene incase anything happened.

"Naruto! My first lesson is for you to stand back and let them handle this." Tsume barked out her order.

Naruto wasn't entirely sure but nevertheless he stepped back.

"O-Okay…" Naruto let the two beasts settle this themselves.

"If anything happens me and Hana will intervene." Tsume reassured the blonde.

The Ninken slowly circled Ahri, now growling back at the wolf. It bared its teeth in warning towards Ahri as it approached her again. As soon as it was near her and brought it's nose closer to sniff the wolf she retaliated.

Ahri snapped back towards the one-eyed Dog who leaped back to dodge the attack. The beast growled louder now and approached Ahri again not faltering again, but Ahri didn't back down either as she raised the volume of her own snarls and growls. Finally, he stopped face to face with Ahri, or in this case Snout to Snout. They glared at each other for a good minute before the Black and White Ninken turned away seemingly scoffing at Ahri who looked towards Naruto before walking towards him and leaning on Naruto as she stood.

"Well then…" Tsume started.

"That was unexpected." Hana finished.

Naruto just looked at them curiously as he subconsciously ran his hands through the wolf's hair.

And so, they started talking about what Naruto should be training on with Ahri and what he should be doing overall obviously Naruto couldn't learn any clan techniques but he could learn the other Ninken techniques the Inuzaka often taught any outside Ninja who wanted partners.

* * *

 **(45 Minutes Later)**

Hana and Naruto were talking away when Tsume interrupted them.

"Hana, could you leave me and Naruto alone for a moment?" Tsume asked seriously shocking her daughter slightly.

"Sure?" Hana wasn't quite sure of what happened or what was going to happen.

After she left the kitchen Naruto stared at Tsume for a moment in confusion.

"Did I do something wrong Mrs. Inuzaka?" Naruto asked obviously confused.

"Geez what did I say? Just call me Tsume I'm not that old… And no you didn't do anything wrong, yet." Tsume rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Right… Tsume…" Naruto spoke again.

"Good. Now I'm here to talk about what Kushina did and my opinion on it." Tsume informed the blonde.

"Okay…" Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Well then let me start by saying I'm not going to hate Kushina for what she did, nor am I saying what she did was wrong." Tsume started.

"Then why tell me this?" Naruto asked dangerously.

"Let me finish… The reason I won't judge her is because I don't know what the reason was or why she did what she did. There are plenty of Clans and parents who think leaving their children on their own accord will make them grow more, kind of like how some birds literally throw their chicks out of the nest to see if they fly, or well… die." Tsume explained.

"…" Naruto remained silent throughout the explanation.

"Okay sheesh I'm not good at these types of things! What I'm trying to say is this, I'm not going to judge her until she returns and explained why the hell she left you here. So, don't expect me to baby you or anything about it until she returns." Tsume finished as she threw her hands in the air.

"I can respect that." Naruto spoke in return.

"Thank you."

"But. I don't need anyone to baby me now, nor when they return. I've been thrown to the wolves enough, literally, I can stand on my own from now on, I don't need them nor do they need me so don't expect me to hold the same ideals as you, I gave them a test already it's up to her if she passes or fails it." Naruto explained narrowing his eyes slightly.

"And that is totally justified, I never said what she did was good, I just want to know why she did it before I make my decision." Tsume replied.

"Good, now I think I need to leave soon, my Sensei is probably going to scold me when I get back." Naruto explained as he stood up and Ahri followed in suit.

"Very well." Tsume got up too.

"Thank you for helping me with Ahri, goodbye." Naruto waved by as he left the room leaving Tsume in the silence.

"Hana, you can come out now." Hana appeared out of the dark hallway.

"You knew I was there?" Hana asked curiously.

"The entire time, you aren't that good, yet." Tsume informed her daughter.

The two of them stood there for a moment before Hana spoke up.

"He's changed. A lot."

"And rightfully so." Tsume added.

"I wonder why he changed that much…" Hana asked aloud.

"You'll know when your older." Tsume explained as she ruffled Hana's hair.

"Right…" (AN: Remember Hana is only around 15 at the moment so she doesn't know the entire truths and whatnot! She just loves Kushina as a Sensei and doesn't think any differently at the moment! That will change in the future as she matures and whatnot! She will still love Kushina as her Sensei but she will see her errors and why Naruto changed.)

And so, the two Inuzaka went back to their daily lives as Naruto made his way back to the Anbu Headquarters with Ahri right by his side.

* * *

 **(2 and a Half Months Later)**

Once again there was a meeting in the dimly lit Hokage's office, it was late at night much later then any civilian would be out. No, it was the time most Anbu performed their duties.

"Okay… Now since Jiraiya's here can you please tell me why you wanted to speak to all of us?" Hiruzen asked clearly tired from the long day of work.

"I think it's time for Naruto to take on his first mission. More importantly take his first life." The Panther masked Anbu informed the trio.

Yes, this time instead of just Panther and Hiruzen talking now Jiraiya was there as he joined in with Naruto's training.

"I agree." Jiraiya added.

"Don't you think… Well isn't he still a bit… Young?" Hiruzen asked not entirely sure of the idea.

"I must disagree, during the war children would be shipped off as young as 5 or 6." Panther explained.

"True, but that was during the war… We didn't have a choice then…" Hiruzen countered.

"Exactly, Naruto isn't 5 or 6 now is he? He's already 8." Panther reaffirmed.

"Ugh… I still don't think this is a good idea." The Hokage chimed in again.

"Then as a Hokage deny the request." Jiraiya stepped in this time.

"Ugh… Jiraiya? Why do you want him to do it? I would expect you to be more against this then me." Hiruzen inquired.

"Normally… I would be against it, but I've seen the reports, you've told me about Naruto and his personality and him going against all your wishes to speak to Kushina even when they were on good terms. Personally, I feel he will never be more ready, if we wait too long he may even grow accustomed to NOT killing. And with the way he's growing… It's amazing quite frankly, it's amazing how easily he was fueled by his anger and sorrow. Normally anyone would say don't let rage fuel you but Naruto used it and transformed with it, it's like he has adrenaline constantly pumping through his veins during training." Jiraiya explained seriously, no perversion anywhere in sight in the room.

"I see." The Hokage saw this seriousness and couldn't help but agree.

"So, is that a Yes or No? I have a mission perfect for this occasion if you say yes." Panther questioned again.

"Yes, as the Hokage I will allow you to give Naruto his first Mission as an Anbu member." Hiruzen sighed deeply and leaned back.

"What mission is it?" Jiraiya asked curiously.

"There is a group of bandits led by a Low Chunin Level Ninja, from what my sources are telling me at least." Panther relayed his information.

"I see so nothing Naruto couldn't handle then." Jiraiya spoke again.

"Wait. Do you honestly think Naruto can face a Chunin level Ninja already?" Hiruzen asked skeptically.

"I do, but if it eases your worries from what I've been told is that they have only raided small towns without any ninja, so if my assumption are correct he may even be Genin Level, those are only assumptions though so don't take my word on it." Panther further explained the mission.

"I see… That's good. You are dismissed then, make sure I get a full report on the mission when you return." Hiruzen commanded as he took another hit of his pipe.

"I will see you when I return." Panther bowed and was about to leave before he was interrupted.

"Wait! Will you be assisting him or?" Hiruzen inquired again.

"I wasn't planning on it. If need be I will, but only if I see any fatal errors or threats to his life." Panther stated.

"Okay, you may leave."

And with that Panther disappeared into the shadows to leave the Sage and the Hokage their own doings.

* * *

 **(Naruto's Room)**

Naruto was already fast asleep with Ahri sleeping on the foot of the bed, considering it was 1:00 AM this wasn't that surprising. Today wasn't a normal day though, not normal in the least.

 ***Knock Knock***

Naruto was forced awake as he heard a few fast and hard knocks on his door, the were more bangs then knocks because of the force applied to the door, maybe it was only that loud because of the silence that permeated the room but nevertheless it woke Naruto up fast.

Naruto jumped out of bed and towards the door where he slammed it open to look at who it was. Standing in the door way was Panther, fully garbed in all of his Anbu Gear.

"Panther Sensei?" Naruto asked clearly tired and confused as he shielded his eyes from the light that shined brightly into the pitch-black room.

"Get ready. It's time." Panther stated before he Shunshined away.

That was all Naruto needed to hear to know what was going on. Immediately he was wide awake as he raced through his room and prepared for his mission. Naruto stripped off his pajama pants and T-shirt and immediately put on a black long-sleeved shirt with two Matte-black guards coming from his shoulder to right over his elbow. He wore equally black Anbu pants with black tape wrapping his ankles and two kunai pouches one on each leg. Finally, to finish it all off he had two Tanto that he used for training strapped to each forearm, and one long blue and black scarf hung loosely around his neck.

Ahri who already caught onto what was happening was already awake and alert standing by the door awaiting departure.

Naruto raced out of the room with Ahri shadowing him perfectly until he reached the exit. Their Panther stood still completely stoic and calm under his mask. He overlooked Naruto for a brief second before he unsealed a Katana from a seal painted unto his left arm right under the shoulder.

Naruto Raised an eyebrow as he placed the Katana next to Naruto and measured them both.

"So a Katana is still too big for you…" Panther brought a hand to his chin as he sealed his Katana away again.

"What? Panther sensei can't I just use these?" Naruto asked as he gestured to his two Tanto he used for training.

"They aren't good enough for actual fighting, maybe 10 enemies at most but after that it could shatter at any time. Remember those are for training not actual fighting, if need be you could, but I would rather be prepared for the worst on a mission." Panther mused for awhile before a something seemed to click in his mind before he Shunshined away again.

15 Seconds after he left he arrived again with two new Tanto in hand.

"Take these. Until you are big enough to wield a Katana these will be your battle tested weapons, these won't break unless you want them to break or you meet somebody way above your level. They aren't for training though, you will keep using your training ones for training." Panther explained as he handed Naruto the two identical blades.

As Naruto grabbed them he opened one and swung it around a few times to test it out.

"It's lighter." Naruto muttered.

"Indeed, it's also sharper and deadlier." Panther explained.

"How long am I going to have to use these?" Naruto inquired curiously.

"Until I think you're ready Katanas." Panther responded briskly.

"Oh…"

"Enough with this conversation. We have a mission to do." Panther briskly turned around and started running off leaving Naruto and Ahri to follow.

* * *

 **(A Few Miles South Of Konoha)**

"Do you understand your assignment? I am going to be standing by at all times to make sure you don't get yourself killed but other then that this is all you. That doesn't mean be reckless though, I can't save you from everything… So be careful." Panther explained seriously as he looked at the slightly nervous sight of Naruto.

"Y-Yeah, I'm to take down the Caravan, mainly the Rogue Sand Shinobi who is leading them." Naruto repeated his orders.

"Exactly, any way necessary as long as he's dead. Now killing everyone is optional, it is up to your decision." Panther informed the blonde haired boy.

"It's under by discretion?" Naruto asked weakly.

"It is. But I will say this to you since I think I'm obligated to as your teacher. Anyone you spare will live their life wishing for revenge against you. Some more then others but if any of them have the chance they will take it, you ARE killing their comrades down there, so either hide your face or… **Kill them All.** " Panther declared ruthlessly.

"Okay…"

"Good, you have until sunrise, which is… In 4-5 hours. Go!" Panther commanded as Naruto sprinted away to where the Caravan was. It was around 30 Large tents and an unknown amount of bandits sleeping inside, all they knew is that none of them have any Ninja training except for their leader, if that changed then Panther would come in to help ASAP.

Naruto crouched right outside the clearing where the caravan resided, there were 4 fires from what Naruto could see, it was dimly lit and multiple makeshift alleys in between the tents perfect for hiding in the shadows.

"Ahri… I want you to sneak around the parameter and start taking out the guards One by One. No Mercy." Naruto told his Wolf companion as she seemingly nodded and sprinted off into the foliage leaving Naruto to his own demise.

"Okay… Breathe… Breathe Naruto… Breathe…" Naruto closed his eyes for a second, pulled up his scarf so it covered his face since he didn't have an Anbu Mask yet.

And he took off.

He sprinted as fast as he could through the Caravan sticking to the shadows until he reached what seemed like the Leaders Tent. It was larger then the others and seemed… Well… Better then the others. Naruto slowly went to the back of the large tan colored tent and peered in through one of the flaps, inside he saw who he was sent to kill.

Black hair.

Check.

Large scar on his right arm from his Shoulder to his Elbow.

Check.

Green and black outfit.

Check.

It was Hayato Tsushi Rogue Shinobi from the Village Hidden in the Sand. (AN: I made him up for the sake of the story so no need to look him up.)

Naruto completely stopped breathing as he took out one Tanto out of it's sheath that was strapped to his left forearm. He raised it and froze for a split second.

But that split second caused a bandit to walk in and scream in shock, alerting Hayato of Naruto's presence.

"Boss!" The bandit screamed in urgency.

Hayato saw where the bandit was looking and turned around threw a fist out to push away his attacker.

Naruto who saw this tried to kill Hayato fast but was forced to miss as he struck his arm instead.

"Ah Fuck!" Hayato cursed as he held his arm, it wasn't cut off but it was barely hanging on, Naruto cut at least halfway through his bone was for sure broken from the gash.

"You! Get the boys! We have an intruder!" Hayato ordered as he seemed to cauterize his wound.

The bandit quickly scurried off and Naruto could hear bells immediately start ringing all around the camp signaling an intruder… And the intruder was Naruto.

"Crap." Naruto muttered silently to himself.

"So somebody thinks they can take us down? Not gonna lie I expected this sooner, and orchestrated better. But then again your luck could just be shit." Hayato spat as he readjusted himself.

Naruto didn't respond he just burst forward putting his Tanto back into its sheath seeing as this wasn't a good opportunity.

Naruto flung several Kunai towards the Missing Nin. Hayato quickly performed multiple hand signs and a gust of hair shot the Kunai all around the tent causing a few screams from somebody outside the tent. Naruto ran straight through the wall of air seemingly unaffected, the Missing Nin clearly didn't expect that and so was completely useless when Naruto sent a kick straight towards his opponents chest, The Missing Nin brought his arms and guarded his chest only to be sent flying out of the tent by the Chakra enhanced kick.

Naruto followed suit outside only to himself being surrounded by Bandits. There were too many to count that was all Naruto knew. All of them were equipped with swords, spears, clubs, axes, anything you could think of they probably had it.

"Is that the Intruder?" A voice asked in the crowd.

"Isn't he just a child?"

"Do you think we really have to help? He doesn't seem like much."

"Yeah! Boss can probably kill him."

Seeing this much praise coming from his comrades Hayato straitened out and was feeling better then ever. He didn't show fear nor any anxiousness, he had to keep his cool in front of everyone to show his position as leader.

"Ha! Now you see what you're up against?" Hayato taunted as he raised his hands at his side to prove his points all the bandits cheered with him.

Now was Naruto scared? No. Was he worried? Yes. Was there a difference? That's debatable.

"…" Naruto stayed silent as he looked around and tried to size up his opponents.

"What? You scared now? Huh? Is that why you hide your face? Because you don't want your mother to find you killed by us? A bunch of 'Lowly Thugs'? Well don't worry… We'll take good care of her." Hayato further taunted Naruto hoping to get a reaction from him.

Naruto brought both hands to each Tanto on his forearms and he drew them both. He stood there for a second with both blades starting to spark with electricity.

"Everyone stays back! This is my fight." Hayato declared as he flexed his arms making sure his arm was good to use.

"…" Naruto burst forward towards the Missing Nin as soon as he heard that order. He could use his cockiness to kill him.

"Now let's see what you look like under that scarf!" Hayato roared as he performed a vast amount of hand signs.

All of a sudden, a cyclone of blaring wind roared to life blowing all of the bandits back and cutting Naruto in multiple places due to the wind blades in the attack.

Naruto would have been blown back if not for his feet being stuck to the ground with Chakra. Gashes appeared over Naruto's skin but Naruto forced himself to not flinch.

Show no Fear.

Feel no Fear.

Embody the Fear.

Was one of Naruto's greatest lessons he learned from Panther.

Naruto stood there. Once the wind died down, face exposed, his scarf blew off somewhere in that last attack.

Tanto in each hand.

"He's just a child!"

"A mere shrimp!"

"Boss you got this!"

"Beat this brat and show him not to mess with us!"

Naruto coated his Tanto in electricity and burst forward ever so dead expression etched across his face.

He leaped toward the Missing Nin who was still recovering from his massive use of chakra, he didn't expect this increase of speed either so he barely dodged the first swipe of the blade.

Naruto didn't stop and flipped with his swipe, landing and then giving a sideways kick at his enemy.

Hayato was sent flying away and crashed into a nearby tent getting tangled in the process. Hayato immediately appeared out of the fallen tent and prepared another attack.

"You fucking brat! I'll fucking kill you this time!" Hayato exclaimed as he performed the exact same Jutsu.

The massive cyclone of wind blades appeared once again not shocking Naruto this time, he had a plan this time.

"Tsk. One trip pony." Naruto muttered as performed multiple Hand seals.

All of a sudden a large fire ball burst forth from Naruto's mouth causing the cyclone to erupt into a massive Vortex of flames. Performed another set of hand seals and a wall of Earth erupted from the ground covering Naruto.

Flames flew in all directions burning bandits in all directions.

Screams.

Wails of agony.

Naruto couldn't hear any of them.

As soon as the Vortex of flames died down Naruto leaped over the Rock wall. He searched the field for Hayato until he found him standing around 100 feet away.

"Y-Y-You Bastard! I'll fucking kill you! I won't just kill you I'll cut you into pieces!" Hayato cursed towards Naruto who was unharmed.

How was Hayato doing? Half of his body was completely charred and raw, half of his face was red and bleeding heavily literally melted away from the flames.

Naruto didn't feel nervous anymore, he was better then these people, these monsters, these beasts. Who knows what they did when the pillaged villages, they probably raped and killed more then they could count. They were disgusting.

Naruto was better than these…

 **Humans**

With the ever so dead expression on Naruto's face he burst forward towards Hayato again.

"W-W-Wait!" Hayato exclaimed in horror as he couldn't move fast enough to counter Naruto.

Naruto didn't listen and leaped in front of Hayato and sent a downward strike towards his opponents skull.

 ***Squelch***

Hayato brought his hands up to block the attack but it did little affect. Naruto cut both of his hands off from the forearm down.

"AHHHHH!" Hayato screamed as he looked at his now stumps.

Naruto didn't stop nor give any more time to scream as he brought his Tanto across his opponent's neck like scissors. Cutting his head off like a Hot knife to Butter.

 ***Thump***

Hayato's head rolled lifelessly across the floor by the time his body followed suit.

That's when Naruto realized.

He killed somebody.

It didn't feel good.

But it didn't feel bad?

It was just Numb.

Naruto felt…

Satisfied.

It felt a lot better than he expected.

It was a fulfilling feeling, to kill your opponent.

Was it wrong?

He didn't care at the moment he felt.

Satisfied.

He felt Numb.

Yet Satisfied.

That's when he lifted his head from the lifeless body in front of him and saw dozens of bandits surrounding him again. Some had major burns on them, some even missed some parts do to them losing their own weapons in the cyclone.

"You Monster! Just Fucking die!" One of them screamed.

"He's just a fucking kid! The boss must have been weaker then we though!"

"Yeah! He flaunted around his Ninja status so easily he was all talk and no show!"

"Let's fucking kill the bastard!"

The bandits motivated themselves with the idle remarks.

Naruto swung his blades down in a swift motion cleaning them of any blood.

"Get Him!" The bandits roared.

All of a sudden they charged towards Naruto blindly with weapons raised in the sky to strike him down.

This time Naruto coated his blades in Wind Chakra.

The first Nine appeared all around Naruto weapons going downwards towards Naruto hoping to kill their enemy.

That's when Naruto ducked slightly and spun around Swords in hand.

 ***Thud***

9 Heads simultaneously dropped to the ground and their bodies shortly after.

What scared them the most was the grin appearing on Naruto's face.

"Attack! Everyone at once! He can't stop us all!" The same bandit yelled again.

That's when Naruto remembered something.

"They can see my face." Naruto thought allowed.

"That means… I have to kill them all." Naruto remembered what Panther told him earlier.

" _Anyone you spare will live their life wishing for revenge against you."_

"I don't want anyone hunting me." Naruto mused to himself.

"Oh well. Here they come."

And with a bloodthirsty grin across his face he fought.

And fight he did…

Only if he saw back in the forest under his mask Panther had a Savage Grin etched on his face as he saw Naruto slaughter the caravan.

"This is better than I expected." Panther silently mused to himself.

* * *

 **(Dawn: Sunrise)**

Panther slowly made his way through the formerly lively caravan, now it was dead silent except for the sound of the rainfall hitting the tents and earth, no life once so ever. Blood splattered on the tents, limbs flung across all over the place.

That's when he found him.

Covered head to toe in blood that wasn't his own.

Surrounded in the butchered Bodies of his enemies.

Naruto looked towards the heavens as they rained down on him.

It didn't help with the blood, it was almost stained unto Naruto at the moment.

The Tanto were still firmly grasped in each hand. Panther never expected those finely crafted Tanto to have chips in them, it showed how much they were used in this short amount of time.

Ahri was right next to Ahri her fur coat stained red from the blood. She was too busy licking up the blood from Naruto's pants to notice.

"Are you hurt?" Panther broke the silence between them.

"Uhh… No." Naruto answered shortly with a sigh.

"We should get back Lord Hokage and Lord Jiraiya are expecting a debriefing soon." Panther admitted.

"Hey? Sensei? Don't we get to keep all of their treasure and loot? You know… Spoils of war?" Naruto asked curiously disregarding the death surrounding him.

"Ha… Hahaha!" This was the first time Naruto ever heard Panther show any emotion at all.

"What?" Naruto asked slightly embarrassed with a hue of red appearing on his cheeks.

"You just keep surprising me… Yes, you may." Panther stopped laughing and chuckled slightly as he threw a storage scroll towards Naruto.

"Cool." Naruto spoke as he caught the scroll and ran off towards the Missing Nin's tent with Ahri in tow.

(AN: Like I said with the Jiraiya Spar! This wasn't how fights are going to be in the story! Naruto is still 8 so I can't really do fights with him without making it awkward with myself. So if you didn't like the fight scene (Which I'm sure a lot probably didn't) that's fine! Like I said I couldn't do much because Naruto is only 8 and not that strong yet. And like I said "Hayato" wasn't in tip top form, and the rest were bandits, not that hard to kill if you are a ninja of any rank.)

* * *

 **(Konoha: Anbu Headquarters)**

Naruto stood with Panther and Ahri in front of Jiraiya and Hiruzen who were waiting at the Anbu Headquarters waiting for the Mission debriefing.

Naruto and Ahri still covered in blood felt slightly embarrassed, well… Naruto did.

"So? Are you going to explain why Naruto here and his Companion is drenched in blood?" Hiruzen asked with Narrowed eyes clearly not messing around.

"Mission accomplished no casualties nor injuries sir." Panther answered stoically.

"I can… See that." Hiruzen deadpanned slightly.

"Everyone in the Caravan is dead, no survivors, Naruto here killed everyone including stragglers because they saw his face." Panther explained truthfully.

"He did… What?" Jiraiya asked surprised as he turned his attention towards the blood clad Naruto.

"What he said…" Naruto looked down as he spoke.

"I… See…" Hiruzen was clearly shocked.

After a brief moment of silence Jiraiya broke the silence.

"So? How did it feel to have your first kill? Do you… Want to talk about it?" Jiraiya asked curiously yet cautiously.

"It felt… Numb? It didn't feel good, but not bad, Yet I felt satisfied I beat him." Naruto answered without thinking too hard.

"I see…" Jiraiya brought a hand toward his chin in thought.

"Well… Naruto why don't you go wash up? We can talk more after, I'll have Panther debrief us on everything." Hiruzen dismissed Naruto seeing he was drawing attention from the other Anbu.

"Alright… ***Yawn*** but can I catch up on my sleep before that?" Naruto asked earnestly as he covered his mouth to stifle another yawn.

"Yes, you may, come see me around 6 then and we can have dinner at my house." Hiruzen chuckled slightly as he saw Naruto's personality not changing.

Naruto started walking away with Ahri walking right next to him.

"Wait. Naruto, catch." Panther threw a scroll towards Naruto.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Thanks Sensei." Naruto said as he caught the scroll and continued towards his room in the Anbu barracks.

"What was that?" Hiruzen asked curiously.

"Spoils of War."

If Hiruzen or Jiraiya could see under his mask they would have seen the same savage grin stretched across his face.

"Oh boy." Jiraiya spoke barely audible.

" _What have you done Kushina."_ No matter how you looked at it Kushina sparked the change in Naruto. That was the thought running through Hiruzen's mind as he saw the retreating form of the Blood Covered Naruto.

* * *

 **Alright! That's Chapter 5 Done!**

 **Alright I don't have a lot to say just a lot of Voting things… So let me just get right into the short stuff!**

 **This was original going to be ONE Final chapter before the time skip. Because quite frankly ME like most of you guys am getting bored of this "Young Naruto" We need an older Naruto kicking ass and chewing bubblegum! And *Cough* Kushina Returning *Cough* because I KNOW everyone wants to see that XD But yeah next chapter FOR SURE will be the last chapter before the time skip, but it wont be training! It will be a Major mission for Naruto's growth and well… Hiruzen's breaking point with Kushina. As in Hiruzen won't even care about Naruto's and Kushina's relationship anymore. I think EVERYONE wants to see that too, considering I have Hiruzen being the… Mediator or the group.**

 **Now for Jiraiya! This one I was planning for a while so I hope nobodies necessarily angry. I know In Canon he was a HORRIBLE God Father, considering he left Naruto in village by himself and whatnot because he had to "Stay and work on the Spy Network" and I know everyone has heard the "He could have at least dropped by and at least let Naruto know "Hey! I'm here for you WHEN I CAN." Or something like that at least. But it's true! Like I mean come on! I kind of hated how so many Ninja were "Village first Family Second" I respect it and will probably use that for some of the NOT main character people in this story but that's why I clarified so much that Naruto will be like Madara and Hashirama to an extent where it's "Family First" Hashirama is debatable considering he considered the entire village his family but… You get the point.**

 **WHY JIRAIYA IS TRAINING NARUTO.**

 **Like I said Jiraiya being Jiraiya thinks Kushina left Naruto behind to train Mito BECAUSE of the prophecy which isn't true at all, it's the other "Problems" that made her leave him behind. Now Maybe if Minato was alive he COULD have believed Jiraiya with the Prophecy CONSIDERING that is the only credible way I can see that happening do to Minato's relationship with the toads and Jiraiya. But Kushina? Nah, no way once so ever her personality and prophecies? Nah. Maybe if it was some ancient Uzumaki prophecy but we all know it isn't it's the toads prophecy.**

 **How will Naruto react when he learns Jiraiya STARTED teaching him because of his Guilt and Pity? Like I said "Started" Jiraiya will start to like to train Naruto and whatnot not because of any other reasons.**

 **Not the way you guys are going to expect. But I think it will fit the whole thing perfect.**

 **Now a lot of you might get mad at Tsume for her reaction to Kushina leaving and whatnot but I thought it was a good… Different view? She doesn't know the details like Mikoto and Hiruzen so she isn't really judging her yet… IDK you tell me what yall think.**

 **WHERE IS KUSHINA?!**

 **Originally I was planning a Cameo for this chapter like last chapter but I couldn't find anywhere to fit one in and I wanted this chapter to be mainly "Naruto's first kill" that's also another reason why it ended here. I thought it needed to have it's own Moment to settle in.**

 **So Naruto is starting to change?**

 **Slowly but surely I think, the killing thing wasn't too major I think? I could see it happening with Naruto not gonna lie.**

 **Okay Last thing… Is Kushina going to be forgiven easily? I've been asked this way too many times to ignore. I thought I clarified this before but I don't mind clarifying again.**

 **No. She will not. She will have to work her ass off so much! Literally? Only time will tell XD**

* * *

 **(VOTE NUMBER ONE.)**

 **Sasuke's role in this story!**

 **Female Sasuke –**

 **Male Sasuke –**

 **TWINS – I didn't want to do this because it was kind of cliché and way too unlikely for Mikoto AND Kushina to have twins at the same time but I had so many people suggesting it I'm putting it down.**

 **So It was so split last chapter with SO many GOOD reasons I couldn't decide, that is also another reason I didn't want to Uchiha Massacre until NEXT chapter.**

 **So for this one everyone gets ONE vote.**

* * *

 **(VOTE NUMBER TWO.)**

 **What should Naruto's Summons be?**

 **Dragon –**

 **Wolf –**

 **Fox/Kitsune –**

 **Toads –**

 **Phoenix –**

 **Misc – Give me a Summons and if I think it could fit Naruto I will add it.**

 **For now those are all I have that I think could fit.**

 **Once again everyone has ONE vote for this poll.**

* * *

 **Harem**

 **Locked In**

 **A lot of people asked me to do this since they are so far ahead and definitely going to be in the Harem considering how many votes they have…**

 **Kushina Uzumaki – Votes: 175**

 **Mikoto Uchiha – Votes: 175**

 **HOW DID THEY TIE?! Holy crap I didn't expect that…**

 **You all remember the rules I'm not going to explain them all again!**

 **Everyone has 5 Votes!**

 **Please leave your Votes in the Reviews!**

 **I'm starting to finish the Voting up! So get your votes in! Like i said Kushina and Mikoto are in since they have so many votes! So voting will end soon!**

 **Also! Everyone can vote every chapter!**

 **Ahri – Holy Shizzle… Everybody wanted her… in ONE CHAPTER she beat Kushina's and Mikoto's record for the first THREE chapters… Dang… No going back now boys…- Votes: 74**

 **Kaguya Otsutsuki – Votes: 132**

 **Mito Senju Uzumaki – Votes: 123**

 **Mito Namikaze Uzumaki – Votes: 120**

 **Fem Kyuubi – Votes: 119**

 **Mei Terumi – Votes: 116**

 **Anko Mitarashi – Votes: 98**

 **Tsunade Senju – Votes: 97**

 **Samui – Votes: 97**

 **Yugao Uzuki – Votes: 89**

 **Kurenai Yuhi – Votes: 88**

 **Ahri – Votes: 74**

 **Yugito – Votes: 66**

 **Tsume Inuzaka – Votes: 63**

 **Hana Inuzaka – Votes: 52**

 **Konan – Votes: 48**

 **Hitomi Hyuuga – Votes: 42**

 **Fuu – Votes: 35**

 **Mabui – Votes: 35**

 **Ino Yamanaka – Votes: 34**

 **Fem Haku – Votes: 32**

 **Pakura – Votes: 27**

 **Karin – Votes: 27**

 **Tayuya – Votes: 19**

 **Tsunami – Votes: 14**

 **Shion – Votes: 13**

 **Kurotsuchi – Votes: 13**

 **Hayuki Hyuuga – Votes: 10**

 **Sara – Votes: 9**

 **Ameyuri Ringo – Votes: 9**

 **Tenten – Votes: 9**

 **Honoka – Votes: 7**

 **Guren – Votes: 6**

 **Rin – Votes: 5**

 **To the guy who wanted me to sort them out from the ranks so far… Holy crap that was harder then I expected…**

 **Okay I'm adding something to this!**

 **IF YOU GIVE ME A REASON WHY I SHOULD PUT SOMEBODY IN THE HAREM I WILL GIVE EXTRA VOTES (For that person only) the better the reason the more votes you get :P And try to be creative and not just "Kushina, Why? Because she's hot as fuck" now that isn't incorrect I'm looking for something with a little more effort in it :P Anyways you don't have to give a reason JUST IF YOU DO! And it's good I will give you extra votes (For that person only) Enjoy! Good Luck! Also if you give me a decent sized review that explains some things or gives me some constructive criticism (Something that can help me in writing and my story) I will probably give you extra votes too. I've already been doing that just wanted to say that so nobody gets angry…**

* * *

 **(NEXT CHAPTER)  
The Uchiha Massacre!**

 **Hiruzen's disappointment!**

 **The Fated Meeting? Kinda?**

 **New Friends?!**

 **The Nine Tails Wakes up?!**

 **Naruto is WHAT Sins?**

 **Okay that was cringey as crap I know… But you get the idea! That's what you have to look forward next chapter!**

 **Anyways! Next chapter is WITHOUT A DOUBT! The last chapter until the time skip! I've never had this many chapters for a "Prologue Arc" before in my entire life... It's getting to me...**

 **Anyways Have any questions?! Ask me! PM me or leave them in the Reviews!**

 **Got any Critics?! Leave them in the Reviews or PM me!**

 **Just want to tell me you reaction and what you thought of the story?! Just leave them in the PMs or tell me in the Reviews!**

 **I love reading EVERYTHING and will answer anything i can!**

 **Toodles!**


	6. Chapter 6: Not Everything Is as It Seems

**Once again, I'll make this quick! I'm going to be making Anbu a little differently than Canon! You'll get some hints as to 'How' I am in this chapter but just be prepared and you don't need to tell me if I'm doing something that isn't Canon. I know.**

 **(Disclaimer: Keep reading, the Title is self-explanatory enough for that, you'll get why later in the chapter** **)**

 **Chapter 6: Not Everything Is as It Seems**

* * *

 ***Drip***

Blue eyes slowly opened.

 ***Drip***

Blonde hair slowly rose from the ground.

 ***Drip***

The Blonde figure looked around curiously for a second.

 ***Drip***

"It's about time, Fox." Naruto called out clearly annoyed.

" **Watch it, you may be a Demon but you don't even hold a candle against me."** The demonic voice boomed through the mindscape.

"So? You think I'm scared? I know your limits, I know what you can and cannot do, as long as I don't give you permission to you can't even do a thing to me." Naruto never even flinched through the ordeal.

" **Tsk, your no fun to talk too. At least my other containers were at least scared of me, you don't even respect me."** Kyuubi Barked.

"Respect is earned, not given. And so far, you have only given me reasons to NOT respect you." Naruto replied seriously.

" **Oh? And what has the Great Nine Tailed Fox done to not gain the respect of the Oh So Great Naruto?"** The fox asked sarcastically.

"You haven't explained to me what the hell type of things you said you were going to tell me. As Simple as that, I've been waiting almost a year now!" Naruto exclaimed annoyed.

" **Did I have to even talk to you again? No. I payed my debt plus interest. I have no business with you and you with me. So be happy with me coming now and deal with it."**

"Actually, in the deal you said you would explain to me what 'Sins' I had and what abilities I would gain, so far all I know is that I have more strength then average and I'm faster." Naruto informed the Fox.

" **Do you want me to explain or not? I can play the silent game much better then you, I've been locked up longer then you've been alive."** Kyuubi shot back.

"Fine. Explain."

" **More respect would get you better reception… The reason I'm coming now specifically is because demonic traits are going to finally start slowly becoming more prominent, exhibit 'A' would be you killing all those bandits, did you feel anything? No, you didn't, that's what I'd like to call, 'Losing Your Humanity' granted you haven't had your humanity since I turned you into a demon the fact still stands, you don't hold the same 'Natural Standards' other Humans do."**

"Okay… That actually explains a lot… I was starting to think I wasn't normal…"

" **You Aren't normal."**

"You know what I mean. Anyways what else?"

" **Well, I don't want to say you 'Unlocked' your demonic traits but you… triggered them? You will most likely encounter some growth spurts in the near future."**

"Okay… Wait, I'm not going to be abnormal or anything right?"

" **Translate."**

"Am I going to be like… a 22-year-old, 10-year-old?" Naruto asked innocently enough.

" **You realize that doesn't even make sense, right?"**

"You know what I mean!" Naruto answered slightly embarrassed.

" **Oh, somebodies finally showing some emotion? Anyways, to answer your question, No, you will be on the larger side of humans your age, but nothing, out of the ordinary. You won't be a '22-year-old, 10-year-old' like you said."** Kyuubi Clarified.

"Good… Anyways, what sins am I?" Naruto asked curiously, changing topics in the process.

" **That's what I'm getting to…"**

"…" Naruto awaited with anticipation and a bit of nervousness.

" **I don't know what to say to that… It's like… I've never seen anything like this before. I've never even heard of anything like this happening before."** The Nine Tailed Fox answered Truthfully.

"What? What do you mean? Am I faulty?" Naruto asked again.

" **No… Just you have the feeling of all the sins, some are more dominant then others that's for sure but… It's the type of thing you hear in fairy tales, there are stories of things like this happening but we all kind of wrote them off as 'Myths' due to nobody having any legitimate records of them, at least I thought they weren't legitimate until… Well you happened."**

"So, I'm? Abnormal? Special?" Naruto didn't know enough about Demons to really know what that meant.

" **You are something borderline unheard of. Like I said you only hear things like this in fairy tales or myths."**

"So… What are my 'Dominant' traits then?" Naruto reaffirmed.

" **That's what is interesting, I don't know which one is most dominant. But here is my conclusion. I'll leave what my guess is your naturally aligned Sin is until the end."**

"Okay…"

" **You have Three Sins that are way more… Dominant like we said, but! I think two of them are that major because of your… 'Circumstances'."**

"Okay! Then what are they?!"

" **Wrath and Greed."**

"Am I really that greedy?" Naruto asked slightly surprised.

" **You have become Greedier."**

"Okay… How does that go with my 'Circumstances'?"

" **Think about it. You lived your life seeing your mother, who was your world, favor your own sister. Whether you want to admit it or not you wanted your mother all to yourself, the jealousy and rage just stayed hidden away to boil and boil until your mother left, when you basically said 'Fuck it'! Hypothetically of course."**

"Wouldn't that go with Envy then?"

" **In a way yes, but the fact of the matter is now when you get something you love and cherish, you aren't going to let go of it no matter what it takes."**

"I see… And I can't change it?"

" **Kid… You're a demon. Doing that would weaken you in a sense. Embrace it, lose what ever humanity you think you still have. We don't abide by the same rules as mortals."** Kyuubi declared.

"I see… And Wrath?" Naruto asked again.

" **This one is pretty much the same, think about the conversation you had with the Old Man you call 'Grandfather' the day your mother left. You didn't want to be walked all over again, you don't want to be the 'Hero'. Now before you ask, no, that isn't pride, because now, whenever somebody takes advantage of you or does you wrong. Well… they will feel your Wrath. Now like you said, technically yes, if you truly wanted you could hold in all that pent-up rage and anger, but I wouldn't recommend it."**

"Isn't you telling me this… Kind of like… cheating? It just feels like I know something I shouldn't…" Naruto spoke anxiously.

" **No. It won't change a thing, these are your Subconscious 'Sins' like I said, you have no control over them. It's like trying to change destiny, you can't do it."**

"That makes… A little sense…"

" **Exactly. Now would you like to hear what my guess is your naturally dominant Sin is?"**

"Sure…" Naruto was still clueless about the situation, he got it but… He had to get used to it.

" **Lust, I am pretty confident when I say it's probably Lust."** Kyuubi said like it was nothing.

"W-What?! You mean like… Doing the… 'Deed'?" Naruto asked with a hue of pink dusting his cheeks.

Being around Anbu agents for as long as Naruto has been you tend to learn about some things whether you want to or not, that thing would be, Anbu agents read a lot of Smut, and Naruto tended to get a little curious, soon after he was given the 'Birds and the Bees' conversation.

" **Umm… Yes? Technically?"** Kyuubi even felt slightly awkward by the way Naruto phrased it.

"Ehhhh… B-But…" Naruto tried to say.

" **It's not all about sex!"** Kyuubi finally exclaimed setting Naruto's mind at ease slightly.

"Phew… Then what is it?" Naruto asked curiously.

" **Lust could be said to be… A multitude of things, it's a strong desire for something, something you will do anything in your power to get. You could have a Lust for Power, Knowledge, Money, and well… Sexual things as well. It all depends. Lust can even be interpreted as how you 'Love' in a way."**

"That sounds… broad." Naruto spoke unsurely.

" **Well it means what it means, sure Lust could mean Greed and Greed could mean Lust, but it doesn't it's more complicated then that. You'll understand more as you grow."** Kyuubi explained.

"Okay… What about my abilities?" Naruto asked relenting on the earlier conversation.

" **That's the confusing part, I don't know. Like I said I've never seen something like this happen before."**

"I see… Then what do you know?"

" **Well I know my sins. Wrath and Pride."**

"And what do they do?"

" **Well Wrath for example, you tend to be more… Battle Hungry, and the more emotional you are the stronger you get, at least it depends on the emotion. But at the same time, you can get drawbacks, sometimes your senses dull to give you that extra power, so you may be numbed to pain."**

"Wouldn't that be good?"

" **No, quite the opposite. If you are numbed to the pain you won't know how badly you really are injured, sometimes your senses are dulled like I said and you won't even know if a killing blow is coming straight towards you. But like I said it depends on the emotion, sometimes it can be a blessing, or at other times, a curse."**

"That doesn't sound worth it…"

" **Oh, but It is. Sometimes at least… You'll know when you go through something like that. It's like something you've never felt, imagine the feeling of adrenaline pumping through your veins, just on steroids."**

"I see…"

" **But like I said since you are… What you are… I don't know if you will even get any normal things… Maybe you're just a mass of Sin? Just raw power? Maybe you have all the abilities? Honestly, I have no clue, only time will tell. You will naturally gain these things and will answer your own questions."**

"Okay, that's… Not what I really wanted to hear… But at least I have something to look forward to."

"Something I've had on my mind for a while… What about Gods? What are they to Demons? Are there even Gods?" Naruto asked curiously.

" **Well… Contrary to Popular belief, Gods and Demons aren't very different, we are the same race at the very core, we were just 'Named' Gods or Demons by other beings, that in itself is what really 'Separated' us. We slowly started drifting and taking sides, slowly different beliefs were established they didn't like how we were represented by 'Sins' and so on."**

"So Gods are like… Holy? They can't do anything bad?"

" **What? No, far from that actually, it's just the way we do it and they do it, there can be 'Evil' Gods the same way there can be 'Good' Demons. In the end we are all similar."**

"That's… different then I was taught."

" **I'm sure it is, humans tend to change things to fit their beliefs over time. Now is there anything else before I go back to my slumber?"**

"Yeah… How come I never see you? I half expected to see a giant Nine Tailed Fox." Naruto questioned as he stared into the vast darkness that was inside the massive cage.

" **Really? You ask that now?"**

"Well I would have asked earlier but somebody… Waited over 9 months before talking to me again."

" **Fair Enough"** If Naruto could see the Nine Tails he could have sworn he would have seen it shrug.

 ***Splash***

 ***Splash***

 ***Splash***

The sound of somebody walking through the darkness through the ankle high water resounded through the vast mind scape.

All of a sudden two Crimson Red eyes with Slits as pupils glowed through the darkness.

But they were…

Smaller then Naruto expected.

Much smaller actually.

It was like the size of Naruto's eyes.

Naruto raised an eyebrow but before he could say anything a… Woman? Slowly walked into viewing range of Naruto, right on the other side of the cage.

She had Long Crimson Hair with an Orange hue that reached all the way down to her ankles, Long Eye lashes that were perfectly pronounced on her heart shaped face that exuded beauty, Cherry colored Lips, she was about the height of 5 foot 6 Inches, which for a woman was decently tall, she had wide hips and a large bust that was probably on par with Tsunade's maybe a bit smaller, but not by much, she had a Pair of Orange Fox ears on her head and Nine majestic Fox tails swooshing through the air as if they had a mind of their own. She didn't wear any clothes and seemingly didn't care for them as they showed off her unflawed barely tanned skin. Even then though she had an elegant and royal look and aura to her.

"Woah." Naruto muttered in awe not expecting this in the slightest.

"Surprised? That the Great Nine Tailed Fox that makes countries bow before it is a woman? Eh? Where did you g-! Eek!" The Kyuubi shrieked in shock as she felt something on her highly sensitive tails.

Naruto seemingly crossed the barrier and entered the cage without fear of the Demon turned… Woman? Kitsune? Naruto didn't really decide on what she was yet, he was too fascinated in her tails.

"These are as soft as Ahri's…" Naruto exclaimed as he rubbed his cheek against the soft appendage.

"Stop! Don't touch! That's rude!" The Female flailed her tails around trying to get Naruto off.

"How rude. I was just admiring your tails." Naruto said not letting go of the tail.

"Well if you would know! My tails are like my Private parts! You can't just… Fondle it! It's sensitive!" Kyuubi exclaimed slightly embarrassed.

Naruto slightly blushed as he realized what she said but he didn't let go, it was just… Too soft and nice.

"Eh, I used to be Human I don't understand these things." Naruto went back to his ministrations.

"That's why I-! Eek! Just told you!" Kyuubi had a large blush across her face and a vein bulging on her forehead as she spoke with the child.

"It'll take time to get used to that, so I'll just enjoy this for now." Naruto mused innocently.

Finally, Kyuubi's legs gave out and she was sat on the ground with Naruto.

"Fine! At least be gentler!" Kyuubi gave up with the still evident large blush across her face.

"Fine." Naruto sat there stroking her tails completely oblivious to the raging blush on the Kitsune's face.

"You are a strange child." Kyuubi started trying her hardest to take her attention away from her tails.

"Am I?"

"You are, you just waltzed in here where I have the power to do anything to you and you didn't even bat an eye, just went straight towards my tails." Kyuubi Stated.

"If you wanted to do anything you would have tried by now, and plus it seems kind of contradictory if you wanted to do something to me after you went through the trouble of turning me into a Demon." Naruto explained never losing attention to her tails.

"Fair enough, but even then. I expected you to at least be surprised that I was indeed a female."

"Eh. Don't really care, tails are tails." Naruto responded absent mindedly.

"Seriously… Why am I even surprised by now?" Kyuubi brought her hand to cover her tomato Red face.

"Indeed, why?"

"Never mind…"

"Then what's your name? Or are you just going to be 'Fox' from now on?" Naruto asked curiously noticing her mood change.

"Why would I tell you? You have done nothing to earn it, nor are you making a good impression at the moment." The Kyuubi finished with a slight glare towards Naruto's ministrations on her tails.

"Okay, 'Fox' it is then." Naruto didn't really care.

"Ugh! Fine! To you my name is Kurama."

"Kurama? Pretty name, sounds a bit off though." Naruto mused as his eyes rested on top of the Kyuubi's head, more specifically her ears.

"Well sorry my name isn't up to your standards. Anyways that is the Title I was giving not really my actual name. But if you want to know my real name you must earn it, so for now you may call me Kurama." Kurama answered haughtily but didn't get far with that.

" **Eep!"**

The Kitsune leaped into the air again as she cradled her ears. In shock.

"What was that for! I told you these are like my private parts! You don't just touch them!" Kurama exclaimed as she leaped away from Naruto.

"Correction, you said your TAILS were like that, you said nothing about ears." Naruto informed the Kitsune.

"Okay! That's enough for today! Time for you to leave." Kyuubi finally snapped.

"Oh? So there is going to be a next time? Sweet, those tails are mine!" Naruto declared causing the Kyuubi to blush even harder.

"Don't you have somewhere to be? It's already around 6 in the real world."

"Oh crap! I'm late for my dinner with Gramps… See you!"

And he was gone, just as fast as he came.

The only thing left was the words the Kyuubi spoke that echoed in the empty mind scape.

"Geez… Do you even realize what you just declared?" Kyuubi covered her fiery red face with her hands in embarrsement.

* * *

 **(Two Years Later)**

Oceanic Blue eyes fluttered open.

A hand ran through pale blonde hair pushing it out of his face.

The figure looked down at his bed and smiled as he saw his companion.

The ever so pure white wolf grew over the two years, she was now larger but still not too big, she wasn't the same size as her pack of wolves from way back when but she was still large enough to be intimidating to her foes.

Over the two years he and the Inuzuka Clan learned something about Ahri. She was not normal in the slightest, she had chakra like the Inuzuka Ninken, but her chakra was different, it was more… Malicious, almost like the day the Kyuubi attacked Konoha those 10 Years ago.

Did that push Naruto away? Not in the slightest, if anything it made his relationship with the wolf increase. Tsume was worried, yes, but once Hiruzen checked it out and reassured her everything was fine. Let's just say after that day none of the other Ninken tried to show Ahri who was the alpha, there instincts would basically scream to them to back off specifically because of that chakra.

Naruto grew too though, for his age of Ten he was pretty tall. Standing at the height of 5 foot 2 at only the age of 10 made him taller then most of the children his age, not that it mattered considering he never hung out with anyone his age. His eyes got a sharper look to them and turned into a darker tint of Exotic blue that seemed to match his pale blonde hair.

He matured quite a bit also, he had happy moments, he had his moments when he was full of rage, and most of all he experienced a new kind of loss. It was a mission he would never forget… it was all going well until…

Naruto shook his head to get those thoughts out of his mind, he had a mission to get to soon, no use remembering past times before a mission, anything that could make you lose focus on your mission wasn't necessary.

"Ahri." Naruto called out. His voice wasn't as high pitched as before, it was still a Ten-year-old pitch but his tone sounded more like Itachi's, soft and polite.

But anyone who knew Naruto would know that Naruto was known to be 'Bipolar' of sorts, when he was on a mission and when he was home from a mission were complete opposites. It was the main mission Panther wanted, a Shinobi who could switch into a killing machine at a switch of a button. It didn't scare anyone, no, if anything he gained respect from his peers in Anbu and Shinobi who knew him alike.

He never heard anything about Kushina or Mito. He lost interest as time went on, he still kept his word with Hiruzen about giving them a test, and the deadline was coming up soon, whether they made it or not was up to them. Even Naruto doubted what he would do if they actually passed it though, could he really forgive them?

Oh, how fate loved to fuck over Naruto.

Ahri looked up from her spot on the foot of the bed as she heard Naruto call out.

"We've got to get ready. We have an important mission." Naruto told the wolf as he got up and started changing clothes.

His clothes changed too, now he wore the Anbu Uniform which consisted of, a black Skin-tight tank-top, grey flak jacket, metal arm guards and gloves, and black Anbu pants with taped shins to reduce bagginess. Naruto also had the well known Konoha Anbu Tattoo on his left arm, but he also had 2 more arrays, on each arm under the shoulder was the same type of storage seal that Panther did to seal his swords.

(AN: If you want to know what he looks like literally just look up "Naruto Anbu" and look for the one that is actually Naruto, then just imagine the sealing array on his arms under his shoulder.)

Naruto quickly looked over himself in the mirror before he started walking to his door. There sitting on the coffee table was an Anbu mask. It was the normal white porcelain but the dark blue markings that matched Naruto's eyes perfectly symbolized a Wolf.

"Let's go." Naruto opened the door and ventured down the halls of the Anbu HQ with Ahri never missing a step behind him.

Naruto slowly made his way to the Captains Office to get his mission.

 ***Knock Knock***

"Come in." The ever so stoic voice ordered from the other side of the door.

"Wolf reporting for Duty sir." Naruto answered as he entered the room.

"Naruto, we both know it pains you to say that, just drop it when you're with me." Naruto's Sensei sighed.

Panther didn't change at all, he still wore the same outfit and everything, the only thing that changed was his black hair was a bit longer.

"Ugh… Yeah I know… Just what is my mission this time? I was told It's important." Naruto sighed and collapsed onto the couch.

"You are going to be delivering an important scroll with a full team of Anbu who are already waiting for you at the village gates."

"Really? Why is this so important if it's just a delivery mission? I was told it was 'Super Dangerous!' or something like that." Naruto exclaimed as he flailed his arms to show his point.

"It's a problem because we have intel another village might be tasked with getting the scroll from you."

"Oh? One of the major villages?"

"Thankfully, no. It's a small village known as Hoshigakure, they don't want the scroll to make it to the Daimyo of the Land of bears so they will probably do what ever it takes to get the scroll, so be prepared for confrontation. Now the problem is… The known style of the Anbu from Hoshigakure, they are… Not the usual, they are what I would like to call 'Sore Losers' as in even if you get the message delivered without a hitch which I doubt you won't deliver it, they will most likely try to take you out to at least, give a message to us." Panther explained seriously.

"And we can't exactly start anything politics wise because…"

"It's not our domain. You should know this by now Naruto, the Anbu work for the Hokage, that is all. We can use whatever we want as long as we are loyal to Konoha, think about it, why do you think I had Zabuza and you meet for training? Hell, even the other Jinchuuriki, we have more leeway then a regular Leaf Shinobi we can move around and work with the not so nice organizations in order to do our missions, that's why we can even work with other Major village's Anbu even if we aren't exactly Allies, we all exchange information, it's how the world works, give something then you gain something."

"Yeah, yeah, I get told this by you every single time…" Naruto waved him off.

"Then next time don't ask dumb questions." Panther returned.

"Fair enough. Is there anyone I know on the Anbu squad?"

"No, just a few other trusted Anbu members."

"Like usual nobody is squad leader just make sure you all agree on something before you act." Panther warned Naruto.

"Yeah, Yeah, I hear that every time too."

"Then hurry up and go. And don't get hurt, who knows what the Hokage will do to me if something happens again." Panther smirked under his mask.

"Oh, how you hurt me Sensei! It's almost like the only reason you want me safe is because of the Hokage!" Naruto clutched his heart and feigned pain to show his point.

"Just get out of here, don't do anything I wouldn't."

And Naruto disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

 **(Village Gates)**

Naruto sprinted straight through the gates not even waiting to find his squad, after all they were Anbu, they didn't need to wait.

All of a sudden behind Naruto and Ahri leaping across trees three other Anbu appeared.

"You were all debriefed, right?" Naruto asked behind him his mask hiding his expression.

"Indeed." Was the calm tone of the Hawk masked Anbu.

The three Anbu were all similar in size, probably somewhere around 5,10 to 6 foot. Naruto couldn't tell he only knew they were taller than him. The first Anbu was wearing a white and brown mask that signified a Hawk, he had light brown to tan colored hair with a muscular yet slender build. The second was the tallest and seemingly biggest of the group, he had shoulder length brown hair and a white and tan bear mask. The final one was a the shortest of the group with a black and white mouse mask, he had a Tanto strapped to his back and had short black hair.

"Good, so you were warned by the high possibility of being attacked by Hoshigakure?" Naruto asked stoically as he kept leaping through the forest.

"We were. We are hoping to get this done as fast as we can so we can do everything we can to avoid conflict." This time the Mouse Anbu operative spoke up.

"Exactly my thoughts." Naruto spoke calmly. "I'm guessing all of you are in agreeance to keep moving and not resting? So, we can hopefully make it back by tomorrow morning?"

"Yes, we were already talking about that before you arrived."

"Good then we don't have any problems."

And so, the Squad of Four, sprinted through the forest to their way to Hoshigakure.

* * *

 **(9 Hours Later)**

Naruto and the Squad of Anbu slowly walked out of the Royal Office, they didn't meet the Daimyo himself but his retainer instead, something about the Daimyo being too busy for them.

"Anyone else getting the vibe that this has been going too smooth?" The Gruff and Heavy voice of Bear informed his Team mates.

"Agreed." Mouse added.

"I agree too… But I didn't sense anyone following us." Hawk informed the group.

"They could have been cloaking their Chakra Signatures." Naruto informed the group.

"True, but why not attack? Our mission is technically completed. They lost." Hawk questioned the squad as the started their trek back to Konoha.

"Unless… They aren't worried about that letter anymore, like it won't affect them. Does anyone know what was in it?" Mouse asked the squad.

"Nope."

"No."

"Wasn't told a thing."

Was the general Consensus.

"Hmmm… This is obviously strange… Hopefully we can make it back before anything happens." Bear added again.

"Does anyone know about Hoshigakure? What are they like?" Naruto asked this time.

"I've been their once for a mission, supposedly they are extremely prideful in their 'Jewel' or it's something of the like, supposedly it gives them power or something, and at the same time that makes them think they are on par with the Major Villages." Hawk informed the group.

"That's… Wishful thinking." Naruto brought his hand to his chin in thought, Ahri stayed quiet the entire time.

"Indeed, but that doesn't change the fact that they want to be recognized as a 'Major' village."

"Shit, I don't know about you guys but I was informed that there is a highly likely chance we would get attacked on the way back even if we succeeded in delivering the message… Because they want to show the other villages they aren't to be messed with at least. A pretty dumb way to show it but it does say their Shinobi are stronger then ours if they do succeed." Naruto cursed to himself.

"What are you trying to say?"

"What if they never wanted the scroll? What if they are just trying to pick off Shinobi from other nations just to assert their dominance in their land?" Naruto explained.

"A Valid assumption." Mouse agreed.

"Indeed, this whole delivery mission is kind of strange, why would Hoshigakure not want their own Daimyo to get the letter in the first place? Do you think they are intending on overthrowing him?" Hawk questioned aloud.

"It could be… Supposedly the Hoshikage is very… well he isn't like our Hokage, he enjoys being a Dictator to the fullest, so with somebody higher up then him he isn't the happiest, and if he overthrows the Daimyo he wouldn't have to worry about monetary problems. He would be self-sufficient." Mouse explained.

"But that would remove trust in any of their allies or future allies, is it really worth it?" Bear interrogated.

"Either they could make a bogus story and hope everyone believes it, or they could just do what they have been doing, be a dictatorship, assert dominance in your own land and don't worry about others." Mouse continued to explain.

"I see… But that's a risky game… The Major villages surely wouldn't stand for that." Hawk added.

"They wouldn't be able to do much." This time Naruto spoke up.

"What do you mean?" Hawk asked curiously.

"Supposedly from what Captain Panther told me was that all the 'Minor' Villages stand together to an extent, there is an unspoken allegiance between each other so that if for instance one of them is 'Bullied' by a major village like Konoha the minor villages would stand together to fight the Major village. Now yes, we may still be able to destroy them in a war what would our major enemies think? Orochimaru is on the prowl and supposedly preparing forces, Iwa still isn't happy about the last war, who knows who will try and sweep us from under our feet when we are at our weakest." Naruto explained.

"I never really thought about it like that… At least Kumo is on somewhat 'Friendly' Terms with us at the moment, they won't start anything considering the New Raikage seems to respect us and to an extent likes us." Bear sighed.

"Exactly, but that doesn't mean they would come to help us if we went to war with Hoshigakure and by default the other Minor Villages."

"True… Anyways just stay on guard I want to get back to Konoha in one piece. There is a new Icha Icha Novel coming out and I want to get the first copy." Hawk exclaimed with a strange motivation.

"Everyone in Anbu loves that Goddamn book…" Mouse face palmed.

"Yeah like you would get the first copy! Captain Inu would get the first copy without even waiting in line!" Bear laughed through his mask.

"A man can dream." Hawk wiped an imaginary tear from his mask.

"I'll tell you what. If we make it out through this Sketchy ass mission I'll make sure you get a copy before anyone." Naruto said trying to lift the mood of the team.

"And how would you do that?" Hawk asked sarcastically.

"Didn't you know? Jiraiya of the Sannin is his Godfather." Mouse answered for Naruto.

It wasn't exactly a secret for who Naruto was In Anbu, do to his apprenticeship with Panther everyone in Anbu kind of knew who he was.

"THE Jiraiya of the Sannin would send you all of his literature before anyone else?" Hawk asked skeptically.

"I don't ask for it, he just does." Naruto answered embarrassingly.

"Then let's get going! I want to rub it in Captain Inu's face!" Hawk exclaimed as he sprinted ahead of the group.

Naruto smiled underneath his mask, at least the squad wasn't as worried as before. But that smile didn't last long until Naruto narrowed his eyes dangerously under his mask as all of his instincts were telling him to be on guard.

This was going to be a long journey.

* * *

 **(4 Hours Later)**

They were just under Half way towards Konoha. They were all sprinting in the same diamond formation as before Naruto and Ahri in the back with Hawk Leading Bear on the right and Mouse and the left. They only made 2 stops due to the worry of an ambush, they were still in bear country therefore they couldn't let their guard down and they didn't have anymore conversations to talk about, so now they just ran in silence with Hawk giving the occasional rant about Icha Icha.

That's when Naruto felt it, some was coming at them but he couldn't figure out what it was. It felt human but… Off. Then his senses went completely haywire.

"Everyone **Move!** " Chains emerged from Naruto's back grabbing the other three oblivious Anbu and flinging them back out of the way.

All of a sudden where the squad was just sprinting seconds earlier a Shinobi crashed into, but the shinobi was surrounded in an extremely potent Pink Chakra like Aura. The Figure seemingly had 2 pairs of wings made out of the Pink Chakra that surrounded them.

All of a sudden 4 more figures appeared behind the first figure, they had the same pink aura surrounding them too but that at the same extent as the first.

"Fuck! Ambush!" Naruto cursed to himself, they were only a few miles away from the border and pretty much home free.

"What do you guys want to do! Try to make it to the border or fight? They all have the same unknown Chakra like aura surrounding them! It reminds me of a Jinchuuriki!" Naruto hurriedly questioned his fellow Anbu.

"Do you think we can take them?"

"I don't know, the weaker ones maybe, but that big guy with the massive unknown Chakra I don't know." Naruto explained hurriedly not wanting to take chances.

"Shit… Everyone, go! I'll hold them off and catch up with you guys! Make it to the border!" Bear stood up and made his way in front of everyone.

"Ugh! Fuck!"

"Alright everyone, move! Bear you better make it out!" Hawk ordered as he and Mouse sprinted towards the border.

Naruto stood his ground though not moving a muscle.

"Wolf! Move! This is an order!" Bear roared through his mask.

"Not a chance. We both know you are the slowest of the group, there is no way you would make it back to us, that's not even thinking about the fact that your outnumbered against 5 unknowns." Naruto stated.

"Then what do you want me to do?!" Bear questioned hurriedly as he noticed the enemy shinobi approach.

"Run. I have more of a chance at making it back. I have my chakra chains that can restrain a couple and hopefully take them out, once I stalled enough I'll haul Ass back to you guys." Naruto explained.

"Ugh! You have 5 minutes! Stall them for 5 minutes then haul ass! God knows what the Hokage would do to us if anything happens to you!" Bear relented and sprinted away.

"Fuck… Now what…" Naruto narrowed his eyes and stared down his opponents, already he could see the first shinobi with the massive pink Chakra flaring around him was probably the strongest.

"Everyone formation!" The same Shinobi surrounded in the massive pink Chakra was seemingly the leader.

All of a sudden all of the Ninja stood within a couple feet of each other and put their hands in the same hand sign. Then all of their Pink Chakra auras converged into one… Dragon.

"That doesn't look good." Naruto spoke to himself.

Naruto brought his hands to his shoulders where his sealing arrays were and unsealed two identical Tanto, Panther said he still wasn't ready to use Katana's in combat so he never got to bring his Katana out on missions.

"Ahri. Go into the woods and wait for me to make an opening through that pink chakra, then crush his fucking neck." Naruto ordered in which Ahri nodded and disappeared into the brush.

The chains behind Naruto swung around violently seemingly waiting for somebody to approach them.

All of a sudden, the Pink dragon opened its Maw and shot out a massive orb of pink chakra. Naruto dodged only to be cut off by another one, it was shooting these orbs of pink like a Gatling gun. The only reason Naruto got out of the way for some of them was because he used his chains to maneuver himself through the shots.

"What the heck… Is that radiation?" Naruto muttered to himself as he saw the Pink orbs hit, on the trees was burn marks that seemed to melt the tree instead of burn it.

Naruto was brought out of his musings as a pink flash erupted in front of him.

The Leader of the team appeared in front of Naruto and round house kicked Naruto into a tree.

As soon as Naruto hit the tree a blade came swinging towards his neck intending to decapitate him.

Naruto ducked under the swipe and used his own Tanto to send a slash towards his attacker's skull, the attacker barely dodged and flipped backwards.

"This is going to be harder then I originally expected…" Naruto spoke to himself.

All of a sudden, the chains behind Naruto creaked and morphed into more sinister looking things. They were still chains but instead of the normally smooth and powerful chains as before now there were tiny blades seemingly as spikes to grind into the skin of anything it clenches around. It was as if Naruto combined barbed wire with his chains. So now behind Naruto soaring through the air menacingly were dozens of barbed blackish purple chains.

All of a sudden Naruto himself rushed the nearest ninja with the Star Headband on, he went for a downwards slash but the Hoshigakure Nin parried the blade without a much trouble, that was when one of Naruto's chains coiled around the unsuspecting Shinobi's arm.

 ***Crack***

With a sinister crack and Squelch Naruto's chains twisted like a blender on the unsuspecting Nin's arm, first the small blade like barbs gripped onto the arm and with the momentum of twist the skin was torn massively and shortly after the entire arm was twisted inhumanly around. With a little more effort, the entire arm would have torn off.

(AN: Imagine the Scene in Tokyo Ghoul when Kaneki is fighting Jason and twists his leg to an inhuman degree causing the skin two tear open.)

"Ahhh!" The Ninja screamed as he clutched his heavily bleeding arm as his Pink Chakra seemingly dissipated.

Naruto guessed that with the Shinobi losing his concentration he lost control of whatever technique he was using.

Naruto didn't waste time as he leaped and spun kicking the shinobi away from the others as Ahri leaped from the forest and grabbed the shinobi by his neck and ultimately killing him instantly with the clenching of her jaw. His neck had no chance surviving Ahri's jaws.

"Tsk! Watch out for those chains! They obviously are going to be a huge problem!" The leader roared again.

Naruto didn't even give the next ninja a chance to survive, as Naruto finished off the first ninja he snaked a chain underground to go behind the next ninja and catch him off guard.

"Ugh!" A the next Hoshigakure Nin barely made out before he gripped his own neck urgently.

Naruto's chain coiled around his neck barbs already drawing blood, but Naruto didn't kill him yet.

"I will spare him if you let me go back to Fire Country." Naruto spoke coolly.

The Nin with his life on the line glanced back and forth urgently hoping for a chance to survive as the chains wouldn't budge.

"Fuck you!" The leader spat.

"Fair enough, don't say I didn't give you the chance to save him." Naruto shrugged.

The next second the Nin with Naruto's chain around his neck erupted in a bloody mess, the chains twisted and squeezed with just the right amount of force to break the Nin's neck and fully decapitate him in a bloody fountain.

Now the 2 Remaining Nin not including the Leader looked in shock and fear at the Anbu agent in front of them.

"Ryou! Maybe we shouldn't fight him! He doesn't seem like we should attack him! If we let him go he won't pursue us!" One of the lower ranking Shinobi exclaimed.

"Are you chickening out?! Where is your pride! We are shinobi of Hoshigakure! We don't kneel to any major village!"

"No, but!"

"No buts! Now attack him before I kill you myself!"

And with that the third shinobi rushed Naruto albeit sloppily. Naruto pretty much looked bored before he performed several hand seals and several scythes of wind appeared shocking the unsuspecting Nin.

The Nin performed his own Jutsu before a rock wall erupted from the ground seemingly protecting him.

That's when he felt it.

The slight poking at the back of his skull.

He didn't know what happened until he realized something, he couldn't move his head.

"What?" The Shinobi asked aloud curiously.

His eyes traveled upwards until it saw something sticking out of his forehead. The next second everything went black.

Naruto retracted his blade and the Nin collapsed to the floor blood leaking heavily from the hole in his skull.

"R-Ryou! I can't do it man! I'm leaving!" The final shinobi yelled towards his leader.

"If you leave I will fucking kill you!" The leader roared.

"I don't care! I would rather die by you then him!" The Shinobi yelled before he jumped away.

"Ugh!" The leader roared before he out sped his subordinate and gripped his skull dangerously tight.

"N-No! Let me go!"

"I warned you! Now shut up and be useful!"

Naruto looked in curiosity for a second until he realized what he was doing, the leader was absorbing what ever that pink chakra that was from his subordinate.

"Rah!" All of a sudden, the ground around him cratered and cracked as his Chakra was too potent.

The Last standing Hoshigakure Shinobi's muscles expanded as the Pink Chakra flared dangerously around him, tears of blood started streaming from his eyes. Seemingly it looked like his body couldn't handle that much of the chakra, but never the less he was going to be a pain in the ass until his body collapsed.

"Shit! That's my cue to go! It's been more then five minutes!" Naruto knew he couldn't defeat what ever that thing was so he chose to retreat back to his team hopefully back in Fire Country.

"Ahri! Let's go!" Naruto commanded as his companion came behind him and they sprinted full speed through the woods to catch up with the others.

* * *

 **(5 Minutes Later)**

Bear, Mouse, and Hawk, were all running not full speed but fast enough until they knew Naruto was okay, lord knows what the Hokage and Panther would do to them if they found out they left Naruto behind, even if he did basically order them to.

That's when Hawk felt it, Naruto was approaching, and fast.

"Wolf's coming!"

"What?! Yes! I knew the kid could do it!" Bear exclaimed happily as he slowed his pace slightly.

"No! He seems to be in a hurry! I think he's being chased." Hawk informed the trio.

"Fuck… Should we stop and ambush them?" Mouse kept his cool and asked.

"I don't kn-!" Hawk was cut off by a yell.

"Run!" Naruto yelled as he ran as fast as he could through the forest with Ahri right behind him.

"That's a no! Run!" Hawk exclaimed as he raised his pace as Naruto slowly caught up with them.

"Wolf! What the hell happened?!" Mouse asked urgently.

"I took out the first three shinobi before the leader killed one of his own because he tried to retreat, that's when the pink aura around him started to rapidly enlarge and he… Went berserk!" Naruto explained seriously.

"Shit! And I'm guessing you don't think we can all take him?" Mouse asked.

"I don't think so, the chakra is… Radioactive or something, everything it touches melts and burns. And he has so much, it's like he's a Jinchuuriki." Naruto explained.

"Okay shit… We have a few miles do you think we can make it?!" Hawk added in urgency.

"Definitely not! It's like he's on steroids or something! But if we can at least make it until his body collapses maybe we can escape!" As soon as Naruto said that the Hoshigakure Nin emerged from behind them.

His overall appearance was extremely broken looking, his hair greyed in some areas but his muscles were still expanded and pulsing, his chakra started destroy the trees around him.

"Shit! Don't let him touch you for too long!" Naruto cursed as he raised his speed.

All of a sudden, a pink flame soared past the group engulfing the forest in front of them.

"Fuck… We're gonna have to fight." Bear spoke as he brought out a battle staff.

The Nin didn't stop as he rushed Naruto who was behind Bear.

"No you don't!" Bear yelled as he swung his staff towards the attacker.

Ryou didn't even flinch as he brought his palm towards Bear's staff and grasped it before swinging and spinning landing a massive kick to Bear's chest sending him flying back coughing up blood.

Ryou looked at the staff in his hand for a second before clenching his fist causing it to snap under the pressure.

Ryou leaped forward towards Naruto sending a fist forward gripping Naruto by the collar and then throwing him across the field into a tree. Ryou didn't give a moment's notice before he performed multiple hand signs sending a massive stream of pink chakra destroying everything in its way.

"Ha! I got you little wolf! Ahahaha!" Ryou roared in victory.

Or so he thought.

Naruto appeared behind Ryou sending a slash towards the back to his neck attempting to decapitate him. Ryou ducked making Naruto miss his attack then gripped Naruto's wrist making him trapped, but Naruto pivoted himself so he was almost doing a handstand in the air using Ryou as his balancing board, he stabbed his second Tanto straight through Ryou's wrist causing him to let go of Naruto letting him retreat back to his team.

"Hawk! Mouse! Grab Bear and run straight towards the border!" Naruto ordered.

"What about you?!" Hawk hurriedly asked as he and Mouse appeared at both sides of Bear.

"He clearly only cares about me! I'll take a scenic route to get back!" Naruto declared.

"We can't leave you behind! We already have once!" Mouse explained.

"What don't you understand?! He's only trying to get me! If you get in his way he won't hesitate to kill you as long as he get's me! Now go to the border and get what ever Anbu is on border patrol! And send reinforcements!" Naruto ordered again.

"Argh! Fine! Stay alive until we get back!" Hawk relented and disappeared into the forest with Bear and Mouse.

"Phew…" Naruto breathed out a sigh.

"Ahri… Stay hidden, unfortunately this type of fight you won't be able to help me with." Naruto said calmly as his entire changed.

Ahri licked Naruto's twitching hand affectionately before she disappeared into the woods.

"Come on Wolfy! Let's fucking dance!" Ryou roared as more blood bleed from his mouth.

'I don't know how long he still has… But come on… How much longer can he last with a body like that?' Naruto thought to himself.

The clothes around Ryou disintegrated leaving him with barely any pants on, his chest pulsing with muscle, all of a sudden Ryou blurred out of view and Naruto felt like a train hit him.

Ryou roundhouse kicked Naruto sending him soaring through the opposite direction as the border.

It felt like he flew miles for Naruto but he knew that wasn't possible, right?

"Holy shit…" Naruto spoke to himself as he felt his entire body creak in pain.

Not even 20 Seconds later did Ryou arrive at the crater where Naruto finally dusted himself off. And clutched his Tanto painfully with his Chains flowing freely behind him.

"What would Sensei do…" Naruto thought curiously, he for once couldn't think of what to do, it was like facing the 8 Tails Jinchuuriki to an extent at least this guy Naruto could time out, Bee… Well… He was like an infinite energy source.

"To hell with it! My only way of beating him is to render him immobile." Naruto spoke to himself as he settled into his fighting stance.

Ryou smirked towards Naruto knowing full well he had the advantage.

Naruto burst towards Ryou spinning with his leap hoping to cut through his opponent's torso, Ryou pivoted out of the way and grabbed Naruto's leg, not before chains coiled around Ryou's arm, Ryou immediately let go of Naruto and went to unbind his arm before it was torn off.

Naruto thought he at least got Ryou's arm, as he forced the chains to twist and spin like he did to his earlier opponents, but Ryou snaked his hand between the chains and his arm and tore the chain lose, the chains didn't break but he definitely caused them to loosen as he over powered Naruto.

Ryou gave a blood thirsty grin as he realized he could use Naruto's chains against him, so with a quick tug he catapulted Naruto into the air once again. Ryou didn't Naruto a chance to land as he leaped after Naruto and performed a deadly axe kick sending Naruto down like a meteor.

Now Naruto had no clue where he even was, he was sent so far away from his original position he didn't know anymore. But that didn't matter, he was in the middle of something.

"That's going to take a while to heal…" Naruto could feel a few ribs for sure broken already.

"Come on! You aren't dying yet!" Naruto told himself as he hauled himself up from the ground, spitting out blood in the process.

"One hit. One hit is all I need." Naruto encouraged himself.

"What's wrong Wolfy? You worried now? You seemed pretty cocky when you were slaughtering my subordinates." Ryou taunted as he arrived.

Naruto stood on the other side of a Ravine staring straight at Ryou trying to find some type weakness, that's when he saw it, a grey piece of skin, his skin was finally decomposing next would be his organs.

"That's the only way I guess…" Naruto sighed as he prepared himself.

He quickly saw a nearby building hanging over the ravine and he tried to sense if anyone was there, he didn't exactly want to worry about innocents at the moment.

"Good nobodies there."

Naruto started sprinting down the side of the Ravine opposite of Ryou who followed suit. Naruto hurled Kunai at Ryou hoping to keep him busy.

Did Naruto have a plan? Yes, would it work? Who knows. It would be complicated.

Naruto arrived at the medium sized storage building of sorts and immediately went inside and hid his presence as good as he possible could. No later then a 10 seconds later the door slammed open and Ryou stepped into the dark Storage room.

"Here Wolfy, Wolfy, Wolfy… You can't hide forever!" Ryou called out.

Naruto concentrated as much as he could on his chains sending as many chains as far as he could, coiling them around everything and every inch as silently as he could.

"Are you… Here?!" Ryou roared as he sent a pink flame towards a pile of boxes to Naruto's far right.

"Or maybe… Here!" Another Pink flame engulfed the other side of the Storage room.

"It's now or never!" Naruto told himself as he emerged from behind his hiding space.

"So, the wolf finally comes out to play?" Ryou continued to taunt.

Naruto didn't respond as he burst forward as fast as he could sending chains from his back, ahead of him towards Ryou. Ryou grinned as he grabbed a fist full of the chains and tugged on them hard enough for Naruto to come flying.

"Now!" Naruto yelled to himself as hundreds of chains from around the room all started tightening around the center where Ryou was, before Ryou knew what happened his Arms and Legs were trapped in chains, before he could overpower them again though Naruto used the momentum from when he was pulled towards Ryou before and sent his Tanto straight through Ryou's chest effectively a lethal blow.

"Thank fuck…" Naruto told himself as he was still stabbing straight through Ryou.

"You think your off the hook that easily?!" Ryou cursed out venomously seeing his own demise.

All of a sudden, Ryou's body started to expand with Pink aura peering out through the cracks in his skin and eyes.

"Oh Shi-!" Naruto was cut off as a massive blast of chakra enveloped everything in light.

Everything around Naruto collapsed and fell into the Ravine it was hovering over, Naruto included.

* * *

 **(Unknown Amount of Time Later)**

"Ugh…" Naruto slowly awoke as he noticed an extremely sharp pain in his side.

Naruto noticed everything was dark except for the small window of light at the side of Naruto's head.

Naruto tried to move but found the sharp pain to get extremely worse.

That's when he saw it, he looked around and saw the debris of the storage room and large boulders probably made from the blast.

But that wasn't what was the worst of it, straight through Naruto's side pinning him to the floor was a metal rod from the destroyed storage building. Naruto couldn't move, pinned to the floor underneath a bunch of boulders and debris.

"This isn't looking good…" Naruto spoke to himself as he realized he was rendered useless.

He didn't have the power to use his chains nor did he even think he had enough strength in his chains to free him from all the boulders around him.

He was stuck, and hidden from the world in a ravine God knows where! He didn't even know where he was anymore because of the fight.

So Naruto tried the first thing that came to his mind, try and get himself unpinned from the Metal Rod.

"Argh!" Naruto screamed out as he gripped the rod and tried to pull out.

"Shiiit!" Naruto had to let go, it wouldn't budge and moving it too much would just make the bleeding worse.

"I'm stuck."

" **It seems you are."** The voice of Kurama echoed through his mind.

"Do you think your Chakra could get me out of this?" Naruto asked hopefully.

" **In your condition? No way, unless you want your body to deteriorate like that other guy's I wouldn't suggest it."**

"Dang…"

" **Listen, I am going to work through your body using my chakra to a minimum to hopefully seal your blood flow and redirect it around your… Impalement. But I don't know how long I can do it for, you better hope you get hope in the next few days."**

"Are you already suggesting the other Anbu aren't going to be able to find me?" Naruto asked.

" **You were sent pretty far, and you are stuck at the bottom of a Ravine it would be a miracle if they found you, plus they technically only have permission to enter this country for the mission, the mission is over so…"**

"Fair enough… Well do your… What ever you said you were going to do while I just… Stick around." Naruto said as sarcastically as he could under the circumstances.

" **You are so lucky you are a Demon… If you were just a Human in this even my help wouldn't help you past a few hours."**

"Well I have you to thank."

" **Shush! I have to concentrate."**

Naruto relented and relaxed his body trying to get as comfortable as possible in his… Position.

 ***Whistle***

Naruto whistled as loud as he could, calling Ahri.

He didn't know if she was around but he hoped she was, she could give him company.

 ***Silence***

"Figures… Looks like I'm stuck here until somebody finds me… If they find me…"

* * *

 **(Later that Night)**

Naruto shot awake and subconsciously jerked up causing his wound to start heavily bleeding again.

"Argh! Crap!" Naruto cursed as he tried to hold where it hurt.

"Did I seriously sleep until night?" Naruto asked as he subconsciously wrapped his arms around himself due to the cold.

"Crap… That means even if somebody did come around here I was too busy passed out to get their attention." Naruto cursed his own stupidity.

"Now I have to worry about the fucking cold?! Not cool…" Naruto cursed his luck.

"If only I had Ahri…" Naruto thought before he thought to call her again.

 ***Whistle***

Naruto whistled all the air out of his lungs.

That's when he heard it.

 ***Howl***

"Yes!" Naruto cheered as he heard Ahri nearby.

 ***Whistle***

Naruto whistled again with a little more motivation.

 ***Howl***

The howling got closer.

 ***Whistle***

A few moments later he heard it.

The rapid pace of paws running towards his position.

Seconds later Ahri appeared in the window showing the outside world to Naruto, well, showing the ravine to Naruto.

"Ahri!" Naruto cheered through pain as he saw his companion.

Ahri didn't waste a second to dive into the crevice with Naruto. Ahri licked Naruto's face over and over again not giving him a moment to greet her back.

"I know, I know… I know you were worried." Naruto chuckled slightly forgetting about the pain for a second.

Ahri finally stopped licking him to look over the problem.

"I seemed to have gotten myself into a little problem girl..." Naruto told his Wolf as he gently stroked her head and ears.

 ***Whine***

Ahri nudged his head worryingly.

"I'm gonna need you to go get help." Naruto told the wolf.

"But sadly, I'm going to need you tonight, if you go now you could get help faster yes, but I may get hypothermia and that could kill me faster." Naruto tolled the She-Wolf.

 ***Whine***

"I know, I know… It's going to be fine… I just need you to keep me warm tonight. Okay?" Naruto explained.

Ahri just yipped in response as she gently laid next to Naruto who shivered slightly.

* * *

 **(Next Day: Konoha)**

Nobody knew what happened as during the Lunch rush in Konoha everyone was interrupted by a white blur soaring through the streets at inhuman speeds. The white figure burst into the Hokage office not caring for any of the yells or screams in protest.

* * *

 **(Hokage's Office)**

Hiruzen Sarutobi wasn't having a good day, it's been an entire day since the Anbu squad Naruto WAS in returned and explained the situation, Naruto Uzumaki, Code Named: Wolf, MIA Presumed KIA due to circumstances.

Hiruzen didn't know what went wrong, he didn't even hear the last half of the debriefing, all he heard was Naruto sacrificed himself so his comrades could take the injured 'Bear' operative to safety and bring back reinforcements to help with the 'Anomaly' that was one of Hoshigakure's Shinobi. Who in Naruto's words 'It's like facing a Jinchuuriki' they repeated those words and Hiruzen knew if Naruto himself said that it meant something fishy was happening in Hoshigakure. Hiruzen already sent the message to everyone, Mikoto collapsed to the ground wailing as she heard the news, Panther immediately dropped what he was doing and left to the last place Naruto was seen, he told the Inuzuka's simply because Naruto was training with them for Ahri. Tsume held a straight face, but Hiruzen saw through it, she stayed strong for Hana who broke down crying upon hearing the news. Jiraiya he sent a message to and got an almost immediate response from Jiraiya saying he was going looking for him. And Kushina… he sent a message to her telling her Naruto went missing and could be extremely injured maybe even dead, but he has yet to hear a reply.

He himself couldn't sleep last night, he didn't know what to think. Was Naruto alive? Was he long gone? Nobody even saw Ahri nor heard anything of her. He already has two squads out searching for Naruto all around, he knew that what he was doing was technically not allowed unless he got permission from the Daimyo, but to hell with the laws! They broke those rules when they attacked one of his team when they returned from a mission.

He didn't even have any paperwork at the moment, everyone knew to stay a safe way away from Hiruzen at the moment.

He literally sat in his office in complete silence and darkness the only light in the room is from the window behind him, he hasn't eaten anything even when his secretary came in suggesting he at least eat to keep his health good.

That's when he heard it.

He was knocked out of his musing.

He heard a bunch of yelling and scattering around.

 ***Howl***

Right outside his door he heard a wolf howling and growling at people around it.

"Naruto!" Hiruzen shot up and slammed the door open to see multiple Ninja pinning Ahri down on the ground.

"Unhand her!" Hiruzen ordered flaring all of his killing intent and chakra causing the wood underneath him to creak in protest.

All of a sudden everyone leaped away from the wolf and by action the Hokage in fear. It's not every day you get to feel a Hokage's killing intent point blank range.

"Ahri what happened?! Where is Naruto." Hiruzen asked in urgency.

Ahri yipped and whined out trying to communicate but sadly Hiruzen couldn't understand her like Naruto could.

"Is he captured?!" Hiruzen hoped he wasn't.

Ahri shook her head negative.

"Is he hurt."

Ahri nodded her head yes and Yipped and Whined urgently showing it was bad.

"Okay damn it!"

"Is he trapped? Can he move?!" Hiruzen asked again.

Ahri couldn't answer that.

"Is he trapped?"

That time Ahri Nodded yes.

"Can a normal Shinobi free him?" Hiruzen asked.

Ahri whined and nodded negative in response.

"Can an Akimichi free him? Are they strong enough?" Hiruzen had to act out the clan of bigger people.

Ahri yipped and nodded yes in response.

"Shit! Anbu! Get me Captain Inu, an Akimichi, and Maito Gai! Now!" Hiruzen ordered and not even 5 minutes later everyone was present.

"You are to get a Medical Nin and follow the Ninja Companion to her owner Naruto Uzumaki! He is heavily injured and trapped under something that he can't escape from. You are to go immediately and disregard and national boundaries to find him! Am I clear?" Hiruzen barked out his orders.

"Are you sure that is okay Lord Hokag-!" The Akimichi clansmen started.

" **Am I Clear?** " Hiruzen raised his killing intent.

"Y-Yes sir!"

"Lord Hokage when was he found? I thought nobody in the Anbu Search team has returned." The Silver haired Anbu Captain asked seriously clearly eager to leave.

"They didn't, Naruto himself sent his companion to get us. For all we know he could be dead by now or close to it, so you are to move as fast as possible and bring him back, under all costs!" Hiruzen explained.

"Yes sir!"

"Lord Hokage what about me? What am I to do?" The Jonin wearing Green Spandex and a bowl Haircut asked.

"If the Akimichi can't free him you are to use what ever force necessary to free him, that includes opening a Gate to do it." Hiruzen informed the Green clad Jonin.

Immediately his eyes narrowed as he understood the gravity of the situation.

"Is there any more questions? Time is of the essence!" Hiruzen yelled.

"No sir!"

"Then go! Bring me back Naruto Uzumaki!"

And the three Ninja and Wolf companion left.

* * *

 **(Later that Day with Naruto)**

He didn't know how it had been since Ahri left, let alone how long since he was first trapped. It was probably coming around 2 days since he was trapped. He was tired, everything hurt and ached. He had a metal pipe through his gut.

He felt… high… Like he was floating in the air, that's how tired he was. He hadn't heard from the Kyuubi due to the fact she said she was constantly working on keeping him alive. His throat was dry, his vision blurry, his hair caked in blood. His Clothes drenched in a cold sweat and blood combined.

Overall, he felt like shit.

It was already coming night time again and he didn't know if Ahri ever made it or not. Maybe she got in trouble herself. Maybe they didn't want to find him?

That's when he felt his consciousness slowly fade away.

The last thing he remembered was the sound of boulders getting moved around, yelling, Ahri howling and whining, and somebody telling the others his vitals.

Then everything went dark.

* * *

 **(The Next Day: Konoha Hospital)**

"How is he?" Hiruzen asked the Doctor.

"Honestly… It's beyond a miracle that he's even alive. He should have bled out before the first night. Even with the regenerative abilities Jinchuuriki's usually have this is absolutely insane." The brown-haired man told the Hokage.

"I'll take it, that's all that matters. What else? Will he make it? Will he wake up?" Hiruzen asked worryingly.

"It's still up in the air, he could make it, he could succumb to his fatigue and wounds. Honestly, like I said, he should be dead, it's a miracle he made it this far." The Doctor gave the grave news.

"Uh…. Do you at least know his chances of surviving are? Even an amount of time he has?" Hiruzen asked hopefully, maybe he could get Tsunade to come back or something.

"I don't know, I'm sorry but I've never seen anything like this before."

"That's alright… Just make sure he is your top priority until you see a change." Hiruzen stared sadly at the boy on the bed, he would have to go send another message to Kushina soon.

"Will do."

"Well I have business I must attend to, I will be back soon, do whatever is necessary to keep him alive, you have my blessing." Hiruzen told the doctor as he slowly made his way out of the hospital room.

"Um sir? What about the wolf? It's against regulations to…" The doctor started but Hiruzen answered his question before then.

"She stays, there is no way you could get it to move either way. If anyone complains tell them they can bring it up with me if it's that big of a problem."

"Yes sir."

And so, Naruto was left in the silent hospital room, Ahri on his hospital bed by his feet refusing to move for anyone.

* * *

 **(Hokage's Office)**

Hiruzen was busy scribbling down a message to send to Kushina ASAP when they came in.

Hawk and Mouse came in with a curt nock brining the Hokage out of his concentration.

"Yes?" Hiruzen asked curiously as he looked at Naruto's previous squad, minus the one being hospitalized for a caved in ribcage.

"We would like to be stationed as Agent Wolf's body guards." Mouse spoke up.

"Hmm? Why is that?" Hiruzen asked curiously.

"He sacrificed himself to save us and considering his past with the villagers we think its best if we have 24 hour protection while he is hospitalized, who knows what gossip may be passed around and it only takes one drunk civilian to kill the boy, he can't exactly defend himself while he's in a coma." Hawk explained.

"Fair enough. But why you two? Surely it wouldn't be wise considering it is your guys' fault that he is in this state." Hiruzen stated.

He could see the visible flinch in demeanor from the two Agents.

"We know. That is why we want to do what ever we can to pay him back." Mouse answered truthfully.

" ***Sigh*** … Very well. Just for your information I don't blame any of you for what happened, you encountered a few anomalies and Young Wolf here did what he needed to do, after a failed mission before he isn't one to let others do the risky jobs." Hiruzen explained lightening the mood.

"I see…" Not much more had to be said, they have been Anbu long enough to know the tragedies that befall many Anbu.

"Exactly, so from now on until he is able, you will be in charge of Patient Naruto Uzumaki until he is discharged from the Hospital."

"Yes sir. Who is allowed to visit him sir?" Hawk asked this time.

"I want to say nobody… But Mikoto Uchiha won't stand for that, so the only ones allowed to visit are Mikoto Uchiha, Tsume and Hana Inuzuka, Captain Inu, Captain Panther, Jiraiya of the Sannin, and obviously me. Unless I bring somebody else with me nobody else is allowed near the boy." Hiruzen explained.

"Yes sir, all others will be asked to leave and if they refuse we will use force to eject them from the room."

"Very well. Now I have work to do and you have a patient to guard."

With a curt nod both the Anbu Shunshined.

"Now to get this to Kushina… I don't know why you aren't answering but I really hope that means your rushing home…" Hiruzen sighed as he attached the letter to a hawk and let it fly towards his destination.

The letter read: _Kushina, this is not a joke, Naruto has been found and is in Critical condition, we don't know if he will pull through yet but I highly suggest you and Mito make a quick detour and come back immediately. We do not know if he will make it, as of right now he is in a coma and shows no signs of waking up but at a moment's notice his condition could drop and we could lose him forever. I am begging you to come back for Naruto's health and safety. Once again I strongly urge you to come back as fast as you can ASAP._

 _Signed Hiruzen Sarutobi, The Third Hokage._

"Ugh… Now we wait."

* * *

 **(Unknown Amount of Time Later: With Naruto)**

Naruto woke up in the oh so familiar mindscape. Without even thinking he got up and started walking into the massive cage in front of him not minding the blinding darkness all around.

Naruto found the Kitsune sleeping soundly on the floor, Naruto didn't even think twice before he sat down next to her and started petting her tails, she subconsciously purred and wrapped her tails around Naruto seemingly telling him to keep doing his ministrations.

"You know you're lucky you were found." Naruto was knocked out of his thoughtless ministrations as Kurama spoke.

"Yeah, I figured that." Naruto answered like it was nothing.

Kyuubi slowly sat up and wrapped her tails around Naruto completely surrounding him this time.

"So, I'm guessing you're stuck here until you wake up." Kyuubi purred absentmindedly.

"I guess I am, but I'm guessing that means I'm going to survive?" Naruto enjoyed the warmth he was surrounded in.

"Indeed, it was close, but you'll survive, you were completely surrounded in Radioactivity when they found you, it took multiple Scrub downs and quarantining your clothes to finally get you to a safe condition, but that was mainly for them, thanks to me and your demonic body it didn't effect you too much." Kyuubi said absent mindedly as she started brushing her hair with her long finger nails that seemed more like claws then nails.

This seen of Naruto wrapped in tails and petting the Kyuubi in Human form wasn't that rare, after multiple times of this happening the Kyuubi seemed to just embrace it, somewhere along the way she even started enjoying it.

"So, I'm all good?"

"You are."

"That's good…"

"I guess it is."

"When will I wake up?"

"Who knows. It all depends on your body, my guess is probably in 2-3 days."

"I see…"

"Exactly."

"So I guess I'll just keep petting you while I wait."

"Yes, you will."

"Are you sure you don't like me doing this?"

"W-What? Are you going crazy? There's no way I would!"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am! I'm only letting you do this because I'm tired of fighting with you!"

Naruto stared at the Kyuubi's blushing face with a interrogative look for a second causing the Kyuubi to be worried he would see past her façade. Naruto just shrugged and returned to his ministrations causing the Kyuubi to sigh out in relief.

That's how they stayed until Naruto woke up days later.

* * *

 **(3 Days Later)**

Hiruzen was sat next to Naruto in silence, eerie silence. All the doctors knew Hiruzen wasn't in a good mood and hasn't been for the past few days. Why wasn't Hiruzen in the best of moods? Kushina Uzumaki. Hiruzen couldn't believe he heard nothing from her, he thought maybe something happened to them but even if something did happen knowing Kushina she would have sent a message of sorts, was she ignoring him? Was she finally tired of all of his attempts of trying to get her to come back? Did she just forego all communication with him because of that? He didn't know nor care, he was enraged at this point, he didn't even know if he wanted her to come back at this very moment. Was he being impatient? Maybe. Did he care? Not at all.

"Ugh…" Hiruzen was shocked out of his rage induced thoughts as he heard a groan coming from the hospital bed.

Ahri immediately perked up and stood up face to face with Naruto seemingly checking on him.

Blue eyes slowly opened but squinted painfully from the sunlight pouring in through the open blinds.

"Ahri… Could you get the blinds please?" Immediately Ahri did as she was told and leaped off the bed and grabbed the wand for the blinds and pulled them shut.

Naruto took that time to sit up but not before Ahri was right next to him again.

"I know… I told you it would be all okay…" Naruto gently stroked the She-Wolf's fur as she continued to affectionately nudge and lick him.

"Naruto, how are you feeling?" Hiruzen's voice broke him out of his reunion.

"Want the honest answer?" Naruto asked as comically as he could.

"This isn't a time to joke, you should be dead. Now how are you feeling." Hiruzen explained.

"Like crap, my side is constantly aching, my ribs feel like somebodies constantly giving me a massive bear hug, and I constantly hear ringing in my ears." Naruto complained slightly.

"Okay that's good… But Naruto, we're going to need to have a talk, I don't know if there is something you aren't telling or if there is something not even you know about, but you should have died In that ravine. The human body would only be able to survive that for a few minutes before going into shock, somebody extremely pain tolerant and strong maybe a few hours, a normal Jinchuuriki a day at most, you? Almost two days and here you are, acting like you fell out of a tree." Hiruzen explained seriously.

Before Naruto could speak up a Nurse came in carrying a tray of medicine before she dropped the trey in shock and ran to get a doctor.

"Gramps… Can we talk after?" Naruto asked somberly.

"Of course. I'm sure whatever it is you had a reason to hide it." Hiruzen smiled at the boy kindly.

"I wasn't hiding it I just…"

"Nobody asked. Am I right?" Hiruzen question the boy curiously.

"Yeah…"

"Then don't mind I've been in your situation before. Nothing will change afterward." Hiruzen sat back down and leaned back as multiple Doctors rushed in checking Naruto's vitals and making sure he was okay, because if Hiruzen saw the boy wake up himself and something happened… Everyone knew they would have their heads on pikes.

Naruto let the doctors do what they did as Ahri gave a few warning growls at anyone who hurt Naruto in anyway.

* * *

 **(Half an Hour Later)**

Naruto knew this conversation was coming, Kyuubi told him he would definitely be questioned considering the fact he survived the ordeal, it was a medical anomaly after all. Hiruzen sent out the Anbu and activated a few silencing seals around the room to make sure nobody could hear the conversation that was about to happen.

Hiruzen sat patiently waiting for Naruto to gather his bearings to figure out where to start.

"Gramps… What would you think of me if I was… something else?" Naruto started.

"I wouldn't think any different."

"Even if the Kyuubi was involved?" Naruto asked again immediately getting wide eyes from Hiruzen.

"Nothing would change, I would be surprised yes, but nothing would change." Hiruzen replied truthfully.

"Even if I'm no longer human?" Naruto casually dropped the bomb.

"Naruto? What do you mean? What happened?" Hiruzen asked worriedly.

"Back before I started training with Panther Sensei… Actually, it was the day he saved me from the villagers and asked me if I wanted to be his apprentice. I was met by the Kyuubi, who had all of its power at its disposal." Naruto stated.

"So Minato was wrong… what happened? Did it do anything bad to you? Does Mito even have any of its power?" Hiruzen asked worriedly.

"No… Well, it's complicated. Lord Fourth's planning on keeping the two separated so it couldn't affect either me or Mito wasn't full proof, in fact Mito will never regenerate any power of the Kyuubi's once she uses it that's it. It's gone, she is literally JUST a container, a leaky container at that." Naruto explained.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is only the Soul can regenerate any power, which it did, the Kyuubi told me by the time I was 2 it already absorbed enough power from the Nature around me that it was back to full strength. Mito though… Is like a leaky container, she is constantly leaking out the Kyuubi's chakra. Which isn't anything new for a Jinchuuriki, that's how the Jinchuuriki can distinguish each other by only sensing one another. But like I said Mito doesn't regenerate any, so she will just… Run out." Naruto continued.

"Will she die when she runs out? I heard the only known person to survive a Biju escaping it's seal was your mother… And that's because of her strong Uzumaki bloodline, Mito's is… Watered down due to Minato."

"She won't die, thankfully her body will gradually get used to the Chakra gradually leaving and will refill itself with regular chakra to keep itself up. So in the end she will gain something out of it, granted it's just regular old chakra, but hey, its better then nothing."

"So she'll have a Biju's worth of chakra?" Hiruzen asked slightly shocked.

"What? No, where did you get that from?" Naruto asked incredulously.

"You just said…"

"No it will refill the chakra that was inside of her chakra coils, the chakra in the seal is not the same that is in the chakra coils, there is constantly a bit of the Kyuubi's chakra in her coils, that is what her body gradually get's used to and changes to inhabit. So the only thing getting filled is her Chakra coils that were expanded slightly to be able to withstand the Kyuubi's chakra. So no, she won't be a Biju incarnate." Naruto clarified.

"That's… Going to be a shocker for Kushina…" Hiruzen sighed.

"Exactly, would you like to hear the real part?"

"So that wasn't the worst of it?"

"In fact, that was probably the best."

"Oh boy…"

"So as you know… I was in a really… Low spot back then, due to the… Circumstances."

"Yes…"

"Well the Kyuubi offered me something."

"What did it want it return?" Hiruzen closed his eyes bracing himself for the worst.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing. It said it was repaying a debt, that me getting beaten by the villagers was technically his fault so to repay his debt it would well…"

"It would?"

"It would give me power but I would have to sacrifice something and it would turn… Demonic I guess, Now I know what your thinking! Why would it need me to sacrifice something if it owed me a debt… Well in order to… Get the power it has to inhabit something to an extent, it's more complicated than that but I would have to ask the Kyuubi to know all the specifics."

"What did you sacrifice?" Hiruzen already knew he sacrificed something he just wanted to know what.

"Well the Kyuubi off handedly said that if I sacrificed my heart I would get the most power that way."

"Uhh… So my Grandson is a Hanyou? That'll take some getting used to…" Hiruzen muttered, he wasn't entirely surprised he knew something was different he just didn't know to what extent.

"Correction, I'm a full demon."

"But? You were born Human… Right?"

"I was, but I guess since I had a Demons heart the demonic blood pumping through would gradually change my body and everything, if I sacrificed an arm or leg then I would be a Hanyou or only part demon, but since the heart is connected to, well everything."

"Everything of yours is Demon, so in turn you are a real live legitimate Demon like the Kyuubi." Hiruzen finished.

"Yeah…" Naruto looked down sadly.

"You idiot!" Hiruzen yelled as he hit Naruto upside the head.

"Hey! What was that for?!"

"For thinking I would abandoned you just because you were a demon!"

"Well sorry! I'm kind of used to it!"

"Well I'm not her! And who cares if you're a demon! You are still the same deep down! Just albeit… In a demonic body."

"Yeah…"

And so Naruto and Hiruzen talked and chatted about multiple things, about how Naruto and Kyuubi were… "Acquaintances" of sorts, Hiruzen wasn't too happy about that and at least wanted Naruto to figure out what happened the night 'She' attacked the village. Naruto never really cared so he never felt like asking, so he figured for his Grandfather he would try.

"So… if you could take it back would you become a human again?" Hiruzen asked as he leaned back on his chair.

"Do you want the truth?"

"Obviously."

"No, I would be dead ten times over if not for being what I am, plus if it helps me get stronger then all the better, it's not like there is even any major drawback for it either." Naruto explained.

"I see…"

"Are you disappointed?"

"Not really, just… surprised? I mean it's not everyday you have somebody in your family turn out to be a real-life Demon, but now that you explain it, it doesn't surprise me too much. And between me and you… I would probably pick the same option as you, in the ninja world everything is established with power, the more power you have the farther you go." Hiruzen explained.

"Well… I have a message to go send somebody. So I should probably take my leave, make sure you rest up and don't do anything too stupid."

"Yeah, yeah…" Naruto waved him off.

As soon as Hiruzen left the room his expression turned grave, why?

Because of one individual.

Kushina Uzumaki.

* * *

 **(Uzushiogakure: Unknown Temple)**

Two figures walked out of the temple both stretching all their muscles.

"Oh man! I haven't sat still like that since I was your age!" Kushina Uzumaki exclaimed as she stretched her back and took In the fresh air.

"I never want to do that again… 7 Days of fasting?! For Training?! What is this?!" Mito yelled in frustration.

Mito's appearance didn't change much over the two years, her hair was braided behind her unlike before where she wore it straight down her back like Kushina did, and she still had a childish figure, she wore a Yellow T-Shirt with Blue Shinobi style pants and 2 Kunai Holsters, one on each thigh.

Kushina now wore her hair in a pony tail leaving two locks of hair at the sides of her face. She wore the well known Konoha Jonin Uniform and Flak Jacket and wrapped ankles.

(AN: You can find what that picture looks like really easily online if you want the actual picture)

"Agreed, but still I bet the Old man sent us tons of letters while we were in there! I probably should have told him we wouldn't be able to get any letters in there… Eh! It's probably nothing!" Kushina exclaimed as she took a big breath of fresh air.

That's right, Kushina and Mito were holed up in an ancient Uzumaki temple meditating and doing a specific kind of training to hone their skills, it was an Uzumaki tradition to do this when ever you start training, albeit they were two years late with Mito, it still did the same thing. That's why now Mito had the first level of Fuinjutsu at her disposal. It may be painful for people like Kushina and Mito, but even Kushina could see how well it worked.

"Woah! You were right mom! Grandpa did send a lot of messages!" Mito exclaimed as on the front step of the ancient temple outside the barrier was a pile message scrolls.

"He did." Kushina narrowed her eyes dangerously.

'I was being sarcastic but if something like this…' Kushina didn't think anymore as she quickly picked up the scrolls and opened.

"Mito! Get ready we're leaving immediately!" Kushina ordered out fiercely as she dropped the first letter.

"W-What happened?!" Mito asked worriedly, it wasn't every day that she saw her mom like this.

"Naruto's gone missing! We need to get back!" Kushina explained is she started jumping off with Mito close behind.

"Wait! Mom aren't you moving too fast! Shouldn't you check the other messages first!" Mito asked as she tried her hardest to keep up with Kushina.

"Your right… Maybe I'm overreacting… Naruto has been known to go off on his own before, it's probably nothing a Genin team can't handle." Kushina calmed herself as she calmed herself and pulled out the next scroll.

"Exactl-!" Mito was cut off by Kushina.

"No, no, no, no, no, no! This isn't good!" Kushina muttered as she read the second scroll.

"What happened?!" Mito questioned again.

"Naruto was found but he's in critical condition, they said they don't know if he'll make it!" Kushina immediately got the shoreline of the island and immediately started sprinting across the water to the mainland.

"Keep reading mom! Don't just start rushing because of one letter!" Mito tried to calm her mother.

"And what?! Do you want me to read the words 'Naruto Uzumaki died in the hospital'?!" Kushina roared.

"I'm disappointed mom, what happened to the 'Never say Die' woman you use to be? Naruto wouldn't want you to be like this, you're an optimist not a pessimist, so be optimistic." Mito glared at her mother.

"Mito this isn't the time!" Kushina exclaimed.

"Just read the damn letter before we rush across an entire country!" Mito yelled trying to catch up.

"Ugh, fine!"

And so Kushina read the letters, the next two letters were telling Kushina how Naruto was still in a coma and didn't getter better or worse. Then got the one saying Naruto woke up and was completely fine.

Then was the final letter from Hiruzen. Kushina didn't know why but it felt… Off.

The letter read: _Dear Kushina, I no longer think it is necessary for you to come back early, It was all an overreaction I my part, I was so paranoid ever since my oldest passed I freaked out over nothing, so don't worry about Naruto he is in good hands and is getting his strength back, Naruto was playing in the forest when he fell out of a tree and got a small injury in his side, he got lost when he was looking for help and stumbled through the woods until he was too far to find in one day, the day after I had a few of my Anbu find him and bring him back, because of the cold that night and lack of food and water Naruto unfortunately passed out and was in a temporary coma since his body wasn't strong enough to handle the strain, the doctor gave him some fluids and put a cast around his arm since he fractured it slightly. So don't worry about him and just worry about your training trip with Mito, after all we wouldn't want you guys coming back and it was all for naught now would we?_

 _From the Third Hokage._

As Kushina finished reading that letter out loud it left a bitter taste in her mouth.

"Ha! Naruto is still falling out of trees? I guess he hasn't learned the tree walking exercise yet! That means we can teach him when we get back!" Mito cheered.

"Somethings fishy…" Kushina muttered quietly to herself.

"Mom… We are literally running across a lake right now, I think I know where the smell is coming from." Mito deadpanned.

"Hey Mito? I think we should postpone the training trip for a little bit. Just until we go back and catch up with Naruto, you know, just so we can make sure everything is okay?" Kushina told her only daughter.

"Why? Grandpa said everything was fine and to make sure we don't waste anymore time to make sure I'm super strong when we get back!" Mito exclaimed.

"I know but…"

"What? Don't you trust Grandpa?" Mito asked confusingly.

"I do but…"

"Then what? Grandpa hasn't ever lied to you before has he? I don't think he would lie about something like this either." Mito looked at her mother curiously.

"True…" Kushina muttered.

"Then let's hurry and get to the next place so we can go back home soon! Then we can train Naruto like you've been talking about non-stop!" Mito declared as she leaped in front of Kushina.

"I haven't been talking about that non-stop. I've been to busy training you to even start with that!" Kushina explained.

"Uh hu. Keep telling yourself that." Mito informed the older woman.

"Ugh! Fine! Let's get to the next place so we can go back home once we are completely done!" Kushina cheered with Mito as they raced to the shoreline.

Again, that horrible feeling in Kushina's gut returned, like something bad happened, It was like when the Kyuubi gave her chakra when she used to have it in her, in dire times.

Kushina shook it off until an image popped up in her mind.

It was of Naruto's seventh birthday when she broke the news of her and Mito leaving for a training trip.

An expression that betrayed his wide smile.

As if he was…

Broken.

Kushina lowered herself and cupped a handful of water from the lake and splashed her face to remove her worries.

This time it wasn't Kushina who messed up, no. It was Fate fucking over another victim, and Kushina would be the one paying the most for it.

'Everything will be alright.' Kushina thought to herself optimistically.

* * *

 **(2 Months Later: Konoha)**

Today was the day, Naruto got up and washed his face off and looked into his mirror. Today was the final day of Naruto's test he promised Hiruzen he would give his "Family". What was the score so far? Zero, they weren't even back in the village, not when he was almost killed on his mission months ago in Hoshigakure, not when Hiruzen continued to send them messages to return.

Naruto didn't even know why he still cared, it's been three years since they left, exactly three years. The only reason he even cared to keep track was because his promise with Hiruzen. So for the heck of it he requested a leave for today so he could have the day all to himself, he thought he may as well get a drink and enjoy the day in peace.

Why three years? Why did he promise he would give them 'Three' Years to pass the test? The answer was quite simple, because that was the amount of time Kushina said they would need if they were lucky with training. Naruto interpreted that as _'We will be back here in 3 Years if we want to be back, other wise we will stay longer just to make sure everything is in tip top shape'_

It was funny too, even Hiruzen when he asked for a leave said he didn't need to even do that, he himself forgot about the test and expected them to have already failed it. He knew ever since he was in the coma from the mission with the Hoshigakure Nin, Hiruzen changed his views on Kushina. He couldn't quite pin point what it was, he could just hear it when ever he spoke about them.

"Ahri, let's go." Naruto called out as he walked out of his living quarters in his full Anbu Uniform mask and everything.

He didn't know why but he felt like he needed this. He didn't know what he needed though. A day with nothing to worry about? No training, no missions, no problems? Or was it the day where he could finally cut every last string that tied him to his past 'Family'? He didn't know, nor care as he walked through the town with Ahri in tow. Ahri noticed the different in demeanor from Naruto but just obediently followed behind. It was a silent walk through the village, due to his Anbu gear everywhere he went he got respectful nods his way.

Naruto didn't listen to anyone as he made his way to the front gate.

Once Naruto was there he showed the Guards his credentials and told them he was going to sit by watching everyone who entered and left the village. They agreed without a hitch and Naruto leaped unto the wall with Ahri right behind. He sat down and got comfy, he would wait there in silence all day just so he could say, 'I'm the adult, I gave you a chance' and to finally bury the past. He took out a can of soda and leaned back to enjoy the day of…

Peace.

* * *

 **(An Entire Day Later: Dusk)**

Naruto sat there in silence as the sun was making its final descent across the horizon, for some reason he felt… Disappointed.

"I guess that means I can finally bury the past, eh Ahri?" Naruto spoke as he looked to his right where Ahri lay.

Throughout the day Ahri stayed with Naruto not leaving or anything. It made Naruto smile and realize once again just how lucky he was that he had a friend like Ahri.

Ahri had her eyes glued to the road as she saw something approaching.

Two figures slowly approached on the horizon, one was taller than the other seemingly the parent of the duo, the other couldn't have been taller then a 10 year old child.

Naruto could have sworn he saw a brief flash of red on their heads too.

"Holy shit… They actually came…" Naruto spoke as he seriously thought it was them.

But it was too far away to truly see if it really was them.

"They actually came."

Naruto didn't know why he was somehow feeling… Happy?

It was like whatever love and adoration he had buried deep down was just… overflowing at the moment. His heart started thumping loudly in his chest and adrenaline filled his veins. He couldn't believe it.

They actually came.

Maybe he was wrong?

Maybe she was forced to leave?

Maybe there truly wasn't any other way!

Maybe she rushed home like she said she would if she was done early!

Maybe!

Maybe!

Different thoughts flooded Naruto's head as he couldn't control himself.

He burst forward from his position on the wall leaving Ahri to catch up with him from his sudden burst of speed.

His mask still covering his face, but underneath he actually had a smile on his face. He just couldn't hold back the emotions he felt at this moment.

He started laughing.

Laughing as he approached the incoming duo.

He just wanted to run into his mother's arms and stay there for hours.

And then he saw it.

The laughing stopped.

The Joy ended.

His naivety once again caused him more pain then he needed.

It wasn't them.

It was two people, walking down the road.

Neither of them has Naruto ever met.

Then came the anger.

Not just at himself.

At everything.

At his mother.

At his sister.

At what ever God or Demon was playing this cruel game with him.

At Fate.

At Destiny.

He watched silently from his new position in the forest as the two-people walked into Konoha.

He was right about one thing today.

Today was the day he was going to leave behind his past.

Bury what ever he held onto of his 'Family'.

A strong gust of wind past through the area.

And a with a swirl of leaves.

Naruto and his Companion were gone.

Gone with the wind.

* * *

 **(Hokage's Office)**

Hiruzen was sitting in his office finishing up the last of his paperwork before he could go home. But his mind kept going back to one thing. Naruto. He told Naruto he didn't even remember the promise he had Naruto keep about giving his family a 'Test' before he made his final judgement, but in reality, he remembered just as well as Naruto, he didn't know today was the day until Naruto told him, quite frankly Hiruzen thought Naruto would have game them at most 1 Year, but for Naruto to give them 3 whole years? That surprised even him, it just showed how much Naruto respected Hiruzen, it made him smile a little.

His smile quickly left him as he noticed Naruto Shunshin into his office with Ahri.

"Lord Hokage." Naruto started, his mask covering every emotion on his face, but his tone didn't, he wasn't in a good mood.

"Yes?" Hiruzen asked in his 'Hokage Persona'.

"Agent Wolf requesting a breach and clear of the Namikaze-Uzumaki household." Naruto informed the Hokage never faltering.

"Why do you request such?"

"So Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze can finish what he started."

"Ugh… Request granted, I will have an Anbu team sent to be on watch to make sure no civilians or Ninja alike think anything is going on."

"Thank you, sir. Tell them to be there in 15 minutes please."

And with that Naruto Shunshined away again.

"You have officially lost a son, Kushina." Hiruzen looked over at his window.

Did Hiruzen feel bad for Kushina? Not anymore. There was no excuse for Kushina's errors. Now it was time for her to see the error in her ways. Her brashness and forwardness cost her a son. If only she listened to her friends and Hokage… They could have found another way.

"Was it worth it Kushina? Was it?" Hiruzen asked Kushina knowing full well she couldn't hear him.

* * *

 **(Blacksmith)**

Naruto arrived at the Ninja Shop just before it closed in a quick Shunshin.

 ***Ring Ring***

The door rang as Naruto entered the shop, weapons were all over the walls, a counter at the back with changing rooms to the left, clothing to the right.

"Hi there! What do you need?" A Short Brown-haired girl with buns on the side of her head asked cheerfully.

That's when she saw it was an Anbu.

"I need your father please." Naruto asked emotionlessly.

"Dad! An Anbu is here for you!" The girl exclaimed loudly.

Moments later a massive beast of a man came out of the backroom behind the counter, he had short spiky brown hair hidden behind a bandanna around his forehead, he had massive muscles from the constant forging of weapons, and a few scars all over his arms. He wore a black tank top with a Blacksmith Apron over it.

"Ah! Wolf, it's been a while! Tenten please go help your mother, okay?" The man ordered his daughter who quickly left the two alone.

"So, what can I help you with? We are closing soon so If you need any repairs they wont be done until tomorrow."

"No that's fine… I would like to rent something." Naruto started.

"Rent? We don't rent things out here…" The man explained.

"I want to rent one of the tools you use to create the Chakra conductive weapons, the type of mallet you use to forge Chakra conductive swords to be more specific." Naruto informed the man.

"I don't know… I've never done that before… How do I know I'll get it back? Those things are expensive…"

Naruto didn't feel like arguing so he did the one thing Anbu aren't ever supposed to do unless they are in extremely dire situations.

He took off his mask.

And placed it on the counter for the man to gape at.

"Please?" Naruto asked again.

His face full of pain and sorrow.

"I'll pay you what ever you want, you will get it back by tomorrow morning." Naruto urged.

 ***Sigh***

The man went into his back room and came out with a silver Forging Hammer.

Naruto quickly reached for his Wallet.

"Keep it. Just make sure I get it back by tomorrow. Do what ever you need to do. And put your mask back on, it makes me feel bad knowing we have to resort to children to protect us civilians.

"Thank you." Naruto bowed again as he grabbed his mask and with a click It was reattached to his face.

"Don't mention it, just do what you have to do."

Naruto bowed again and left in a Shunshin.

"That expression doesn't belong on a child." The man remembered the countless other Ninja who came through his store with that same expression.

* * *

 **(Uzumaki Namikaze Household)**

When Naruto arrived there were already Anbu stationed on all of the roof tops around the house, it was dead silent in Konoha at the moment.

Naruto went to the door and went to try it.

Locked.

Just like he remembered.

He quickly brought out a piece of paper and wrote a few seals before slapping on the door. Luckily for Naruto he was taught by Jiraiya about seals, he was no master yet but he at least knew something of this level.

With a brief flash of blue chakra, the door's reinforcement seal was deactivated. Unfortunately, a blood lock seal could only be deactivated with the user's blood. So, for that Naruto had to tinker with the door.

Naruto unsealed a small viral from his Shoulder, the glass viral was full of a blackish grey powder that Naruto poured in between the door and the mechanical lock.

Naruto performed a few signs and blew a small spark towards where he poured the powder.

 ***Pop***

With a loud pop the door flew open, Naruto didn't use enough gunpowder to blow the door off its hinges but it was enough to unhinge the lock.

Naruto slowly entered the home.

Everything was dark and covered in a thick sleet of Dust.

Ahri followed behind never missing a beat.

Memories rushed into Naruto as he walked the corridors.

Hopes.

Dreams.

Everything Naruto hoped for in life.

Now it was just a…

Boulevard of Broken Dreams.

Naruto finally made it to his bedroom, where he opened the door and entered.

It was just as he left it, things thrown across the room. Bed a mess, chair flipped, shattered picture frames.

Then he found what he was looking for.

By the wall right where it landed.

A Red and Gold Katana and a broken wooden box.

Naruto grabbed the Katana and slowly made his way back downstairs.

Naruto clutched the sheathed Katana with so much… Rage he could have sworn he felt it crack under the pressure.

Naruto made it to the kitchen where he unsheathed the blade and gave it a quick swing before setting it up on the Granite Counter top. He held hit with one hand by the grip then the blade was resting on the granite counter top.

Naruto brought the mallet up with his right hand.

Charged Chakra into it so it gave a low hum in approval.

"You know. You could do something much better with that blade." The voice of his Sensei brought him out of his thoughts.

"Like what?" Naruto asked not caring.

"For instance, killing your enemies." Panther explained as he came in from the hallway.

"You know why I'm doing this."

"Indeed, but when you came and told me today was your day off today I didn't expect this."

"Well things happen, life goes on."

"Wise words."

"Now do you want to say something or can I get back to this?"

"That blade is amazingly crafted, it's probably worth at least 75,000 Ryo, that is no cheap blade. You could probably sell it and get a small fortune."

"That would mean I actually wanted something from it."

"You know what I mean… Just think of it as… 'Spoils of War'."

"I have to do this. So, I can finally… Move on." Naruto explained solemnly.

"Good. It shows you have resolve. Now destroy that Katana. Leave it as a sign to let them know 'You missed out on something amazing!' make It give them a reminder for their stupidity when they see it, they thought that would sate your desires and goals while they went off on an adventure and left you here, alone, to fend for yourself, as the villagers bitch."

Naruto lifted the mallet again and with all his power slammed it down on the blade.

 ***Boom***

The impact resounded through the empty house.

"Show them what they did!"

 ***Boom***

The Anbu outside flinched from the sudden loud noises echoing from inside the house.

"You know heating up the blade with fire would make it easier."

 ***Boom***

"I'm not doing this so it will be easy, if I do that it won't shatter like I want it too, this represents my hardships."

 ***Boom***

"My Pain."

 ***Boom***

"Their mistakes."

 ***Boom***

"My Resolve"

 ***Boom***

"And me burying all my past with them!"

 ***Crash***

This time the hammer went straight through the Wonderfully Crafted Katana leaving it shattered over the floor.

Panther seemingly liked Naruto's answer to his advice, well if the large grin across his face said anything.

Naruto slowly picked up the pieces and what was left of the Katana and made his way to the door. Where he dropped it right on the front step inside the house. Where they couldn't miss it even if they tried.

It was over.

He did it.

He felt…

Lighter.

Like a burden was lifted from his shoulders.

He felt like he could take on anything.

"So?" Panther started.

"Yes?" Naruto asked quietly with Ahri by his side throughout the entire ordeal.

"I've been thinking and…"

"And?"

"How about getting your new weapon?" Panther asked with a grin, not that Naruto could see it with the mask in his way.

Naruto's days were only getting better.

* * *

 **(With Kushina)**

 ***Gasp***

Kushina woke up from her sleep with a large gasp as all the air in her lungs left her.

"Mom? Are you okay?!" Mito woke up next to her mom in the hotel they were staying at in slight fear.

"Huh? What? Yeah… Just a… Nightmare." Kushina muttered as she finally caught her breath.

"Are you okay?"

"I think so…"

"O-Okay… I'm going back to sleep then."

Kushina sat there on her bead still breathing hard.

"It was nothing I guess."

Once again that that horrible feeling in her gut returned, this time in full force.

Slowly she shook it off and returned to sleep.

Unknown to her all night she was muttering things like

"Don't go."

"Naruto don't leave us."

"What about our family."

"What did I do wrong?"

But she would never know until she returned.

* * *

 **(A Year Later)**

Naruto was walking down the dimly lit hallways of one of the Anbu's secret facilities in Konoha. He didn't know why but Panther told him to be there at 12 at Night. Naruto walked the quiet hallways until he heard some whispers farther down.

Naruto slowly crept his way down the hallways, for once Ahri wasn't with him, for some reason Panther said to leave her in his dorm at the HQ. He abided but that only made this more interesting.

Naruto grew a bit over the year, he was now 5 feet 5 inches and was a decent size in muscle, nothing unhealthy for his age but it was enough for a ninja. His apparel and everything was the same, same uniform, same mask, same sealing arrays that look like tattoos.

He finally made it to where the whispering was coming from when he heard Itachi's, Hiruzen's, Panther's, and the Hokage's Advisors.

"Is it over?" Hiruzen asked clearly not in a good mood.

"No sir, this is just a clone sent to tell you I have arrived but an Akatsuki member has offered to help me with the slaughter." Itachi knelt in front of Hiruzen never raising his head once.

"Lift your head Itachi… Today… You don't need to bow to me or any of us…" Hiruzen said sadly.

Naruto knew he shouldn't be ease dropping on a meeting of these specific people but he knew if Panther made him come here… It was so he would hear something.

"It's alright Lord Hokage. I will lead you till death. What do you wish for me to do regarding the masked Akatsuki member?" Itachi asked curiously.

"Does he know why you're slaughtering them?" The Old black-haired man with a cane and an 'X' scar on his chin asked.

"No, he thinks I am doing this to test myself, he claims to want to test himself too." Itachi responded.

"This is… Very well. Allow him to help, we want you on decent terms with the Akatsuki and from what you heard he is somewhere on the higher ups?" Hiruzen asked seriously.

"Indeed, I fear he has an alternate objective but nothing gives me any solid evidence." Itachi informed the group in front of him.

"Then go with the flow, do what you think is right. Just get the job done." This time Panther said.

Now Naruto's mind was going 1000 Miles per hour, slaughter? Akatsuki? What were they talking about?

"Very well. And about our deal?"

"You may spare your sister."

"And what about my mother?" Itachi asked hopefully.

"It would be too suspicious, I'm sorry Itachi but… Unless you literally cannot kill her you have to." Hiruzen spoke sadly.

"It's fine… I understand…"

"I'm sorry for this Itachi."

Itachi didn't answer for a second.

"For Konoha." Itachi spoke calmly as his right fist made it's way to his left breast right over his heart.

Panther followed in suit in respect for the boy. Danzo did the same.

"For Konoha…" Hiruzen said sadly as he lowered his head.

With a puff of smoke Itachi's clone dispelled.

Naruto couldn't realize what he just heard. Right now. Itachi was… Killing off his entire clan… Including…

Mikoto!

"Who's there!" Danzo yelled.

As soon as Panther made his way to the door to look for the elders Naruto was gone, not even a trace of him left behind.

* * *

 **(Uchiha Compound)**

"Move Damnit!" Naruto cursed to himself as he sprinted as fast as he could through the Uchiha compound, bodies thrown around, blood splattered on all the food stands and stores alike.

Naruto didn't know what he was going to expect so he brought both of his hands to his shoulders and in one fell swoop unsealed two full sized Katanas, both identical in appearance. A black blade with a blue hilt with black highlights, the grip was wrapped in dark purple clothe and at the edges bottom of the hilt was a smaller blade sticking out for dual sided combat. The pitch black blade could barely be seen in the night but by now it was an extension to Naruto, he knew would know where it was with his eyes closed.

"Come on don't give up on me yet!" Naruto told himself as he rounded a corner and saw the backyard to the Clan Heads house.

Naruto could see 3 outlines through the thin walls thanks to a candle illuminating the room. 2 of the figures were sitting on there knees as if waiting for their turn on a firing line. The third had a visible ponytail and a Tanto in hand.

The standing figure with one fell swoop brought his hand down and beheaded the first figure with ease.

"Shit!" Naruto cursed as he reached the backyard.

* * *

 **(Inside the Living Room)**

"I'm sorry mother…" Itachi muttered sadly.

Fugaku's headless body laid bleeding next to Mikoto.

"It is fine child. All I ask is for you to spare Satsuki." Mikoto Uchiha muttered calmly not looking at her son's face.

"Goodbye." Itachi muttered with tears streaming down his face.

"Goodbye my son… Tell Satsuki and Naruto I'm sorry."

Mikoto Uchiha closed her eyes and awaited her death peacefully.

Her only regrets were not being able to see her children grow up, and to the same extent seeing Kushina's face when she realized what she did wrong to Naruto.

Itachi swung his sword down intending to decapitate his mother quickly so no pain was given.

 ***Boom***

Naruto broke through the thin walls and used both of his swords block the incoming attack.

"What the hell are you two doing?!" Naruto roared in anger.

"Naruto!" Mikoto turned around in shock as Naruto was hovering over her protecting her from the killing blow.

"Naruto." Itachi spoke emotionlessly.

"What the hell Mikoto! Didn't you tell me you weren't going to leave me alone! What happened to 'I will always be there for you'?! Was that all just a lie?!" Naruto yelled.

"W-What?! No!"

"Then get up and move! I don't care if Itachi's your son! That's no excuse to except death for something you didn't do! Now go get Satsuki and Run!" Naruto pushed back Itachi with his swords.

"The Roof." Was all the Itachi said as he Shunshined unto the roof.

"N-Naruto…"

"Go! Don't you dare fucking die on me!" Naruto roared not caring for his language like he normally would.

With that Mikoto got up and hurried away to find Satsuki.

"What is going on Itachi…" Naruto spoke as he Shunshined onto the roof.

* * *

 **(The Roof)**

Naruto arrived on the roof in time to see Itachi standing there, ever so emotionless holding his Tanto.

"Naruto."

"Itachi."

"What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?" Naruto repeated.

"Stop copying me."

"Stop copying me." Naruto copied again.

"This is serious."

"This is serious."

"Gah!"

"Gah!"

"Stop it! Seriously! What are you doing here!?" Itachi screamed.

"Paying back a favor." Naruto said calmly.

"What?"

"Growing up you protected me from the mobs, helped me with training when you could, showed me some really cool things, when I entered Anbu you helped me fit right in, showed me the ropes, and continued to help me. Now it's my turn to return the favor. So, I'm saving Mikoto."

"You're wrong, I want to kill them. I am proving everyone wrong." Itachi muttered.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Then why are you crying." Naruto asked again.

"W-What?" Itachi realized he was indeed crying.

"Like I said, I'm repaying the favor, I don't know the whole story, but I'm helping you out."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." Itachi informed the blonde.

"Then stop me."

"But even if you stop me I already informed all of Anbu of multiple murders in the Uchiha complex, they should be here any minute now. So, are you going to fight me and probably win and get caught? Or are you going to take this time and escape? Leaving what's left of your family alive." Naruto asked seriously as the wind blew between them.

Itachi thought it over before he sighed and turned around preparing to flee.

"Thank you, Naruto." Itachi muttered before he disappeared in a flock of crows.

"Anytime…" Naruto said as a tear finally fell from his eye.

He lost a brother today, he didn't know why, he just did.

He finally turned around and leaped off to find Mikoto and by default Satsuki.

Some will praise Naruto as a hero who he saved.

Some may resent him from the Shadows.

Naruto didn't care, he saved who he came to save.

He did what he wanted.

Was it a success?

I wouldn't call it that.

But it got the job done.

With the loss of a friend.

* * *

 **Alright! Chapter 6 Done!**

 **Yes, I know it was a bit… All over the place! But I promised this was the last chapter of the Prologue Arc so I didn't break that promise! And holy crap! 20k words :) So Y'all better be happy with that!**

 **As you may have already figured out! Fem Sasuke one in the votes.**

 **1st. Fem Sasuke**

 **Tied for 2nd and 3rd Uchiha Twins and Normal Sasuke.**

 **As you saw I am going to be changing up a little bit of Hoshigakure. Now in Canon the start simply broke down the body over time, but I thought what would happen if you overloaded the body with its power?**

 **Now Hoshigakure will play a role in the future. Just not yet. This was just to show… Hoshigakure isn't the nicest of places.**

 **Also! As I said Anbu is different then Canon. This Anbu will work with whoever it is necessary in order to gain information and things of the like, even if it's with missing Nins.**

 **Yes! Kumo isn't in allegiance with Konoha but they are on "Okay" terms.**

 **Now I wanted that one mission in Anbu just so I can say Naruto had one that isn't a flashback.**

 **Because there will for sure one really IMPORTANT flashback of a mission. I hinted at it in this chapter let's see how many people actually caught on ;)**

 **Now as you saw Kushina is starting to feel like she did something wrong, as you saw this last time it wasn't her who messed up it was simply bad luck and poor planning that fucked her over.**

 **Now like I think you all guessed, the Demon things and Naruto's abilities will be shown more in the future, I didn't want to show them all now and spoil it, so he will learn them over time.**

* * *

 **(Important Question One!)**

 **What should Kyuubi's name be? I think Kurama was an okay name even for a female but the more I think about it the more I don't think it would fit.**

 **So, who ever gives the best idea wins! I'm just going to pick the one I like the most, no voting for this one :P**

* * *

 **(Important Vote One!)**

 **What Summons should Naruto have!**

 **What should Naruto's Summons be?**

 **Dragon – 17**

 **Wolf – 35**

 **Fox/Kitsune – 15**

 **Toads – 4**

 **Phoenix – 15**

 **Weasels – 3**

 **The Four Sacred Beasts/Gods of Japan – White Tiger, The Vermillion Sparrow, The Black Tortoise, and The Azure Dragon. – 2**

* * *

 **Harem**

 **Locked In**

 **A lot of people asked me to do this since they are so far ahead and definitely going to be in the Harem considering how many votes they have…**

 **Kushina Uzumaki – Votes: 175**

 **Mikoto Uchiha – Votes: 175**

 **HOW DID THEY TIE?! Holy crap I didn't expect that…**

 **You all remember the rules I'm not going to explain them all again!**

 **Everyone has 5 Votes!**

 **Please leave your Votes in the Reviews!**

 **Ahri – Holy Shizzle… Everybody wanted her… in ONE CHAPTER she beat Kushina's and Mikoto's record for the first THREE chapters… Dang… No going back now boys…- Votes: 135**

 **Kaguya Otsutsuki – Votes: 174**

 **Mito Senju Uzumaki – Votes: 149**

 **Mito Namikaze Uzumaki – Votes: 148**

 **Fem Kyuubi – Votes: 151**

 **Mei Terumi – Votes: 135**

 **Anko Mitarashi – Votes: 125**

 **Tsunade Senju – Votes: 118**

 **Samui – Votes: 116**

 **Yugao Uzuki – Votes: 108**

 **Kurenai Yuhi – Votes: 108**

 **Ahri – Votes: 135**

 **Yugito – Votes: 82**

 **Tsume Inuzaka – Votes: 86**

 **Hana Inuzaka – Votes: 68**

 **Konan – Votes: 64**

 **Hitomi Hyuuga – Votes: 48**

 **Fuu – Votes: 47**

 **Mabui – Votes: 44**

 **Ino Yamanaka – Votes: 38**

 **Fem Haku – Votes: 47**

 **Pakura – Votes: 30**

 **Karin – Votes: 30**

 **Tayuya – Votes: 31**

 **Tsunami – Votes: 18**

 **Shion – Votes: 18**

 **Kurotsuchi – Votes: 15**

 **Hayuki Hyuuga – Votes: 13**

 **Sara – Votes: 11**

 **Ameyuri Ringo – Votes: 14**

 **Tenten – Votes: 12**

 **Honoka – Votes: 12**

 **Guren – Votes: 9**

 **Rin – Votes: 8**

 **To the guy who wanted me to sort them out from the ranks so far… Holy crap that was harder then I expected…**

 **Okay I'm adding something to this!**

 **IF YOU GIVE ME A REASON WHY I SHOULD PUT SOMEBODY IN THE HAREM I WILL GIVE EXTRA VOTES (For that person only) the better the reason the more votes you get :P And try to be creative and not just "Kushina, Why? Because she's hot as fuck" now that isn't incorrect I'm looking for something with a little more effort in it :P Anyways you don't have to give a reason JUST IF YOU DO! And it's good I will give you extra votes (For that person only) Enjoy! Good Luck! Also if you give me a decent sized review that explains some things or gives me some constructive criticism (Something that can help me in writing and my story) I will probably give you extra votes too. I've already been doing that just wanted to say that so nobody gets angry…**

* * *

 **HOW BIG WILL THE HAREM BE?!**

 **Honestly, I haven't come up with an official number. Half of me wants to keep it within a couple like maybe 7ish like my votes, the other half is literally "FUCK IT! I can take it all!" so yeah…**

 **Anyways I'm not going to spoil the chapter like I did absent mindedly last time… So yeah :P Be prepared. The first chapter outside of the Prologue is coming…**


	7. Chapter 7: Hope Can Easily Be Crushed

**Okay So! Everyone is saying to not do ANs in the middle of a chapter So! I'm not going to anymore! I understand completely and honestly, I'm not offended I can see constructive criticism when it's actual constructive criticism and not just a flame that makes absolutely no sense… I'm not offended at all! It actually makes me happy when people point things out like that!**

 **I also want to give it big thanks to somebody who helped me! So thank you ncpfan for helping me ALOT and giving me the idea I used in this chapter!**

 **Also! I messed up with the money currency as you all said! I failed big time :P I was thinking 10 Yen was the exchange for like 90 cents (Which I round it to a dollar) when it was really 100 Yen was the exchange. So yeah… That was my bad… It was tired I was late. So! I went back and fixed that! I changed it to 75,000 Ryo for the sword. I also completely took out the thing that I thought I was smart in…**

 **I want to Just Clarify some things before this chapter! I've noticed a lot of similarities between some the things in this story and the Story "Sealkeeper: He who Binds" So! There is one thing in this chapter that people might see similar and honestly I tried to think of different scenarios so I didn't have to do this but I honestly couldn't think of any other way where the end product would be the way I wanted! So! So I don't anger anyone I just want everyone to go see "Sealkeeper: He who Binds" just so you can see the original idea. Not all of my ideas are from that story like some people thought but when I got too similar I saw I should probably clarify this and whatnot. So yeah… Please don't butcher me for this :P In future chapters i will be saying some of the stories i read and really liked and you might see where i got some of my ideas from! :)**

 **Alright before we start I just wanna say this… The chapter didn't turn out how I exactly wanted it too, to be honest I'm not liking this chapter that much, maybe it's just me or maybe it is not as good like I'm saying, so please tell me what you think could help it or even what I should have changed.**

 **Chapter 7: Hope Can Easily Be Crushed**

* * *

 **(2 Years Later: Naruto's Age: 13)**

Blue eyes slowly flickered open from the smell of breakfast permeating the room.

"I didn't remember reserving breakfast in bed." Naruto muttered drowsily as he lifted his arm to cover to cover his eyes from the morning light.

"You didn't, but I don't dare think of what you would be eating if I didn't do this." A serenely yet stoic and monotone feminine voice called out from the kitchen of Naruto's Studio Apartment styled room.

"Frozen food and protein bars. The food of warriors." Naruto muttered as he sat up on his bed shirtless and only wearing a pair of Pajama pants.

At the edge of his bed Ahri lay staring intently at the individual in the kitchen. Not moving, not growling, simply staring at the individual with an emotionless façade.

"And that right there is why I'm here… Oh what would you do without me…" The voice called out again.

Naruto took a brief look around his room before putting on a T-shirt that was thrown on the nightstand most likely the night before.

The room was the same as before, His bed at the far back of the room, a nightstand sat right next to it, a dresser between the foot of Naruto's bed and the wall. In the same room but more center of the room was the "Living Room Space" which consisted of the 2-person Sofa on the right wall, a Coffee table in the center, and a TV stand and TV on the opposite wall of the Sofa. A similar occurrence in both the Bedroom Area and the Living Room Area was the vast amount of… Miscellaneous things… ranging from weapons like Battle Axes, Spears, Lances, Tanto, Swords, Scythes, and anything you could think of pretty much, things other then weapons would be strange things or treasures like, masks from different tribes or clans, scrolls and secret articles, and probably the most prominent of all, Treasure, literal treasure, Gold Coins, Jewelry, Crowns, Jewels, etc.

These are what Naruto calls, "Spoils of War".

Then was the kitchen, separated from the rest of the Studio Apartment by a counter/bar area. The kitchen is everything you would expect, an oven with a stove on top, a coffee maker, a microwave, a kitchen sink, cupboards full of plates, bowls, cups, then the drawers full of silverware.

But that wasn't what caught Naruto's eye. In the kitchen with her back towards him stood a female around the age of 17-18 with straight Royal Purple hair that reached to the small of her back, she had a slender build but was clearly defined in womanly characteristics, perky breasts that were clearly fit in and defined by her tight Anbu Uniform, a waist that was toned and smooth most likely from vigorous training, wide hips yet long legs clearly honed and worked on over years and years of constant exercises. She wore a regular Anbu Uniform with the exception of her mask, not that Naruto could see her face due to her back towards him. On the Coffee table laid a single Full-Sized Katana that wasn't any of Naruto's.

"I told you I don't need you to keep coming and taking care of me." Naruto sighed as he stood up and walked towards the bathroom.

"Oh? And if I didn't then who would? Sai?" The woman asked slightly sarcastically.

"Ha Ha, very funny. But no, I don't need anyone to take care of me." Naruto deadpanned from the other room before he splashed his face with water.

"Oh, come on! Everyone needs somebody to take care of them!" The woman said from the kitchen.

"Not me, I'm self-sufficient." Naruto answered flatly as he walked back into the main room wiping his face off with a towel.

"That's what you think, but actually you have me taking care of you whether you like it or not so that means in fact you aren't as self sufficient as you thought." The purplette answered smartly.

"Against my will, okay fine! Then who takes care of the 'Great Yugao Uzuki'? I've never seen you with anyone other then me and by default Sai when your forced to be with him because of me." Naruto asked in response.

Yes, this is Yugao Uzuki, student of Kushina Uzumaki's, and friend or… The relationship is complicated between Naruto and Yugao to say the least.

"Well that's a no brainer."

"Oh yeah? Then who is it?" Naruto asked sarcastically.

"You!" The now named Yugao Uzuki answered like it was nothing out of the ordinary.

"What? How does that even make sense? I do close to literally nothing for you, and I'm not even embarrassed to say that." Naruto looked at her slightly wide eyed.

"Well… 'Emotional Support'? You even have my back on all the missions we have together." She explained slightly unsure of herself.

"I don't know if I should be offended or not… Literally any partner you have on a mission would have your back." Naruto explained as he sat down at the Sofa waiting for the food to be done.

"Oh, that's not true and you know it. Everyone in Anbu knows you are much more… Emotional about missions and how you always take the hard jobs, your record is even one of the best for losing comrades." Yugao informed the blonde as she turned around from the stove with two plates of eggs, bacon and sausage, toast, and hash browns.

Yugao's face made her entire physic just multiply in rating, her heart shape face is framed perfectly by two locks of her purple hair, her naturally cherry red lips make her pale complexion just shimmer in the light, her brown eyes stared elegantly at anything and everything, her looks mixed with her naturally serious or stoic aura and facial expression made the whole thing come together in the perfect package.

"Once again, don't know if I should take that as a compliment or an insult."

"It was meant as a compliment."

"Then we're all good… At least I can never get tired of your cooking." Naruto gave up and started to dig into his food.

"Exactly, so you should stop whining and just embrace it." Yugao spoke with a 'Matter of Fact' type of tone.

They ate in relative silence side by side with Ahri laying at Naruto's feet minding her own business but still refusing to leave Naruto's side. That's when Yugao asked the question that was plaguing her mind for a few minutes.

"So, Naruto…"

"Hmm?"

"About that thing you were talking about before…" Yugao started.

"You're going to have to be more specific than that."

"About discarding the Uzumaki and Namikaze name, have you talked with the Hokage about that yet?" Yugao asked curiously albeit hesitantly.

"I haven't." Naruto answered calmly as he took a sip of his drink.

"I see…"

"Any reason why you are so hesitant to talk about this subject?"

"Well… I don't think you should…" Yugao muttered quietly.

"So, this is what this is about…" Naruto sighed and leaned back.

"Wait! No. This has nothing to do with Kushina Sensei!" Yugao waved her hands back and forth to prove her point.

"I know that, but you don't think I should just throw away the privilege of being in a clan away." Naruto spoke as if he got it.

"Yeah…" He actually hit the nail right on the head.

"Well don't worry, I wouldn't really lose anything, I highly doubt I was named the successor and I doubt I am in any arranged marriages, and even if I was in an arranged marriage I would be happy I left when I could. Other than that, there aren't any significant things, its not like I'm in the CRA, and even if they wanted to enact that on me I don't have to be in the Uzumaki clan to do that, for instance, I could technically create my own clan, hell anyone could create their own clan given enough time and accomplishments." Naruto explained.

"But you don't know that! What if you are the successor?" Yugao questioned worriedly.

"Knowing Kushina she probably didn't even think twice about handing that title to Mito, she probably even went through whatever Uzumaki ritual there is to be announced as the heir." Naruto informed the Purplette.

"Still, I think it's safer to just… Leave your family, not your clan entirely."

"Listen, I know your worried, and rightfully so, but, I don't know why I haven't done this already, it was only just recently when I really thought about doing this, and I'm dead set on leaving the Uzumaki and there is nothing you can do to stop me unfortunately." Naruto explained to Yugao.

"What happened to the, 'They are my past' Type of attitude? Are you really still hung up on it?" Yugao asked again.

"I'm not, this is simply about making sure there is nothing connecting them with me, and me to them, I am already over them, I can see them with a straight face and honestly say 'Look at me now, you were nothing in my pain you are nothing in my success' and I won't feel bad about a thing." Naruto informed the woman.

"I guess there isn't anything I can do to stop you… You do realize though, as soon as Kushina Sensei receives word of this she is most likely going to rush back, right?" Yugao sighed and questioned the Blonde.

"I do, and I'm already prepared for anything."

"I'm still worried…"

"Oh, don't worry you'll see when I get back." Naruto chuckled as he returned to his food.

'Oh Boy.' Was all that came to Yugao's mind in that very moment.

* * *

 **(Later That Day: Hokage's Office)**

"Gramps, I have a formal request." Naruto started.

Naruto stood in the center of the royally furnished Hokage's office, across from him on the other side of the desk was the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi fully garbed in his Hokage Robes.

"That is?" Hiruzen asked curiously with a raised eyebrow.

"I am here to formally ask for legal resignation from the Uzumaki and Namikaze Clan and Name." Naruto stated straight faced without his usually garbed Anbu mask.

"And why would you want to do that?" The truth was Hiruzen knew the answer he just wanted to hear it from Naruto himself.

"You know why. Either way I've been thinking about doing this for quite some time and just recently have I thought it is time to finally make it official."

"I see… Well I knew this day would come eventually… If I'm being totally honest I expected this earlier, but nevertheless, yes, that is fine, but you didn't need to do this so seriously I already had the papers and everything ready for when you finally decided to do this. I'm sure you already thought of this, but this will have to be sent immediately to Kushina as she is the current head of the Uzumaki Clan." Hiruzen informed the blonde as he opened a drawer and brought out a scroll.

"I already thought of that and am fully prepared, but that's not why I'm being this serious. That wasn't my request, that was just me informing you of my decision." Naruto explained to the Old man.

Immediately Hiruzen got serious expecting a bomb to be dropped.

"What is it?" Hiruzen asked again.

"I wish to hand deliver the message to Kushina myself." Naruto informed the man.

Hiruzen's eyes widened immensely at that, out of all the things he thought Naruto would say that was the last, he expected Naruto to resign from the village before something like this.

"Naruto, I can't simply…" Hiruzen started only to be cut off.

"I know the rules Gramps, since this is a Clan related matter it would by default be turned to a governmental matter due to the circumstances, and anything of that significance must be hand delivered by a Shinobi, now yes you could say it's out of the Anbu's reach, but! If you add all the probabilities and unknown variables surrounding the two… And the enemies who would just love to get these matters and learn about none other then Naruto 'Former Uzumaki and Namikaze'…" Naruto explained.

 ***Sigh***

"You really thought this entire thing, out didn't you?" Hiruzen leaned back in his chair.

"Indeed, it would work without a hitch as long as the Hokage allows this to happen." Naruto explained.

"Uhh… And what would Agent Wolf of the Anbu have to do with Miss Kushina and her daughter?" Hiruzen asked curiously.

"To simply ask them some questions, but obviously my top priority is to hand deliver the important parcel that contains the resignation from a clan." Naruto explained with a smirk.

"Very well… You may leave when you see fit." Hiruzen looked at the boy for a second.

Hiruzen then opened the scroll filled out a few signatures then handed Naruto to sign it too. Soon after Hiruzen took out his wax stamp and placed the Hokage's seal on it showing the Hokage himself approved of it.

Hiruzen looked at the seal for a second.

Then threw it.

Straight into Naruto's grasp.

"Thank you." Naruto bowed politely and oddly seriously.

"Think nothing of it, just don't get caught. Say what you must just make sure you are prepared to face any consequences that may emerge from this, because if I'm correct Kushina will come back screaming." Hiruzen warned.

"Don't worry, I am fully prepared. Before I leave do you have anything with my mother's scent on it? I can probably find the general location but to find her exact place I'm probably going to need Ahri's help." Naruto questioned the Hokage.

"Something with Kushina's scent…" Hiruzen brought a hand to his chin in thought.

"Ah! I have just the thing." Hiruzen informed the blonde as he opened another drawer and brought out an old and slightly worn out Konoha Headband.

"Hmm? What's this?"

"That was Kushina's first headband." Hiruzen explained.

"I see… And you have it why?"

"Well because… Sentimental value? Anyways once you find her make sure you give her the headband too, it will show that this isn't a joke and she should finally take this seriously." If Naruto didn't trust Hiruzen as much as he did he would have seen the slight wavering in his answer.

"Fair enough, anyways I must go and prepare to depart, I'll see you when I'm back." Naruto said his goodbyes and disappeared in a Shunshin.

Once Hiruzen was alone he finally spoke up again.

"There's no way I could tell him that was supposed to be his headband once he graduated…"

The truth behind the headband was, when Kushina left she didn't know if she would make It back in time for Naruto's graduation from the academy, she hoped she would, but even if she didn't, she wanted Naruto to have something from her considering she would be with Mito 24/7, Hence the headband was expected to be given to Naruto by his graduation.

Since Naruto graduated abnormally Hiruzen saw it wise to not give it to Naruto, only considering the trauma he was still getting over trying to overcome, not that it mattered anymore. It probably wouldn't have changed a thing, if the sword didn't satisfy Naruto what would an Old Worn out Headband do?

* * *

 **(Hokage Monument)**

Naruto sat silently with Ahri next to him as he overlooked the massive village. He was preparing himself in a way.

It was true when Naruto said he didn't care for his Mother or Sister. Just… He still wanted to hear what his 'Mother' had to say about the ordeal to a 'Random' Anbu. He knew no matter what she said it wouldn't change his mind, no, all he needed was some answers, otherwise he would never let it down, he wanted to know what was so important to simply leave your only son behind, while you and your daughter went and explored the nations doing whatever you wanted. Did she simply favor Mito that much more? He knew Mito was favored for some reason but he didn't think that was enough for her to simply pack up and throw him into the lion's den.

He was told by Hiruzen about some other… "Not Nice Groups and People" and that his Mother thought leaving was the only way to keep everyone safe. Naruto never even saw a fraction of reasoning in her decision like Hiruzen once did. Konoha isn't called the Powerhouse of the Shinobi world for no reason. Hell, even Jiraiya could probably learn of any attacks before they happened with his spy network. Kushina simply didn't listen, that's why Naruto wants to know why she was so hellbent on leaving him, but like he said. Nothing she says will help her, simply answer his unanswered questions.

"I thought I would find you here." A quiet and monotone spoke from behind Naruto.

"Well you thought correctly." Naruto returned not even turning around to address the newcomer.

"So, a little bird told me you were going on an… interesting mission to say the least." The voice spoke as he neared the blonde.

"Oh? Who would this little bird be?" Naruto asked sarcastically.

"The Hokage."

"That's not a little bird, Sai…" Naruto sweat dropped as his fellow Anbu sat down next to Naruto on the Hokage's Monument.

The Anbu in question was Sai, just Sai, no last name on record. He has medium length straight black hair and equally black eyes that were very pronounced on his deathly pale skin, it was like ink splattered onto a blank piece of paper. He wore the standard Anbu outfit with his mask clipped onto his belt, his mask was white with black markings depicting a mouse.

Sai was one of the few that Naruto could honestly call a friend.

"Indeed, he isn't… More of a Hawk, or maybe an Eagle." Sai mused next to the blonde.

"Exactly… Now what do you want? Not that I don't enjoy the company but…" Naruto started curiously.

"I was wondering if you were okay going on the mission, can you really face them?" Sai asked seriously.

"I can, and I will."

"Do you want me to come? Just In case you… Snap?" Sai asked again.

It wasn't a secret that when ever Kushina and Mito popped up in a conversation Naruto's mood would immediately take a turn for the worst. He didn't care about them, yet there was so much rage in him it scared the Hokage sometimes, Sai didn't care most of the time except this time he was forced to make sure Naruto didn't do anything stupid on his mission.

"No, I need to do this myself, and don't worry, I won't snap Panther Sensei taught me better then that." Naruto spoke calmly.

"Naruto… You know if I was anyone else you would probably be on your way to the T&I department just for sounding suspicious… You know you can't talk about him… Especially since you were his student…" Sai informed the blonde.

"Yeah? What do you want me to do then? He was my Sensei and what he did… I don't know, maybe he was forced to? I just don't know… I will still use everything he gave me to my fullest, it is knowledge, knowledge is like power, if you have it, use it." Naruto explained.

"If somebody who didn't… Well, like you, heard you what do you would happen? What if Danzo heard you?" Sai returned.

"Danzo? Eh I'm all good with him, we're on good terms…"

"You know what Hiruzen says… He's like a snake, you can't trust him."

"I don't trust him, I just know who he is, how he works, I have him wrapped around a finger." Naruto explained as he leaned back and pushed forward to stand up.

"Your cockiness is going to get you in trouble one of these days…" Sai sighed and shook his head slightly.

"Oh yeah? How many times have I already been told that by you alone?" Naruto asked sarcastically.

"2146, give or take." Sai responded not at all surprised.

"Exactly, keep telling me that and you will keep jinxing it every time." Naruto chirped as he picked up his mask from the ground and clipped it back into it's place covering his face.

"Maybe…"

"Anyways! I would love to stay and chat but I have a mission to embark on. Oh! If you see Yugao tell her don't make me any food, I'm out on a mission." Naruto requested.

"You realize she is going to be on you as soon as your back in town right? If you leave without telling her… Who knows what she'll do… Everyone knows how emotionless she normally is… Yet with you she just… Isn't" Sai explained.

"That's why I'm leaving without telling her… Duh. I'd rather deal with it after my mission then before." Naruto chuckled behind his mask.

"Very well." Sai shook his head again.

"Oh! And Sai?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

"For?"

"I was kind of lost before you came and spoke with me… I'm good now though." Naruto explained sincerely.

Naruto turned around, gave Sai a salute and fell backwards off the Hokage's Monument without a care in the world.

"Always the one for dramatic exits…" Sai smiled slightly before he Shunshined away.

* * *

 **(Later that Day: Somewhere in Tea Country)**

Naruto was silent throughout the entire journey, the only sounds between him and his Wolf were the simple commands and communication necessary to track the Uzumaki Matriarch and her daughter. According to Ahri they were close, only about Half and hour to and Hour away. It was already Nine O clock so it was already dark out and the only thing illuminating the forest was the moon light which both Naruto and Ahri loved quite a bit.

But the closer Naruto got to wherever Kushina and Mito were the more he started to think. He thought about his life ever since they left 6 almost 7 years ago. It was full of hardships, barely anything 'Happy' happened in that entire time, he met Ahri yes, but what else could he really say truly made him 'Happy'?

He trained himself to his breaking point over and over again.

He became the Apprentice to an Anbu Captain.

He joined Anbu.

He went on missions.

Almost died a handful of times.

Was proclaimed dead and missing.

Went on more missions.

Then the worst of the entire time for Naruto.

Itachi's betrayal.

Itachi's 'Betrayal' was what really messed with Naruto the most. He knew it wasn't really a massacre to 'Test his own Strength' like the reports said, he himself was tipped off by Panther and overheard part of the conversation, after the ordeal he went and asked Panther why he told him and what happened and the answer was simply 'What are you talking about?' and it never changed, Panther simply acted like he had no clue what Naruto was talking about and never told Naruto what happened after that.

Even his own relationship with Mikoto changed, after the massacre Naruto was really hurt and disappointed in Mikoto, for months on end he never went to her and Satsuki, looking back on it now he knew that was dumb and he should have helped them get over what happened, but at the time he didn't care, he felt betrayed again, like she was just going to leave him behind like Kushina did. Finally, after extreme urging from Mikoto who couldn't find Naruto anywhere to try and amend her mistakes, Hiruzen literally forced Naruto in a room with Mikoto and didn't let them out until they sorted out their problems. Mikoto didn't blame Naruto for his reaction, after all she could see how she 'Betrayed' him and his trust and after what happened with Kushina it only made it worse. After about 2 hours of talking and amending mistakes they both left a lot better than they were before.

Hiruzen… Naruto never once doubted nor lost trust or love for his grandfather figure. Even after Hiruzen learned that Naruto listened into the conversation the elders and the Anbu captains had about Itachi killing off the Uchiha clan. That in itself would be guaranteed a death sentence for anyone else, but not for Naruto. Hiruzen wasn't the Hokage for nothing, he knew when things were going on when something happened, and Naruto's perfect timing on saving Mikoto and Satsuki? That Didn't sound that perfect to him, so after he confronted Naruto and learned the truth… He kept it between himself and Naruto. After all Naruto did help more then not, he let Itachi spare who he wanted to spare and ease Hiruzen's conscious even just a little bit. Would Hiruzen get in trouble if anyone ever learned of his pardoning of Naruto? Obviously, but Hiruzen was the Hokage for a reason, and he wouldn't get pushed around. Plus, if he needed to he could find a loophole or and alibi to amend the situation.

I mean sure, Sai joined Anbu a few years after Naruto and they pretty much hit it off as they were the only ones around their age. That still wasn't enough considering all the things that happened.

Even Yugao who joined Anbu a year before Sai was good for Naruto, but a handful of happy doesn't always outweigh an ocean of bad.

Naruto shook himself out of his thoughts when he noticed the end of the forest he was running through; he stopped in the brush right at the end of his cover.

It was grassy plains for as far as the eye could see, no trees no civilization nothing, just grassy fields for miles and miles, but that's when he caught sight of a camp sight around 50-75 feet away.

The campsite was no big caravan or anything of the like simply 2 above average in size tents and a still lit fire just outside that perfectly illuminated the immediate surrounding area.

That's when he saw them. Two figures doing their Katas in the night breeze, the taller and older figure had her hair up in a pony tail and had something that looked like a more comfortable and more leisurely Jonin Outfit. The younger had a simple Yellow T-Shirt and blue shorts. They both had one thing in common though, long and radiant Crimson Red Hair. At that exact moment Naruto laid eyes on his 'Former Family' he subconsciously switched into his mission persona, Calm, Cold, Collected, Lethal, and most of all… Emotionless.

He felt nothing for the duo, he would imagine about this day for the past 6 years, and now? He felt nothing, he knew deep down there was so much utter rage and contempt that it could probably boil over at any moment and he "Snaps" like Sai was worried about, but he couldn't feel the rage at the moment, it was like his mind went into self-defense mode on instinct that's how little he felt for the duo.

* * *

 **(In the Camp)**

Kushina sighed again as she watched over her daughter, she was getting tired of the training trip, it's been six years and all she could teach her daughter was Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, a little bit of Medical Ninjutsu, and her Chakra Chains. Now don't get her wrong, Mito was very strong for some people her age, maybe even a prodigy like her Mother and Father but that wasn't the point.

One of the main factors why she left wasn't even able to be touched on for who knows why. The Kyuubi's Chakra. No matter what they tried nothing worked, Kushina knew how to train her in the Chakra as she herself had to learn at one point and Kushina wasn't usually the one to sit still and meditate and train that often, but she still did it in the end! And it didn't even take 6 years like Mito was taking! Kushina frowned as she remembered their failed attempts at it, Mito could summon the bare minimum level of it, the plain Chakra Cloak, no tails, just a cloak of the Chakra. If she ever tried to summon forth an entire tail, she would either have a System overload where her body and chakra would shut down, she would lose control for a few moments before passing out, or she just plain couldn't.

No matter what they tried nothing worked, she simply couldn't use the Kyuubi's Chakra.

It made Kushina grit her teeth in anger on many occasions, I mean ONE of the main reasons she left on this training trips was all so Mito could learn how to harness the Nine Tail's chakra. It made her feel like she left Naruto for nothing.

Speaking of Naruto… Kushina missed him, not just missed him she NEEDED to see him. It's been 6 years since she last saw him or spoke to him, he never sent any messages like she wanted him too and told Hiruzen to make him do.

That gut-wrenching feeling that has been haunting her since she left Konoha has only gotten worse over the time, it started off where she could simply think of something else and cover it up with a different emotion or keep herself busy so she didn't feel it, but over the years it got worse. A lot worse. It's now to the point she'll have nightmares every other night. During the day she is forced to bear with it and simply push it to the side and grit her teeth through it while she trains Mito or does a mission with Mito She didn't know what it was, all she knew was that it was something about Naruto, so she figured it was just her missing Naruto, but she couldn't shake off the feeling that it was worse, much, much worse.

Even at this moment in time she was already debating about going back to Konoha even though Mito's training technically wasn't done yet, the smallest thing that would somehow make her need or want to go back to Konoha would be enough to spark her motivation to end the training trip before Mito's done training, no matter how small it was it would spark a fire.

Kushina was shaken out of her musings quickly narrowed her eyes and glanced towards the forest nearby. She felt a Chakra signature and they weren't doing anything, just watching them.

"Come out! I know you're there!" Kushina commanded and even shocked Mito out of her training as she followed Kushina's eyes to the dark forest.

"What are you talking about Mom?" Mito asked curiously as she squinted her eyes towards the forest to try and see who her mom was talking about.

"Mito, shush! Come out, it's no use hiding!" Kushina commanded again as nobody came out.

Mito looked at the forest and then glanced back at her mother just in time to see a shadowed figure behind her mother.

"Ah!" Mito screamed in shock alerting her mother of the presence behind her.

Kushina immediately spun around and aimed a perfectly aimed Roundhouse Kick towards her 'Attacker's' head hoping to incapacitate him swiftly.

 ***Thump***

The kick was caught by the figure who simply held Kushina's leg there so she couldn't hit him. Kushina immediately backpedaled and grabbed Mito then leaped backwards.

'I didn't even sense him…' Kushina thought to herself in shock.

She was a sensor she should be able to sense anyone with Chakra… Unless.

'There's still somebody in the forest… But that doesn't explain why I didn't sense him beforehand…' Kushina mused to herself glaring daggers towards the figure.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Kushina demanded as she shielded Mito from the figure.

"Lady Uzumaki I have a message from the Hokage." Naruto spoke up in monotone his mask covering any hint that he was Kushina's only son.

That was when the figure stepped into view of the duo, the fire illuminated his Anbu outfit and Wolf mask enough to cast away the duo's fears.

"I see…" Kushina was relieved and somewhat excited she finally got another message from Hiruzen.

Ever after the 'Incident' as Hiruzen would call it, when Naruto almost died after his run in with the Hoshigakure Shinobi and Kushina and Mito made no attempt to come and even see if Naruto was alright even though Hiruzen completely went ballistic about how Naruto went missing and was pronounce MIA and about to be KIA. Yes, even if they did have the excuse of 'I didn't see the messages in time!' Hiruzen knew any decent parent would come and see their child even for a few days just to make sure they were alright, even if what Hiruzen was true about 'Naruto fell out of a tree' considering how Hiruzen freaked out they should have still gone to at least check up on him.

Kushina was ecstatic when she heard there was a message back from Konoha, Hiruzen rarely sent any messages to her regarding anything really, if she ever asked about Naruto the answer would be 'He's fine.' Or 'Don't worry about him do your priorities first.' She only ever received a sentence at most, usually only a few words, but she took what she got, she trusted Hiruzen after all.

Kushina couldn't show this though, she had to make sure this 'Anbu Agent' wasn't an enemy, after all there still was the Chakra Signature in the forest.

"Alright… If you don't mind would you call out your friend in the woods?" Kushina asked with narrowed eyes.

Naruto simply nodded behind his mask.

 ***Whistle***

Almost immediately Ahri walked out of the brush and stood by the forest in sight but not close to them.

"A wolf? How does a wolf have a Chakra signature?" Kushina asked again.

"She's special." Was the only reply she got.

"Alright… Anyways… Why does this have to be hand delivered? Why not by Messenger Hawk like all the others?" Kushina asked again still suspicious of the Wolf masked Anbu Agent.

"This is a governmental issue, it is by law somebody has to hand deliver this." Naruto answered calmly as he pulled out the scroll and showed her the Hokage's seal.

Upon seeing the Hokage's personal seal Kushina relaxed and brought down her hands and walked towards the Wolf Masked Agent to retrieve the scroll.

"I see… And why not just send a Genin squad or a Jonin for this? Isn't this a little… Below Anbu?" Kushina asked as she grabbed the scroll.

"Considering the… Circumstances around you it was elevated to an Anbu level." Naruto replied quickly.

"I see… You are dismissed then, you may return to Konoha." Kushina said as she turned around and was about to open the scroll.

"If you would… I have some questions before I leave." Naruto spoke up slightly surprising Kushina again.

"Oh, um…Yes?" Kushina asked shockingly as It was extremely rare for an Anbu ask any questions or do anything that wasn't necessary for the mission at hand.

That's when it hit Kushina, this voice seemed familiar. She couldn't quite pinpoint where from but she could have sworn she knew this voice. It's been too long since she's been in Konoha to remember everyone's voice though so she shook it off.

"It's about your son." Naruto started and immediately Kushina's and Mito's eyes widened.

"You know him? How is he? How do you know him?" Kushina immediately fired off questions one by one.

"I do know him, he is a friend to say the least, and yes he is doing fine, actually he's doing better than he ever has, better then when you two were still in Konoha." Naruto explained emotionlessly, a little too emotionlessly for Kushina's liking, it was making her slightly uncomfortable.

"Good…" Kushina sighed in relief and wiped a bead of sweat off of her forehead.

"Anyways… May I ask why you left your son all by himself back in Konoha to fend for himself?" Naruto asked as he felt his own emotionless façade slowly weaken.

"Excuse me? That is none of your business Mr. Anbu… And I didn't leave him alone I had plenty of people who could look after him." Kushina narrowed her eyes as she answered.

"Oh, but I know the circumstances behind your abandoning of your child, no need to be secretive with me, and no, I don't think you did leave him with Able people." Naruto replied quickly.

"Excuse me? I trust those people with my life and I won't stand still and let you ridicule them." Kushina replied hastily.

"Oh, but you get me wrong, you are simply forgetting all of the people you were expecting to take care of him are active Shinobi of the Leaf and the other is the Hokage himself, surely you would have realized they couldn't look after him all the time." Naruto replied calmly.

"No, I knew that and trust them 100% with him either way, now are we done here?" Kushina clearly wasn't liking the conversation.

"No, I have a few questions, after all, these are for Naruto." Naruto explained.

"Fine, then ask quickly I am tired and want to get to bed."

"Very well… Are you aware of your child's reputation in the village?" Naruto asked quickly.

"Naruto's? Of course. He is loved by most of the village to my knowledge, the only one with a real problem is Mito here… Considering you're an Anbu I would expect you to know that…" Kushina said suspiciously.

"I see… You disappoint me Lady Uzumaki." The Anbu sighed and shook his head.

"What?" Kushina asked shocked that an Anbu agent would ridicule her right in front of her.

"Did you truly never pay any attention to your son?" Naruto asked again.

"Excuse me? You have no rig-!" Kushina was cut off by the Wolf Masked Agent.

"What's Naruto's favorite Color?"

"What? I don't know… Orange?"

"What's his favorite food?"

"Ramen."

"What's his favorite pass time?"

"Going out and playing in the forest and climbing trees."

"His favorite animal?"

"Frogs."

Kushina replied but it was clear that she wasn't too sure of her own answers.

 ***Sigh***

"You disgust me Lady Kushina." Naruto felt his own Rage start to fester.

"What?"

"You truly never cared for your son, did you? Never even cared for his wellbeing let alone know what his likes or dislikes were..." Naruto told the Red head.

"I Love my son! You have no right to say that friend of Naruto's or not." Kushina exclaimed.

"If you truly loved your son then you wouldn't have abandoned him." Naruto said as he turned around and started walking away with Ahri in tow.

"I didn't abandon him!" Kushina yelled.

"What else do you call leaving a 7-year-old child by himself locked out of his own home then? Because I'm pretty sure if I looked up 'Abandoned' in the dictionary a picture of Naruto would be there." Naruto venomously replied.

"I had to leave him! I didn't abandon him! You should know if you were told the details of our circumstances! It was for his and my family's safety!" Kushina exclaimed heatedly in defense.

"Konoha isn't known as the strongest nation in the Elemental Nations for nothing Lady Uzumaki. You would have been better off in Konoha, Lord Jiraiya could have informed of us any problems with his spy network too, it's not my fault you were so hell bent on abandoning your own son and throwing him to the Wolves." The Anbu said clearly disgustedly

"I didn't abandon him or throw him to any wolves!" Kushina denied the claim.

"That's not what your former son thinks." The Anbu informed the woman.

Kushina didn't even register the 'Former Son' part she only heard 'Son' and that he thinks she abandoned him and doesn't love him.

"That's not true! Naruto knows better! He will always forgive and trust me! That's just how he is! Quit spouting nonsense! Friend or not you will not be forgiven!" Kushina roared but one could easily hear the crack in her voice.

Naruto didn't answer simply kept walking towards the forest before he stopped at the very edge and tilted his head slightly.

The Anbu's piercing Ocean blue eyes and blonde hair illuminated through his mask in the moonlight sending shivers down Kushina's spine.

"I'll leave you with this… You're in for a very rude awakening when you get back to Konoha, Lady Kushina. I doubt you'd recognize Naruto now, and that's assuming you can even find him in the first place. I can tell you this: you don't mean anything at all to him anymore. In his mind, you abandoned him, and he wants nothing at all to do with you or your daughter. Before you go off and say that everything will be okay, keep in mind that this isn't conjecture on my part; Naruto is the one who told me this, almost word for word." Naruto didn't spend a second later to view the absolute Horror written all over Kushina's face.

Kushina stood there for a second before she shook her head and brought out the scroll.

"There's no way Naruto would think that… He isn't really Naruto's friend… No, he's probably somebody who holds a grudge against me and my family because of the Kyuubi… Yeah! That's it…" Kushina told herself trying to calm the quivers running through her entire body as she shakily opened the scroll to view what was inside.

After a few moments Kushina dropped the scroll and what ever was inside and her eyes were open to unimaginable lengths, horror and grief written all over her face.

"No, No, No, No, NO, NO!" Kushina screamed to herself.

"M-Mom?! What happened?!" Mito yelled in shock as she just got out of her own thoughts about what the Anbu Agent just said moments before.

"Mito pack your bags we're going back to Konoha immediately!"

"B-But Mom!"

" **Now!"** Kushina roared as she dropped everything she was planning on doing and immediately started to seal away her camping supplied and ninja supplies.

"Mom can't we wait until tomorrow?" Mito asked again.

" **Mito Uzumaki! Start packing or I will leave you behind! I am not playing around this time!"** Kushina roared not in the mood for argument.

Immediately Mito shut up and started packing.

In no less then 10 minutes they were already gone.

The only thing left at the camp sight?

A still crackling fire.

A scroll with the details of a resignation from the Namikaze and Uzumaki Clans and name.

And what made Kushina herself more horrified then the fact she was 'Told' that her son thought she abandoned him? The headband she left behind for Naruto was folded neatly in the center of the message. That in itself sent a pretty clear message to Kushina.

* * *

 **(With Naruto: A Few Hours Later)**

 ***Click***

Naruto entered his room in the Anbu HQ with Ahri right behind never missing a beat.

 ***Sigh***

Naruto just got back from the debriefing with Hiruzen and he was tired… Normally a trip to Tea country would take a day or two but Naruto sprinted the entire way there and back with the help some soldier pills. What did that mean? He was tired, extremely tired.

Naruto placed his mask at the small table by the front door where usually one's keys would be and he walked into his apartment style dorm.

"Naruto."

A voice called out to Naruto as soon as he entered the main room.

Naruto's head looked towards the bar counter where the voice spoke from and spotted Yugao sitting with a beverage of some sort clearly tired if the bags under her eyes said anything.

"Yugao? What are you doing here it's already 4 AM shouldn't you be sleeping?" Naruto asked confusingly.

"I have the day off tomorrow… Plus there's no way I wouldn't be here the moment you got back." Yugao half slurred in her drowsy state.

"Uh… Can't we do this tomorrow? I literally just ran to a country and back in less than 24 hours I would really like to sleep for the next… 24 hours." Naruto begged.

"No… I want to know why you didn't come and tell me you were leaving so early… Let alone have Sai tell me instead." Yugao narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"Because if I did you would worry and want to come with me, I didn't want you to come with me, I'll tell you what I told Sai. I had to do it myself. Like I said I didn't want to worry you, you know how you reacted this morning because of me simply 'Leaving the Clan' so what would you have done if I did tell you?" Naruto asked in return.

"I would have tried to stop you or come with…" Yugao said meekly.

"Exactly. Now may I go to sleep now? I think tomorrows going to a big day." Naruto said as he walked towards his bed and flung off his armor and took off his shirt.

"Fine…" Yugao sighed as she stood up and grabbed her mask and prepared to leave.

"Just stay here for the night. Your apartment is too far away and you already stayed this long just stay the night, not like it's the first time you've stayed the night." Naruto's muffled voice came from the large king-sized bed.

"Thanks." Yugao smiled slightly as she walked towards the bed.

Yugao sat edge of the bed to the left of Naruto and lifted the T shirt she was wearing over her head.

Naruto took this time to roll over and watch Yugao.

Under Yugao's T shirt wasn't a bra like most would believe instead it was wrapped like female samurai would normally do, so Yugao slowly unwrapped the bindings from her chest trying to get comfortable for bed.

"I still don't get how you can do that so easily in front of me… Do you let all the guys get a free show?" Naruto asked slightly sarcastically by the end.

"Only if they want their balls cut off." Yugao replied off handedly as she continued to unbind her chest.

Naruto cringed slightly before replying again.

"Then what about me? I'm not getting my balls chopped off that's for sure."

"You wouldn't watch like everyone else." Yugao informed the blonde as she finished the rest of her bindings.

As soon as her bindings were unwrapped her breasts were set free like somebody opened the flood gates, Naruto could have sworn she cuts off the blood flow to her breasts with how tight she binds her chest.

"I'm literally watching right now." Naruto answered as he simply didn't care.

Yugao in turn turned around giving a full view of her breasts and face.

"I don't know then." Yugao replied again as she lifted the covers and slid in next to the half-naked Naruto not caring that she herself was more than half naked.

"You know I could have sworn your boobs got at least 4 sizes bigger as soon as you undid your bindings." Naruto continued to stare at her breasts as she laid on the bed.

"That's what bindings are for Naruto. We've been over this like last time I slept with you." Yugao replied.

"No, Yugao, you don't understand, That, that ***Points at her Breasts*** doesn't simply fit into what you bind your chest to. The sizes have too much of an extreme difference for that to physically be possible." Naruto explained as he went to poke them.

"Poke them and I will cut off your balls." Yugao threatened.

"It was for science…" Naruto muttered as he offhandedly cuffed his crotch.

"My bindings are just that good, there is no science about it." Yugao informed the blonde.

"Right…"

"Exactly, anything else before we go to sleep?"

"Yeah… Yugao?"

"Yes?"

"Do you like me?" Naruto asked seriously.

"Yes, I like you." Yugao answered immediately.

"No, like, do you 'like, like' me?" Naruto clarified.

"I… Don't know. Maybe? Maybe not." Yugao answered truthfully.

"I see… Do you see me as your little brother?" Naruto asked again.

"Not really. I thought I did, but lately I've seen that it's not that." Yugao explained.

"I see… Then what is it?"

"Like I said… I don't know."

"Gotcha… Well if you do end up liking me…" Naruto started.

"Yes?" Yugao questioned the blonde with an intrigued look on her face, not that he could see it considering they were laying side by side.

"I would be in the CRA so you would have to share me. Plus, I'm a Demon that in itself…" Naruto explained.

"I know you told me… Demons usually have Harem's themselves if they are powerful enough, so even if you didn't get enacted into the CRA you would still most likely have a Harem." Yugao remembered what she was told a year or two back. Yes, she was one of the few who knew of what Naruto was, only Naruto's most trusted people knew, mainly because he didn't want any secrets between anyone he loves.

"So, would you still like me even if you knew that?"

"Hypothetically speaking? Yes, If I liked you I would be fine having to share you." Yugao cleared Naruto's conscious.

"Really? That easily?" Naruto asked surprisingly.

"Indeed, there's nothing I can do, and if I do like you I'm not going to simply 'stop liking you' it's not that simple. I'll just have to fight to assert my place and make sure you don't forget about me." Yugao rolled over and wrapped an arm around Naruto as she tried to fall asleep.

"Well… Hypothetically speaking if you do like me and I like you and you join my little 'Harem' of sorts then I can guarantee that I won't just throw you away." Naruto informed the purplette.

"Mm hmm… Thanks Hun." Yugao said sarcastically as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

"No problem babe… Now I'm going to pass out now…" Naruto replied just as sarcastically as he slowly let sleep take over him.

So, the two slowly went to sleep together not caring for each other's state of dress…. Or state of undress would be more appropriate for the situation. Yugao wrapped herself around the younger boy as Naruto simply let it happen and slept comfortably in the cold night.

* * *

 **(The Next Day: Gates of Konoha)**

It was a beautiful day here in Konoha, there was a nice breeze that most of the other countries could only dream of having, it was quiet, and there were just enough clouds so that the sun wouldn't scorch the village with its rays. These were the days everyone loved, not too hot, not too cold, just perfect. The silence though would be soon being interrupted.

Two figures could be seen walking towards the front gate at an above average pace.

It was Kushina Uzumaki and her Child Mito. Kushina had an easily distinguishable emotion written all across her face, nervousness and worry. Mito somehow calmed her mother down last night and gave her some assurance in the whole problem, otherwise Kushina would have made them run all night, thankfully Kushina stopped since Mito didn't have the strength nor Stamina to run an entire country in one night like Kushina did.

Mito looked didn't look as nervous as Kushina just… Anxious. She fidgeted in her space but that was all, it wasn't like Kushina who constantly was twiddling her thumbs.

"Mito we are going home first to drop off our bags then we are going to go straight to the Hokage's office to sort what ever is going on out." Kushina ordered her daughter who only Nodded her head in understanding.

"If you see your brother anywhere tell me immediately, even if you see somebody who you 'think' is Naruto tell me, we need to find him immediately, Hiruzen can help us incase we can't find him though." Kushina explained.

The guards at the gate noticed the two and immediately straightened up in their seats and asked for their credentials and all the things they were obligated to ask.

Kushina immediately leapt on top of the buildings and jogged across their roofs with Mito in tow. It took them about 15 minutes to make it to their home including the detours they took when they 'Thought' they saw Naruto in a crowd of people.

As soon as Kushina entered the Uzumaki Compound she felt a feeling of dread wash across her for a brief second.

"Mito get behind me." Kushina ordered not knowing what the feeling was entirely, all she knew is it wasn't good.

Kushina slowly approached the door and took note of it's condition, the reinforcement seal was no longer active, it seemed somebody with Fuinjutsu knowledge deactivated it, but the blood lock seal was still active. Unfortunately for her if the burn marks by the lock mechanism said anything it was that they simply blew open the door.

Kushina narrowed her eyes at that before biting her thumb and performing a few hand signs before she placed her hand on the door, with a brief flash of blue the door returned to its original state.

 ***Click***

The door clicked open like normal, so who ever opened the door knew what they were doing, and considering Hiruzen didn't say anything about a break in while she was gone she assumed it was probably done with his knowledge.

'It was probably Jiraiya…' Kushina thought to herself as she stepped into her house.

She looked around for a second, it was just as she remembered, granted there was a thick sheet of dust over everything but still… A quick wave of nostalgia washed over her as she stepped into the doorway.

 ***Crunch***

The sound of something crunching under her weight alerted her that she stepped on something metallic.

"What the…" Kushina though to herself as she stepped back in confusion.

Kushina bent down and Mito followed suit to view what it was.

It was a Katana of sorts…

That's when she saw it, the Red sheath with Golden Dragons.

Kushina's eyes widened astronomically in horror once again.

"Mom? Isn't that-!" Mito was cut off by her own mother.

"Mito we're going to the Hokage's office now! Drop your bags!" Kushina ordered as she gripped her daughters shoulder with a bit too much strength causing Mito to cringe under the pressure.

With a swirl of leaves the two Uzumaki Clanswoman disappeared from their house leaving only their bags and a shattered Katana behind.

* * *

 **(Hokage's Office)**

Kushina was scared.

Not just scared, horrified.

The feeling she had all these years was finally hitting her full force, she wanted to cry and she wanted to puke at the same time.

All over the years she knew something was wrong but she always stayed optimistic and shook it off saying it was just her maternal instincts worrying.

Even yesterday when the Anbu said what he said and she saw the Headband and the legal documents letting Naruto leave the clan, she still held onto that hope that it was all okay, it was going to be just fine.

Now she couldn't even hope, she tried to hope she really did.

She tried to believe that Hiruzen knew all that was going on and everything was going to be okay.

She was questioning herself.

What she did.

If what she did was the right thing to do or was everyone right the entire time?

What would she do if Naruto really did hate her?

She didn't know.

She didn't want to know.

She just wanted it all to be an elaborate prank like she ones she used to play as a child.

Kushina marched through the halls of the Hokage Tower with Intimadating speeds, the secretary on duty tried to stop Kushina and her daughter but couldn't even lay a hand on her. There was a bead of sweat rolling down her forehead from worry and the overall queasy feeling Kushina was feeling.

 ***Boom***

The door to the Hokage's Office blew open with enough hinges that would send a normal door off its hinges. This easily alerted Hiruzen of his surrogate Daughter and her daughters arrival. Hiruzen simply sat at his chair with a smile on his face.

"Kushina, Mito? It's been so long, I assume your trip was successful?" Hiruzen asked with his grandfatherly tone.

"Hiruzen where is my son?! What has been happening while I was away?!" Kushina demanded in worry as she approached the Hokage's desk.

"Who? I don't recall you having a son." Hiruzen answered seemingly cluelessly.

"Hiruzen! Cut the shit! Where is Naruto!" Kushina roared apprehensively.

"Ah Naruto? Why didn't you just say so…" Hiruzen spoke cheerfully as he replied to the worried mother.

"Where is he!? What happened?!" Kushina roared.

"Unfortunately, he does not want to see you Kushina, nor can I divulge his whereabouts." Hiruzen informed the horrified Mother.

"He's not even an adult yet as his 'Legal Guardian' I have the right to at least know where he is!" Kushina informed the Hokage.

"Oh, but you are mistaken Kushina." Hiruzen chimed in.

"Explain."

"Naruto has no need for a Guardian nor parent, he is a legal adult and has been like that for years now." Hiruzen explained.

"… Hiruzen… Would you mind explaining again why my Son has no need for a guardian nor parent? And how exactly is he a legal adult?" Kushina spoke in a low tone that intimidated her own daughter but didn't even cause the Hokage to flinch.

"He is a Ninja already Kushina, he graduated at the age of Seven, after that you had no right to worry about his decisions as he is his own person and adult."

At hearing that Kushina felt a strange sense of pride at hearing that but also a feeling of dread.

"And why didn't you inform me of this?! As I was his guardian until he did graduate, surely you would have had to inform me of his ascension into adulthood." Kushina threatened.

"Oh, but I did. Don't you remember when I told you he dropped out of the Academy? That was when."

"Then why didn't you tell me he graduated instead of dropping out?!" Kushina roared.

Hiruzen finally had enough and he snapped.

"Because Kushina! Back then I still believed you would come back for him! Would you have even thought about returning if I told you he graduated early?! No! You would have simply said 'Tell him I'm so proud of him!' And gotten over it! Any normal parent would have returned to see what was going on! Maybe he was getting bullied! Maybe he was having trouble in academics! That is what a parent is for! But no! You never even batted an eye at it and simply moved on Kushina!" Hiruzen yelled in return.

"You have no right!" Kushina declared.

"I do Kushina! I am the Hokage and Naruto is a Shinobi of the Leaf! And most of all? I am his Grandfather and care taker! I've taken care of him more then you have! I have more of a right then you!" Hiruzen roared.

"Take that back… I took care of him and loved him more then the world!" Kushina exclaimed.

"Then why leave him?!" Hiruzen questioned heatedly.

"For his own safety! I told you that!" Kushina exclaimed.

"Do you really believe that? Do you really believe that you made the right decision even after all mine and Mikoto's words telling you otherwise?!"

"…"

"Huh?! Was it?!"

"I don't know!" Kushina finally broke and tears started to stream down her face.

"Exactly… At least you've finally started to see your own mistakes." Hiruzen calmed down.

"I trusted you Hiruzen… I trusted you to tell me everything that was going on." Kushina spoke quietly.

"Kushina don't even start with me… I tried so hard to get you back… I went behind Naruto's back and betrayed his trust just to help and let you amend your mistakes. So, I don't want to hear a thing about Trust! Because I have betrayed none of your trust. If anything, you betrayed mine."

"Then why didn't you tell me?!"

"Do you remember when I originally stopped sending the messages?" Hiruzen closed his eyes as he spoke.

"Yes… Around the time at least."

"When I sent you the messages about Naruto being missing and almost pronounced dead that as your final test from me." Hiruzen informed the redhead.

"W-What?"

"If you even dropped by just to check on Naruto I would have been happy, but no. You completely ignored it and simply went on your way."

"B-But you said he just fell out of a tree again…" Kushina whispered out.

"Well news flash, that wasn't it, he almost died that day, my test was to see if you would return if it wasn't something major, but you failed, you would have waited until it was too late, no I take that back, you did wait until it was too late. You only listened when it was an extremely major problem. So, you tell me? Why didn't you return? Any normal parent would have returned even if it was just 'Oh he fell out of a tree and broke a few bones!', I mean it's common sense Kushina, I was freaking out in the messages, I'm pretty sure if I freak out that means it's urgent enough to return. So, why didn't you return?" Hiruzen asked intently.

"I was going to unti-!" Kushina froze as she remembered Mito talk her out of it.

Mito who was sat next to her mother widened her eyes in horror as she recalled the day.

"Until?"

"I didn't think it was necessary…" Kushina grit her teeth and took the fall for her daughter.

"That right there Is your problem. You didn't think it was necessary."

"W-What happened then… If it wasn't him falling out of a tree?" Kushina asked worriedly.

"I can only tell you the short version Kushina… It's not something I can tell just anyone."

"Anything just tell me anything."

"He was trapped under the rubble of a fallen building in a canyon on one of his missions, he had a metal rod impaled through his side pinning him to the ground rendering him immovable for 2 and a Half days until help arrived. All the medical Nin said he should be dead, even with your Uzumaki genes he shouldn't have survived the first day of bleeding out." Hiruzen informed as Kushina just wailed in grief.

Her son. Was trapped under rubble for 3 days, cold, alone, and bleeding out, and she wasn't there to help him or even see if he was okay. What kind of parent was she? Could she even call herself that anymore?

That's when she remembered something the Anbu told her the day before, it stuck out for some reason above the other things he told her.

"Hiruzen…" Kushina spoke quietly.

"Yes?"

"What is his Reputation in the village?" Kushina asked not entirely wanting to know the answer.

"I see you are finally seeing the light." Hiruzen sighed and opened a drawer in his desk retrieving a file.

Hiruzen said nothing as he tossed the file in front of Kushina who grabbed it with quivering hands.

Inside was the reports of imprisonments and execution orders for… Everyone who tortured and beat her son over the years. Over the years she was still in Konoha and she was oblivious to it all.

"Oh God… Oh Please no…" Kushina muttered in horror.

"While you were over hear pampering your daughter since you thought that she was the only one people had a problem with… Naruto was over here receiving the brunt of the hate." Hiruzen lowered his head in shame at that.

"Why didn't you tell me…" Kushina started.

"…" Hiruzen said nothing.

"Why didn't you tell me Dammit! I was still in the village when this was happening! So why the fuck did you not tell me Old man?!" Kushina slammed her fists on the table in rage.

"Because he told me not to."

"He?" Kushina asked confusingly but anger still evident in her voice.

"Naruto."

"W-What?! Why?! Why didn't he want me to know?!" Kushina demanded.

"He… Kushina what you failed to understand… Naruto was a special child, he was so full of love and trust… I don't take back my words when I said you didn't deserve him, that nobody deserved him, that the world itself didn't deserve him. He…" Hiruzen started.

"He what?" Kushina asked worried for the answer.

"He loved you Kushina, he absolutely adored you, you were his entire world to him, he would move mountains for you if you asked, you were his everything… And you were his lifeline." Hiruzen stated in sorrow.

"…" Kushina simply choked back a sob as she heard him speaking.

"I wanted to tell you, I really did but… His exact words were… 'I don't want to burden Kaa-chan more then I already do! I'm already a big enough burden for her, I want to do everything in my power to make her not worry!' Naruto he… has a way with words and I simply couldn't say no to him… And Kushina? Naruto was a lot smarter then you gave him credit for, he knew you always favored Mito over him, but he didn't care. He simply loved you so much, too much if I may say… It worried me at times, I knew how you were… And how he was going to be crushed one of those days." Hiruzen explained.

"My baby… My poor, poor baby boy… What have I done!" Kushina wailed into her hands in agony.

"Like I said… Nobody deserved him."

The next 10 minutes were filled the wails of a mother who lost their child.

"I want to see him." Kushina finally spoke up out of nowhere.

"He doesn't want to see you." Hiruzen answered frankly.

"I…" Kushina didn't know what to say.

Kushina immediately tried to think of what she could do to try and amend her mistakes. Then she got it.

"That's it!" Kushina stood up from her chair.

"What is it?" Hiruzen asked curiously.

"I'll make him my apprentice and then I can train him like he always wanted!" Kushina exclaimed.

"Kushina…" Hiruzen started.

"What!? This is full proof! He will at least want to train under me if anything! Then I can try and amend our relationship."

"Kushina… There's nothing you can train him in, he was already an apprentice under somebody else…" Hiruzen informed the Uzumaki Matriarch.

"W-What?! Who?!" Kushina demanded.

"That's… I unfortunately cannot tell you, he doesn't have a teacher at the moment but…"

"Then that's it! I can still train him!"

"Kushina…"

"Hiruzen please!" Kushina begged.

"Ugh… There is one way we can do this… It's the only way Naruto would agree." Hiruzen sighed and leaned back.

"What is it!"

"You are going to have to fight him." Hiruzen explained.

"W-What? Why?"

"That's the only way Naruto would ever agree, if he knew first hand what your power is and if there is anything to learn from you. Even then I don't know, because his last teacher was…" Hiruzen seemed to drift off into thought.

"His last teacher was?"

"Ah… Nothing just thinking… So, will you agree?"

"Yes, if there is any way I can be with him I will do it." Kushina agreed immediately.

"Alright, Go to training ground 10 around 6:00 today. I'll take care of Naruto. Until then… Prepare yourself is all that I can say."

And with that Kushina and Mito left the office.

* * *

 **(With Kushina and Mito)**

Kushina still wasn't in a good mood, she was scared, what was Naruto going to say when he saw her? What would she do in the fight? What if she hurt him?

Then she frowned as she remembered what Hiruzen said, the reason he stopped messaging Kushina and everything was because… She listened to Mito when she should have trusted her own gut instinct.

"Mom? Where are you going? The house is that way." Mito spoke breaking Kushina out of her trance.

"I'm going to prepare some things Mito, go back home by yourself." Mito could easily hear Kushina wasn't in a good mood.

"I can come and help mom!" Mito tried to offer.

"Mito… Just go home. Please… I need some time to think… By myself…" Kushina slightly snapped back at her daughter.

She wasn't mad at her daughter just… She couldn't see her right now.

"Oh Naruto…" Was all Kushina said as she walked off into the village.

* * *

 **(Naruto's Anbu Dorm: 4:00 PM)**

Naruto woke up when he felt presence of multiple people who definitely weren't let in. Naruto opened his eyes and ran a hand through his hair before he looked to see who the intruder was.

Standing there in the middle of his Living Room/Bedroom were two figures he knew very well.

 ***Sigh***

"Gramps… Sai… What do I owe the pleasure of having you two here today for?" Naruto asked as he leaned up.

Naruto looked to his side when he noticed the heat signature that was there all night not leaving once, Naruto pulled the sheets up so they covered Yugao completely before he turned his attention back to the Hokage and the Mouse Masked Anbu.

"Well I originally came to tell you that the Uzumaki Matriarch and her Daughter have already come by my office demanding answers and begging to see you and…" Hiruzen trailed off as he looked towards Sai.

"I was waiting for you to get up considering its… 4:00 PM…" Sai said as he looked at the clock by the bed.

"Holy crap… No wonder I felt so refreshed, I almost slept through an entire day." Naruto mused to himself as he wiped his eyes of their lingering fatigue.

"Exactly. Now you know why I worried… But it seemed I worried for nothing considering…" Sai trailed off as he looked at the rising and lowering of a body underneath the sheets next to Naruto.

"Oh, my boy… Already bedding the ladies… Oh how great of an occasion this has been, I must tell Jiraiya as soon as he's back! We can throw a party for this wonderful occasion!" Hiruzen cheered as he wiped an imaginary tear away from his eye.

Naruto felt shuffling next to him and looked just in time for Yugao waking up.

"I can assure you Lord Hokage nothing happened between me and Naruto." Yugao yawned as she sat up and held the sheets above her breasts so she wasn't naked in front of the Hokage and Naruto's… 'Strange Friend'.

"Oh darn… I guess I have to postpone the celebration then." Hiruzen mock pouted but it was clear he was joking.

"Anyways… Was there anything else or can I and Yugao get out of bed?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

"Actually, there is… You have to be at Training Ground 10 tonight at 6:00 PM to have a mock battle against Kushina, she requested that you be an apprentice under her but… I talked her out of it under the context that you would want to test her first, so be prepared and don't give her any fatal injuries." Hiruzen explained seriously.

"You understand there is no way I would train under her right? That's where you're trying to get at? Because won't train under anyone, Jiraiya and you are the only exceptions." Naruto muttered clearly annoyed.

"I understand that, that's why I set it up like this, you get a crack at your mother to test things out and I can easily tell Kushina no, and if there is a chance you might want to train under her and learn something new…" Hiruzen trailed off by the end.

"Not a chance in hell." Naruto informed the Older man.

"That's what I thought… Now I will let you two… Get dressed and prepared, you have about 2 hours before you have to meet us." Hiruzen explained as he started walking out with Sai in tow only to be interrupted by Yugao.

"Um! Lord Hokage if I may… Can I come to?" Yugao asked earnestly.

"Don't worry Miss Uzuki I already have you and Sai as my Anbu Escorts for the duration meeting." Hiruzen explained with a smile as he and Sai left the room leaving the two to their own demise.

"That means I have two more hours of sleep!" Naruto cheered as he collapsed back on the bed.

"Oh, shush you, get up come on we have to get ready, I'll make breakfast… Well… Dinner/Lunch Breakfast." Yugao explained as she stood up from the bed still uncaring for her state of undress.

"Fine…" Naruto muttered enjoying the view as he started to get up.

And so, they got up and prepared for the day, well… What was left of the day.

* * *

 **(Training Ground 10: 6:00 PM)**

Kushina paced around nervously, she got there 15 minutes early incase Naruto or anyone else was there to shed some light of the situation or even get her mind off of her nervousness and stress of the entire situation. Mito was sat some ways away on a few stairs that elevated unto a back road on the East Side of Konoha, she was extremely quiet trying not to agitate her mother anymore then she did earlier today.

Kushina was nocked out of her nervous musings as the Hokage and two Anbu appeared Via Shunshin. Hiruzen she knew immediately while the Anbu she didn't quite remember, the first was a woman with purple hair, she wore the well-known Anbu Uniform including a Purple and White Cat mask with a Long Katana strapped to her back, the other Anbu was the shortest of the Trio and had Ink black hair and very pale skin, he wore the same Anbu Uniform with a black and white Mouse Anbu mask, on his back was a scroll of some sort.

"Hiruzen, welcome…" Kushina smiled nervously.

"Naruto isn't here yet?" Hiruzen asked not exactly surprised.

"No…" Kushina muttered sadly.

"He'll be here in a second, I'm sure of it." Hiruzen smiled reassuringly.

"Okay…"

"Kushina Sensei." The purple haired Anbu spoke monotonously.

"Kushina Sensei? … Yugao! Oh, it's so great to see you." Kushina exclaimed enveloping her former student in a bone crushing hug.

"Kushina Sensei please don't say my name while I'm on duty." Yugao pleaded.

"Oh! Right… Sorry…" Kushina chuckled sheepishly.

After a few minutes of catching up with Yugao everyone was knocked out of their musing as they heard rustling in the forest.

"Kushina, please take your place on the training field." Hiruzen ordered.

"B-But!"

"Kushina, don't make me repeat myself, to your position. Now." Hiruzen ordered with a tone of finality.

Kushina did as she was told and unsheathed her Katana from her back, it was a long full-sized Katana with a Silver blade with an almost red tint, on the blade itself were multiple Red Kanji inscribed all over it, the hilt was wrapped in Fiery Red Cloth and had a Gold Tassel hanging from the end and a Gold Guard to match. In all it seemed eerily familiar to the Katana Naruto got from her.

It was like they were supposed to be matching to an extent.

 ***Crunch***

The crunching of branches alerted the group of somebody's arrival in the forest.

Moments later the brush parted for a moment only for a Pure White Wolf to walk out.

The wolf had White fur as white as snow, and eyes an eerie yet beautifully majestic shade of Oceanic Blue. The wolf's fur swayed in the midnight wind and was illuminated in the moonlight.

Kushina brought out a Kunai and prepared herself incase the Wild Beast attacked somebody.

"Kushina I strongly advise you to put the Kunai away before you ruin any chances you have with Naruto, you do anything to that Wolf and you ruin your own chances at ever amending your relationships." Hiruzen declared warningly.

Kushina lowered her Kunai but still held her Katana and watched as the beast elegantly made it's way to the spectators.

" **Hi Kaa-Chan"** The voice of her child froze her in place.

She slowly turned her head toward the direction the voice came from.

There standing in the center of the field Katana Strapped to his side was her son.

Who didn't look a day older then when she left.

He was exactly the same as she remembered.

If she was in the right frame of mind she would have realized the problem.

Her son would be around 13 right now.

Not 7 like she was seeing right in front of her.

"N-Naruto…" Kushina barely choked out as she brought her hand over her mouth to try and keep the tears back.

"What's wrong Kaa-chan? Why are you crying? Aren't going to play ninja now?" Naruto asked with a curious tilt of his head.

Kushina just wanted to run to her son and just envelop him into the biggest hug she could ever muster, and never let go. She almost rant towards him but Hiruzen stopped her.

"Kushina, you are here test your skills, you may reunite afterwards if you must." Hiruzen ordered with narrowed eyes.

"R-Right! Here I come Sochi!" Kushina muttered with a smile as she lifted here blade and prepared to dash ahead.

"Come at me with everything you have Kaa-chan! I'll show you how cool of a ninja I can be!" Naruto exclaimed cheerfully as he unsheathed his blade.

The same blade Kushina found shattered all over her floor just earlier that day.

Kushina seemed to have forgotten everything that went on before as she had one of the brightest smiles on her face and was chuckling as she dashed towards Naruto.

Everything was going fine.

Her worries were all for naught.

Everyone was wrong.

Her child still loved her.

She saw her errors and would correct them from before.

None of that mattered right now.

It was just her and Naruto.

What started as the worse day of her life.

Was becoming one of her best days.

Then it all fell apart.

One moment she was rushing towards her only son expecting a fun filled spar.

She didn't even process what happened.

All she knew was…

 ***Cough***

" **Kaa *Cough* Chan? W-Why?"** The Seven-Year-Old Naruto barely made out in between Coughs, blood streaming out of his mouth.

Kushina's blade impaled Naruto straight through the chest.

"N-Naruto?" Kushina could only watch horrified as her son collapsed to the ground blade still stabbed straight through him.

" **Kaa-chan? I-I *Cough* thought you loved me?"** Naruto asked as tears ran down his face as he quickly started to pale from blood loss.

"No! Mommy loves you! Mommy loves you more then you can imagine Naruto!" Kushina screamed at her son whose health was quickly deteriorating.

" **Then… *Cough* Why? Did you… Do *Cough*… This…?"** Naruto's body went limp as the light left his eyes.

"N-Naruto? Naruto honey please… Wake up baby! Please Naruto! Naruto please!" Kushina wailed in absolute despair.

Hiruzen simply shook his head in disappointment, Yugao and Sai who were guarding the Hokage were as stoic and emotionless as ever, Mito who was sitting on the steps only gaped in horror. But not at the scene of her brother dying no… That horrified her but this…

Behind Kushina the Grim Reaper himself appeared in a swirl of Darkness and he slowly unsheathed a Katana from a seal on his shoulder and waltzed towards the Uzumaki Matriarch.

"Hiruzen! Help! Please! Somebody! Please Hel-!" Kushina screamed and looked around frantically for any kind of help for her dying 'son', only to be cut off as she felt the familiar feeling of cold metal poking her neck.

Kushina didn't even dare look behind her, a feeling of raw fear and horror filled her as she felt the sword break the skin of her neck only for a trickle of blood to make its way down the sword.

" **The Naruto you know is dead, all that is left is what you see before you."** The husky and cold voice of Naruto spoke from behind her.

Kushina slowly turned her head not caring for the blade that slowly cut into her neck leaving a thin cut across her neck drawing more blood.

Kushina's eyes simply stayed pried open as she saw her son, his face lost some baby fat, it was sharper and no longer full of the love and compassion it once held.

She didn't care though, he was still her son and nothing would change that.

"Naru-!" Kushina tried to leap up and embrace the boy but was held down by her legs and wrists.

The 7-Year-Old Naruto's body slowly disintegrated leaving not even a trace behind.

Kushina quickly looked down to see what was holding her down but only looked in horror as black chains held her down, her initial thought was to look towards Mito who she knew already had decent control over her Chakra chains. Mito looked just as shocked as her, she was gaping like a fish trying to understand what was happening.

"I don't need you anymore, when I needed you the most you weren't there, I'm not going to stand back and let you walk all over me like before. Like I said, the Naruto you knew is dead, 10 feet under still crying himself to sleep, hoping his mother would come back for him and save him from all the pain." Naruto informed his Mother.

"No! Naruto please!" Kushina tried to pull herself out of the chains clutches.

"No, I gave you enough chances, now leave me alone." Naruto retracted his katana and began walking away.

That's when Kushina realized something.

That Blonde hair.

Those Piercing Blue Eyes.

The Wolf Mask strapped to his belt.

Ahri quickly moved behind Naruto and followed his every step.

And that Wolf.

Kushina remembered the Anbu from the day before, and simply sat there horrified not even realizing the tears continuously streaming down her face.

Yugao quickly Shunshined away from the Hokage in order to follow Naruto.

Hiruzen simply watched impassively.

Sai was unreadable like usual.

Mito sat there not knowing what just happened.

Kushina just wailed into the night knowing she lost her baby.

"You know he wasn't always like that." Hiruzen spoke up interrupting Kushina's sobs.

"…" Kushina couldn't muster up the strength to answer.

"He waited far longer then I ever could have Kushina. I told him to give you a test to redeem yourself or even realize your mistakes, and I gave up on you before him. Even after you didn't visit when I initially stopped caring for your relationship with Naruto. He still hoped, he would deny it but deep down he still hoped."

"…" Kushina listened intently trying to see what Hiruzen's point was.

"He waited three entire years for you, he waited the entire time you said you may return, the final day he was giving you… he took off of Anbu missions and sat at the village gate the entire day, he thought you kept your promise when he saw two figures walking down the road towards Konoha, he was so happy. All the darkness from within him vanished only to be filled with all the love and adoration he locked away from before. Only for the remaining love to be crushed and sent into the flames. It wasn't you, it wasn't anyone, just some villagers. You didn't keep your promise. Naruto broke again. That was the night he shattered any ties he had with you." Hiruzen explained only to make Kushina cry even harder.

The night was filled with the wails of a mother who 'killed' her own child.

* * *

 **(Hokage's Office: 3 Hours Later)**

Hiruzen Sarutobi was finishing up paperwork he left off considering all that went down today, he escorted Kushina and Mito back home with Kushina continuously muttering things like "I'm Sorry", "I need to see my baby" or "Please don't leave me". Hiruzen was still made at Kushina but a poor display like that could make almost anyone feel bad for her.

 ***Swoosh***

In a swirl of Darkness Naruto appeared in the middle of the office. He clearly just got back from some… Heavy stress relief, AKA the extreme training he does when ever he's too full of emotion and needs to vent some anger.

"Did you really have to do that to her?" Hiruzen asked not even looking up from his paperwork.

"Yes, you know how thick headed she is, I had to be as blunt as a hammer to show her how serious this was."

"Still… A bit too much."

"…" Naruto simply shrugged in response.

"Anyways… What brings you here this evening?" Naruto asked curiously as he looked up from his paperwork.

"I want a mission." Naruto spoke straight to the point.

"Okay… You can get one from the Anbu Headquarters." Hiruzen said skeptically not knowing where this was going.

"I want one out of the village, a long term one." Naruto clarified.

"…" Hiruzen stared daggers towards the blonde.

"…" Naruto didn't flinch under the heavy pressure.

"Why may I ask?"

"I don't trust myself to be in the village at this time, I can only hold back my emotions for so long before I snap, and as Hokage I don't think you would want that… That's why I need some time out of the village to… Clear my head, hone my skills." Naruto explained.

 ***Sigh***

"I see…" Hiruzen wasn't surprised and didn't really want to do this but Naruto gave some valid points to take into account, even if Naruto didn't tell him the main reason he wanted to be out of the village.

"…" Naruto just waited patiently for a reply.

"Ugh… I initially didn't want you to take this mission… But here you are… Perfectly in time for it like always… What a coincidence." Hiruzen sighed again as he unraveled a scroll.

"What is it?" Naruto asked seriously as he noticed Hiruzen's demeanor change quite drastically.

"Kirigakure is in the middle of a civil war in case you didn't know." Hiruzen started.

"Yes…"

"A representative of the rebels recently came to us asking for aid, and I completely agree with their standpoints and I believe they are the right side in the war… I can't simply help them, if Konoha can't simply help them without any repercussions if we help the rebels the Mizukage would see that as an act of war, that could bring in other countries like for example Iwa could join the Mizukage and help overthrow the rebels and then after they could come for us, we still aren't at our top shape like all those years ago, given a few years maybe but as of right now Kiri and Iwa may be able to take us, we have an alliance with Suna but that doesn't mean they could help us, they are worse off then us, and while we are on good terms with Kumo that doesn't mean they will come to help us, not to mention the minor villages that would join with Kiri and take a grab at our land I the case that they win." Hiruzen explained.

"So that means…" Naruto started with a dangerous glint in his eye that Hiruzen didn't like too much.

"That If I want to help them I have to send in an undercover Anbu team to assist them… And since Your mother clearly isn't up to the task…" Hiruzen started.

"What does she have to do with this?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Oh? You didn't know? The Mizukage is a Jinchuuriki, we could use her chains to subdue him quite easily… But since she isn't able at the moment we have Tenzo going but you…" Hiruzen explained.

"Can help in subduing the beast since I have better control of my chains then he does with Mokuton." Naruto realized.

"Exactly, that and your prowess in using your chains with multiple opponents at once…" Hiruzen finished.

"I would be a demon on the battlefield as long as they aren't all 'S class' Ninja…" Naruto had a grin by this time.

"Exactly… So you will literally be going to war… War isn't a nice thing Naruto… You may be a demon but…"

"Don't worry gramps, I can handle it, if anything it will help me."

"It's war Naruto… This isn't a laughing matter…"

"Do you see me laughing?"

"Well no…"

"Then don't worry, I'm taking this as seriously as you are." Naruto reassured his Grandfather figure.

"Fine… You, Tenzo, Yugao, Sai, Hawk, and Seal are going to go to the and meet with one of the Kiri rebels at the designated meeting place and be led to the Rebel base, there you will meet with the Rebel Leader and explain the situation and your certain skills, obviously don't give everything away just the bare minimum like how you and Tenzo can subdue the Jinchuuriki if necessary." Hiruzen explained as he signed a few documents.

"Very well. When do we leave?" Naruto asked seriously.

"You will have 4 days to prepare and polish your weapons. After that you're on your own." Hiruzen explained.

"Very well. I will take my leave then."

"Wait! Naruto." Hiruzen interrupted.

"Yes?"

"Make sure you tell Mikoto you will be out of town, you may tell her what you are doing just try and keep her calm so she doesn't come barging into my office, it's going to be bad enough with Kushina." Hiruzen begged.

"Will do Gramps." Naruto chuckled as he left out the door with a smile.

Naruto walked down the halls with a grin on his face.

"What's a better way to pay somebody back the with a taste of their own medicine?" Naruto asked himself sarcastically.

* * *

 **Chapter 7 Done!**

 **Okay so yeah… It took me awhile to write this chapter… I've been writing the chapters for my other stories and I've been having trouble with this chapter specifically, personally the beginning part I wasn't too keen on, I don't know why but I feel I didn't get the emotion right, like it seemed to jolly and fun then what I was going for which was, dark, depressive, sorrowful, overall I wanted the whole 'Black and White' feel you get in anime and shows in general sometimes. So yeah you tell me what I need to fix and I will read it and hopefully won't make the same mistakes in the future. Now I could just be over thinking it, I don't know, that's what I got Y'all for :p**

 **Now I saw a review about not wanting to see Naruto in too many fight scenes/more adult scenes because it's kind of hard to imagine nor want to imagine a 12 year old in those situations. What do I have to say about that? Thank God I'm not the only one! I totally agree! That's why this was technically the first "Real Start" but it still isn't going to get too much until Naruto Is 15-16 Which! Without spoiling it is going to be soon. I mean… "Get a taste of her own Medicine" anyone else get what I'm hinting? Kind of?**

 **Anyways the same goes for the Yugao and Naruto bed scene! There was nothing Sexual about that! I mean yes you could interpret it that way but it was still just a 13 year old boy and a girl, nothing too much, if it was Anko who did it nobody would bat an eye. Yugao simply isn't spoken upon too much so I can change her for the most part, the only thing we know is that she was very professional and stoic, rarely showing emotions. Naruto can make her show emotions though :P**

 **So yeah… Don't Crucify me for that scene I didn't see anything wrong with It but maybe you guys have different opinions which I respect entirely. I mean remember… He's a thirteen-year-old pervert like most thirteen-year olds are, it's not that unearthly. He is also around a bunch of perverts in Anbu and was trained under Jiraiya since a child, it's really not that surprising.**

 **Yes! I know the confrontation wasn't how some people wanted it or expected... but! I had that idea in my head for a long time so yeah... Also! If you think the whole thing didn't hit Kushina hard enough... Don't worry. You will see the full extent of the problems once Naruto returns.**

 **Also! I tried to show what Naruto's personality would be like in this chapter but I don't think I did that good of a job… SO ima just do it here (To an Extent) Naruto is going to Bipolar to an extent, okay maybe Bipolar isn't the right word, more like Dual personalities, he will have his "Ninja Mode" and his "Regular" mode. The ninja mode will be his cold-hearted blood thirsty persona who doesn't care for anything while his regular persona will be more joking and lighthearted, also he will have his perverted streak as you saw to an extent, and he won't really have a sense of shame, like he won't care if he's ogling you or if he's butt ass naked. Make sense? Like I said it's not finalized it's still going to change and merge partly but I hope this gives a better look into his personality.**

 **The Summoning Voting is done! I'm not going to say which summon it is but it won by quite a bit… So, wait for that.**

* * *

 **Also! I have a new vote! A lot of people told me their views on what the Harem Size should be! Or alternatives and all that! So! I'm going to give you guys the readers the choice!**

 **I don't want it to be just one Harem of all equals so here are the options.**

 **1\. Naruto has his "Main Harem" and his "Mistresses" which aren't just "Breeding Factories" they just aren't as high up in the Harem that the "Main Harem" will be, like think of it like Highschool DxD to an extent (TO AN EXTENT) Rias is the "Main" girl in the Harem in Canon but that doesn't mean Issei doesn't love all of them. So yeah… Main Harem with a side harem/Mistresses.**

 **2\. Naruto has a Decent Sized harem and simply has an "Unwanted Harem" on the side, like he only really loves his Harem but! He does have the big "Unwanted" Harem.**

 **So yeah you tell me which one you wanna see. I think both could work perfectly with the arguments that go along the lines of, development and character development and simply just having them their for one heartfelt chapter only for them to be forgotten the next, so this way we get the best of both worlds, nobody gets too mad about their favorite person not making it in the Harem while the people want the more close knit Harem get their still loving and close Harem. Make sense? I hope it does…**

* * *

 **Harem**

 **Locked In**

 **A lot of people asked me to do this since they are so far ahead and definitely going to be in the Harem considering how many votes they have…**

 **Kushina Uzumaki**

 **Mikoto Uchiha**

 **Kaguya Otsutsuki – Votes: 204 -Wow she ended on a high note…**

 **Fem Kyuubi – Votes: 198 – What a comeback…**

 **Ahri – Votes: 195 – 3 Chapters and already that many… There was no way I couldn't lock her in…**

* * *

 **You all remember the rules I'm not going to explain them all again!**

 **Everyone has 5 Votes!**

 **Please leave your Votes in the Reviews!**

 **Mito Senju Uzumaki – Votes: 176**

 **Mito Namikaze Uzumaki – Votes: 169**

 **Mei Terumi – Votes: 152**

 **Anko Mitarashi – Votes: 144**

 **Tsunade Senju – Votes: 136**

 **Samui – Votes: 142**

 **Yugao Uzuki – Votes: 138**

 **Kurenai Yuhi – Votes: 137**

 **Yugito – Votes: 96**

 **Tsume Inuzaka – Votes: 97**

 **Hana Inuzaka – Votes: 86**

 **Konan – Votes: 74**

 **Hitomi Hyuuga – Votes: 58**

 **Fuu – Votes: 52**

 **Mabui – Votes: 49**

 **Ino Yamanaka – Votes: 47**

 **Fem Haku – Votes: 51**

 **Pakura – Votes: 37**

 **Karin – Votes: 35**

 **Tayuya – Votes: 34**

 **Tsunami – Votes: 24**

 **Shion – Votes: 21**

 **Kurotsuchi – Votes: 19**

 **Hayuki Hyuuga – Votes: 17**

 **Sara – Votes: 16**

 **Ameyuri Ringo – Votes: 18**

 **Tenten – Votes: 15**

 **Honoka – Votes: 16**

 **Guren – Votes: 13**

 **Rin – Votes: 12**

 **To the guy who wanted me to sort them out from the ranks so far… Holy crap that was harder than I expected…**

 **Okay I'm adding something to this!**

 **IF YOU GIVE ME A REASON WHY I SHOULD PUT SOMEBODY IN THE HAREM I WILL GIVE EXTRA VOTES (For that person only) the better the reason the more votes you get :P And try to be creative and not just "Kushina, Why? Because she's hot as fuck" now that isn't incorrect I'm looking for something with a little more effort in it :P Anyways you don't have to give a reason JUST IF YOU DO! And it's good I will give you extra votes (For that person only) Enjoy! Good Luck! Also if you give me a decent sized review that explains some things or gives me some constructive criticism (Something that can help me in writing and my story) I will probably give you extra votes too. I've already been doing that just wanted to say that so nobody gets angry…**

* * *

 **So yeah… Little story time for all those who are reading this… Last chapter within the first chapter witnessed somebody have like a mental break down in the reviews. Like I was reading everything he said and was taking notes and tried to implement what he said which was along the lines of making what I write more descriptive, not just "SHE HAS BIG BOOBS" he said to make it more… Descriptive and pleasing, then he went on and flamed the story… but! That doesn't matter, I saw a couple flames the first couple hours and I was like… Oh shit… Did I really do that bad? Like I was freaking the fuck out thinking I had to delete the chapter and redo it or something like that… But the next day when I woke up? Amazing feedback, absolutely amazing, like all my doubts from the day before? Gone. I saw only flames the first night and felt bad but the next day I saw amazing Reviews! Like they weren't even just Good job! Or something like that! They were big reviews! The type I love to read! Ones that actually criticized me too! So yeah… Probably one of my favorite feedbacks from a chapter so far in my fanfiction writing… Started off HORRIBLE then just blew my mind…**

 **So keep reviewing! I love reading everything and it motivates me to do more!**

 **You have a Question? What about a suggestion? Or even just an overall critic? Just PM Me or leave it in the Reviews! I love answering all I can!**

 **Okay that's all for now…**

 **Toodles!**


End file.
